Sirius Black and the Maddening Maiden
by MistressInk
Summary: *This is my first story on this site* I usually hate OC stories, but this one wouldn't leave me alone. It's the beginning of the love story between Sirius and Evelyn. They drive each other crazy, but in the best way. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter franchise. Any recognizable characters/locations/magic-thingies from the series belong to JK Rowling and Warner Bros. Author's Note: ****Thank you to my excellent betas: Spazzer Monkey, Eris Jade Black, and Lavinia Lavender. They have been a great help with these first few chapters. I am currently on the hunt for new ones as they have unfortunately been made unavailable. This is an OC story, but WAIT! Before you leave, I beg you give it a chance! It's pretty good, I think, and usually I hate OC stories too. Please do me a favour by reading and reviewing!**

* * *

><p>Evelyn woke to screaming.<p>

Throwing back her covers, she scrambled out of bed and opened her bedroom door to investigate. The corridors were thronged with panicking girls, all trying to run to safety. At this time of night, when most of the girls were usually asleep, Evelyn was rather worried to hear frightened cries echoing through the dormitory. Masked figures emerged from down the hall and Evelyn slammed her door shut. The screaming outside quieted a little. Her sister Maureen sat up in bed, looking at her anxiously.

"What's wro-"

Evelyn raised a finger to her mouth, silencing her, then raced across the room for her wand and cast a spell to lock the door. She lifted Maureen out of bed and set her in the cupboard as quickly as she could. After shutting her inside, Evelyn stood ready at the door, waiting for the intruders to enter. All she could hear were muffled shouts and a few heavy thumps. Those must have been the longest minutes of her life, waiting for that door to burst open. When it did, it came off its hinges with such force that she jumped back a little.

It wasn't one of the masked figures but one of her teachers, looking rather disheveled, come to usher her out of the room. Evelyn's arm dropped heavily to her side and her grip on her wand loosened a little. Her breathing steadied and she dabbed at the beads of sweat that had collected on her forehead.

"They're gone," the professor assured her. "But we need to vacate the building." Though she tried to keep her voice steady, the words had a frantic undertone. She pressed her hand on the top of her head where blood was starting to trickle down from.

Evelyn collected Maureen and the two stumbled out into the corridor after the teacher. When Evelyn's cat ran by them, they jumped about a foot.

"Girls!" their professor hissed, warning them to not make a commotion that would further upset the other girls huddled together ahead of them. Trying to ignore their fright, they treaded carefully, not wanting to trip over one of their fallen peers. Maureen whimpered each time they stepped over one. Seeing their familiar faces now bloodied and lifeless, a lump formed in Evelyn's throat. She felt nauseous knowing that the bodies on the floor had been her classmates for the last five years.

Smoke filled the halls, stinging Evelyn's eyes and making her sister cough heavily. She pulled Maureen close and propped her up with her own body. Another group of students all rushed from behind them down the staircase, shoving each other downwards. Evelyn barked at them, trying to get them to maintain some order but they ignored her. The courtyard soon flooded with girls, but when Evelyn looked around, a large portion of the school was missing.

Black smoke billowed from the top of the building where the professors were gathered, trying to put out the fire. The top floors had been set aflame and Evelyn shuddered at the thought that some of the girls hadn't even made it out of their beds before the inferno engulfed them.

"What's happening?" Maureen's voice shook. Over the hysterics of the other students, Evelyn hadn't heard her sister's question, not that she would have known how to answer.

"Ladies, please try and calm down." The headmistress tried her best to get the attention of the girls but something else gathered more focus.

It hung above their heads in the courtyard: a glimmering, green cloud in the shape of a skull with a snake protruding from the mouth. Girls pointed and gasped in fear. Maureen clung tightly to Evelyn's arm.

"Evelyn, what's that?" she cried. "_What is that_?"

* * *

><p><em>One week later<em>

Evelyn looked around in amazement. Her new school was certainly grand—it was a castle! The portraits hanging on the walls beamed welcomingly and the suits of armour gave little waves as the group passed by. The large door leading into the Great Hall creaked heavily as it opened and the students were led in, a hundred lit candles levitating above them.

It was the first night of the Hogwarts school year and Professor McGonagall, the deputy headmistress, led Evelyn and Maureen along with the group of first years through the Great Hall. They halted before the Head table where all the professors were seated. The Sorting Hat sat on a stool, waiting for each of the first years. It performed its new song for the year, and then Professor McGonagall called each of the new students forward.

When it was Maureen Gray's turn, everyone watched with confusion. Though she was a small, sickly girl with a frail body and the old Sorting Hat looked heavy upon her head, it was clear that she was not a first year. In fact, this was Maureen's fourth year but her first time in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, just as it was for her older sister Evelyn.

The sea of students went into an uproar of whispers. It was rare for students to transfer into Hogwarts. Everyone looked on curiously while Maureen sat upon the stool.

"Hmm...interesting...weak in the body but not the mind...such a strong-willed one...Where to put you? Ravenclaw?...No, no, no. Let me think...determined to fulfill your desires...Perhaps? Yes...better be...SLYTHERIN!" the Sorting Hat shouted and the table on the far right began clapping and cheering.

Maureen approached the Slytherin table shyly. Her sister, Evelyn, followed without being Sorted. She sat down with them as though nothing was out of the ordinary. Students at the table began questioning the two girls but only Maureen answered, enjoying the attention. Evelyn stared at her empty plate.

A boy about the same age as Evelyn, reached across the table and shook Maureen's hand so vigorously that Evelyn worried he might break her delicate wrist.

"Avery," he introduced himself, "how do you do?"

Maureen greeted the boy timidly and then was immediately bombarded with questions.

"What school do you come from?" Avery asked her.

"Cackles Academy for Young Witches. It was attacked by Death Eaters last week and closed down. For the best, I think," Maureen explained. Evelyn blinked away the images of her dead classmates. They'd never been her friends or even very nice to her or Maureen, but they had not deserved their fate.

"Why was she not sorted?" Avery asked, pointing at Evelyn.

"My father demanded that Evelyn and I not be separated. There was no need for her to be." Evelyn looked up and nodded.

It was true. Mr. Gray, their father, had pressed upon Headmaster Dumbledore that Evelyn was not to be separated from Maureen. The sad truth was that Evelyn couldn't remember when her sister wasn't ill. Her poor sister was fragile, her health always an issue. So Evelyn was to be as close to her sister as possible in order to keep Mr. Gray informed. It _was_ all for the best she reminded Maureen, who had never been able to see it that way.

After a lovely feast, each house was escorted to their common room by their prefects. Slytherins were led through a labyrinth of corridors, down into the dungeon. The sound of collective footsteps bounced off the stone walls, echoing around them. Finally, the prefects stopped the first years in front of a bare stretch of wall.

"Forked tongue," one prefect said, and a door concealed in the wall slid open. Students climbed through the passage way, elbowing each other to enter first.

The Slytherin common room was located underneath the Black Lake and so a cold, dampness hung in the air. A fire crackled under the elaborately carved mantelpiece, which had two leather couches placed in front of it. The walls were rough and had what appeared to be skulls etched into them. Thick emerald curtains were drawn over a large window on the far side of the room, and silver candelabras hung on the walls, giving off a deceptively warm glow. It was possibly the most intimidating room within the castle.

The prefects led the new students up a spiral staircase, into the sleeping quarters. The girls' dormitory was off to the left and they were brought to a row of doors, bearing a sign for each year. This was a new experience—Evelyn and Maureen had always shared a room at the Academy, at Mr. Gray's insistence. Now they were sharing with strangers.

Maureen followed the other fourth-year girls into her room, and Evelyn went with the sixth years' into their large circular room, where a coal furnace sat in the center. She found her luggage on one of the large four poster beds and sat upon the soft mattress, running her hand over the green blanket with black lace embroidering. It was certainly much more lavish a bed than she was accustomed to.

She reached towards the end of the bed and pulled a straw crate closer towards her. She unlatched the cage door, and out sprang a black cat. Luther was his name, and he was Evelyn's most cherished companion. He made himself comfortable on the bed as she began to unpack her trunks. The other girls were chatting animatedly, but Evelyn took little interest in what it was they were discussing. Every so often she caught one of them glancing at her belongings with disdain. Her things stuck out like a sore thumb in such an ornate place.

Evelyn was used to being disliked by girls her own age and ignored their disapproving expressions. Truthfully, she cared little for their interests. She knew better than they did. They were remarkably shallow and their insipid conversations were not ones she wished to take part in. Much to her displeasure, Maureen did.

Evelyn was tempted to go knocking on the fourth years' door but knew she'd not be welcome. Her sister had practically begged her on the train not to hover as she often tended to do. It was only out of concern that she spent so much time agonizing over Maureen's health. Yet, Maureen cared little for Evelyn's hovering and was only requesting the chance to act as any normal girl her age did at a new school, and attempt to make friends.

So, resisting the urge to check up on her, Evelyn readied for bed. She pulled the velvet curtains around her and burrowed between the soft sheets. It would take adjustment but she'd do as her sister wanted. Still, it was strange not to bid Maureen goodnight. Luther snuggled against her back and began to purr, and soon she too found rest.

Waking up in her new dormitories was not an amiable experience. Evelyn's back was sore from sleeping in her too soft bed, the floor was ice cold and the only window gave off an eerie, green glow of the lake water. This, paired with something swimming past the window every now and again, did not lend a warm and welcoming affect. Evelyn felt rather discomforted and so hurried about her morning routine to leave as quickly as possible.

By the time she finished dressing, Luther was yawning and stretching.

Luther had been her mother's cat. He was black all over with two large yellow eyes. He was the most intelligent animal Evelyn had ever come across and she had considered many times when she was younger if he was secretly an Animagus. Her mother had never told her, so her theory was never confirmed. Still, he was the only friend she'd ever really had while growing up. He listened and seemed to understand everything she told him, so it had become common practice for her to carry on conversations, though one-sided, with him.

She pulled her hair into a tight bun and donned her glasses. She threw her arms out and gave him a questioning look. He bobbed his head in approval, and she tugged her tie out from underneath him.

"They certainly enjoy the colour green, don't they?" she commented, fiddling with the tie until she'd managed to get it into a knot.

Luther gave her a smile, or what Evelyn had always interpreted as one. Evelyn smoothed her hands over her robes. She was rather tall for a girl and found herself most comfortable in dresses and skirts so long that they brushed the floor.

Not noticing that her discussion with the cat was disturbing the snoozing girls, she consulted Luther on her worries for her first day.

"Do you think Maureen's all right? Oh, of course she can manage to dress herself. I need to give her more credit, I know," she chided herself, completely unaware that the other girls were now listening. "I truly hope there is no exam today. The Academy was not only inferior in size, as you well know. This school's reputation for academics is quite impressive-"

"Who in the name of Salazar are you talking to?"

Evelyn whipped around. All of the girls sitting straight up in their beds, staring at her with perplexed looks. The blonde girl who had interrupted her conversation was patting down her matted hair as if expecting some unseen figure to appear.

"Luther," she answered plainly.

The blonde girl and a couple of others climbed out of their beds and came closer to her, closer than she would've preferred. One got down on her knees to check under the bed for a concealed person. The other lazy girls pulled their bedcovers higher at the thought of a boy hidden somewhere in their room.

Evelyn briefly considered letting them think she was hiding some stranger, but decided instead to be kind and let them dress without having to worry. "Luther is my cat," she explained.

"Your...cat?" one of the girls repeated, her voice barely containing her laughter.

Evelyn gave a firm nod as if daring them to go ahead and mock her. The blonde smiled a great big grin and winked at the girl beside her. "Oh, I see," she responded, her voice squeakily high. One of the girls that had drawn near reached out to pat Luther's head, but he leapt away and ran out of the door.

"Oh dear, Charlotte!" the blonde teased. "You've chased off her friend."

Evelyn rolled her eyes and draped her robes around herself before she too left the room, the howls of laughter following her down the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter franchise. Any recognizable characters/locations/magic-thingies from the series belong to JK Rowling and Warner Bros. Author's Note: Please read and review! No matter how many times you have your story edited, someone will miss something! If you catch something I missed please feel free to tell me. "Cackles Academy" is a reference to "Worst Witch", which I also do not own. Also, for the purposes of this story Narcissa Black has been written a few years younger than she actually was.**

* * *

><p>The first two weeks of school passed by quickly. Evelyn discovered that she really liked her classes, Transfiguration in particular. Professor McGonagall was a teacher who commanded respect, her authority shining through in every lesson. She didn't bother trying to befriend her students with pointless jokes or by being lenient. Evelyn truly admired the woman and was completely unaware that half the class had decided that she was a dead ringer for McGonagall. Both wore their hair back securely, both wore spectacles and a severe expression. Even Maureen thought the obvious comparison was hilarious. Not that it would've really mattered to Evelyn if she knew.<p>

Maureen was adjusting well, having indeed found her social circle, much to Evelyn's uneasiness. It was a group of five or six Slytherins who Evelyn thought all looked rather alike.

Unfortunately, Evelyn had become well acquainted with other teenage girls while at Cackles Academy. Her experiences with them had taught her that they could be deceitful, nasty creatures at times. She later discovered that boys were no better. She had been on the end of a mean spirited trick a time or two, and had eventually come to the conclusion that she would never meet anyone her own age that possessed a level of maturity that could match her own. These new people that Maureen surrounded herself with were the very same, Evelyn was sure of it.

Why did her sister prefer the company of those dunderheads to that of her own? Evelyn was the one who had always spent time with Maureen when their peers had ignored her. Why was Evelyn suddenly not good enough? She snapped herself out of that line of questioning, reminding herself it wasn't about her. Maureen simply wanted to familiarize herself with a lifestyle she had never experienced. Still...it stung, a tiny bit.

Luther was not having as successful a time adjusting to their new domain. He was used to the privacy of a smaller dorm room where he could nap all day without strangers wandering in, but in this place he was constantly interrupted by shrill girlish sounds. There were just too many people for his liking and he soon discovered not all of them were so friendly to pets.

Just after supper one evening, Evelyn returned to the Slytherin common room to find Luther dangling upside down in front of the fireplace. He'd been curled up, resting peacefully in front of the common room's fire, when a fifth year boy had come along and found amusement in tormenting him. Luther had tried to ignore the boy but eventually lost his patience and hissed at him in warning. In turn, the well-groomed bully pulled out his wand.

Luther spat and scratched at the air, twisting in fear as the boy lowered him nearer to the flames. Evelyn sprang into action, pulling her wand out from the sleeve of her robes, and expelled the boy's wand from his large hand. Luther landed on his feet and scurried away up into her dorm room. The boy groaned in mock disappointment and whirled around to see her.

She continued to point her wand at the boy, approaching him ever so slowly. He crossed his arms with a bored look on his face. There was something familiar about him.

"Tell me and do be specific, why it was you were tormenting my cat?" Her tone was calm and even, though it took great effort to keep it that way.

The boy gave a shrug and smirked a little. "Was bored," he replied. Evelyn's wand rose slightly to point between his eyes.

It took a moment for Evelyn to place him but when she did, she was even angrier. He was one of the people Maureen was spending so much time with. This cruel person standing before her was a torturer of defenseless animals _and_ her sister's new friend? Evelyn wouldn't have thought that such a clean-cut boy would be the sort to dangle cats over fireplaces. It just goes to show that it takes all kinds.

The common room was filling up with students who all gathered round to see the spectacle of the resident nutter threatening a poor fifth year. Evelyn was aware of them, but brushed them off. They were not involved in this, as far as she was concerned.

She wanted to say something to him, threaten him should he ever go near Luther again. However, Evelyn couldn't find the words in the fog of her rage. Other students seemed to find it amusing how upset she was over a stupid cat. Cat or not, he was hers and she loved him. She wouldn't be so forgiving if there was another incident like this, she promised herself. She lowered her wand in a swift movement and stormed past Regulus. Maureen wouldn't be happy if Evelyn attacked her "friend", even if it was well deserved. Moreover, despite her anger with the boy, Evelyn wasn't one to start a fight.

She much preferred to finish them instead.

"Oooh... Do you think she's angry?" A girl's voice drawled from behind her. Evelyn knew that voice and its lazy tone was really beginning to grate on her nerves. Narcissa Black was a seventh year and the queenbee of Slytherin, one might say. It was a title Narcissa had inherited from her older sister, Bellatrix. Narcissa had lately taken an interest in her for reasons Evelyn wasn't troubled by. Every time they were in close quarters, the light-haired girl would make her snide little comments. By now Evelyn was quite accustomed to girls like Narcissa, so Evelyn paid her little attention. It was just the sound of that languid voice that kept rubbing her the wrong way.

Not bothering to turn around and face the girl who was teasing her, Evelyn walked away with her head held high. Upon reaching her room, she tried to coax Luther down from her bed's canopy. She wasn't quite sure how he had managed to get up there, but he was extremely reluctant to get down.

Once she had persuaded him, Evelyn cradled him to her chest and spoke in a soothing voice. She apologized for letting something like that to occur. "I underestimated how malicious they can be. Perhaps, it would be wise for you not to give them another chance. You really shouldn't be alone with them."

She placed him on her bed where he curled up tightly. His bristling fur indicated that he was agitated but he wasn't blaming her, for which she was thankful. He nuzzled Evelyn's hand when she petted him.

"Rest, darling," she encouraged. It was a while before he was calm enough to nap, but soon he was lightly snoring. Evelyn leaned back against her headboard, relieved she'd intervened when she did. Luckily, that boy hadn't caused Luther any real harm. This was the first instance in which Evelyn saw that the Slytherin house was not all talk. She would need to be wary in the future of possible wicked deeds.

* * *

><p>Evelyn later came to realize that many Slytherin members were actually related in one way or another. The number of pure-blooded families was dwindling, which explained why she thought they all looked alike. It was rather fascinating and...disturbing, the amount of inbreeding that must go on to keep the bloodlines 'clean'.<p>

She'd gained this information from her dorm mate, Charlotte. Apparently, the obnoxious blonde girl was one of Narcissa's followers. She'd been gossiping rather loudly about Evelyn's obsession with her cat and how she had nearly eviscerated poor Regulus Black over it. Black was admittedly a common name, but the more Narcissa taunted her, the more she began to see the resemblance between her and Regulus.

They shared the same crisp features. Both were perfectly groomed and wore similar smug expressions. Also, they both had very similar jaws that led into a strong chin. It was a family trait, no doubt. Their voices were both so blasé and smarmy, irking Evelyn to no end. What was worse was that Maureen was beginning to sound more and more like them as time went on.

Her words were aloof and her appearance was starting to change slightly. Maureen was hiking up her skirts, unbuttoning her blouses until it was nearly indecent. She'd even made a pathetic attempt to style her thin inky strands into the hairstyle that the other girls in her group sported. Evelyn found it painful to witness. She briefly debated over whether or not to inform Mr. Gray about her sister's new developments, but decided against it. It wasn't really Maureen's fault that she was so easily influenced, and she definitely wouldn't appreciate Evelyn tattling.

Well, that was to say that Maureen wouldn't have liked it if she'd paid enough attention to know, instead of cavorting with her new group. It was as if Evelyn's sister was slowly being taken away from her. It was becoming difficult to recognize the shy and sweet-natured girl she'd always adored. Evelyn could hardly bear it, but continued to agonize in silence for the sake of keeping Maureen happy.

Evelyn had tried to approach her younger sister one evening when Maureen was roaming the halls with her friends, including Regulus Black—enemy to pets everywhere. Once she spotted Evelyn, the thin girl ushered her friends in another direction. It hurt more than Evelyn would care to admit, even to Luther. Didn't Maureen miss her at all?

Worst of all was that Narcissa Black saw the rift between the Gray sisters and loved nothing more than to rub salt in the wounds. "Such a shame you've no one to talk to but that animal. Not even baby sis..." Oh, how that mocking, languid sound made Evelyn cringe.

She spent many hours ranting to Luther about the atrocious Slytherin queen and how Maureen was starting to become one of her subjects.

"She's caught some kind of virus only they can carry. It's absolutely ridiculous! It makes me furious to have to witness it all!" Evelyn marched back and forth across her room. Her furry friend merely nodded his head and yawned, having heard the same speech multiple times over the last couple of weeks.

She collapsed on her mattress and stared up at the canopy.

It was all starting to seep in. The hurt and frustration Evelyn kept trying to shrug off wouldn't leave her be. She seriously disliked allowing such silly feelings to gnaw at her, but she was unable to force them away. She would lie awake in bed, unable to stop her worries from invading. Briefly she considered sneaking a sip of one of Maureen's sleeping draughts, but rejected that idea as quickly as it came. Luther, though weary of such topics as her sister or her housemates, tried to comfort her. He buried his head against Evelyn's shoulder and sighed. It would appear that despite being a creature that enjoyed the simple things in life—watching things swim by the common room window, for example—he could understand her troubles. She was not completely alone and knowing that, Evelyn found her much needed rest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter franchise. Any recognizable characters/locations/magic-thingies from the series belong to JK Rowling and Warner Bros. Author's Note: I'm going to try my best with writing accents but it is likely I'll butcher them. My apologies if I offend anybody.**

* * *

><p>Evelyn was sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace when Maureen appeared. The common room was rather empty that Saturday afternoon and Evelyn appreciated the peace and quiet she had found. Luther was curled up in her lap, snoozing happily. Her sister abruptly sat down next to her, waking the cat. "What are you doing?"<p>

"Nothing in particular," Evelyn answered with a small smile. "I'm just relaxing."

"Mind if I join you?" Evelyn shook her head and she and Maureen sat together chatting.

Since entering Hogwarts they'd rarely spent time together, but now it felt like they were back at the Academy with only each other for company. Yet, it was obvious to Evelyn that her sister wasn't enjoying their conversation as much as she was. Maureen was distracted, losing her place when she spoke, wringing her hands and glancing around the room.

"Is there something wrong?" Evelyn asked, having repeated the same question twice before and only getting a brief nod and nervous twitch in response.

"Well, there was something I wanted to discuss with you." Maureen twisted in her seat to face her properly for the first time since joining her on the couch.

"Go on."

"They're calling you a loon." Maureen's voice was overflowing with concern. "The things they said about you..." It seemed that while Maureen was dawdling with her schoolmates outside, she'd overheard some students speaking ill of Evelyn. This wasn't something new to either of them by any means. In fact, it was getting really old.

"I really don't care what those cretins think of me." Evelyn shrugged.

Maureen sighed and her shoulders slumped. This would be more difficult than she had originally thought. "Must you refer to them as such?"

"Do you really believe that boy's behaviour wouldn't discredit him in my eyes?" Evelyn spat. "As for the rest of them, they stood around and laughed. They're no better."

"I asked Regulus to leave Luther alone," Maureen said desperately. "That way you don't need to worry so much about him. He wasn't going to hurt Luther, I promise you. He was only fooling around as boys do."

Evelyn chuckled humourlessly. "Well of course, that absolves him then!"

"No one would really want to see a poor animal being mistreated. Not everyone was laughing at you—some people agreed with you, Evelyn."

"Yes," Evelyn huffed, "but not out loud where they could be heard by that Narcissa girl."

Maureen nodded gently. "They were wrong not to speak up, you're right. Though can you really fault them? Narcissa would've given them hell for it."

Evelyn thought on that for a moment. Girls like Narcissa did tend to make life miserable for anyone who opposed them. Evelyn had seen it time and again at the Academy. Maureen's potential friends had turned their backs on her when those haughty girls started to torment them, isolating them from social events and turning their classmates against them. Evelyn's housemates' behaviour was cowardly but perhaps—to an extent—understandable.

"I know they were wrong, but that doesn't make them horrible people," Maureen persisted. "Can't you be a little more tolerant? Besides they don't think too much of you, either. How do you expect to make friends when people think you're a frigid snob?"

"I thought they were calling me a 'loon'?" Evelyn asked.

"It really depends on who you speak to."

At this point, Luther had had enough of this conversation. He stretched and hissed at Maureen. His claws dug into Evelyn's thighs, making her wince. "Stop that," she scolded him.

"Please, Evelyn, don't start talking to that animal. I'm being serious," Maureen groaned.

Luther looked up at her and rolled his eyes. His dislike of Maureen had been plain to see since they were children. Evelyn wasn't sure why, since Maureen had never treated him poorly. Once, when Maureen was four he had scratched her arm and Mr. Gray threatened to put him out on the street. Ever since, Luther had hated her from afar, hiding behind Evelyn and refusing to be near Maureen without bristling and hissing low in his throat.

"They're entitled to their own opinion. What is it you're expecting from me?" Evelyn pulled her braid over her shoulder and began to toy with the end of it, peering at Maureen over the rim of her glasses.

"I just think that if things are going so well for me, they should be for you too. I want you to be happy, like I am." Maureen scooted closer to her eagerly.

"I am perfectly content, I assure you. I'm not burdened by the need to fit in," Evelyn said gently.

"Evelyn, it really would be better if you try to be friendlier and act less strangely. Everyone would be less inclined to mock you," Maureen pushed, her smile becoming strained. She was not taking 'no' for an answer.

"Why would it be better?" Evelyn folded her arms and gave her an expectant look.

"I really don't enjoy listening to people speak so harshly about my sister, especially when I'm trying to befriend them. I know how lovely you are, and shouldn't they?"

"Why does it bother _you_ so much?" Evelyn asked. "Are these hooligans badgering you for simply being related to me?"

Maureen shrank back a little, caught. "Yes," she squeaked, ashamed. "I'm sorry! I just want everyone to get along."

Evelyn huffed in exasperation. She loved her sister greatly, but Maureen was really taking things too far. First she demanded that Evelyn stay away from her, despite the anxiety she had about doing so. Now Maureen wanted her to act like someone else. "You are asking too much." Luther mewed in solidarity with her.

"I know it's a lot to ask, and I know it's something you really aren't bothered by, but it bothers me. I don't want to stick out like a sore thumb anymore. I want all my new friends to be as fond of you as I am. Is that so horrible?" Maureen bit her thin bottom lip reproachfully.

"I accept that you want to experience the life you've been denied. Why must I take part in it when I have no interest?"

"I mean well, you know that. I think it would be good for you. Would you at least try?"

Evelyn felt her patience wearing thin. She closed her book with a snap and stood up indignantly, Luther leaping down onto the rug beside her and then brushing up against her skirt. "Honestly, it's not as though I run around in the nude screaming at inanimate objects. I'm sane, aren't I? I know this and so do you. Why isn't that enough?"

"Is it ever normal, or sane for that matter, to carry on conversations with a cat?" Maureen countered fiercely. Luther's hackles rose and he stalked away offended, the tip of his tail twitching slightly as he mounted the stairs towards the dormitories.

"I am getting very tired of that word, 'normal'." Evelyn put her hands on her hips and began to pace, trying to reign in her temper. Wasn't this all a bit selfish on Maureen's part?

Her sister's expectations of her were too high, though. Evelyn wasn't cowed by a need to impress her peers but Maureen obviously was. So much so that she would ask Evelyn, her own sister, to pretend to be someone she wasn't. These insults were being directed at Evelyn, not Maureen. If they didn't bother her, why should it bother her sister? Couldn't she simply ignore them? Though on the other hand, didn't Maureen only have Evelyn's best interest at heart?

Continuing to extol the virtues of popularity, Maureen tried to convince her why altering herself, even a little, was best for everyone. Her sister pleaded until she was breathless and then she began to cough. It was a hoarse cough, which sufficiently distracted Evelyn. She sat down next to her and rubbed Maureen's back soothingly. Once she had regained her composure, she placed her head on Evelyn's shoulder.

"I don't want to upset you. I just want for us both to be happy here," Maureen murmured sadly. "Please, can you try to act a little less abnormal?"

Evelyn tried to resist but she could feel her resolve wavering. "Normal is an illusion, Maureen. After all, what's normal for the spider is a calamity for the fly," she spoke slowly.

Maureen raised her head and gave Evelyn a desperate look. "Please," she begged. "Just make an effort. It would mean so much to me." She took her sister's larger, stronger hands between her delicate, cold fingers. "You'll see it's best for everyone."

Evelyn looked away and let out a great sigh.

The conversation came to an end shortly after with Evelyn conceding, as Luther had witnessed her doing so many times before. He had watched the rest of the exchange from the staircase. Evelyn was a stubborn girl with deeply held conviction, but somehow one heartfelt request from Maureen had her yielding to her sister's will; obligated by what she referred to as 'sisterly duty.' Luther shook his head and gave Evelyn a disappointed look when she passed him by. He couldn't understand the power Maureen had over her and Evelyn herself was always underestimating it.

* * *

><p>After that conversation, Evelyn found herself facing the gargantuan task of undoing her so-far-earned reputation. Now that Maureen had mentioned it, she could detect the tense atmosphere within her own chambers. Evelyn realized most of the girls in Slytherin detested her. Not that she minded, as she was used to being disliked, but did they actually think her mad? She was not crazy, simply unwilling to conduct herself the way they did. Although to them, Evelyn was sure that meant the same thing.<p>

She closely observed her classmates over the next few days, during lessons, meals, in the common room and dormitory. They apparently thought her a snob and she was not deluded enough to deny this. Evelyn thought herself above her peers' ridiculous standards and therefore would not associate with members of such a vapid and inferior group. This was the definition of a snob so, technically she was one—not that Evelyn specifically cared...but her sister did.

She _had_ promised Maureen that she would aim to be a more conventional sixteen-year-old. So Evelyn feigned small talk with other girls in the lavatory. The girls simply finished preening and rushed off, unnerved. In the library, where Evelyn researched a Potions assignment, she sent small smiles to passersby. Again, students seemed frightened by her attempts. Young Hufflepuffs in particular, though it might not have been her reputation that had them fleeing, but the reputation of the house colours she wore around her neck.

Clearly, being friendly made her even more of a social pariah.

It was late when she finished in the library, almost curfew. Students weren't supposed to be in the halls after nine o'clock. So Evelyn hurried, almost sprinting around a corner, where she collided with someone so hard that they were both knocked off their feet. The impact her elbows made with the floor shook her whole frame, and her glasses slipped off of her face.

She scrambled to right herself, brushing down her robes and collecting the books and rolls of parchment that had fallen out of her bag. The other person, a redhead with freckles spattered across her skin, stood up and tried to assist her.

"I'm sorry," the Gryffindor girl said. "I wasn't watching where I was going. Are you all right?"

Evelyn bent down to pick up her glasses but froze when the girl spoke, standing up straight and looking at her in surprise. As she had long doubted the ability for people her age to be polite, Evelyn was in a state of shock.

"I'm unharmed, and yourself?" she inquired, clutching her bag to her chest protectively.

"No damage done." The girl smiled. "You look familiar."

"It's more than likely we have a class together," Evelyn offered, trying to appear friendly.

The redheaded girl agreed. This Gryffindor had yet to make an insulting comment or run away scared, leaving Evelyn slightly off-balance by the irregularity of it. How awful to realize that she had so naturally expected vulgar, unprovoked treatment from a stranger, but this had always been Evelyn's experience.

The girl shifted her weight from one foot to the other and excused herself. "I'm sorry but I was actually on my way to the loo. Have a nice night." Evelyn nodded and hurried off, a little stunned.

* * *

><p>Lily Evans, after using the restroom, was making her way back up the hall when a portrait called to her. It pointed to a pair of wire-rimmed spectacles left on the floor. The plump woman who had been meandering through the landscape portrait, informed Lily that they belonged to the dark-haired girl she'd bumped into.<p>

"Wouldn't she have noticed?" Lily asked, putting them in her pocket. Surely a person would realize that they're missing their glasses.

The woman shrugged and returned to wandering through the field of heather. Lily also shrugged and went on her way, declaring that when she saw that same girl in whatever class they shared, she'd return them. The plump woman once more approached the side of the frame to call out to her.

"I'd hurry your pace, dear. Curfew is about to begin," she shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review! You can edit until judgement day but you will almost always miss something, so if you spot a mistake please feel free to point it out. <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter franchise. Any recognizable characters/locations/magic-thingies belong to JK Rowling and Warner Bros. Author's Note: Another thank you to my betas and to those of you who are giving this story a chance. I promise the pace will pick up soon enough.**

* * *

><p>Evelyn didn't realize her glasses were missing until the next morning. She had collapsed into bed and fallen asleep quickly, exhausted from the amount of studying she'd done the night before. After waking up and getting ready for the day, she went to put her glasses on only to find them not in their usual place on her bedside table. She dropped to her knees to search the floor, but was still unable to find them. Evelyn's brow furrowed in confusion—where on Earth could she have put them? She emptied out her book bag out onto her bed, rummaged through her trunk, and even looked under her bed sheets to be sure she hadn't worn them to sleep by accident.<p>

Still she came up empty handed. Luther woke and fixed her with a peculiar stare and she in turn, gave him an accusing look of her own. "Is this _your_ doing? Luther, it's really not funny. Give them back." He didn't move but simply continued watching her intently, almost like he was trying to work out who she reminded him of.

Evelyn sat on the end of her bed with her arms folded, and watched the other girls start to stir from slumber. She sent another look to Luther, a last chance to admit his part in this prank, if he had indeed participated at all. When Luther made no move except to rub his head against her pillow and present his stomach for scratches, Evelyn got to her feet and stood at the end of her bed, where she could be seen and heard by the entire room.

"My glasses have gone missing. Have any of you seen them?" She paused for a moment, but saw only disinterest and mild boredom in the expressions of her classmates. "If this is some kind of joke, it ends now."

No one replied, but they all kept avoiding her gaze, so Evelyn tried again—louder. "Someone must have them, give them to me!"

The other girls ignored her and traipsed off towards the bathrooms to ready themselves for the day. Evelyn stood there for another moment, feeling a little foolish. Either they honestly didn't have her glasses and she'd just made an ass out of herself, or they did have them, and she had been very much mistaken to think that the Slytherin girls were mature enough to give them back when caught.

Deciding to stop standing in the middle of the room like an idiot, Evelyn picked up her book bag then set off for breakfast, giving Luther the belly-scratches he'd been waiting for as she left.

She took a seat at the Slytherin table and ate her bowl of porridge, alone as usual. Mr. Gray would not be pleased to hear that she had lost her glasses. She had never misplaced them before, being as organized as she was. Was there any chance of finding them again? It was a big school after all. And she could hardly shout 'Accio glasses!'—she'd end up under a pile of eyewear and create a school-wide panic.

In her somewhat blurry peripheral vision she saw movement to her left, and turning in her seat, Evelyn encountered her sister. Maureen's dark eyes were surprised, taking in Evelyn's appearance. "Why aren't you wearing your glasses?"

Evelyn shrugged her shoulders, not wanting to admit that she hadn't any idea where they were. She finished her porridge silently, listening to her sister compliment the way she looked without her spectacles covering such a large portion of her face.

"Thank you," Evelyn said, standing up. "Have you eaten?"

"Not yet," Maureen answered, smiling up at her. "But I will."

"You might want to hurry up, then, classes start shortly."

And with that Evelyn rushed off to the library to see if she'd left them on the table she'd been working at the night before. She'd been retracing her steps in her mind all through breakfast, trying to remember where she'd last seen her glasses. It was fruitless, however, Madam Pince informed her that no lost property had come to her desk the night before, so Evelyn trudged towards her class.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later she was sitting in Charms class with her books unopened in front of her. Professor Flitwick had yet to begin the lesson, having to dash back into his office for something. Evelyn was flummoxed as to where she may have left them. They weren't in the library, in the common room, nor had she left them in her dormitory. The chances of her just happening to spot them sitting in the middle of one of the corridors, unbroken, was unlikely. She supposed she'd have to tell her father to have a new pair made for her.<p>

Staring at the chalkboard, hoping that enough of the days' lesson would be up there that she wouldn't need her textbook, Evelyn hadn't noticed the approach of one of her classmates. A girl with dark red hair, wearing the Gryffindor crest, stood directly in front of her and blocked her gaze.

"Hello," the girl said to her.

Evelyn sat up straight in her seat and looked at the girl closely, recognition setting in. It was the same girl she had run into in the hallway the night before when she had been trying to hurry back to the dungeons before curfew was in effect.

"We meet again," Evelyn greeted her.

"I didn't properly introduce myself last night, I'm Lily Evans," she stuck out her small, chubby hand for Evelyn to shake, which she did.

"Evelyn Gray."

She was well aware of the eyes on the two of them, but the redheaded waif standing before her didn't seem to mind. This one was peculiar, Evelyn thought taking in the prefect's pleasant demeanour.

"I'd found these in the hall, and wanted to give them to you."

From the pocket of her robe, Lily produced Evelyn's glasses and held them out. Evelyn could have smacked herself then and there. Why hadn't she considered that she'd dropped them when she'd collided with Lily last night? She'd been searching everywhere, even accused those wretched girls in her dorm of stealing them.

"Thank you," she muttered, taking them and putting them on.

"Can you see without them, then?" Lily asked, her head tilting to the side.

"I mainly need them for reading, for things that are close up." Evelyn explained, a little confused as to why Lily was making conversation. She was a Gryffindor and as far Evelyn could recall, Gryffindors were never anything more than curtly civil to members of Slytherin house. Especially not to Evelyn Gray, the girl even Slytherins themselves ostracized.

"But, don't you wear them all the time?"

Evelyn gave what the redhead considered to be a smile, despite the fact that an outsider might have described it as merely a slight tightening of her lips. "I read a great deal," Evelyn said.

Lily chuckled and seemed to be about to say something more when Professor Flitwick reappeared and scurried over to his desk. Lily gave Evelyn a small wave and walked across the room to take her own seat. Professor Flitwick then climbed onto a pile of books next to his desk, kept there purely to get him up to eye-level with his students, and called out in his squeaky voice for attention.

Evelyn opened her textbook, pleased that she could finally make out the words in front of her. She quickly cast her eye over at the Gryffindor girl who had just been thoughtful enough to return her glasses. Lily could've walked away and ignored them, but instead she had acknowledged that Evelyn might be in need of them, and had taken the time to give them back to her. Evelyn didn't really know how to react to this kind of consideration being shown to her. In the end, she decided that she was a strange girl, that Lily Evans.

A minute later, a thought hit her painfully. She'd falsely accused her dorm mates of taking her glasses, which now meant she'd have to apologize. "Blast!" she muttered under her breath, hoping that the boy assigned to sit next to her didn't hear.

* * *

><p>At the end of class, Professor Flitwick dismissed them after assigning an essay on the dangers of Summoning objects over great distances. The students shuffled out the door slowly, but Evelyn lagged behind to ensure that her book-bag was packed properly. When she finally turned to leave, she was stopped by the Charms teacher calling her name in his high, squeaky voice. She turned on her heel to face him, ignoring her stupid classmates "oooh-ing" at the possibility of her being in trouble.<p>

Approaching his desk, Evelyn watched as her teacher climbed down off the pile of books and almost waddled around to speak to her.

"Miss Gray, how are you adjusting?"

Not wanting to seem disrespectful, Evelyn forced herself to smile politely and respond. "Very well, thank you sir."

He nodded his head and proceeded to make small talk, asking questions about the comparison between Hogwarts and her old school. Evelyn didn't want to be rude, but she also very much wanted him to say whatever it was he'd held her back for. If he didn't hurry, she'd be late for Muggle Studies.

"What was your favourite class at your old school?"

"Transfiguration, sir. Although, I've always been fond of Potions as well."

"I see, I see. So not Charms, then?"

"It's an interesting subject to be sure, but at the Academy, our lessons were not in the same league as yours."

The Professor seemed flattered by her answer, and smiled broadly. Had he wanted to know if his lessons were boring, couldn't he have asked another student? Charms was not her favourite class, but it must've been someone else's. Maybe that Lily Evans? She had seemed enraptured by today's work, whenever Evelyn had cast her eye in her direction.

"My point, Miss Gray, is that I'm afraid your work is not up to par."

Her heart sank.

"You show promise, certainly, and great skill. But you're behind the rest of the class, as demonstrate by your work in today's lesson." He tilted his head and gave her a pitying look.

Evelyn felt her face crumple ever so slightly in disappointment. "I'm failing?" she asked, her voice growing quiet.

"No, no!" he explained, frantically. "Failing might be a bit too strong. Based on your academic record, as an _Outstanding_ student I just wanted to inform you that you're barely at an _Acceptable_ level, at this time. With some extra help and effort, I see no reason why you can't improve."

Evelyn nodded and thanked him, before excusing herself. She strode out of the room stiffly, and proceeded down the hall with her head hung low. She would not show how upset she was. She managed to fix her face into a blank expression. _Acceptable_? What would Mr. Gray think? She'd need to devote more time getting caught up. Blood was rushing into her face, colouring her ears and pale cheeks, pink. She headed into the girls lavatory and splashed cold water on her face to cool down.

"I can do this," she said, to her reflection in the tiny mirror above the sink. "I can."

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: JKR own the Harry Potter series and all characters/locations/magic-thingies recognizable solely from it. Author's Note: I'll be fiddling around with my previous chapters because I've realized there aren't any line break's there, so I'm sorry if you get updates for it. Also, PLEASE REVIEW! I'm down on my knees here, people! I'm dying to know what you guys think of the story, if you've noticed mistakes etc. Oh, and a big thanks to my awesome betas!**

* * *

><p>While other sixteen year old girls were spending time with friends or going out on dates, Evelyn had her long nose between the pages of her textbooks. Some might consider it unhealthy to frequent the dark and musty library as much as she did, but to her, academics were more important in the long run. So, there Evelyn sat at the third study table from the entrance, studying, night in and night out. Madame Pince, the ever-suspicious librarian, now knew her on a first name basis.<p>

It was rather frustrating for Evelyn though, that no matter the amount of studying she did, her Charms work was still not laudable. She re-read through her notes trying to weed out where she kept going wrong, but came up blank. It was shameful, in her mind, to have so much trouble performing spells that her obtuse classmates were able to do flawlessly and without apparent effort. Evelyn was just as intelligent as them, if not more so. So why was she struggling so much with this?

Professor Flitwick was being supportive. In fact, he frequently called her aside after his classes to give her words of encouragement. Evelyn appreciated his tolerance, but still felt slightly patronized by it. All Evelyn ever did now was practice, but she knew it didn't show in classwork. Professor Flitwick commented that what _was _showing was a distinct lack of sleep.

What bothered Evelyn even further was that her need to focus on schoolwork was interfering with her surveillance of Maureen. The sisters had spent little to no time together for what had to have been weeks. Maureen was always off with her friends and with Evelyn spending as much time as possible practicing her Charms technique—on top of her other homework—she barely found the time to eat letalone chase after her. Nonetheless, Maureen's health had to come first, even before schoolwork. Evelyn resolved herself to check in with her sister tomorrow no matter how annoyed Maureen would be by it.

"You alright?"

Evelyn looked up and found Lily hovering next to her. The freckled girl was smiling at her and Evelyn drew her eyebrows together suspisciously, still unaccustomed to someone being nice to her without an ulterior motive.

"Fine, just studying," she replied, trying to keep her tone light.

Lily leaned down and tried to see what she was reading. Evelyn covered her work with her hands. "It's just Charms."

Lily dropped her bag down on the floor and took the seat opposite Evelyn. "Are you not doing well? Oh, I'm sorry, that was a bit nosy," Lily corrected herself. "I just meant that, I saw Flitwick's been asking you to his desk lately and I just assumed-"

"I am," Evelyn muttered. "I didn't realize it was so obvious."

Lily bit her lip and clenched her eyes shut, reprimanding herself. "Didn't mean to make you upset."

Evelyn denied it, not wanting to give herself away further. She'd always prided herself on not letting her emotions show, but Evelyn got the impression that, to Lily, she was broadcasting loud and clear how upset she was.

After a moment of uncomfortable silence, she willed Lily to leave. They'd fulfilled the social protocol of a greeting and some small talk, so there was no reason for the redhead to stay. Lily stood up and Evelyn sighed in relief. Just because she'd agreed to make an effort to be sociable, didn't at all mean that she was willing to participate in pointless conversation in favour of studying. Turning the page, she noticed Lily still hadn't left. Why?

"What?" Lily asked as if Evelyn had been speaking aloud.

Bugger, she thought. "I was just wondering why you were still here. I don't want to be rude, but I was studying."

Lily chuckled and slung her bag over her left shoulder. "It's just...if you wanted I could help you out. I'm doing really well in that class, so..."

For a moment, Evelyn was sorely tempted to accept. She had been working so hard and felt like she was getting nowhere. With some extra help Evelyn might improve enough to be able to relax a little, thus freeing up her time to spend with Maureen. It was only for a short moment though, before Evelyn's pride shoved the thought away. Lily was definitely proving more agreeable than other girls, but all the same, Evelyn didn't want to be dependent on someone else, or have her lack of abilities pitied. If she was going to do better with her spells, she was going to do it alone.

"I appreciate your offer, but I must decline." Lily looked puzzled. The expression on her face was really more to do with the unusually formal way Evelyn was always phrasing things, not because she hadn't accepted. Somehow Lily had known it would be pointless to offer, but hadn't been able to stop herself.

Evelyn went on, "I would prefer to do it by myself."

Lily nodded her goodbye, leaving Evelyn alone, head bent over her studies. However, the prefect girl couldn't stop herself from sneaking peeks at Evelyn over her shoulder. What an odd girl, that Evelyn was.

* * *

><p>Later that evening when she had settled into bed, Evelyn was struck by how peculiar it was that Luther was not back. He was usually waiting for her on her bed when she went to sleep, it was something she'd come to expect from him. Why was it that in this place Evelyn was frequently being taken by surprise? Maureen was pushing her away, a respectful adolescent had revealed her existence, and now Luther was vanishing late at night. Evelyn didn't like one bit that she was continuously being caught unawares.<p>

She was woken when the aforementioned animal showed himself. She hadn't been in a deep sleep so his light approach, and the slight movement as he jumped onto the bed, jolted her from her dozing. Evelyn sat up and stared into his yellow, unwavering eyes.

"Where've you been?"

He lowered his head and tried to cuddle into her.

"I'm not sure I like the idea of you roaming around into the wee hours," she whispered, relaxing against her headboard. She reached out and stroked his neck.

He wouldn't look at her. "Is something wrong?" He seemed to shake his head minutely before closing his eyes. "I just worry for you. "

Luther opened his eyes and slowly raised himself into a seated position. He put his paw onto Evelyn's lap and simply looked at her. She felt instantly calmed. It wasn't as if Luther could tell her where he'd been so she ought not to dwell on it. After all, he returned safely and that was what truly counted. She began to speak to him about her quandaries like normal.

"It is imperative that I convene with Maureen tomorrow." Luther rolled his eyes derisively. "She's my sister," she defended. "I know you think I fret too much, but I want to be certain she's well. Oh! Did I tell you?"

Luther tilted his head, indicating she should go on. "I was approached by that girl, Lily, again."

His eyes seemed to widen.

"She offered to help me with Charms; you know I've been struggling." Even though she was already whispering, Evelyn lowered her voice a tiny bit more for that last part. "Of course, I had to refuse." Another head tilt, this time his expression was definitely a questioning one.

"I can't admit defeat." Luther lowered his head tiredly. The girl in the bed to her left stirred and Evelyn decided not to risk continuing this conversation, such as it was, where someone else might hear her. She slid back down her bed and settled onto her side, Luther snuggling into her as she began to drift off "Goodnight - or morning, rather."

* * *

><p>"Have a nice chat with kitty?" Two Slytherin boys mocked as Evelyn passed by them the next morning.<p>

While Maureen had pleaded with her to try and act more "normally", Evelyn refused to stop her conversations with Luther, even in the common room. He was a loyal friend and a fantastic listener. As far as Evelyn was concerned, these idiots could choke on their laughter.

Maureen was sitting in the Great Hall with some of her friends. Evelyn tsked at the significant amount of weight she'd lost. The girls Maureen was with were chatting secretively until Evelyn approached and they stopped altogether. Maureen's face fell with disappointment when Evelyn asked for a word.

"Can't it wait?"

"No," she stated firmly.

The girls at the table shared pointed looks while Evelyn led Maureen away. Her sister couldn't stop herself from turning her head to catch glances at them.

"What is it?" Maureen snapped.

Evelyn folded her arms, taken aback by her tone. "I'm your sister, is all," she pointed out, not wanting to dive straight into an argument.

Maureen's attention was finally sucked away from her group. She hung her head and gave an apologetic look. "What is it?" she asked this time more gently.

"I haven't really spoken to you in the last little while," Evelyn said. "You've been surrounded by _them_ so often." She inclined her head towards the clique of Slytherins still watching them closely.

"Thank you for understanding," Maureen interjected. "We've been getting along really well and I've been having so much fun."

Evelyn's mouth tightened. "Well in spite of that, I really should be keeping up with you. You've lost weight, are you eating enough?"

"I haven't had much of an appetite," she dismissed. "Anyways, I do appreciate you giving me time with my friends."

Maureen was avoiding the topic, but the look of gratitude was genuine.

"I know you do, but I honestly think we should spend more time together." Maureen bristled at her words.

"Why? I'm perfectly fine," she insisted. "There's no need for you to hover."

"You've said that, but I really want to ensure that you are eating enough. Those friends of yours-"

Maureen interrupted defensively. "What about them?"

Evelyn groaned in annoyance. "Maureen, you need someone to keep a watchful eye over you."

"I don't!" she argued.

"You do." Evelyn put her hands on her hips. "I know you want your freedom to be 'normal'," she spat out the word. "But I can't allow that at the expense of your health."

Maureen straightened her posture and lifted her pointed chin, defiantly. "You won't allow it? What makes you think you get to decide what's right for me?"

"Because I am your older sister and I have your best interest at heart." Evelyn pinched the bridge of her nose, jostling her glasses. Why must Maureen be so difficult? "Not to mention, _he _wants it this way. Your friends wouldn't know the signs that you're getting sick."

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" Maureen pouted. "I'm telling you I am perfectly fine. I'm not eating because I'm not hungry. Why can't you just let me have this?" Her round eyes were watering now and Evelyn's shoulders slumped when she saw them.

While Evelyn knew deep down that she was right, maybe she had taken it a little too far. She had promised to step back and let Maureen relish in her merriment, enjoy having her own friends. Now, Evelyn was close to raising her voice to Maureen, who only wanted to be free of her illness and the associated stigma. She had promised her...

"I'm sorry," Evelyn softened. "You know I only want to take care of you."

Maureen nodded and wrapped her arms around herself. "I do know."

Evelyn stepped towards her and took one of her bony hands in her own. "I wasn't trying to belittle your associates."

"Friends," Maureen corrected. "I'm sorry for getting so upset. I know you're only worried for me but, you promised you'd back off."

Evelyn squeezed the younger girl's hand gently before letting it go. "I'll try harder. But dear, remember there's nothing wrong about asking for my help if you need it. Don't be embarrassed."

Maureen stepped back and gave a little smile. "If I do need it, I'll let you know." Then she turned hurriedly and went back to her friends. She sat down and every one of them peeked over to see Evelyn still standing there.

Evelyn started to head to the library when she heard the uproar of laughter. There was no doubt in Evelyn's mind that she was the subject of it.

* * *

><p><em>A few days later<em>

During her Charms lesson, Evelyn started to consider her current standing in the class. She was still not improving. Perhaps it was time to admit she needed assistance. Though Evelyn was loath to do so, it was becoming clear that she didn't know what it was that she was doing wrong. Lily _had_ offered. It wasn't really admitting defeat...or utter defeat, anyway. Besides, it would make Evelyn a hypocrite if she urged Maureen to ask for help and did not do so herself. That thought was really what made up Evelyn's mind about the situation.

She waited until the end of class when Flitwick had dismissed them a little early. Evelyn squared her shoulders and weaved her way through the students eager to leave. She tapped Lily on the shoulder and the shorter girl turned around. Lily smiled kindly, and waited to hear what she had to say.

Evelyn opened her mouth to speak her piece, but had difficulty actually voicing her request. "I was...you had said the other night...would you...if you didn't mind, I'd..."Evelyn had admitted to herself that she needed help, not that she actually wanted it. Her tongue was rebelling against her, leaving her a stammering mess.

Lily seemed to get the gist, however, and smiled sympathetically. She tossed her flaming hair over her shoulder and held up her hand, halting the stuttering. "I'm available Thursday night. We can work out a schedule then." With that Lily passed Evelyn and vanished into the crush of students milling in the hall. Evelyn composed herself at once, not wanting her relief and dread to be apparent. She pushed her glasses back up on her nose and stepped back, waiting for the crowd to thin before attempting to leave the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: JKR owns all recognizable characters/locations/magic-thingies solely related to the Harry Potter series. I'm just having fun. Author's Note: It has come to my attention that this story is beginning to seem like a Lily/Evelyn pairing, which it is not. It is a Evelyn/Sirius pairing, even though he hasn't really shown his face yet. As an aspiring writer, I'm pleased to say that I'm at the very least, learning from my mistakes. This is my first fanfiction, so I'll keep in mind for future stories to introduce the romantic leads sooner. Sirius does appear in the next chapter, though, I swear!**

* * *

><p>In the wizarding world the most celebrated holiday, rivaling Christmas, is Halloween. At Hogwarts the holiday is commemorated with a grand feast in the Great Hall, featuring live entertainment. This year the performer Dumbledore had roped into the gig was the up-and-coming Celestina Warbeck, a singer known for her sappy love ballads. To say Evelyn was not a fan was an understatement. Unfortunately, the girls she was forced to sit with at the Slytherin table were. They clapped loudly at the end of every song and even tried to sing along to "Wild Hippogriffs Couldn't Keep Us Apart".<p>

It was fair to say that Evelyn's holiday spirit had been trampled on. She would never admit it, but she truly cherished the holidays. Festivities growing up were nowhere near as fancy as they were at Hogwarts, but Evelyn had always liked how cozy and intimate they'd been. Halloween was a holiday Mr. Gray didn't recognize, being a muggle, so she and Maureen had celebrated it together at the Academy. This year was different, though, since her sister now had friends with whom she would rather spend the feast with. Therefore Evelyn was unavoidably trapped seated amongst people she was not at all fond of, the worst of them being Narcissa Black. The girl's voice was even more irritating when she tried to sing.

Evelyn's mood did take a turn for the better, though. It was later in the evening, during dessert when the concert had finally ended. She was enjoying a delicious lemon tart when someone used a particularly crass word that almost had her choking on the delicious desert. Evelyn had taught herself that words only wield as much power as one allows them to. It was this lesson that had permitted her to withstand the mean things her classmates would say to her.

This particular word was not new to her, having heard it before. Strangely though, tonight it struck a nerve. Evelyn's lousy mood coupled with who had said it, was only part of why it bothered her.

"Look at Evans gobbling down those éclairs. Mudblood pig." Narcissa had sneered, glancing over her shoulder at the Gryffindor table.

Evelyn's skin crawled at the comment. She found it confusing, how all of a sudden she was compelled to say something to Narcissa about her language. If Evelyn did mention it though, Narcissa would only be given more ammunition to use against her. She should say something, but would it even make a difference? She was not, by nature, a bystander and disliked those who were.

Normally, Evelyn was perfectly in control of her demeanour. However at the moment, she was squirming uncomfortably in her seat, trying to make up her mind. Narcissa and her posse's laughter had Evelyn closing her eyes, willing away an oncoming headache. Was it who the comment was in association with that really perturbed her? If that was the case, then Evelyn felt even more perplexed. She barely knew Lily Evans, having just met her the other day. Why did Evelyn feel the need to say something on the Gryffindor's behalf? Would Lily do the same for her? Unlikely.

But, it was a foul word, implying that a person is disgusting and to be hated because of the specific family they were born into. To Evelyn it had never really meant much before as she had refused to let what such idiots said have an effect on her. Yet, now she felt this nagging sensation in her stomach coaxing her to defend Lily Evans against this word. Evelyn put down her fork next to the rest of her lemon tart on her plate, no longer able to enjoy it.

She looked up at Narcissa and company. Evelyn really disliked the feelings that those girls had forced to the surface. Lily Evans, though Evelyn didn't know her well, was obviously superior to those harpies. Narcissa Black only held the power she did because people allowed her to have it. The Slytherin Queen was in dire need of a dethroning, Evelyn thought.

A loud squelching sound suddenly sounded out, followed by shrieks of surprise, distracting Evelyn from her thoughts.

"Merlin!" Narcissa screamed. Half the school turned their attention to the girl now covered in pudding. Evelyn struggled to refrain from laughing at the hilarity before her.

Narcissa Black's chocolate pudding had bubbled and erupted, splattering all over her pointed face and white-blonde hair. Evelyn kept her head down, battling to convert her look of amusement into one of disinterest.

Professor Slughorn waddled over to the Slytherin table to silence her highness, as Narcissa stood up, shouting out accusations. That moment made up for the awful concert and foul company Evelyn had been forced to endure. For days to come, she would revel in the sight of seeing Narcissa standing at the table, her dessert dripping down her face. If Evelyn ever discovered who it was that had jinxed Narcissa's bowl, she would not hesitate to shake their hand in admiration.

Despite having found her holiday cheer later in the evening, there was something that was still annoying her, even whilst watching Narcissa's cronies clean her up. She glanced back at the Gryffindor table. Lily Evans had evoked such a foreign feeling inside her, but Evelyn hardly knew why. The girl in question had just had her éclair stolen out of her hand by the long, dark haired boy sitting next to her. Evelyn might have found Lily smacking the back of the boy's head funny, had her mind not been elsewhere.

Lily unnerved Evelyn and made her want to flee in the opposite direction. She wasn't frightened of Lily, merely disconcerted by the big smile the girl was always giving her. Evelyn greatly detested feelings of intimidation. Where were was the condescension? The looks of fear, or disdain? Was it Lily who was the peculiar one, or herself?

* * *

><p><em>A few nights later<em>

After Halloween passed, the two girls met in the library as they had agreed upon earlier in the week. Lily came up with a study schedule and offered her own Charms notes for Evelyn to look over. Evelyn meanwhile, chewed on the inside of her cheek to keep from asking all the questions that plagued her. It was a habit Evelyn had developed as a child before she'd gained considerable control over her disposition. In fact, Evelyn didn't allow herself to say anything at all, unless asked a direct question. She continued to chew on the inside of her cheek and kept her face as blank as she could, so as not to alert her new tutor of her nervousness.

She was failing. Lily seemed quite aware of how on edge she was.

"Is there something wrong?" The freckled girl asked, taking in the wide-eyed looks Evelyn was giving her.

"Nothing." Evelyn said, a little too quickly. Lily simply took her answer at face value and went on with what she'd been saying.

Evelyn wasn't the only person who found this whole arrangement bizarre. From where the two girls sat at their study table, they were completely unaware of two sets of eyes staring at them from behind the stacks.

* * *

><p>A boy wearing glasses surveyed them intently. His friend, with sandy hair and slight bags under his eyes, was with him. They watched the girls until they gathered their belongings from their study table, and departed from the library. The two shared a look of confusion once the girls were out of sight.<p>

"What do you suppose that was all about, Moony?" The dark haired one asked, running a hand through his hair, messing it up further.

Moony shrugged, "I don't know."

The boy wearing glasses slumped against the shelves and pondered over the spectacle he'd just seen. Why would Lily, a Gryffindor prefect, be talking to a Slytherin? What possible reason could there be? Moony shook his head at him wearily, reading the concern on his face.

"I'm sure it's nothing to get worked up about," Moony said, putting away the books he'd been reading. It was a fruitless attempt at reassurance, though. His friend was absolutely smitten with Lily Evans, and could never ignore anything that involved her.

The boy with glasses moved out of his friend's way so that he could put the books back on the proper shelf. "Nothing to worry about? Lily was fraternizing with the enemy. Why?"

"Drop it, Prongs," Moony warned, turning to face him. "Obsessing over it can't lead anywhere good."

"You're right," Prongs conceded. "I know you're right, but I can't help it. There has to be some good reason."

Moony folded his arms and exited the row of stacks they'd been spying from. "None of our business..." he called in a sing-song way over his shoulder.

Prongs didn't agree with that, at all. Lily Evans was nothing but his business, as far as he was concerned.

* * *

><p>Later on that evening, Evelyn noticed someone else's bizarre behaviour. She'd been just about to crawl into bed, when Luther finally made an appearance. After the incident with Regulus Black, Luther had been making himself scarce until he could be sure that Evelyn was close by. Usually he wandered about the castle, staying out sight for the most part. Every now and then, however, Evelyn caught sight of him scurrying from one hiding spot to another.<p>

But ever since the Halloween feast, he'd been arriving later and later every night.

"Are you alright?" Evelyn inquired when he moodily pulled away from her as she went to stroke his back. "What kept you?" He couldn't technically speak to her, but Luther had always found his own way to communicate. Tonight though, he ignored her questions and pretended to fall asleep at the very end of the bed.

She had been a little hurt by Luther's behaviour, and the next morning his attitude hadn't changed. She reasoned he was entitled to sulk from time to time, though Evelyn had no idea what her beloved pet would be so upset about. Had Regulus Black come at him again? It wasn't as though Luther could tell her one way or another, so for the time being, she would have to let it go.

* * *

><p><strong>Please let me know what you think.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me, nor do any characters/locations/magic-thingies recognizable from the series. The Harry Potter series belong to JKR, I'm just playing with it. Author's Note: Big thanks to my betas and**** my best friend****, mandytastypussy, for editing. Please read and review!**

* * *

><p>It could've been a lot worse. Actually, it turned out to be something akin to pleasant. Evelyn had been expecting to feel belittled studying with Lily, but her tutor showed her no disrespect. The girl was patient and gave only constructive criticism. Also, Lily never seemed to stop smiling. Evelyn wondered if Lily's face ever ached from doing so as much as she did. Evelyn was starting to enjoy her time spent with Lily, and found that fact a bit disturbing. She kept waiting for Lily to reveal herself to be as callous as everyone else, but the other shoe never seemed to drop.<p>

Her Charms work was even improving. Having Lily around as an extra pair of eyes turned out to be most beneficial. Lily was able to spot where it was she kept going wrong. Evelyn's wand movements were too rigid, her wrist flicking about stiffly. She would really need to concentrate on relaxing herself, which is something she had never accomplished before without great effort.

Lily, for her part, discovered she also liked spending time with Evelyn. The tall girl was quiet, but certainly not rude, as she'd come to expect Slytherins to be. She knew full well that her new pupil felt it demeaning to accept her help, so Lily was delicate with her instructions. Not once did she allow her smile to slip from her face. However, nothing she did seemed to put Evelyn totally at ease. Why was it so hard for her to admit she needed help? Was she really so proud?

Despite how tense the atmosphere could be, Lily was starting to think that in time the two of them would be good friends. The thought came to her one day after a Transfiguration lesson. She had approached Evelyn to inform her that due to a prefects meeting, she'd be late in meeting her at the library that evening.

It was then that the infamous Potter showed his face.

James Potter: an egotistical berk. He and his merry band of pranksters were so full of themselves. They were handsome and popular, leaving them with the impression that they were entitled to anything they wanted. In Potter's case, he thought he was entitled to her. But Lily wouldn't give him the time of day much less agree to be his girlfriend. It wasn't as though he even really liked her, he just wanted what he couldn't have.

His arm had slung over Lily's shoulders and he'd smiled down at her.

"Evans! And how are you this dreary day?" He'd steered her away from Evelyn. "How about we end it on a high note together?" He was such an arse!

Remus then flashed Lily an apologetic glance. Remus Lupin was a fellow prefect, and the only one of Potter's lot that she could stand to be around. He was a lovely boy most of the time, but it really irked her sometimes that he never tried to stop his friend from advancing on her. Lily had shrugged off Potter's heavy arm and sneered. "Not likely."

She had turned to head off down the hall, only for the Marauders (as they called themselves), to follow her. She tried and failed to keep her face blank. She felt like screaming at him until she turned blue, as she always did when he was around. Potter could never just take "no" for an answer.

"Come on, Evans!" Potter had sighed, and run his hand through his already messy hair. "I'm trying here."

Lily had stopped walking and spun around to face him. "Well, I wish you wouldn't," she snapped.

Following behind Potter were Remus and two other boys that completed the set. Peter Pettigrew, a short and rotund boy who practically worshipped the ground Potter tread on. Lastly, had been Sirius Black. If there was anyone worse than Potter...it was him. Black was even more arrogant, even more of an instigator. He bounced from girl to girl, leaving a trail of broken hearts behind him. It really was despicable, and she was disgusted to say that her own friends still mooned over him

Then Lily had realized that there someone else was following her and the boys. Evelyn stood next to Pettigrew, a head taller, with her arms crossed. Her face was drawn into an even more serious look than it usually was. The boys noticed Evelyn too, and introduced themselves in a way Lily was sure they thought was charming.

"That's funny." Black had smirked at Evelyn when the introductions were out of the way, "I've never noticed such a lovely statue here before." Much to Lily's relief, Evelyn had not smiled or giggled in a flirtatious manner. Evelyn had simply peered closely at him for a moment, before rolling her eyes and ignoring him all together.

Potter hadn't cared that he had gained an audience and tried to take Lily's hands in his. She had yanked them away and firmly placed them on her hips. "Will you go dive off the astronomy tower?"

His eyes had gone wide and he went down on one knee. "For you my love," he'd announced dramatically, "I'd do anything!"

Lily and Remus had both groaned in exasperation, whereas Peter nearly clapped at such a bold declaration from his hero. Really, the poor boy was like a lost puppy, willing to follow anyone that'd have him. Lily would never have been so unkind to say as much, however.

Evelyn finally stepped forward, having bumped past Potter who had yet to stand up. "I think it would be best if you were to leave now." She'd spoken directly to them, not batting an eye.

Potter had stood up and looked about ready to pout. Black also had come forward, invading the dark haired girl's personal space, with hopes of making her shy away. "Should we now?" He'd asked tilting his head. "But see, Evans has yet to concede to her love of our Prongs, here. So, how can we possibly?"

Lily had growled at Sirius, trying to make him back off. Evelyn stood her ground and had remained perfectly calm, however. She looked round Black to spot Potter and raised her elegantly shaped eyebrow. It had such a dramatic effect on her face that Lily had been compelled not to look away.

"Perhaps your comrade should take his poor attempts at wooing, elsewhere," she'd recommended. "I suggest you try the Black Lake. I believe it's near mating season for the giant squid." Potter's face became aghast at the dismissal.

Having said her piece, Evelyn took Lily by the elbow and led her away swiftly. Behind them, Remus and Peter watched them leave, impressed. Lily, too, had been awestruck. The girl, who guided Lily down the corridor now, had rarely commented on anything other than Charms. Yet, just moments ago she had come to her aid.

"Thanks for that," said Lily. "He's a right cheeky bastard."

Evelyn had given her a firm nod of acknowledgement and released her elbow, becoming silent once more. It became clear to Lily at that moment, that as aloof as Evelyn was, she was not without compassion. Lily had been obvious in her dislike of Potter, and Evelyn had made the conscious decision to come to her rescue. Oh yes, Lily knew: friendship was a definite likelihood.

* * *

><p>Maureen was struggling up the stairs when Evelyn spotted her. It was after dinner, and Evelyn was heading back to the common room to give Luther a piece of salmon that she'd saved from her plate.<p>

Over the last little while, Evelyn had been trying to maintain her distance as she had promised. Maureen didn't want to be crowded so she'd observed her sister's health status from afar. Maureen had not gained any weight still, and now she could barely drag herself up a flight of stairs. Evelyn rushed ahead and tried to lift her sister the rest of the way.

"No!" Maureen said. "I don't need you to carry me! I'm not an invalid! Leave me alone!" Despite her insistence, she'd nearly crumbled back down the steps.

Evelyn caught Maureen's forearm with her left hand and put her right arm around her back, guiding her frail sister up each step. How was Evelyn supposed to ignore this?

"You can't even reach the top of the stairs," she argued. Maureen bat Evelyn's hands away and continued on her journey to the lavatory, in a huff. That strong sense of dignity Evelyn had obviously ran in the family.

Evelyn was plunged into a foul mood. Maureen looked at her as a villain simply for wanting to help. Would Maureen really shirk away from her own sister out of irritation, and chance falling down the stone stairs? Evelyn stormed down to the common room, faltering only once when a fifth year tripped her, and up into her dormitory. Luther had sat on the common room's window sill looking out into the pitch black water, when she'd stormed by. He abandoned his post and followed her.

She threw herself onto her bed and removed her old ankle boots roughly. Luther approached her worriedly. It was rare for Evelyn to allow herself to be affected this much. He had a good idea as to who had inspired this snit. Luther leapt up onto her lap and tried to snuggle into her belly offering comfort. She removed him from her lap and sat him next to her on the bed. She'd let him to brood for days, so she thought he should show her the same courtesy, and give her peace.

A bad mood indeed! Evelyn crossed her arms and stared up in the canopy lost in thought. In retrospect, Luther should've known to let Evelyn stew a bit longer. He'd known the girl her entire life, and her mother before her. But it must have worried him to see Evelyn to be as upset, as she was usually so controlled.

So, he tried once more to lend her his ear by putting a paw on her leg. This was a mistake as it disturbed Evelyn from her thoughts. She shoved him away by his chest and Luther's hind legs slipped off the bed causing the rest of his small, lithe body to go down with it.

She glimpsed over the edge of her bed in shock. Frustration forgotten, she climbed down and went to scoop him up. He clambered away from her and took off out of the room. She called out to him, but he either didn't hear or ignored her apologies. Evelyn leant her shoulder against her bedpost and pulled the napkin she'd wrapped Luther's salmon in, from her pocket. She tossed it to the floor and went to slam close the bed chamber's door, behind the feline.

"Bleeding terrific!" she groaned.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like the Marauders-now that they've finally become part of the story? Let me know what you thought of this chapter!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter franchise, so any recognizable characters/locations/magic-thingies belong to her. Author's Note: I had posted this chapter eight almost a week ago, but realized I had posted the unbetaed version. Sorry to all of you that got alerts! Thanks again to my amazing betas Flying Zuccini, Nooka & my best pal, Hot Patootie. I hope you guys like this chapter!**** It's my favourite so far. Please read and review.**

* * *

><p>Normally, Evelyn wouldn't dare to break a school rule. She was not one to disobey her superiors, but for the sake of her favourite feline, she ventured out into the deserted corridors late in the night. She crept along, trying desperately not to wake the sleeping portraits. Still having not found him in the dungeons, she snuck up to each floor, investigating. Luckily, she didn't run into Peeves or anything else so troublesome. For her first rebellion, Evelyn thought it was going quite well. Despite the smugness that successfully sneaking out brought her, it was somewhat dampened by her worry for Luther.<p>

He was such a small creature in a large, dark place, overflowing with mystery. He was bound to be attacked by a suit of armour or some such. Luther was unfortunately bound to be unlucky with his midnight venture. The guilt of her treatment towards him overwhelmed Evelyn. Luther was her faithful companion and didn't deserve her frustration. To think that she'd shoved him off her bed, the place where his presence had always provided a soothing effect. If anything awful was to fall upon him, Evelyn knew she'd never forgive herself.

She stepped lightly along the stone floors, up staircases, and past empty classrooms. She'd almost run in with the caretaker, Mr. Filch, who would've loved nothing more than to dole her out some torturous punishment. Fortunately, she narrowly escaped by darting silently around a corner and shielding herself behind the statue of Boris the Bewildered. And it was there on the fifth floor, near the prefects' bathroom, where Evelyn heard a strange mewling sound.

Careful not to alert Filch, who kept passing by, she slowly approached closer to the sound. She could barely see in the dark, and not wanting to draw attention to her indiscretion, Evelyn had decided not to use Lumos. She felt along the wall, keeping her hands low,not wanting to touch a portrait. Her long fingers gently scraped along the stone. She heard the sound again. A slight whimper followed by a deep chuckle.

Could it be that Luther had crossed paths with a student? Was said student, Regulus Black, playing another cruel game with her cat? Evelyn moved further down the hall quickly, but still not making a sound. The noise was getting louder and in her anticipation, Evelyn drew her wand, ready to strike.

"Lumos!" Evelyn whispered.

The sight before her was not one she'd really wanted to see. A girl leapt away from the boy she'd been locked in a passionate embrace with, and hastily straightened her apparel. The boy, who'd had his hands under the girl's skirt, leant against the wall with a huff. Evelyn recognized the boy in spite of his untidy appearance. It was Sirius Black. She'd been introduced to him that same morning. Regardless of his robes being a mess and his ruffled hair, she recognized the smug smirk fixed on his face. He reminded her of a certain someone, and not just for his surname.

Evelyn stood straighter and glanced between both Black and the girl he'd been sucking face with, who she now saw, was a Hufflepuff prefect. The three remained mute. The prefect girl looked torn between fleeing and becoming a permanent fixture of the fifth floor hallway. Black looked unconcerned about being caught and raised his brows expectantly at Evelyn, who lowered her wand and stepped away from the couple. She turned around uttering a quiet, "goodnight".

No Luther here, obviously.

So she continued on, ridding herself of Lumos when five angry portraits ordered her to do so. Evelyn searched on for another hour before going back down to the dungeons, and to bed. It was late, and she didn't want to push her luck and risk being caught. There was no sign of Luther in her room, which chased away any memory of the kissing teenagers.

* * *

><p>Evelyn was sluggish the next morning. This was due in part to her lack of sleep, and over her concern of her missing familiar. She'd become so used to Luther being there when she woke that his disappearance left her feeling on edge.<p>

There was another occurrence later that day that added to Evelyn's anxiety. Lily, whom herself was no longer considered a threat to Evelyn, invited her to sit at the Gryffindor table with her friends during lunch. Evelyn had only recently started spending time alone studying with Lily. But under the watchful eyes of her friends? Truthfully, she didn't really like the idea of being placed in such an awkward environment. However, Lily seemed so eager to have her join them that she felt compelled to accept the invitation despite this. So, Evelyn sat there at lunch, very much aware of the attention she was calling to herself.

Lily smiled, like she always did, as though nothing was amiss and happily pushed the conversation along. Her friends were seated stiffly around her, unable to help but be uncomfortable with the attendance of a Slytherin at their table. Evelyn, though not normally one to really care what others thought of her, was suddenly made shy. She contributed little to Lily's discussion of Professor Slughorn's lesson, and avoided making eye contact with the other girls; she didn't daring to do anything other than stare at her plate or nod politely at what Lily was saying.

Further down the Gryffindor table, the Marauders eventually took notice of the aura of discomfort. James nearly choked on a bite of his roll when he first spotted Evelyn. He nudged Remus beside him, and soon all of the boys were observing the goings-on nearby.

"What in the name of Merlin?" James muttered.

Confusion was apparent on all of their faces.

"Maybe they're partners on some kind of project?" Peter suggested. He was gnawing at his fingernails, and Remus slapped at his hands to remind him what a bad habit it was.

"Don't do that," he chided automatically. "I don't remember any project. Maybe Lily asked her to sit with them?"

Sirius snorted at the unlikelihood of the suggestion. Lily was a nice girl, no doubt, but the bad blood between houses was not news to her.

"Lily wouldn't ask to be in the company of someone like that." James shook his head in disapproval. "Why would Lily set herself up to be insulted?"

Sirius leaned forward and lowered his voice. "Remember I said I'd been this close to shagging Nancy Lodgewell?" Remus rolled his eyes at the obvious bragging. "Well, if it hadn't been for that one," Sirius nodded his head at Evelyn, "I would've."

Peter gasped enthusiastically, but Remus just sighed.

"What do you mean 'if it hadn't been for that one'?" James asked, taking a sip from his goblet.

Sirius crossed his arms and gave them a knowing look.

"Are you telling me that a Slytherin willingly dines at the Gryffindor table with a known Mudblood?" James bristled at the horrible name his girl was so often called. "Nah. She's up to something." Sirius leaned back satisfied with his deduction.

"Would explain why she was creeping around the castle at night," Peter agreed, nodding.

Remus wasn't as quick to make assumptions. He stirred his bowl of stew slowly, before deciding to speak up. "Let's not just jump to any conclusions. We can't be sure that she's planning anything."

James sighed impatiently. "Oh, we can't? She's a Slytherin. Why should we be giving her the benefit of the doubt?"

"Because it's not entirely impossible that Lily is trying to be nice. It's not impossible that she's just trying to build a bridge to friendship."

"Bridge to friendship?" Sirius mocked. "Don't be stupid, Moony. If in fact Lily is trying to be polite, then that girl is only letting her for her own end. It's what we've all been thinking, admit it."

James clapped his friend on the shoulder, saying, "well put." Peter nodded once more in agreement and turned to Remus, waiting for him to do the same.

Remus couldn't help the slight annoyance his friends' paranoia brought on. Why couldn't they just let it be? Their dramatic flair was normally entertaining, but at times it could be just plain exhausting. He heaved a great sigh and contemplated Sirius' train of thought. Though Sirius was often wrong about many things, it was unlikely that he was in this instance. Slytherin girls did have a reputation for playing cruel mind games. Honestly, the notion had crossed Remus' mind, though he didn't voice it. He rolled his neck, relieving the tension, and concluded it was best to side with the majority at this time.

"Fine. If you're so worried, I'll try and talk to Lily during our next prefect patrol." James' face broke into a smile at his words. "But," he continued, "even if I warn Lily and she goes ahead and ignores me, that's it. That's the end; we don't interfere further."

His friends started to protest but Remus raised his hand halting them. "Who are we to make decisions for Lily? She's not daft, is she?" James looked over at Lily, his eyes flooding with affection. "So eventually she'll catch on and won't be angry at us for butting our noses in," Remus finished.

The boys nodded. Remus was often the voice of reason, and the only one of the group that Lily actually liked. It would be wise to listen to him, and not obsess, although for James it wasn't easy an easy feat.

* * *

><p>Lily was a bright girl, quite conscious of how ill at ease Evelyn and everyone else was. Lily ignored it though, hoping that with time Evelyn would come to act more naturally in the presence of friends. When at first Lily had told her friends that she had settled on inviting Evelyn, they protested adamantly. She knew that there was an unspoken understanding that the two feuding houses didn't socialize, but to be honest, Lily didn't care. Evelyn was different, she knew it.<p>

"So, you have a sister, right?" Lily asked.

Evelyn looked at her a nodded. "Maureen."

"I've one, too. Are yous two close?"

"I suppose." Evelyn shifted a little in her seat. "I mean we're not what one might refer to as 'friends' but..."

"Hmmm...My older sister wants nowt to do with me. She thinks it's a load of shite, me being a witch."

Evelyn nodded again, but decided to play along, and let the conversation continue. "What's her name?"

Lily tucked her hair behind her ears. "Petunia."

Evelyn snorted suddenly. Lily's friends all started, they hadn't really been listening to the conversation, but to hear such an outburst from the sullen intruder was surprising.

Evelyn tried to contain her smile, but had difficulty doing so. Lily saw the amused expression on her face and eagerly asked what it was so funny. "Nothing," Evelyn insisted, but Lily looked on, waiting for an explanation. "I just think it's comical that your parents have such an interest with flora."

"S'pose so. My mum's name's Rose." At this Evelyn let out a bark of laughter. "And my granny's name's Delilah. I'll be breaking the cycle, sure enough." Lily tittered, not minding that Evelyn was teasing her. If anything, she was glad that Evelyn was finally getting comfortable, with her at least.

Lily's friends watched the exchange, amazed that Lily was not only talking to a Slytherin girl, but that the Slytherin girl was talking back to her in a civil manner. This experiment of Lily's was interesting, but was bound to fail eventually. The girl, Evelyn, soon stood and excused herself, mentioning something about finding her cat.

Once Evelyn was out of sight, Lily looked at her friends with apprehension. "Well?"

They shared a look of confirmation. "We still don't like it."

"Why?" The redheaded girl sputtered. "She's a right, good sort!"

"She's a Slytherin! She may be nice to our faces, but she's probably off to laugh at us to all her little dungeon dweller mates." Alice explained. The round faced girl took it upon herself to verbalize the consensus of the group, seeing as no one else was brave enough to speak up on their own.

"Oh give over!" Lily huffed. "For one, she's hasn't got any mates. Listen, I've been spending time with her. She's not the baddie you're all convinced she is. I think it's a sin that yous lot are so eager to shelve someone who was nothing but nice, just because she's in a different house!"

"Slytherin!" Alice reminded, loudly.

Lily stood up. "No matter." She collected her book bag and started towards to the entry hall. But not before turning to her friends to scold them once more. "Yous ought to be red-faced," she said haughtily and stormed off.

"Merlin!" Alice exhaled.

Lily was kind hearted, but it was astounding how ridiculous she was being over this. If it looks like a plimpy...it probably is. In time, Alice and the others were sure Lily would come to see that.

* * *

><p><strong>I thrive on constructive criticism so if you've got it, share it!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Harry Potter franchise. Any recognizable characters/locations/magic-thingies from the series do not belong to me. JKR is wonferful and I'm just playing around with her ideas. Author's Note: Another thanks to my fabulous betas! I also really appreciate the story alerts & reviews that you guys have left! It really helps motivate me to continue with this story, so thank you!**

* * *

><p>Remus was hesitant to bring it up, not wanting to stir Lily's fiery temper. It had to be done though, as he had promised. He was slightly curious himself, but so curious as to incur her wrath? Not quite.<p>

"Out with it, Remus!" Lily said, suddenly.

They were on a prefect patrol, watching the halls for students misbehaving. It was just after dinner so they were to be on duty until curfew that night. Lily noticed her companion's opening and closing mouth, and was waiting for him to speak his piece, but whatever he was going to say never came. Remus could be so passive sometimes. Lily wondered why it was he didn't have shoeprints all over his back.

"With what?" he asked, startled.

"Whatever it is you've been trying to tell me since we've begun."

He shoved his hands in his pockets, not knowing what to do with them suddenly. Despite Remus being a great deal larger than her, he found Lily rather intimidating. He slowed his pace, watching her strolling along, with her head held high. If he was to ask would she actually give him an answer? Or simply scold him for being nosy? He really didn't want to be stuck patrolling with Lily lecturing him for another hour.

"Well?" She halted and turned to face him.

Remus gathered his courage and found the words. "What's all that about? You chummy with that Slytherin girl?"

Her pink lips drew down into a frown. She fixed him with a suspicious glare and crossed her arms over her chest. Lily knew why he was asking, and she didn't want to play that game. Potter had no right using Remus to try and get information on her. "You can tell him he can mind his own bloody business!"

Remus sighed knowing already that after he'd asked, she would see through him. Truthfully, he was only asking because James had been so concerned, though it wasn't as if she wasn't giving him a reason to be. The relationship between Gryffindor and Slytherin had been one of rivalry and contempt since the school was first opened. His friend really did only have Lily's best interest at heart, even if she hated that fact.

"Alright! He was wondering, but so was I. So, I said I'd ask you," he defended, taking a step back as her face darkened. "_We _were _both_ curious!"

Lily uncrossed her arms but kept her hands clenched into tight fists. Remus meant well and was just doing his nosy git of friend a favour. She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. Potter was going to get an earful the next chance she got.

"I'll tell you, Remus," Lily explained, steadily. "But if I do... it's between you and me. You can't run off to your mates and tell them. It's private."

Remus nodded. He'd have to make up something up to satisfy James, not wanting to face what would happen if he went back to his dorm tonight empty handed. Remus 'crossed his heart', a muggle oath he and Lily were well acquainted with, and leant against the wall, waiting for her to divulge.

Evelyn was a very proud girl, and probably wouldn't appreciate her circumstances being talked about. To erase the progress they had made by betraying her trust, was the last thing Lily wanted to do. However, she needed to talk to someone about their new and strange camaraderie. Remus had promised to be discreet, and she knew he could be trusted.

Lily bit her lip, a habit she had when she was nervous, and told Remus every detail about her arrangement with Evelyn. Her friends had not understood, exclaiming that she was foolish for trying. In time, Lily hoped they would come around. She suspected Alice was starting to, having joined in the last couple lunchtime conversations Lily and Evelyn had shared. But Lily knew Alice was still suspicious of the Slytherin girl.

Remus was more mature though, so he was more likely to comprehend her reasoning. She watched his face carefully for his reaction, which shifted from confused to impressed.

"Cor... that's certainly not what I was expecting."

She grinned at the tired looking boy and leant against the wall, beside him. "What were you expecting?"

Remus gave her a smile. "Suppose I was waiting for you to mention copious amounts of firewhiskey." He chuckled good naturedly at the small shove she gave him.

Once upon a time, Lily had quite fancied Remus. He had a sense of humour she appreciated, and was one of the nicest boys she'd ever come across. However, his subdued tendencies and choice in friends was far too off putting for her, and so she concluded they could never be more than mates. Plus, Lily doubted Remus could keep up with her. He was so worn-out looking, she wasn't sure if he could handle the pressures of having a girlfriend like her.

"She really came to you for help?" His tone indicated his surprise. She nodded and Remus gave a low whistle of incredulity. "That's not something you hear every day: a Slytherin admitting they need a Gryffindor's help!"

Lily pushed against the wall and stood directly in front of him, aiming a pointed look at him. "I'm spending time with Evelyn, not with Slytherin. You can't judge a book by its cover."

Remus nodded and followed her further down the third floor corridor. "Exactly," he said, throwing her words right back at her. "She might seem nice, but just be careful. A person can get caught up when immersed in that kind of environment."

Lily shrugged, remembering only too well how true that could be. She'd already lost one friend to the Slytherin house...

She threw her arms out in defeat. "I may be wrong about her, you're right." Lily glanced at him again, glad to see no trace of smugness. Remus wasn't one to rub it in; he was far too grown up for that. "I could be wrong... I just really don't think I am," she declared, daring for him to argue, which he didn't. Remus knew better than to disagree now that her mind had been made up.

He bobbed his head again. "It doesn't seem right, I know. Possibly missing out on a potentially wonderful friendship, all because of a person's less than reputable connections."

"I took a chance once before, and look how that turned out," Lily said, winking.

"Sirius and James aren't as awful as you seem to be convinced they are."

"Mmhmm." She rolled her bright green eyes.

When their patrol came to an end, they headed back towards the common room together.

"What are you going to say to Potter when he asks?" she asked him as they approached the portrait of the Fat Lady. He cocked his head to the side and thought it over for short moment.

"The truth." He put his hand over her mouth, jokingly, before she could object. "Well, a version of the truth, anyway."

Lily's eyes danced in a grateful amusement, and then she licked his palm. She and the Fat Lady chuckled as he pulled his hand away quickly, wiping his palm on his trousers disgustedly.

* * *

><p>James scrutinized them anxiously over the next week. He was unsatisfied with the information Remus had brought back from last Tuesday night's patrol. He hadn't supplied <em>any<em> details! Had this 'Evelyn' reached out to Lily? If so, what for? What was she plotting? Something to publicly humiliate Lily, James was sure. He needed to know so he could be prepared to swoop in and fix everything when it went horribly wrong. Remus had wagged his finger and firmly said 'no', not that James was really planning to listen.

"You remember how far down your throat Lily jumped just for me asking for you? What do you think she'll do if you follow her around so you can play hero? Leave it, Prongs," Remus had said.

James knew Lily wasn't happy with him by the way she'd verbally castrated him the morning after her conversation with Remus. Still, he genuinely loved her and was willing to put up with her passionate dislike of him, so long as he could protect her. How could Remus understand that? He'd never been head over heels in love before.

Therefore James, his heart overflowing with love and concern, ignored Moony and secretly observed Lily and Evelyn together. They seemed to get on well enough, smiling and exchanging polite dialogue. A few times, Lily had again invited Evelyn to sit with her during Lunch. What few friends that had stuck by Lily, joined them and Lily would try to get keep the proverbial Quaffle up in the air, by pushing them to interact with the new girl. Despite the redhead's efforts, they (including Evelyn) exchanged baffled looks, agreeing only that awkward the situation was. This relationship clearly had sent off warning signals to Lily's friends. So why hadn't they done something? Was he the only person worried enough to try and intervene?

"I'd say you're the only one obsessed enough, mate," Sirius teased.

It would be the following Friday night, before James would learn anything more about this mysterious girl Lily had taken an interest in.

* * *

><p>It was during a Transfiguration lesson that Sirius had received a detention from McGonagall to be served that Friday evening with one Evelyn Gray. The altercation leading to a detention happened that Thursday afternoon, when Professor McGonagall was experimenting with a new seating arrangement.<p>

The rearrangement resulted in James sitting behind his beauteous redhead, where he continued to reach out and toy with the ends of her hair. This caused Lily to continuously spin around on her stool to furiously slap at his hands.

Evelyn watched Lily and Potter from her seat at the back of the classroom. Oddly, she felt compelled to run interference for the now red-faced girl. Lily at that moment reminded her, the tiniest bit, of Maureen. Evelyn's little sister had often been teased by the girls at the academy, prompting Evelyn to step forward to put an end to it. Of course, that often led to Evelyn being ridiculed herself, not that she really cared. She knew that she could handle the taunting better than shy, little Maureen.

It was that swell of 'sisterly duty', which made Evelyn stand up and move to defend the girl who inspired such feelings, despite not actually being her younger sister.

Two rows ahead of Evelyn, was Sirius Black, who upon seeing her rapid approach, muttered a binding incantation and aimed his wand covertly at her feet. Evelyn stumbled down onto the stone floors. Her hands, having reached out to brace her fall, were scraped and stinging. Her head snapped over to the lanky boy, who had tripped her.

"You oaf!" Evelyn growled, trying to ignore the ache in her knees.

"What? What did I do?" Sirius asked. His face bore an innocent expression—well, as innocent a face as any Black was capable of pulling off.

"You did that on purpose! You hexed me!" She pointed at him as she rose to her feet, the hex having been removed the moment she hit the ground. "I demand an apology."

He smirked at her. "Oh, do you? Well, you won't be getting it. You're the divvy, not watching where you stomp."

Her normally stony expression melted away, and become one of utter indignation. "_You dare_?"

He stood up from his chair, abandoning his practice partner all together, and put his hands on his narrow hips. He bent down at the waist slightly, bringing himself closer to Evelyn's angry face. "I do."

At this point, Evelyn began barking out expletive names, leaving the entire class shocked. There were those who thought her raving mad, but for the most part, her classmates assumed Evelyn's wand had been shoved up her arse. This was the first time any of them, including a wide-eyed Lily, had ever really witnessed Evelyn show signs of tremendous, sincere emotion.

The outburst gained the attention of Professor McGonagall, who had been assisting a student in the front row. The Professor's hand was forced when they refused to stop sniping at each other all through the rest of class, despite having each lost their house fifty points. That is the story which resulted in Evelyn Gray's first-ever detention.

She felt ashamed for reacting the way she had, and dreaded mentioning the ordeal in her weekly letter to Mr. Gray.

She wished to confide in Luther about it, but alas, he'd still not appeared. Evelyn realized after a few days, that it was pointless searching for him. He was the hide & seek champion of her childhood, and wouldn't be found if he didn't want to be. Most likely, he'd return when he was done avoiding her. This didn't stop her from fretting over or missing him as much as she did. She was alone now.

But, maybe not like she would have been before Lily Evans had intruded into her life.

* * *

><p><strong>I love constructive criticism *hint*hint*<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Any recognizable characters/locations/magic-thingies from the series, belong to JKR. Author's Note: It's been a while since I last updated, I know! My family had a kind of emergency and that brought on major writer's block. In all my frustration I forgot to update with the chapter I did have. I hope you like this chapter. If you notice any mistakes please feel free to point them out. I want to thank my wonderful betas: Flying Zuccini, Hot Patootie & Nooka (who I was too impatient to wait for :S ). Please read and review!**

* * *

><p>Maureen approached her, Friday morning before classes began. Evelyn had been heading down to breakfast earlier now that she didn't spend extra time chatting with her beloved pet. Descending the spiral staircase that led into the common room, she was taken by surprise when her younger sister called out to her from one of the study tables in front of the giant window.<p>

Dark circles were beginning to form under Maureen's eyes and her pallid complexion was becoming almost waxy looking. She was using a pale pink ribbon to keep her stringy hair off her face, having realized that styling it required too much effort. Evelyn reached forward to inspect her, but Maureen halted her movement.

"I'm fine, I promise," she began, knowing what Evelyn's first concern would be. "Just a little tired, that's all."

"Aren't you sleeping?"

"Never mind that, I have something I need to discuss with you."

Evelyn wavered between carrying on to breakfast and hearing what Maureen had to say. Lately, her sister would only come to talk to her when she had a request to make; generally one Evelyn had no real desire to fulfill. However, knowing that Maureen wouldn't be ignored, she joined her sister at the table.

"What would that be?"

Maureen clasped her hands together in her lap and fixed her with a disgruntled stare. "Is it true you caused a scene yesterday in your Transfiguration class and received a detention?"

"How did you discover that?" Evelyn asked, tiredly pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Some of my friends mentioned it last night during supper. It's true then?"

"Yes." Evelyn admitted, tossing her ponytail over her shoulder. "I let my temper get the best of me when this buffoon jinxed me, causing me to fall to the floor."

"What would father think?"

She tried to explain to Maureen why the boy had upset her so, that she'd been trying to come to the defence of a harassed girl, but her sister shook her head in disappointment. Evelyn bowed her head in shame. It was amazing how all of Evelyn's efforts to remain stone-faced were wasted when confronted with her fragile, little sister's disapproval.

"I suppose I should blame myself." Evelyn gave her an inquiring look. "After what I made you promise, you begin to socialize with such people."

Evelyn gasped in surprise and laid her hand on her sister's small shoulder. "Maureen, I assure you, it's not your fault. I truly did endeavour to be more approachable and in a way it worked. That girl I was trying to assist, the harassed one—"

"Lily Evans?" Maureen interrupted.

"Yes." Evelyn paused. "You know her?"

"My friends have told me about her."

Evelyn leant back in her seat and watched her sister's expression change. It was a cold look, one that Evelyn often aspired to keep on her own face. Seeing Maureen wear it was unexpected.

"She seems civil, enough. I've been socializing with her, in particular." Evelyn articulated.

"I don't think that's wise. She might not be someone you should aim to become friends with."

She was hesitant to let Maureen continue, not sure in what direction the conversation was headed. Maureen smiled sweetly—though it was clearly forced—and resumed.

"I'm sure she seems well-bred, but that's not the case. She's certainly not someone you should be spending time with if it leads to detention, don't you agree? It might be best if you cease contact now. I would hate for you to be labelled 'a miscreant' by association. You're above that."

Evelyn bobbed her head along with her sister words, processing them. Deciding that she'd heard enough, she stood up and pushed in her chair. Then she leant down and kissed Maureen's forehead. "Thank you for your concern."

"Don't be silly...we're sisters," Maureen said with a breathy laugh that made the hair on Evelyn's arms stand on end. It was a familiar laugh, one that didn't belong to Maureen. It was Narcissa's laugh.

"However," Evelyn continued, "associating with Lily Evans did not result in my detention. It was that horrid Sirius Black." The corners of Maureen's mouth pulled down into a dissatisfied frown.

"Now, I _am_ doing as you asked me to and trying to be more like an 'average' girl, which requires me to become more social. I wouldn't exactly call Lily my friend at this point in time, but she has proved to be a pleasant acquaintance, and so, I will not be terminating my relationship with her. So, once again, thank you for your concern but you needn't worry about me. I am perfectly capable of determining a bad influence for myself."

Maureen folded her arms slowly and turned her gaze to the table in front of her, pouting. "I'll see you later," Evelyn bid farewell and confidently marched out of the common room.

She felt a chill go down her back once she was standing out in the hall. Something about that conversation left her feeling very unsettled. It was one thing to be worried about her receiving a detention, but Maureen gave her the impression there was something more to it than that. Her sister was notably different, curt and demanding where she had always been imploring and sweet. Evelyn had the alarming sense that the conversation she'd just had with Maureen was not one between sisters, but one between strangers instead.

* * *

><p>Lessons ended for the day, and Evelyn dragged her feet along the corridors. She was so tired that she knew if she sat down, she'd fall asleep. The temptation to sleep was great, but knowing she had detention to serve, she resisted. Her eyes were heavy, as well as her feet. It was a wonder that she hadn't toppled down any staircases in her condition, but she needed to keep moving to stay awake. The thought to go outside into the cold air flitted through her mind, and the next thing she knew her feet steered her in a different direction.<p>

Evelyn tried to keep from yawning, to no avail. Her eyes struggled to stay open, and colours blurred together. She trudged along one foot in front of the other, hoping to come across a door leading to the cool November air. When a flash of something black ran ahead of her, Evelyn almost fell over trying to avoid stepping on whatever it was. The shock caused her sleepy haze to lift. She looked further down the hall and saw a black cat speeding along. Wide awake now, Evelyn cried out. "Luther!"

The feline paused suddenly, tossing a glance over his shoulder, before scurrying away. Evelyn's body sprang to life, exhaustion momentarily forgotten. She sprinted down the corridor as fast she could, without tripping on her robes. She called out to him again, but he didn't stop. They were approaching the closed door at the end of the hallway. He had nowhere to go.

Gaining on him, she continued crying out his name. All of a sudden the door ahead flung open, and in stumbled two giggling Ravenclaw girls. Luther dashed between their legs and the door shut firmly behind him. Evelyn barrelled towards the door, almost knocking the Ravenclaws down. She yanked the wooden door open and followed him outside.

The courtyard was deserted. The only noise was the whistling wind, brushing the fallen leaves along the ground. Evelyn slowed her pace. Luther couldn't have gotten too far. In fact, she had a sneaking suspicion that he was still nearby, hiding from her. She stepped out into the middle of the courtyard, hoping to get a better view. She glanced all around, but still couldn't catch a glimpse of him.

"Luther? Where are you?" she pleaded loudly. "I'm sorry about before. Please come out."

From behind the statue that stood in the very centre of the courtyard, there was a subtle shift of movement. The sound of crunching leaves reached her ears, and Evelyn felt a rush of excitement. It quickly died when a short, slightly plump boy walked around the statue to meet her gaze.

Evelyn recognized the boy. He had introduced himself that day outside of her Transfiguration lesson, along with Black. His name was... Petey? Piers? Something along those lines. His ruddy complexion paled slightly when he realized who she was.

"H-h-hello," he stammered, shyly.

She returned his greeting, but with little enthusiasm. "Have you, by chance, seen a black cat out here?" The boy's gaze dropped from her face, to his feet. He shook his head and excused himself, walking briskly inside the castle to escape the chill.

Evelyn wrapped her arms around herself. Her robes weren't quite warm enough. She'd always loathed cold weather, hating the havoc it caused to Maureen's health. She wanted to go back inside, now fully awake. The wind toyed with the loose strands of hair that had escaped her bun, making them fly into her face, so that she was constantly brushing them aside. If Luther was actually still outside, he was decidedly not going to reveal himself. He could be such a stubborn creature; willing to spite himself by staying out in the cold, rather than face her.

"Luther, please," she begged.

"Evelyn?"

She spun around and came face to face with Lily and her friend, Alice. Lily smiled kindly whilst Alice gave her an unenthusiastic wave.

"Why are you out here?" Lily asked. "You must be bloody freezing."

Evelyn denied it, but her chattering teeth gave her away. Lily swiftly moved forward and put her arm around Evelyn, rubbing up and down to create some heat.

Lily's gesture was greatly appreciated by Evelyn. For once, Lily's consideration didn't surprise her. She was beginning to expect such things from Lily, if no one else. Unconsciously huddling closer to Lily, Evelyn could feel the cold seeping through her robes. Loud bells chimed above them from the clock tower that overlooked the courtyard.

"Let's get inside," said Alice, rushing up the steps to push open the large wooden doors.

Lily led a shivering Evelyn inside. Once the warmth enveloped them, Evelyn pulled away from Lily. The redhead didn't seem the least bit offended by this though, as she casually removed her Gryffindor scarf from around her neck. Alice shuffled awkwardly beside the two taller girls, obviously not knowing what to say.

"We were going to head down to the Great Hall, want to come?" Lily offered, ignoring the annoyed look that Alice shot her.

Evelyn shook her head. "Thank you, but I can't. I really should be heading to the fifth floor for my detention."

"Well, we'll walk you up." Lily, scarf in hand, led the way. Alice and Evelyn trailed behind, avoiding each other's gaze.

Lily ignored their discomfort and struck up a conversation. "We've just come from visiting Hagrid. What were you doing?"

Evelyn's expression remained dull under Lily's inquisitive eye. "Looking for Luther."

"Your cat?" Alice asked, suddenly. Evelyn raised an eyebrow, surprised that she would have remembered the mentioning of him.

"Yes," replied Evelyn, her chest pushing forward. "I had followed him outside, but lost sight of him."

"Oh, I think I saw him!" Lily declared, whirling around to face Evelyn with a sudden eagerness that nearly caused Alice to collide into her.

"Did you?"

"He was off down near Hagrid's hut."

Evelyn smiled and nodded her head, relieved that she at least now had an idea where he was. While she hoped he was faring well, a small part of her also wished that he'd suffer from the cold. Maybe that way he'd come to miss her as much she did him. Lily turned around started walking ahead, her attention shifting onto Alice for a while. "How's Frank?"

Alice's round face broke out into a silly grin, and she began to gush about her boyfriend with the ridiculous last name. Evelyn for politeness' sake, tried to pay attention, but she really didn't have any interest. She didn't know how to contribute to such a discussion, and surely if she did try to, Alice would just rebuff her anyway.

"Evelyn?" Lily repeated her name, as they entered yet another hallway. Lily seemed quite certain where she was going, but Evelyn couldn't help but wonder if the three of them should stop and ask for directions.

"Sorry?"

"Alice was just talking about the new name Frank's been calling her. I asked you if you're ever had a boy give you pet name."

Evelyn glanced down at her feet, almost shyly, before lifting her head once again in that regal manner she had. "No." Evelyn pushed her glasses, back up her nose.

"Oh," Lily said, feeling as if she'd just overstepped some unknown boundary that Evelyn had in place. "Does your family have another name for you?"

Evelyn shook her head. "No, just 'Evelyn'."

Lily pasted her dimpled smile back onto her face. "Maybe we can give you one." She looked at Alice, expectantly.

Alice frowned at her freckled friend, before fixing her eyes on Evelyn. She was the tallest of the three, with a reserved demeanour. Being such a harsh-looking girl, she was a hard one to give a cutesy name to. On top of which, Evelyn was a Slytherin, and thereby definition, not cute.

"It's really unnecessary," Evelyn said, brusquely.

"I've nowt." Lily sighed, unable to think of one, and threw a desperate glance to Alice.

Lily was anxious to make this friendship with Evelyn last. And though Alice could not understand why Lily was willing to go to such lengths, she'd stand by her friend. If that meant standing alongside of the cold fish currently peering at her from over those wire-rimmed glasses, then so be it.

"Maybe...'Evie'?" Alice suggested, watching Lily's eyes spark with liking.

"'Evie'? That's good!" Lily declared, giving the Slytherin's shoulder a playful shove.

Evelyn gave Alice a sly look. "Short for 'Evil', I expect."

Alice choked on the laughter that bubbled up. Clearing her throat to mask her amusement, she said, "Actually I thought it was an ironically sweet name."

Evelyn smirked and arched a wary eyebrow, once again creating the vast change in her appearance that caught Lily off guard. Evelyn excused herself, wanting to continue her way to Professor McGonagall's office, by herself. "Good luck!" Lily said, as she watched the dark haired girl leave.

Once Evelyn was out of earshot, Lily grabbed hold on Alice's arm and tugged it, insistently. "See? She's not so bad like."

Alice shrugged her shoulders, still not convinced. "What's it gonna take?" Lily demanded, fiercely.

"I need more time before I pass final judgment," Alice said, unlatching Lily's vice-like grip from her arm.

* * *

><p>Evelyn stood rigidly in front of the Transfiguration teacher's desk, waiting for her detention counterpart to arrive. She didn't like this foreboding feeling that appeared in the pit of her stomach. It was the feeling that she was in for a very long evening. This feeling emerged the moment she stepped into the fifth floor corridor, which was where the classroom happened to be located that week. Some classrooms were always switching around the castle.<p>

The door behind her creaked open, but she did not turn her head. If she had, she would've seen Sirius Black languidly stroll into the room with nary a care in the world. He came to stand next to her, and from the corner of her eye, she could see the arrogant smirk he wore. She barely knew him, and yet he managed to irritate her beyond understanding.

"Ah, Mr. Black, so nice of you to join us," Professor McGonagall said, looking up from the book that lay open on her desk.

"Thought I'd pop in for a cuppa," Black replied, casually.

Professor McGonagall's mouth twitched into a tiny smile. She extended her hand and signalled for them to take a seat at one of the desks in the front row. Evelyn chose to sit on the very far left, as far away from him as she could be. It was pointless however, when he slid into the seat just across the aisle from her. Rolls of parchment appeared in front of them both, as well as a quill and an ink pot.

"You're both O-level students, so you will please grade these first year essays," McGonagall instructed, before turning back to whatever it was she had been reading beforehand.

"No problem, Minnie," Black saluted.

Evelyn unrolled the first essay from the pile. She had only read the first word, when she felt a pair of eyes boring into her. Lifting her gaze, she caught sight of Black peering at her curiously. He gave her a mocking grin and laced his fingers behind his head.

"Settle in, luv," he said, closing his eyes as if preparing to take a nap.

* * *

><p><strong>Did I mention it was my birthday? Be sweethearts, and please review!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter franchise. Any recognizable characters/locations/magic-thingies from the series do not belong to me. Author's Note: A big thank you to my betas! This is probably my favourite chapter thus far. I'd really like to know what your thoughts are on how Sirius is depicted. Please R&R!**

* * *

><p>He was napping, she was sure of it.<p>

He hadn't moved for almost twenty minutes. His eyes remained closed and his breathing was soft and quiet. Meanwhile, there Evelyn was, grading dismal Transfiguration essays and getting a headache from doing so. She would have loved to be napping, but she was in detention. So, why wasn't he suffering along with her? After all, it was Black's blatant rudeness that had caused her to lose her temper, landing her stuck in this detention with him sitting on her right.

Professor McGonagall seemed unaware that either them were in the room, let alone what they were doing. Her attention was transfixed on the most recent issue of the Daily Prophet which was laid out on her desk before her. She didn't glance up once. Evelyn, never having subscribed to it, was a tad curious as to what was so interesting about this particular edition.

She lowered her head again to focus on the essay she was currently reviewing. Her eyes stung behind her glasses and she felt her tiredness coming over her once more. Maybe she could take a small rest too, without being noticed? Her eyes closed. After all, if an imbecile like Black could get away with it...

Her eyes snapped open and she lifted her head determinedly. She would not follow that boy's example despite her fatigue. She would simply have to try and stay alert. She pinched her forearm hard enough to leave a mark, and got back to work.

She finished another three essays, yawning all the while. Black still hadn't moved, nor had Professor McGonagall.

Evelyn's eyes drooped, and the quill fell out of her hand. She reached up and started twirling a thin strand of escaped hair. She would have to skip dinner in favour of going to bed.

Had she been more awake, she might have realized that Sirius Black was not asleep. In fact his eyes darted to the small clock that sat upon McGonagall's desk. It would be any minute now.

Sure enough, a loud clatter could be heard from out in the hallway, followed by a shouting match. McGonagall snapped to attention, forgetting the article she'd been reading and stood up. She then made her way to the back of her classroom, and paused at the door before opening it to discipline whatever hooligans she was met with.

"I'll be back in a few minutes. Mr. Black, I suggest you start grading those essays because you're not leaving until they're completed. You'll miss dinner if you don't hurry," the older woman said.

As soon as McGonagall had shut the door, Sirius was up out his seat. McGonagall's voice was trailing further and further away, as if she was chasing someone.

The racket had roused a dozing Evelyn, and she quickly reached beneath her jostled glasses to rub at her eyes. She looked over at Black to see him take out his wand and send the ungraded pile of essays zooming over on McGonagall's desk. Evelyn's mouth gaped open at the sight.

He then tucked his wand back away into his robes, and headed for the door.

Evelyn scrambled out of her seat. "Where are you going?"

He turned around to face her, but kept walking—backwards. "This wasn't a good night for me. I have places to go and beautiful, young maidens to woo."

"But...you haven't finished grading those essays," she stated. She was still rather tired and did not fully comprehend what was happening.

"I know," he said, uncaring. He turned back around to face the door. Evelyn, coming out of her shock, whipped out her own wand and locked the door before he could pull it open.

He turned around and smirked at her. "Want to have me all to yourself?"

Evelyn sneered at the insinuation. "You are not walking out in the middle of detention."

Black tilted his head curiously. "Oh, you're giving me orders now?"

"What if Professor McGonagall came back and found you gone?"

"She'd give me a week's detention," he said, shrugging. "That's alright by me. I don't have a date lined up with Mary MacDonald next week. Tonight, however, the dear is expecting me."

He turned away from her again, most likely to unlock the door.

"You're not leaving," Evelyn said. Her cool and calm disposition was back, but her tone of voice was sharper than it normally was.

Black turned around and stepped towards her. His usually relaxed expression was slowly slipping away. "Be a love, and tell me why."

Evelyn's eyes narrowed. "You're the reason we're here, and if I have to stay and grade papers, so do you."

He chuckled as if she'd said something particularly funny. His grey eyes mocked her. He turned on his heel and left, unlocking the door and waltzing out into the corridor without breaking stride. Evelyn's hands clenched into tight fists, making her nails dig almost painfully into her palms. She marched after him determinedly. When she caught up with, him his hands were shoved into his pockets as he glided down the hallway. Evelyn called for him and his shoulders slumped. He wheeled around again to give her an insincere polite smile.

"What is it now? I don't like to keep a lady waiting."

"I mean it, Black. You're not going anywhere," Evelyn said, refraining from shouting.

"Oh, but I am," he said. "Watch me." He turned his back on her again and took a step.

But he didn't go anywhere. To the confusion of them both, he didn't budge. He couldn't lift his feet. Taking a better look, Evelyn could see the rug that Black stood on, absorb part of his foot. It was as if he'd stepped into a particularly deep, muddy puddle, and was unable to lift his feet out from it.

Black twisted around the best he could and glowered at her. "Undo it."

Evelyn was taken aback slightly. She hadn't done anything, but watched him sink slightly into the carpet beneath him. She folded her arms and raised her eyebrows high on her head. "I haven't done anything, you buffoon," she said. "Furthermore, give me one reason _why_ I should help you?"

"Because you find me charming and shaggable?" That careless, arrogant smirk was back in place.

Evelyn snorted in amusement and was about to head back inside the classroom, but he called for her, making her pause.

"Fine, if you help me out, I won't take off," he said. "McGonagall's due back any second. It's one thing to cut out on detention, but if she catches me out here in the act, I might as well not bother rescheduling with Mary."

Evelyn considered for a moment, and then strode over to him. She stood behind him and wrapped her arms around his front. She tried to lift him, and yank his feet free. He reached down and cradled the back of his knee, pulling his leg upwards as hard as he could. He grunted with effort, and she huffed out of strain. She tugged at his middle again, and an instant later she was sprawled out on the floor with him lying on top of her. Having never been in such close proximity to man who wasn't her father, her ears started turning red from the impropriety of it.

She shoved the long, lanky boy off of her and stood, smoothing down her now wrinkled robes. Black sat up and looked down at his feet. He was only wearing one shoe as the other was still welded into the rug. The two of them looked at each other for a moment, before rushing back into the classroom.

* * *

><p>They'd finished more than half of the essays but Professor McGonagall still hadn't returned. So they sat in the classroom silently, except for the ticking of the Professor's clock. No words were exchanged between them since they'd sat back down at their desks. Evelyn could feel his glare upon her, and for a while she was able to ignore it. However, as it tended to do when he was around, her patience snapped.<p>

"If you have something to say, Black, do be candid," she said, craning her neck to look at him.

His eyes narrowed and the smirk he wore became more mean than mocking. "Right, because you make your business is everyone else's."

Evelyn gave him a confused look, her irritation mounting. "What do you mean by that?"

"You've clearly got your own issues—that's obvious—but it's like you go looking for problems."

Evelyn shook her head and looked down at the essay in front of her. She dipped her quill into the ink pot at the top of the desk, and went back to correcting. "You clearly know very little about me."

"I've seen the way you jump in front of Evans to shield her from James. From that alone, I know you've got a big sister complex."

Her quill dropped out of her hand and she glowered at him, threateningly. "You leave my sister out of this."

"You have a sister?" His expression was surprised. "Well now, that _is_ fitting."

"You didn't know?" she asked, picking up the quill again. "Aren't you related to the Black family in Slytherin? With the way that my sister follows Regulus around, I'd have thought-"

His eyes darkened and his strong jaw tightened angrily. "Leave them out of this!" he growled.

Evelyn bit back her childish response, pointing out that he'd started it. Instead, she watched him try and collect himself after that burst of anger. His dark hair was growing long, just sitting above his shoulders and curtaining his face. The tension in his body indicated that was well aware that she was observing him, but he didn't glance at her. In fact, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. She was well trained in maintaining a calm facade, and it was clear to her that he was rather inexperienced at it. It was somewhat interesting to watch him attempt it, though. He seemed like a real hothead.

He finally looked at her and cocked an eyebrow. "I didn't know about your sister. But I'm not surprised the way you acted with Evans."

"What about Lily?"

"You had no right sticking your nose in."

"Yes, I did," she said, immediately. "Your degenerate friend was harassing her."

"He wasn't harassing her. He fancies her."

Evelyn rolled her eyes at the excuse. "All the same, it doesn't excuse his behaviour towards her. She was uncomfortable with it."

"Why do you care so much?"

She faltered then. Truth be told, she wasn't too sure why that was, either. Lily seemed to inspire similar feelings she had towards Maureen. "Lily's my... we-we study together!" she finished lamely.

She had never had a real friend, aside from Luther, before. Could her association with Lily be characterized as 'friendship'? Evelyn had no real basis for comparison. Luther, while she loved him and missed him greatly, was a cat. He was her beloved animal companion, and she'd never had to question his affections for her. She made assumptions that could never be disputed, whereas Lily was a sixteen year old girl, with her own opinions and the ability for speech. Were they friends? The lonely, little girl inside Evelyn nursed the hope that they were. However, she really wasn't certain of the answer, and would be damned to admit to these insecurities—least of all to Black.

"Well, obviously," he said. "Two bookworms like you, with personalities as dry as chalk? What else would you be doing?"

Evelyn twiddled the quill's feathered end between her fingers. She tried to focus on the remaining essays, but she couldn't let him have the last word.

"We happen to enjoy studying!" she said minutes later, startling him. "I'm sure that's an incomprehensible concept for you."

He reached for another essay, elbowing her in the shoulder purposely. "Just because I have a personal life—tonight notwithstanding—doesn't mean I'm stupid."

"Oh yes, your darling Mary," she sniped, unrolling the next essay violently. "I'm sure you two are a wonderful match. Your mother must be so pleased. Are you planning a spring wedding?"

His voice went alarmingly soft then. "Don't you dare bring her into this."

"Mary?" Her frown deepened. She didn't think he'd be so sensitive. She hardly believed that this Mary girl was his one true love.

"Not her." His voice rumbled, deeply. "My mother."

Evelyn's mouth dropped open in surprise. Her words were meant to insult him—and maybe Mary—but not his mother. He was becoming increasingly defensive. She desperately wished that Professor McGonagall would return soon. Things between the two were becoming more and more aggressive as the conversation progressed. She was alone in a room with a boy she didn't know—it was probably unwise to antagonize him. What if he became violent? Or worse, what if he became overemotional and she made him cry?

"It wasn't my intention to slight your mother," she said. It was as close to an apology as she could manage. She shifted in her seat, unconsciously putting more distance between them.

He chuckled darkly at her words. He began grading essays once more. A tense moment passed before he decided to speak again. "Did your mum not love you enough?"

"I beg your pardon?" She'd thought they were through. She jerked in surprise and the quill she held left a streak of ink on the parchment.

"Did your mum not love you enough?" he repeated. "I think maybe that's where the 'mother-henning' comes from."

Evelyn looked at him indignantly. "How dare you!"

"You brought my mother into this!"

"That was different!" she said, her voice rising. "I wasn't being inappropriately personal when I mentioned her."

"Shall I draw my own conclusions then? Since you seem so opposed to answering?"

She stood up then, as did he, but it was simple a dramatic move with no real purpose behind it. She looked at him, stunned. She was used to being singled out, but never had her mother entered the equation. It was a low blow and yet, looking at him, it seemed like he was actually awaiting an answer. Almost like it was meant as a legitimate question without malice.

She sat back down. He did the same, imitating her now. She folded her hands into her lap and looked straight ahead. She still had to finish grading the first year essays with him sitting next to her, but it was suddenly incredibly awkward.

"Well?" he asked, quietly.

"Not that it's any of your business," she paused before continuing, "but she passed away when I was very young. I can hardly remember her." She trailed off hearing the classroom door open behind them.

"Oh Merlin!" The Professor said, seemingly stunned that they were still there. "I would have thought you'd be finished by now. Well, I suppose you may go—you've been here long enough."

Neither one of them had finished marking the essays, but all the same they gathered their belongings and hurried out of the classroom. The continued throwing dirty looks at each other all the way to the door. Professor McGonagall appeared slightly frazzled, her hands shaking as she collected the pile of scrolls from the desks. However, the two students didn't take the time to ask what was wrong.

The door closed behind Evelyn, but she could hear a distinct, mournful sigh come from her teacher.

Black was already at the end of the hallway. He paused a moment, turning to face her, and saluted sarcastically.

Evelyn ignored him and dragged her heavy feet along the hall, careful to avoid the center of the rug where Black's shoe was sticking out of. She yawned and headed for the dungeons for a well-deserved night's rest. Being as tired as she was, she didn't notice the scurrying of four little feet following her the entire way there.

* * *

><p><strong>I feel bad for all of those first years getting their essays graded by those two. Please review! I'm dying to know what you think.<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter franchise. Any recognizable characters/locations/magic-thingies from the Harry Potter series belong to JKR. Author's note: A very big thanks to my fantastic betas! I want to thank everyone who has read/reviewed/subscribed to alerts. It means the world to me that you think this is worth reading. Oh, and (as always) please feel free to share any thoughts about the story! Constructive criticism is something we can all thrive on!**

* * *

><p>Rushing down towards the Great Hall, Evelyn smoothed her hair back, much of it having escaped from her hair tie. She didn't want to miss breakfast, having missed supper the night before in favour of going to bed early. She was in such a hurry, her stomach cramping with hunger, that she almost knocked over a small girl with her shoulder.<p>

"Oh!" she exclaimed, turning around. "I apologize. I wasn't pay-Maureen!"

Her sister wobbled before her, looking sick to her stomach. The dark circles under her eyes were more prominent than ever. Evelyn reached out to steady the younger girl and was met with none of the usual resistance. In fact, Maureen leaned into Evelyn's touch.

"You look dreadful!" Evelyn reached her hand out to press it against Maureen's brow. "Oh dear, you're warming up."

"My head hurts. And my stomach, too," Maureen whispered.

Evelyn pulled her hand back and wiped it discreetly on her skirt. Maureen's breaths were coming out in shallow pants. "Have you eaten? Or had anything to drink?" Evelyn asked, gently.

"No, I'm not fit to eat."

Evelyn, having forgotten her own hunger, readjusted her book bag on her shoulder so it would sit more firmly. She then pulled Maureen close and began to lead her back down to the dungeons.

Her frail body shook slightly against Evelyn's side. "Maybe I should take you to the Hospital Wing."

Maureen stood up as straight as she could, and firmly said, "No."

"Are you sure?"

Maureen nodded slowly. "Yes, I think I just need to lie down for a while." She pulled away slightly now. "I'll go myself."

"No," Evelyn said. "You're unsteady on your feet, I'll come with you."

Maureen rolled her dark eyes, annoyed. "I'm perfectly capable of getting into bed myself. I'm fourteen now. You don't need to tuck me in anymore."

She walked away slowly. Evelyn wanted to follow but knew it would only further aggravate her sister. She would need to owl Mr. Gray immediately to inform him of Maureen's current condition, though. She trudged back to the Great Hall, her stomach reminding her of her hunger.

By the time she'd reached the entrance, students were already milling out, heading to their classes. Evelyn eagerly stood on her toes, trying to see over their heads if the tables had been cleared yet. Her stomach grumbled unhappily when she saw that they had. She swallowed her disappointment and exited through the front doors, knowing that her first class would begin soon.

She pulled her leather gloves out of her robe's pocket and pulled them on, making her way to greenhouse three for her Herbology lesson. She pulled her robes closer around her to stave off the chill. She heard her name being called loudly by a familiar voice. She stopped and turned to see Lily, and her friend Alice, coming towards her. The shorter of the two girls was munching on a slice of buttered toast.

"Good morning!" Lily said, cheerily.

"That's a matter for some debate, I think," Evelyn replied, glancing up at the gloomy sky.

"Didn't see you at brekky."

"I overslept," Evelyn explained. "And my sister was quite ill this morning."

"Oh! Shame," Lily gave her a sympathetic smile. "Have you still not eaten?"

Evelyn shook her head and watched, amazed, as Alice offered her the rest of her pilfered toast. Evelyn, being as hungry as she was, took the offering with a stunned "thanks". Alice bobbed her head, but didn't look her in the eye.

Alice was a round faced, dark haired girl, built short enough that Evelyn towered over her. Their dialogue was non-verbal, having established a sort of silent agreement that Lily should be left to do most of the talking. Evelyn took a bite out of her breakfast, and she could feel her stomach unclench in relief.

"Where are you off to?" Lily asked, attempting to diffuse the awkwardness that had crept up.

"Herbology. Yourself?"

"I've no classes," Lily said. "Alice..."

"I'm in bed, sick." She coughed pitifully for effect.

Lily tossed her a disapproving look before giving Evelyn a sidelong, private smile. With the amount of studying they did together it was clear that Lily was as academically inclined as herself. This was something about the redhead she'd found agreeable. In fact, Lily was proving to be altogether agreeable.

She walked her to class, with Alice trailing behind them. "How was detention?"

Evelyn reflected on the events of the night before. She had been exhausted and Black's antagonizing nature hadn't made things any easier. She could still hear his smug tone and see that arrogant smirk plastered on his face. He was swiftly becoming more irritable to her than either Narcissa or Regulus. They'd exchanged glares in every shared class, and muttered insults at each other when they were sure the other was within earshot. She'd allowed him to get the best of her temper, and now that she was faced with Lily she couldn't stop her mind from flashing back to her conversation with Black the night before.

"_Why do you care?"_ He had asked. Her response had been pathetic, but even now she was unsure if she could've answered any differently than she had. Evelyn had always been very direct and to the point, but this particular question was one she refused to answer outright.

"It could've been worse, I suppose," she answered Lily, at last. "But attending detention is something I would prefer not to make a habit of."

"Was Black a bastard?"

"I can easily understand the urge to characterize him as such. Hopefully he and I won't be forced to socialize too frequently in the near future."

Lily bobbed her head along with what Evelyn was saying. She was becoming accustomed to the dark haired girl's particular way of speaking. Alice though, looked surprised by the amount of words it had taken her to agree.

Having reached greenhouse three, the girls stood awkwardly for a moment.

"Well, I should really be going inside now," Evelyn said, glancing behind her.

"Right, we'll be off too," Lily smiled. "See you then, Evie."

Evelyn's eyes widened at the nickname, and then narrowed at Alice. "This is your doing," she accused.

Lily laughed and turned to walk away, pulling Alice along with her. Evelyn stood for a moment. Was Lily really a friend? Time would tell.

* * *

><p>When Evelyn had turned and stepped inside the greenhouse. Lily let go of Alice and gave her an expectant look. Alice exhaled loudly through her nose and swallowed the last bit of toast in her mouth. "What?"<p>

"What do you think?"

"About what?"

"Evie!" Lily said, as if it were obvious.

Alice crossed her arm over her chest and thought for a moment. "She's got a funny way of talking, doesn't she?"

Lily groaned and rolled her pretty green eyes, which had attracted many boys over the years. "I mean: what do you think about her personality, like?"

Alice looked away from the fair, freckled girl and shrugged. "What do you _want _me to say Lily?"

Lily stopped walking, forcing Alice to turn around to look at her. "I want you to say you like her."

"But I don't."

"Not even a little?" Lily asked, her surprise evident by the almost shrill tone her voice now held. "But there's nowt wrong with her!"

"Slytherin," Alice said in a sing song voice. She spun around and carried on walking to the castle. Lily stood stunned for a moment before marching up beside her.

"What the bloody hell has that to do with her personality?" Lily said, keeping her stride with Alice's. "I know you don't like Slytherin. I was asking if you liked Evie."

"You know she doesn't like that name."

"Tell me!" Lily whined and put a hand on Alice's shoulder to stop her from walking away.

Alice sighed dramatically and gave Lily an annoyed look. "She's not so bad, after spending some time with her. But she's your friend, not mine."

"Not yet," Lily said, triumphantly.

"Yeah, well, in the meantime, while you're busy making Evelyn your new best pal, all of your other friends are feeling a bit alienated."

Lily's shoulders slumped. It was true that most of her other friends avoided her like the plague lately, but she had to see this through. Evelyn was a lovely, lonely girl. She needed a friend, and Lily was a happy candidate. Also, she needed to prove her point about looking beyond appearances. This relationship was a good thing, and Lily could not be convinced otherwise.

"Not my very best friends," Lily said. Her voice was soft and when her eyes met Alice's, the smaller girl smiled at her.

"Alright, now that I've admitted that she's not pure evil, can we get moving?" Alice said, teasingly. "I'm supposed to be in bed after all." She feigned another small cough, making Lily giggle like mad.

* * *

><p>After her morning classes, Evelyn sat down for lunch. She ate a large bowl of stew and tried to ignore the faces that Narcissa and her group kept throwing at her. She'd told Maureen's friends that she wasn't well and would need them to give her the assignments for the day. Evelyn tried to ignore the perverted smirk that Regulus wore when she said this. That smirk only made the resemblance between him and his brother stronger.<p>

"Don't worry," Regulus had said. "I'll be sure to help your sister catch up on any school work she should miss." He had the nerve to waggle his eyebrows at her.

She had wanted to hex him, but knew that the teachers sitting at their table would not approve. The last thing she wanted was to end up in detention again. Once was enough. So she had walked away, ignoring Regulus' sniggering.

She made her way outside, feeling the cold air nipping at her cheeks and ears, and headed towards Hagrid's hut.

She'd only seen the gamekeeper up close once before, when the first years had been escorted up to the school by him. He was a very large man with bushy black hair and the beginnings of a grizzly beard. She knew he lived in a hut on the outskirts of the forbidden forest. Plus, she had seen Luther running about outside. Maybe he'd found refuge within the massive man's home.

She stood outside the hut's front door. She knocked politely and waited after hearing him call out. The door opened and his massive form blocked the doorway completely. "Can I help ye?"

"Yes, I'm looking for my cat. I was told that he'd been seen around here. He's black all over and—"

He moved away from the door and further into the hut. She didn't feel that she'd been invited to follow after him, so she stood on his stoop awkwardly. He returned a moment later, his hand outstretched. Curled up in his giant palm was Luther. He looked warily at her, but did not resist when she took him into her arms. Hagrid smiled down at her, his black, beady eyes twinkling.

"Found him sleepin' in the pumpkin patch a couple o' times," he said. "Decided that the wee fella could use a roof o'er his head and some food in his belly."

She smiled happily up at him; a genuine, spontaneous smile that lit up her face. Hagrid, in that moment, was experiencing something that few people ever had before.

"Thank you so much," she said. "I was so worried. We had had a falling out of sorts." Normally people wouldn't have understood what she meant by that. Most considered her crazy for referring to her cat like it was a person. Hagrid smiled and nodded his head understandingly though. People had often said that Hagrid, rather beastly himself, was fond of all creatures. She didn't know it, but Hagrid was probably the only person who could possibly comprehend her attachment to her beloved pet.

"Yer welcome."

Evelyn excused herself, and carried Luther in her arms back towards the castle. She was ignorant to almost everything except her beloved cat. She didn't even acknowledge the apology that Black's friend sent her when they knocked into each other, passing by the Whomping Willow. She just cuddled Luther tightly to her breast and whispered apologies into his fuzzy ear. "I'm sorry I was so cross before. I didn't mean to take out my frustrations on you."

Upon entering the castle, she immediately headed for the Slytherin common room, where she planned to deposit him. He still hadn't given any indication that she was forgiven, or that he was even listening to her grovelling.

Evelyn's eyes welled up with tears—fogging her glasses—the more he ignored her. But she was a master at controlling her emotions, and so swallowed back her blubbering, not wanting to attract the attention of her housemates. She walked through the common room and up into the girls' dormitory. She placed him down onto her bedspread.

She knelt at the side of the bed and looked him in the eye. He didn't blink, nor did she. Usually, Evelyn was not someone who broke easily. In this instance, however, she was not willing to put up a fight. Her chin wobbled slightly for a moment, but she determinedly reigned in her upset so she could speak.

"Luther, I'm sorry. Please forgive me." She reached up and stroked his neck affectionately. "I didn't mean to make you leave. I never want you to leave."

Her voice broke off at the end. She took a few deep breaths and swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. "Luther, please. Can't you forgive me?"

At last, he nuzzled her wrist. She looked at him and smiled, softly. She had been on the verge of tears, but Luther had forgiven her, and just like that she'd regained her peace of mind. She leaned forward and kissed the top of his head. He purred in contentment, and she knew that for the time being, that she still had at least one friend she could be sure of.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! Pretty please! <strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter franchise. Any recognizable characters/locations/magic thingies from the series do not belong to me, and are the property of JKR. Author's Note: A huge thanks to my betas in this chapter! I was feeling unsure about Maureen and they were very reassuring. Thanks to those of you who have taken the time to read, review and add my story to your alerts list. I'm chuffed to bits that you'd pay it any attention at all! Also, I want to mention that I've finally revealed where Lily is from. I'm sorry if I'm butchering the lovely accents. I'm just writing how Lily sounds in my head. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Lily had woken unusually early for a Saturday morning. She'd tried to fall back asleep but was unsuccessful, listening to the wind howl outside the window. After getting dressed, she'd crept down quietly into the common room, planning on settling into an overstuffed armchair and reading her library book. However, someone had been sitting in her seat.<p>

"Good morning," Remus said, looking up at her from his own book. "Great minds think alike, I suppose."

Lily shrugged and flopped down onto the sofa. The fire was still burning, warming the Gryffindor tower on the first morning of that frosty December. She opened her book, but was unable to even read the first sentence on her marked page before Remus struck up a conversation.

"What did you think of the Potions lesson yesterday?"

Lily closed her book and smiled patiently at him. She could read Remus as easily as her library book. He'd never been able to keep secrets from her. "I thought it was alright. You?"

"I found myself having trouble following," he said. His sandy hair fell sweetly into his eyes, giving him an innocent look that matched with his self-deprecating smile. He was dead cute, and he knew it. "You know Potions has never really been my best subject."

Lily rolled her eyes. He was definitely after something. "Out with it, shifty."

Remus' charm fell from his face and he sighed, caught yet again. He really needed to work on his covertness, if he still wanted to keep certain things secret from her. "I need your help in Potions."

"Need my help?"

"Yes," Remus nodded. "You're one of Slughorn's favourites. I was hoping you could tutor me."

Lily was a little surprised. She knew that he'd never been good at Potions, but didn't expect he'd need her help when he had Potter and Black at his disposal. As much as she hated to have to admit it, those two had as good of grades as she did.

"Why me?" She sat up and tucked her Christmas sock covered feet underneath herself.

"Because you'll take it seriously," he rolled his eyes. "They... won't."

"I dunno Remus," Lily said, rubbing her hands over her arms to stave off the chill. "My time's been really limited lately."

"Please? Whenever is fine with me."

The thought couldn't be pushed to the back of her mind. She knew Evelyn wouldn't appreciate it, but Remus was a friend in need too. Between her own studies and her prefect duties, the only time she could spare to give him and his Potions problem the attention it deserved was Thursday. Maybe Evie would learn to adjust to his presence and even be able to make friends with Remus. He was a lovely boy, and she was a lovely girl—underneath her hardened exterior.

"I'll tell you what, you can join Evie and me in the library on a temporary basis," she said, hesitantly. "If Evie tells you to piss off then you'll leave. Promise?"

"Evie?" He chuckled at the name.

"Yes, Evie." Lily gave him a serious look. "And you're not to be a bastard to her either. She's my friend and so help me Remus—"

"I'll be on my best behaviour, I swear." He crossed his heart. "Any friend of yours will be tolerated by me."

Lily smiled at him, but was internally chomping at the bit. Evelyn did not seem to be a people person. She was barely able to stand Alice. But she was more likely to have things in common with Remus than she did with Alice. Lily could only hope that when she turned up Thursday evening with Remus in tow, that Evelyn wouldn't go into a strop.

"Well, if it isn't the smile that's made of sunlight."

Potter had appeared and was leaning over the back of the couch and giving her his dashing grin. She scoffed, getting up and stomping away. "You have the morning breath of a dragon, Potter."

Remus tried to cover up his snort of amusement when James turned around and gave him a nasty face. The lovestruck boy gave one last longing look in the direction that Lily had stormed away in, before flopping on the sofa just like Lily had not but five minutes earlier.

"Spending time with my girl? Not trying to make me jealous, I hope." James said, stretching out his legs.

Remus had only last year given up on his feelings for Lily. She was a very special person, and awfully pretty too. However, between his best friend's love for her and his own personal condition, he hadn't nursed much hope of a future with Lily. They were very much alike in many respects, but her constant disapproval of his best friends would have been a hindrance on any romantic relationship between them. The Marauders were a brotherhood, and no girl, despite how special to him she was, could possibly change his opinion of them. Something very important to understand about Remus Lupin was that he was nothing if not loyal.

"Don't be silly," Remus smiled at him gently. "Lily's just agreed to study with me for Potions."

"Really?"

"Thursday evening."

"Wait... doesn't she study with that Slytherin girl on Thursdays?"

Remus had neglected to tell James that she was in actual fact tutoring this girl, just like he'd told Lily he would.

Remus nodded and James gave him a hopeful look. "Yes, I will be studying with them."

James leapt off the couch excitedly and gave Moony's hair a tussle. He was thrilled. Remus held up his hand, halting his friend's celebration.

"I know what you're thinking Prongs, and the answer is: no!"

James sat back down on the arm of sofa giving him a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"I am not using these study sessions as a way to sabotage Lily's friendship with Evie," he said, flattening his hair.

"Evie?"

"Never mind," Remus shook his head. "The point is that I'm not going to get into Lily's bad books when she's doing me a favour."

James pouted and pleaded with him, forcing Remus to try and hurriedly escape the common room. But not before James got down on his knees, begging. "Moony! Please just let me know what's going on between them? Tell me she's not getting into trouble."

Remus gave in, catching a glimpse of the pleading in his friend's eyes. He really was as much of a pushover as Prongs was a pest. When it came to Lily, James cared for her in a way that Remus never had. When it came to Lily, James Potter had no shame.

Having Luther back was wondrous. She'd missed him more than she realized was possible until he'd curled up behind her that night in bed. Things were becoming relatively normal. She and Lily were on good terms, she hadn't had any notable run-ins with any of her peers, and Luther wasn't missing anymore. She was finally feeling like she could handle whatever was hurled her way. Unfortunately, Evelyn hadn't expected for the blow to come from Maureen.

Her sister wouldn't speak to her. Maureen refused to look at her or even acknowledge her presence. It had gone on all weekend, and finally Evelyn had had enough. She cornered Maureen when she was out for a breath of fresh air with her friends in the courtyard.

"You really shouldn't be outside," she said, causing Maureen and her two companions to turn around. Maureen said nothing and continued walking, the snow crunching loudly with every step she took. Evelyn followed, glaring at the two Slytherin girls until they got the message and took off in another direction.

"Maureen!" She called, widening her stride to catch up. She put a hand on Maureen's shoulder and spun her around to face her. "What's wrong?"

The sickly girl refused to meet her eyes. Maureen was bundled up tight, but her tiny frame still shook from the cold. Her cheeks were red and her narrow nose was running.

"Maureen, you shouldn't be outside. You know the cold does nothing for your health," Evelyn said, removing her hand from her sister's person.

When Maureen still refused to answer her, she crossed her arms over her chest and gave her silent sister an impatient look. "Why are you behaving this way?" Still Maureen said nothing. "I can wait as long as need be."

Maureen's dark, beady eyes found hers. "What have you been writing in your letters to father?"

Evelyn was taken a little off guard, but recovered quickly. "What I'm supposed to. I tell him how you're fairing."

Maureen's thin mouth twisted angrily. "You told him about last week."

"Yes," she answered calmly. "Maureen you weren't well."

"I'm fine!" Maureen screeched, gaining the attention of a few students passing by.

Evelyn glared at them, hoping they'd turn their attention elsewhere. She uncrossed her arms and tried to take Maureen's hand to quieten her. "Enough yelling, now. You're acting childish. You know father and I are only looking after you—"

"I don't want you anywhere near me!" Maureen interrupted pulling away so hard that she almost fell backwards onto the fountain's frozen water.

Evelyn, forgetting the onlookers for a moment, let her hurt shine through. "Maureen... why are you so angry with me?"

Maureen shook her head and closed her eyes for a brief moment, composing herself. "I have friends, now. I'm not sick, so you can stop telling me what to do!" And with that she stomped away inside.

Evelyn stood there, her scarf billowing in the wind. The cold air nipped at her watery eyes, making her look as though she was crying. But she wasn't. Not even a little bit.

"Evie? You alright?"

Evelyn didn't need to look to see who it was talking to her. She was now familiar with Lily's sweet tone of voice juxtaposing her gruff, Sheffield accent. All the same, Evelyn sniffled discreetly and turned to greet Lily, as was polite.

The pretty girl waved goodbye to the curly-haired Ravenclaw she'd been walking with. He waved back and left them alone. Lily gave her a sad smile.

"You heard, I gather," Evelyn said hoarsely, looking away, embarrassed.

"Bit hard not to." The redhead shrugged her shoulders. "She were proper nasty to you."

Evelyn shook her head and pushed her glasses further up her hooked nose. The lenses were fogging up. "She's just upset."

"About what?"

"You're being nosy," she admonished.

Lily laughed self-consciously and shoved her gloved hands into her pockets. "Sorry. I don't mean to be. You just—you looked like you were needing a chat."

Evelyn released a sigh, her breath visible in the winter air. She crossed her arms over her chest and followed Lily, who insisted they get out of the cold. They entered through the doors, and walked past the stairs that would lead up, up, up into the clock tower. They were quiet, not bothering to try and speak over the loud ringing of the four o'clock bells.

"Maureen's just upset right now," Evelyn defended. Having removed her brown, leather gloves, she wrung them with her strong hands.

"Oh," Lily nodded. She looked like she had more to say, but she managed to refrain herself.

"I know it must have seemed as though she was being cruel, but you don't understand the circumstances."

Lily nodded again. "You could always tell me. We're mates aren't we?"

Evelyn, having been pondering that very thing, paused a moment in reflection. She had known Lily for over two months now, and in that time her respect for the girl had only grown. Lily had proven to be a genuinely nice person, one of the few that Evelyn had ever met. Despite her instincts not to trust it, her fondness for Lily's company allowed for a sort of relationship to form. However, much like when Black had confronted her, she didn't quite know how to define it. Now, Lily was giving her the option of labelling it as whatever she saw fit in that moment.

"I think so," Evelyn said, quietly. She removed her scarf, trying not to look directly at Lily's giant grin of approval.

"Grand," Lily said, pleased.

They walked in silence for a moment, letting that information sink in. Evelyn smoothed back the stray hairs that had escaped her bun. Lily ran her fingers through her own thick, dark red hair that was left down about her shoulders. They didn't look at each other.

"So, did you want to chat?" Lily asked, ending the long pause.

"Not particularly," Evelyn said. "But I suppose since I've already disclosed so much to you already, I might as well."

Lily indicated for her to continue.

"My sister has always been prone to illness. Mr Gray was hesitant to send her to a school so far away, but Headmaster Dumbledore assured him that Maureen would be cared for here."

Lily peered at her curiously, but didn't interrupt, for which Evelyn was grateful. It would be easier to share this without having to answer a series of questions.

"Maureen doesn't appreciate the constant worrying and vigilance. She wants to be 'normal'." At this Evelyn rolled her eyes. "Whatever that is, I suppose. I can't fault her for being irritated with her situation, but I promised I would send word to Mr Gray should Maureen's condition take a turn for the worse. Although, in saying that, I did make a promise to her that I wouldn't interfere."

"If she's not well, you need to look after her," Lily argued her case, which made Evelyn give her a small smile.

"Maybe, but sometimes I think I might be over compensating. Maybe I do just stick my nose in," she said, recalling Black's words. Damn him for being right.

Lily opened her mouth to argue, but Evelyn shook her head. "No more, I think. This is a tired subject."

Evelyn took off her glasses and cleaned them with the handkerchief that she kept hidden up the sleeve of her black cardigan. Lily looked around, trying to think of another topic of conversation, until she remembered. "Evie? Can I ask you a favour?"

Giving Lily a weary look, Evelyn then raised an expectant eyebrow. "If you were to stop calling me by that odious name, I might be inclined to repay you somehow."

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review! I'd love to hear your thoughts on the chapter. Also, if you have any constructive criticism, please feel free to share.<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter franchise. Any recognizable characters/locations/magic things belong to JKR & not me. Author's Note: Sorry this chapter took so long. The truth is I might be a little slow with my updates because of medical issues I've been dealing with. I will try my best to post them as quickly as I am able. Also, I want to again apologize for Lily's accent. I think I'm terrible at writing it, and don't do the Sheffield accent justice. I do try, I swear! I loved the idea of Lily being from there and it's a little late to turn back. If anyone can help on that front, I'd really appreciate it! Thanks for reading/reviewing/following my story, guys. It makes my day when I get those little alerts... is that a little sad? ;)**

**I almost forgot! A big thanks to my fabulous betas Flying Zuccini and Nooka, who have been so much help.**

* * *

><p>Evelyn stared at Remus.<p>

Remus stared at Evelyn.

Lily nervously glanced back and forth between the two.

When Lily had told her that Remus would be joining their weekly study sessions, Evelyn had balked at the idea. Though she hadn't socialized with Remus Lupin outside of the classroom, she was sure that he must be every bit as aggravating as his cohort, Sirius Black. However, Lily swore up and down that he was positively lovely and that he really was in need of help. Evelyn found her resolve crumbling out of what she would normally have referred to as 'sisterly duty', had Lily actually been her sister.

It was after dinner Thursday evening that Remus Lupin, a worn-out looking boy from Gryffindor, slumped down in the seat across from Evelyn. He had smiled politely and greeted them, though Evelyn had not responded. She simply watched the boy very closely, searching for a legitimate excuse to give Lily so that she would send him away. However, an hour had passed and Remus had yet to make one impertinent remark. He actually remained quiet the entire time, allowing Lily to do all the talking.

Lily blathered on incessantly, as though if she stopped talking, Evelyn would use an unforgivable curse against Remus. But Evelyn just sat rigidly in her seat, wearily silent. Normally, she would have felt pressed to reply to Lily's questions and comments. Unfortunately, she was all too aware of the fact that Remus was sitting at their table, witness to every word and action.

Evelyn's glare had garnered Remus' full attention, and soon Lily was an afterthought—part of the background noise that Madame Pince was never quite able to dissipate. Lily eventually stopped speaking, though neither of her friends had seemed to notice. Absolutely no studying was getting done. Nor did there seem to be any groundwork for friendship or romance being established between them, as Lily had hoped. As far as she was concerned the three of them might as well pack it in, and go their separate ways.

She suggested as much. "Quite right, Lily. Forgive my rudeness Evelyn, but I cannot seem to recall your last name?" he replied, clearly not having listened to what Lily had said.

He smiled politely at Evelyn, his eyes holding no cruelty. He had an honest face, but Evelyn would not be swayed by that alone. She had seen honest faces before—usually coming attached to liars.

"Gray," Evelyn said, a moment later.

"Ah. How are you fairing at Hogwarts?"

"Well enough," she replied. She cocked an eyebrow at him, knowing what he was up to. He was sizing her up, much as she had been him.

Remus, much like Lily had first been, was surprised at the dramatic effect the raising of an eyebrow had on her face. She was so aloof in her way that any little expression made such a noticeable difference. This cocked eyebrow gave her an almost sultry appearance, but the unfriendly gleam in her eyes indicated that was not what she meant to convey.

"You transferred here after Death Eaters attacked your old school, is that right?" A cloud passed over her face, and for a brief moment Remus wished he hadn't mentioned it.

Lily wanted to interrupt, feeling that Remus had gone too far now. Evelyn became stone-faced once again, yet in the clenching of her jaw, Lily realized how haunted her friend must be. Seated next to her, Lily reached over and placed her own hand over Evelyn's clenched fist under the table.

"That is correct," Evelyn said, ignoring the surprise she felt at Lily's actions.

"I'm so sorry to bring it up." Truthfully, Evelyn believed him sincere in his apology, yet could not find it in herself to lend him credence.

"I believe you have a younger sister?" Remus asked, changing the subject after an awkward pause.

Evelyn was taken aback. Had Lily said something? Or had Black relayed their conversations from detention? She could feel the hair on the back of her neck rising on end. She had taught herself over the years not to concern herself with the gossiping that people did about her. Yet, she was somewhat outraged at Black for mentioning their exchange.

"Remus, what the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" Lily snapped, angrily.

Remus gave her an innocent look, but Lily didn't buy it. He wasn't just curious, he was interrogating her. And though Lily was pleased to see that Evelyn was not a statue and could in fact emote, she did not want Remus to actually upset her. "You was to be on your best behaviour!"

The fist that Lily had covered with her own hand, unclenched. Evelyn took hold of Lily's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, silencing her. Evelyn, whilst managing to maintain her calm facade, desperately needed to know what Black had told him.

"I take it Black told you all about our little interlude during detention," she said, trying to control the resentment in her voice.

"Well, I had seen her at the sorting ceremony and just assumed that she was your sister," he said. He smiled at her directly then, a good-natured grin that she was instinctively tempted to return. "I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but it's rather unwise to trust Sirius with anything private."

Lily leaned back in her chair, her green eyes rolling heavenward. "Aye, he's a gobshite."

There was the sound of a man clearing his throat, but it was not Remus. The throat was cleared again, the sound coming from Evelyn's left. Looking over to the end of the table, she was met with the sight of Sirius Black, the devil himself.

"My ears were ringing," he said, his muscular arm slung over the shoulder of a girl.

The Gryffindor girl's hair was tangled and her robes were just as sloppily pulled on as Black's were. Her lipstick had been smeared off onto his lips. It was obvious what they'd been doing, and Evelyn's memory flashed back to that night in the hallway when she'd caught Black in a similar situation with a totally different girl. Why were these girls so willing to part their knees for such an infuriating boy? Had they no sense of self respect?

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends, sweetheart?" The girl slurred her words and even from down the table, Evelyn could smell the stench of alcohol.

"Of course, baby," he said, propping her swaying form closer against his side. "This is Moony and Lily." He looked right at Evelyn, purposely leaving her unmentioned. She wasn't worth introducing, it would appear. "This is Mary."

"Oh yes, I've heard so much about you," Evelyn said, her voice as falsely sweet as she could make it.

The drunken tart shook her hand and gave her a wink. "Well, you can't believe everything you hear, Moony."

"I'm Moony, actually," Remus indicated to himself. "And we've met already. We're in the same house," he reminded her, politely.

Mary let loose a mad little giggle at his words, though Evelyn doubted the blonde had actually comprehended what it was he had said.

Remus and Lily gave Black a serious look of disapproval. "She's drunk!" Lily said, crossly.

"She'd have to be, wouldn't she?" Evelyn asked, smirking at Black's look of indignation.

"Like you're any judge of what's shaggable!" he snapped. Evelyn saw the family resemblance between him and Regulus, intensify in that moment.

Her anger quickly turned to disgust when Mary began rubbing her breasts into his side. "Don't listen to her, sweetheart," she purred. Evelyn's stomach churned.

Remus got up out of his seat. "Now children, enough of that," he scolded, gently. He pulled his book bag over his shoulder and stepped around Sirius to help steady Mary, who wobbled dangerously. Remus took her right arm and slung it around his neck. He gave a nod in farewell to Lily, signalling that he would escort the debauched twosome back to Gryffindor Tower.

"Evelyn Gray, it was lovely to see you again," he said respectfully. His smile detracted from the drunken, giggling girl he was supporting. "I'm sorry for my friend's rudeness and for my own. I'll see you ladies next week?"

Without waiting for Evelyn's protest, he and Black stumbled away.

Evelyn looked at Lily, irritated.

"I think that went well," Lily said, without humour She got up out of her seat and started to gather her books that hadn't been opened once.

"Marvellously! Let's do it again soon," Evelyn retorted. She too began packing up her study materials into her book bag. "I didn't even get to work on my essay," she said, frustrated. She was annoyed at Lupin, Black—mostly at Black—and herself for letting them affect her so. Why had she let Lily invite that boy? They're like ants; when one turns up, there's bound to more on their way.

Exiting the library, they were quiet. Remus hadn't been on his best behaviour as he had promised, and yet that was overpowered by the horrible display Sirius Black and his girl of the week had managed. All in all, Evelyn was displeased, and Lily could feel it come off her in waves.

"I'll walk you down to the dungeons," Lily said, once they had reached the staircase that led down to the third floor.

Evelyn nodded her head, her face void of any expression as per usual. "Very well. You can beg forgiveness on the way."

Reaching the dungeons, Lily was still apologizing. Evelyn's arms were crossed over her chest. Her face was blank, but looking closely, Lily could see the amusement in her eyes.

"Remus isn't usually such a prick," Lily insisted, twirling the ends of her dark, red hair with her index finger.

Reaching the entrance to the Slytherin common room, Evelyn turned around to face her companion. Lily's face looked forcefully apologetic. To be fair though, she was apologizing for herself and three other Gryffindors. She went to say something else, but Evelyn cut her off.

"You needn't worry, Lily," she said. "I did not expect to be treated any differently. Generally, adolescents aren't known for their well-mannered behaviour."

"I wouldn't say that." Lily frowned. "It's just that Slytherins and Gryffindors don't get on."

"Indeed."

They said their farewells and Evelyn provided the password to enter her common room. Just as the wall opened however, Luther sprang out into the corridor. He ran past her without any acknowledgement, and past Lily's feet, startling her.

"Luther!" she called. In her haste to follow him, she nearly ran into Lily in the poorly lit hallway.

Luther was a blur, darting around a corner and out of sight. There was the faint sound of a rat's squeaky panic, indicating that Luther was gaining on it.

"He's fine," Lily said, running her hand down Evelyn's shoulder, soothingly. "He's gone off to catch rats. That's what cats do, don't they?"

In all their years together, Luther had never once chased after rodents. Evelyn had noticed that Luther had begun sneaking off in the middle of the night again. This morning he hadn't returned until she was getting dressed. Evelyn threw an anxious glance in the direction he'd headed.

"If you see him again will you send him to me?" Evelyn asked, worriedly.

Lily tilted her head and gave her a curious look. It wasn't the same look that Evelyn was used to getting. It wasn't a look suggesting Evelyn's mental instability, but one of endeared mystification instead.

Lily nodded her head promising to do so. "Is he normally obedient?" Cats aren't commonly known as the most accommodating of pets.

"If you ask nicely," Evelyn answered. She then turned around and headed straight into the Slytherin common room, the entrance closing up right behind her.

Lily started making her way out of the dungeons as swiftly as she could. While she prided herself on being perfectly capable of handling tough situations, she did not necessarily want to find herself surrounded by a group of Slytherins. She was in their territory not her own and couldn't count on her prefect status to intimidate them. She sped up the stairs that led to the ground floor and sighed in relief at having not been confronted. She was not a confrontational person by nature, except in the presence of certain big-headed boys.

She began to make her way up to Gryffindor tower, determined to give Remus a telling off. The halls were pretty bare as curfew would be beginning soon. She had reached the third floor when she heard a crashing sound coming from the armour gallery. While she was not on prefect duty, Lily still felt the need to keep an eye out for any misbehaving students. Deciding to investigate, Lily sprinted towards the room. She stopped in the doorway, and drew her wand, prepared to rectify the chaos. There was Luther chasing a fat, brown rat all around the room. There was a suit of armour that had been knocked over somehow, and the parts that made up the suit lay scattered all over the room. Lily was just about to immobilize the two animals when they came right at her, scurrying between her legs and out of the room. Lily turned quickly to follow, missing the fist that another suit of armour shook at the scoundrels that had crashed into his comrade.

Lily chased the two little fur-balls up two floors, her heart racing. She was slowed down by the weight of her book bag, but pumped her legs as hard as she could so not to fall too far behind. She continued to try and stop them by throwing spells at their backs, but they easily dodged her. She was running up another flight of stairs, marveling at their speed, when she realized where the two were heading.

She reached Gryffindor tower, panting hard. Luther stood on his hind legs, clawing at the Fat Lady's portrait. The rat had disappeared. Lily knelt down and pulled Luther away from the portrait. The Fat Lady was shooing him frantically. He hissed at Lily and wriggled his way out of her grasp. She sputtered the password to the Fat Lady three times before the portrait swung open revealing the entrance to the Gryffindor common room. Lily stood up and tucked her hair behind her ears, away from her sweaty forehead. She looked at the aggravated cat, which seemed ready to hurdle into the common room.

"You best be off to see Evelyn," she told him, once her breathing had returned to normal. She felt silly saying it, but she'd promised Evie. Luther looked at her, his large yellow eyes glancing between her and the entrance to the common room. After a moment, he turned around slowly and sauntered off, turning his tail up at her.

She climbed through the hole, once having caught her breath, and walked into the common room. There she found the marauders all seated around the fire. They were laughing about something, and the thought that the source of their amusement might have been Evie angered her. She marched forward ignoring the way James perked up at the sight of her. Remus was seated at the end of the couch, and she promptly lifted her book bag and hit him in the shoulder with it.

"What was that for?" he asked, rubbing the place she'd smacked him.

"You promised, you bastard!"

At the very least, he had the decency to look shame-faced. James however, opened his mouth and from there Lily became more and more enraged.

"Evans, why are you spending so much time with that hag?"

She was about to yell at him, when Black jumped in.

"She's a spooky bitch and a Slytherin!"

"Padfoot, those things overlap," James snickered, but became serious again when he saw Lily's face.

"Remus was being a good friend, to me and to you. Honestly sweetheart, you should be avoiding her like Scrofungulus," James said, reaching to take her hand. "I'm only thinking of your best interest."

"Fuck off!" she snapped, gaining the attention of everyone in the room. "I'm not your sweetheart! So, you can take what you think is in my best interest, and stick it up your shiter!"

James took a step back from her, his mouth gaping wide. Had she not been so angry, she might have felt a little bad for shouting at him the way she had and in front of so many people. His eyes filled with hurt, but Lily didn't notice. She never really looked at him that closely, much to his dismay.

She turned on Black next. "And you... and your date have lost yourselves fifty points each," she said, harshly. "You can also stay away from Evie from now on, you pig."

She leaned down to look Remus in the face. "And you... I expected better," she said, her voice lowering to a whisper.

She stood up straight and pointed at a nervous, sweaty Peter, who was huffing and puffing. "What have you to say?"

He shook his head furiously. "N-n-nothing," he stammered.

"Good." She stomped past the group of onlookers and went up the stairs into the girl's dormitory, Alice scampering behind her. The door slammed, waking Mary who lay sleeping on the couch next to Remus.

The boys were left stunned for a long moment after she'd gone. Coming out of the stupor, James wheeled around to scowl at Remus.

"See what you've done?"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked this one! Please leave a review!<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter franchise. Any recognizable characters/locations/magic thingies from the series belong to JK Rowling. Author's Note: A great big thank you for the reviews! They really give me that push I need. This chapter was edited by my wonderful betas Flying Zuccini and Nooka! School has started up again so my updating might be slower than it already is. I ask that you please bear with me, as I am determined to finish this story! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Christmas was only a week away and the students who would be spending the holidays at home were riding the Hogwarts Express as it made its way down the tracks. The bitter wind howled and flurries of snow whipped about furiously. Looking out the window, Evelyn was sure that it was warmer outside than it was in her compartment. She had managed to steal a seat in the compartment that her sister and her friends occupied. Maureen hadn't so much as made eye contact with her for most December, but now she kept throwing dirty looks Evelyn's way.<p>

Lily had assured her that this strop that Maureen was in would come to an end. Evelyn certainly hoped this was true as she did not wish for it to trample on her Christmas spirit. Speaking of Lily, the Gryffindor prefect arrived outside of their compartment and knocked on the door. She gestured at Evelyn—once gaining her attention—to join her out in the hallway.

Evelyn got to her feet and exited the compartment, closing the door behind her. Lily sent a little wave to Maureen and her friends but, as expected, it went totally ignored. They stepped away from the compartment door, for some privacy. Lily was holding something behind her back, Evelyn noticed. When she asked, Lily smiled and handed over a poorly wrapped parcel.

"It's your Christmas present," she explained, seeing Evelyn's confusion. "I didn't know where to send it."

Evelyn looked down at the gift. She hadn't expected anything from Lily, having only met her a few months ago. Nor had she thought to get Lily a gift. Guilt seeped into Evelyn. At Lily's urging she tore away the wrapping and opened the gift box.

It was long string of amber coloured glass beads with two hooks at both ends. At first, Evelyn thought it was a necklace but upon closer inspection Evelyn realized what it was. It was a chain for her glasses and quite a pretty one at that. She lifted it carefully from the box and held it out in front of her.

"I was remembering how we met and just thought—do you fancy it?" Lily asked, eagerly.

Evelyn nodded. It was a truly lovely gift and she found herself in awe of Lily's thoughtfulness. She felt the immediate urge to reciprocate, but the guilty feeling that had settled into the pit of her stomach reminded her that she had no present to give. She gave Lily a genuine smile, and thanked her.

"It's lovely," she said, closing the box with the chain back inside. Lily was grinning happily at her, and Evelyn winced at how awkward things were about to become. "I really appreciate it. Unfortunately, I'm embarrassed to have to inform you that I do not have a gift for you."

Lily's smile never wavered as shrugged off Evelyn's apology. "You're alright. I wasn't expecting owt."

"I was going to request your address so that I might send you your gift, once I have found one that is worthy." Evelyn fibbed. Normally she was adamant that honesty was the best policy, but in this case she could not stand the idea that she had left Lily disappointed. Thus she swiftly covered up her rudeness.

"Grand!" Lily said, cheerfully. By the glint in her bright green eyes, Evelyn wondered if Lily easily saw through her lie.

Evelyn turned and went to open the compartment door, only to find it had been locked behind her. The windows had been covered and her knocking went unacknowledged. She could have easily unlocked the door with her wand and made her way in. Instead she stood knocking, hoping that Maureen would let her in. No one answered the door however, and after another moment of insistent knocking, Evelyn gave up. She stood there, unsure of what to do. Her feelings had been hurt, not that she'd admit it to anyone, including herself. She'd known that she hadn't been welcome amongst Maureen's friends, but had never for a moment thought that her own sister would lock her out.

Lily placed her chubby, childlike hand on Evelyn's shoulder in silent comfort.

"Come away, and sit with us."

"Us" consisted of Alice, two whispering Gryffindor girls, and golden haired boy from Hufflepuff who made room for Lily to sit down. Evelyn noticed the flirtatious smiling between him and Lily, making her uncomfortable at the idea of sitting next to them. Evelyn stood hesitantly in the doorway. Alice sighed and shifted down the bench, making room for Evelyn to sit down. It was a tight fit with four girls on the one bench, but better than sit next to Lily and her beau.

"They've been like that for weeks now," Alice whispered in her ear. Evelyn was startled by Alice's closeness, but did not jerk away.

The conversations being shared in this compartment did not include her, but she didn't mind. She enjoyed watching Lily's flustered state whilst speaking with the golden haired boy, who she learned was named Gilbert. The trip home was improving, until...

"Evans!" Potter's voice was muffled by the glass. He was standing outside the compartment looking in through the window, grinning like an idiot.

Lily groaned and Gilbert turned his attention to the landscape whizzing by out the window. Joining Potter were his troublesome friends, including Black who had his arm slung around a girl who was definitely not the drunken Mary that she had met before. Black threw Evelyn a nasty look which she returned. Remus appeared entirely too focused on his shoes while Peter watched the exchange with a look of fascination.

Potter blew a kiss to Lily and she responded with a rather rude hand gesture. Alice gave Peter a tiny wave, excusing it as an act of pity.

"He doesn't deserve the cold shoulder just because you're angry with those three," she said when Lily scolded her.

Thankfully they didn't stay long, choosing to go back to their own compartment. An even bigger relief was when the train arrived at Platform 9 and ¾ shortly thereafter. Lily, in all of her excitement to see her parents, forgot to write down her address before running off to greet them.

* * *

><p>Mr. Gray was a University librarian. Quite often, he treated their home much like his work environment; insisting that everything must be in its place and for a quiet, convivial atmosphere. Therefore Evelyn was taken aback by how loudly Mr. Gray called her to the kitchen when they got home. He gave her a stern look and indicated for Evelyn to join him at the table. She sat down across from him wordlessly.<p>

They had only arrived home a few hours ago after a pleasant reunion. Mr. Gray had tightly embraced Maureen, relieved to see her. He was always happy to see Maureen, his worry for her nearly consuming whilst the girls were away at school. He had then turned to Evelyn, giving her a gentle kiss on the forehead and murmuring a "hello".

He had always treated Evelyn as an adult, trusting her to take care of Maureen in his stead. He had never coddled her or sat by her bedside, playing chess with her as he did Maureen. Evelyn had learned not to expect differently. Sometimes, the more selfish part of her, wished that he would pay her more attention than he did to Maureen. But she always scolded herself for thinking that way. Maureen was ill, by no fault of her own and needed more care than she did. He had never been overly affectionate with Evelyn, but he'd never been harsh with her either.

So, Evelyn felt her nerves taking over at the severe expression that her father wore now.

"I would like to address the trouble you have gotten yourself into these past few months," he said, steepling his finger together.

Evelyn sat up straighter in her chair.

"What has happened to you?" he asked, his tone sharp. "You've never had trouble in school before. And now Maureen tells me you've fallen in with a bad crowd."

Evelyn's jaw dropped. "That's not true. I've made friends with a perfectly lovely girl," she said, after a moment.

"A perfectly lovely girl would not assist you in getting detention."

Evelyn shook her head. "It was not Lily's fault, father. It was a boy in class. He continuously provokes me."

"Then resist provocation." His brow furrowed. "Your time would be better spent taking care of your sister, rather than associating with such troublemakers."

Her gaze fell to her lap, and she tried to ignore the frustration that was rising.

"Honestly, Evelyn," he continued. "I'm very disappointed in you. I thought you were more responsible than this. To ignore your sister for the sake of popularity! How could you?"

Evelyn's head snapped up, sending her father an indignant look.

"How could you favour such negative influences over your ailing sister? Evelyn, I will not tolerate this selfishness."

Evelyn stood up, outraged. She bit her tongue from raising her voice at him, knowing how disrespectful it would be to do so. "Father, please! You are not being fair. I have not been ignoring Maureen!"

She stepped away from the table. She paced angrily for a moment, choosing her words carefully, before leaning against the kitchen sink. She fixed Mr. Gray with a serious look of her own.

"Father, I would never ignore Maureen or her condition. Nor have I fallen in with the wrong sort, I assure you. If you had any idea the kind of company that Maureen has been keeping, you would not reprimand _me_ so," she said, her ears and neck reddening. Her hands were clenched into fists, firmly resting on her hips.

Mr. Gray also stood up from his seat, and came to stand in front of her. He was not much taller than Evelyn was, the top of her head was level with his nose. He looked at her, a little less harshly, but still solemn.

"I'm depending on you, Evelyn. You are meant to be watching over her. Please don't forget that." He walked out of the room.

"I haven't!" she called after him, her voice wobbling slightly, but he had already gone back outside to the woodshed for firewood.

She wanted to cry, but refused to. She was not an infant, and her father did have every reason to scold her. Perhaps, she should never have made Maureen that promise. As a result her sister had become a follower of Narcissa Black, and nursed a fondness for Regulus. Maybe she had begun to ignore Maureen in favour of her friendship with Lily. Maybe she _was_ being a little selfish.

She took a deep breath and turned to the sink, splashing cold water on her face to rid herself of the hot flush that had risen. She patted her hands dry with a tea towel, then angrily flung it on the floor. She crossed her arms and huffed. She would need to apologize to Mr. Gray when he came back from outside. He wasn't trying to upset her, merely bring attention to her failing.

Looking at her stocking-covered feet, she noticed the tea towel moving. She reached down and lifted it, revealing Luther. He looked up at her with kind eyes and then proceeded to rub himself against her leg. Evelyn lifted him off the ground, and hugged him to her. His comfort was much appreciated, and for it she stroked his neck lovingly.

She retreated to the one private place in the entire cottage: the cupboard under the stairs. The cupboard was filled with boxes of books, clothing, and magical objects. All of these things had once belonged to her mother. It was the last of her belongings that Mr. Gray couldn't bear to part with. Evelyn sat down on the floor of the cupboard and pulled the box of books into her lap. She pulled out a few Jane Austen and Charles Dickens novels. It seemed her mother had enjoyed the classics, and Evelyn herself had enjoyed reading them more than once.

Luther was curled up beside her, watching her intently. Evelyn had looked through these boxes many times during her childhood, often in moments of anxiety. She distracted herself with her own curiosity about the kind of woman her mother had been.

She had only been two years old when Mrs. Gray had passed away. Evelyn didn't actually remember much about her except the sweet smelling perfume she wore. Mr. Gray had done away with most reminders of his late wife, finding them too painful to have placed about the cottage. He had held onto a few keepsakes for his daughters, however, in case they ever found themselves curious about their absent mother.

Maureen had never expressed much interest in their mother, and Evelyn sometimes wondered if that was to spare herself heartache. Evelyn, on her part, had always been fascinated by the subject. She had read through all of the books in the box—the English translations anyway, as her mother had been French. She had even stolen the pair of brown leather gloves that her mother had worn, for herself. She liked the idea of being able to carry a piece of her with her.

Somehow, the thought of Sirius Black popped into her head whilst rummaging. Evelyn rationalized this as a result of their encounter during detention when he'd inquired about her mother. She couldn't understand why he was able to affect her the way he did. Evelyn shook her head, trying to dispel any thoughts of that insufferable boy. Yet, the face he'd made when she'd mentioned his mother refused to be banished from her memory. He'd been so displeased at the mention of her. Was his mother similarly deceased? Evelyn struggled to snuff out her curiosity. She would not let _him_ intrude on her wonderful holiday.

In all fairness, however, it was not off to the best start. Evelyn sat in that cupboard a while longer before swallowing the indignation she felt. She sat down in the living room across from Mr. Gray and apologized for disappointing him.

* * *

><p>It was very early Christmas morning when Evelyn was woken by Maureen.<p>

The tiny girl was sitting on the edge of Evelyn's bed . Evelyn sat up and rubbed at her eyes, trying not to jostle Luther. She groggily asked Maureen why she'd woken her. Maureen couldn't look at her, but did not move from her spot. Evelyn, starting to wake up, glanced out their bedroom window and saw that the sun had yet to rise. She looked back to Maureen.

"Do you feel as though you're going to be sick?" she asked, reaching out and placing her hand over Maureen's pasty forehead.

Maureen moved her hand away from her forehead and clasped it tightly.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

Evelyn squeezed Maureen's hand and waited for her to continue.

"I'm sorry that I've been so cold to you, lately. I've been upset,and perhaps I took things too far."

Evelyn leaned her head back against the headboard, and peered at her sister in the dark room which was illuminated only by moonlight. "What brought this on?" she asked.

"It's Christmas, and I can't stand this chasm between us." Maureen shifted a little closer. "I've also been feeling awful for the way father scolded you."

"You heard?"

"This is a rather small cottage." Maureen smiled. "Voices do tend carry."

Evelyn nodded, absent minded.

"I find myself drawing a blank as to what precisely I have done to upset you, Maureen."

"You were still writing to father about my health."

"I cannot apologize for doing so, dear." Evelyn squeezed her hand gently, once more. "I promised to maintain some distance, and I have done so. But I cannot deny father his right to know about your condition."

Maureen nodded her head. "I know. I was wrong and I shouldn't have reacted the way I did."

Evelyn smiled tiredly at her. "You are forgiven. Now may I go back to sleep?"

Maureen kissed her on the cheek and climbed back into her own bed across the room. Evelyn lay down once more, surprised that Luther was still snoozing happily. She rolled onto her side, facing the wall.

"Evelyn?" Maureen's voice called softly.

"Yes?"

"Are you and that Gryffindor girl still friends?"

"Yes."

"Oh." Her voice was dissatisfied, but she said nothing else.

Evelyn had a feeling that Lily would be the reason for many disagreements between herself and her small family. Despite this, she felt it in her bones that Lily's friendship was worth it. It was certainly nice having someone else to talk to who didn't walk on all fours and wasn't covered with fur.

* * *

><p><strong>Please let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter franchise. Any recognizable characters/locations/magic thingies are property of JK Rowling. Author's Note: Thanks to all who've read/followed/reviewed this story. Sorry for the lack of updates, but I'm short a beta and real life is kicking my butt. Thanks to my beta Nooka for all her help! Also, I had forgotten to credit the name of Evelyn's old school ("Cackles Academy") to the television show "Worst Witch". Does anyone remember that show, which I also don't own? Hope you like the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Unlike Evelyn's Christmas, where everyone swept their grievances under the rug for the day, Sirius' holiday had been filled with lots of glaring, arguing and door slamming. The truth is that Sirius' home life always involved these things, so why should the holidays have been any different?<p>

There comes a point when that sort of atmosphere becomes just too much to take. Sirius had hit his limit years ago, but it wasn't until now that he'd taken action. He'd packed his clothes and most valuable possessions, and left in the middle of the night.

"Where did you go?" Peter asked, worriedly.

James clapped his hand down on Sirius' shoulder encouragingly. "He's staying with me. Mum and Dad are fine with it."

Remus and Peter were listening intently to the story of how Sirius had run away. They sat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, where all of Hogwarts had gathered for the returning Banquet. Classes would begin again Monday morning, bright and early.

"What pushed you over the edge?" Remus asked, cutting into his meat pie.

"The usual: Pure blood mania. Andromeda sent me a Christmas card and they set it on fire. We argued and then I left when they'd all fallen asleep."

Remus gave him a sympathetic look. "Didn't your parents come after you?"

"My dad wouldn't have noticed, and I doubt my mum would care enough to. It's not like they would know where I went anyway." Sirius crossed his arms, angrily

He hated his family, as awful as that may sound. It was an understatement to say that his parents weren't nice people, and Regulus seemed to be following in their footsteps. He definitely didn't regret leaving—he'd been wanting to for so long—but he still wished things could be different. They were his parents after all. He'd often hoped that they'd wake up different, nicer people, but that wasn't going to happen. He'd made his peace with that a long time ago. Right now, he was just relieved to know that he wouldn't be returning to the house he'd never called home.

"You should eat something, Padfoot," James said, after swallowing his mouthful of potatoes.

"I'm not hungry." Sirius pushed around the small portion of food on his plate with his fork, none of it looking all that appetizing.

Moments later, their attention was drawn to the Slytherin table.

"What do you suppose is happening over there?" Remus asked.

"Snivellus must have arrived and put everyone off their dinner," James sniggered.

It wasn't Snape though, when Lily sprang out her seat and ran over to the Slytherin table. Evelyn had stood up and from what they could see, she was doused with gravy. It ran down from her dark hair into her face, covering her clothes with it. She shrieked furiously, wiping the gravy out of her eyes. Plates and cutlery began rattling against the tables, but soon stopped once Lily had reached her side. Evelyn was led away quickly, leaving most of Slytherin table pointing and laughing in their wake.

"How much do you want to bet that that's the work of your dear cousin Narcissa?"

"Easy money, Prongs."

* * *

><p>She was embarrassed. More than that, she was angry. Evelyn was hurried into the prefect lavatory by a muttering Lily. She'd jumped up, ready to hex the blonde out of Narcissa when she'd felt the warm gravy being poured over her head by the levitated gravy boat.<p>

"She's the spawn of Satan!" Evelyn spat, removing her glasses. "She and the whole Black family!"

Lily, understanding the Muggle religious reference, nodded in agreement. She'd only ever seen Evelyn that angry at one other person—Sirius Black. They were a horrid lot, the Black family. She helped Evelyn peel off her school robes. The gravy had seeped through to her navy blue dress. Evelyn furiously peeled off her dress and under things. She then marched down into the bathing area and began to turn on the taps.

Lily's face turned bright red at her nudity. It was surprising that someone as refined as Evelyn could so easily undress in front of others. Lily perched herself on the edge of one of the sinks and began to Scourgify the clothing, trying to remove the gravy. Glancing down, she saw Evelyn's glasses atop the pile of clothing. She was pleased to see that Evelyn had been wearing them on the chain Lily had given her.

Evelyn sat at the edge of the giant tub, which was really the size of an outdoor pool, and waited for it to fill. Lily was humming a song behind her that Evelyn didn't recognize. It was then that she remembered she'd left Lily's gift sitting on top of her trunk. She muttered a summoning charm, hoping it would arrive without delay.

Stepping into the rising water, she released her hair from its bun. She then turned off the jewelled taps, the bath having filled, and dropped beneath the surface. Her inky, black hair swirled in the warm water around her. Her fingers scrubbed hard at her scalp, trying to rinse away the dried gravy. She surfaced and smoothed the wet hair away from her face. There were bubbles in the water, which surprised her. She'd just turned on a few taps, not entirely sure what would spout forth other than water. Glancing up, Evelyn saw a portrait of a mermaid sitting on a rock, who kept throwing her smiles. Evelyn smiled back politely as she wrung out her hair. She was so relaxed in the water, listening to Lily's distant humming. She felt her anger at Narcissa wash away, along with the gravy.

She knew when the water started to cool and her fingers began to prune that it was time to get out of the tub. With great reluctance Evelyn climbed out, her skin feeling the prickle of the cool air. The giant bathtub drained the water as soon as she had stepped out.

"Do you think you could pass me a towel?" She asked Lily.

"Sure," the redhead said, hopping down from the sink.

Evelyn continued to wring out her long hair, not seeming to mind her nakedness. The door to the prefect bathroom swung open then, and in walked Alice, who'd been given the password from Lily. She'd come to investigate when neither of them had returned to dinner.

At seeing Evelyn's wet, naked body standing in the middle of the room, the short, round faced girl let out a little shriek and spun around to face the wall. Lily threw Evelyn her towel and also averted her eyes. Evelyn dried and wrapped herself up in the towel, smirking at their bashfulness.

"We are all female here, are we not? It's nothing you haven't seen, so why be embarrassed?" Evelyn asked.

Alice and Lily both shrugged, not really knowing what to say. They were not used to other girls being so brazen about their naked bodies. Insecurity was a natural and recurring theme during adolescence.

Seeing Lily's gaze fall on something behind her, Alice turned around and saw a floating parcel that seemed to have followed her in through the door. Evelyn stepped forward and grabbed it out of the air with damp hands.

"Your Christmas gift," she said, offering it to Lily.

Lily excitedly ripped the brown paper off, and saw with delight that it was a book. It was a copy of Jane Austen's _Persuasion._ The book was slightly worn looking, however. The spine was broken and some of the pages had been dog-eared. Lily looked to the inside of the front cover, and saw a slanted handwritten message.

"Is this French?" Lily asked. Alice moved nearer to get a good look at the gift.

"Yes."

"You're French?" Alice asked, looking over at the dripping girl, who was collecting her newly cleaned clothing.

"My mother was. It was her book."

Lily gasped and tried to hand the book back to her. "Oh, Evelyn I can't take this! It's like an heirloom."

Evelyn stepped closer. "Nonsense. I've read it seven or eight times already. I thought you might enjoy it, considering how much you liked _Pride & Prejudice_." Seeing that Lily was about to argue, she held up her hand, haltingly. "I insist."

Lily's green eyes misted in appreciation. She flung her arms around Evelyn, forgetting about the girl's state of undress. Evelyn awkwardly accepted the hug, gently placing her hands on Lily's back. She wasn't used to a great deal of hugging, least of all from someone who wasn't Maureen.

"Ta very much!" Lily's voice trembled.

Alice crouched down and picked up the book that Lily had dropped in her rush to embrace Evelyn. "Your appreciation shows," she said, sarcastically. "What does the message say?"

Evelyn recited from memory:

_"**To you my darling,**_

_**I thought you could do with some new reading material. I know you like Jane Austen, so here is another one of her novels. I love you. I miss you.**_

_**Don't forget me while I'm away,**_

_**L."**_

"From your father, I expect," Alice said.

Evelyn nodded but wasn't entirely sure herself. Mr. Gray's first name was Lawrence, but as far as she knew he didn't speak French. She'd often wondered if perhaps her mother had taken a lover or if the book had been a gift from before she had married. It was one of the few books her mother had owned that had anything written in it aside from indicating that it was from the library of Chantelle Beaufort.

She dropped her towel to the stone floor and began to slowly redress herself. She was pleased to see that the gravy had come out of her dress at least.

"Sorry, I tried," Lily said, pointing to the robes. "But the gravy smell isn't coming out."

"No, I suspect they'll need proper laundering," Evelyn responded, whilst folding them.

Evelyn stood in front of the mirror and began to pull her hair into a bun. She stopped, though, when Lily let out a small dismayed sigh.

"What is it?" She looked at Lily expectantly in the mirror.

"Do you have to put your hair up? It's pretty when it's down," Lily said, toying with the damp ends of her hair.

Evelyn's hands dropped to her side. "Why does my appearance matter?"

"I'm not saying that it counts for much, but you're a good looking lass!" Lily said. "You don't look so hard with your hair down."

Evelyn's gaze turned to her own reflection. She was not a pretty girl as Lily had said, but she wasn't a troll either. Her skin was pale, even more so than Lily's, and was free from obvious blemishes. Her hair was long and thick, the widows peak a trait her mother had passed to her. Evelyn wasn't a girlish waif like Lily. She was tall, her breasts and hips were fuller, and her arms were muscular from carrying Maureen about. Her chin and nose were pointed, and her mouth was completely average looking. She was a striking girl, not pretty or lovely like Lily. She was nothing extraordinary.

"My appearance is of no concern to me," she said, giving a slight shrug.

"Well, obviously it is. You've gone to so much effort to try and hide yourself with those glasses, those clothes, and that hairstyle," Alice argued.

"I happen to like my clothing. My hair is too long to wear down—"

"Then give it a trim," Lily interjected.

"And I have to wear my glasses!" Evelyn defended, ignoring Lily's comment.

"They're just for reading, though," Lily said.

Evelyn turned away from the mirror and looked at the two girls with her usual, expressionless face.

"And that intimidating, icy stare!" Alice went on, hopping off her perch. "Blimey, do you never emote?"

"Alice!" Lily shushed her.

Evelyn gave a shrug of her own. Maybe, unconsciously, she did try and downplay her features. "I want to be taken seriously, that's all."

"You don't have to try and look like McGonagall to do that," Alice said. "People already take you seriously. They're probably afraid not to."

Lily smacked Alice on the arm and gave her a frown. Then the red-haired girl pulled Evelyn's glasses out of her pocket and handed them to their rightful owner. Evelyn put them on and went to pull up her hair again but stopped once more at Lily's words.

"Evie," Lily said, her tone softening. "You look just fine the way you are, but maybe if you weren't so closed off and serious like, tossers like Narcissa might not target you as much."

Evelyn gave a nod of understanding, but she didn't necessarily agree. Even if her appearance and manner did make her a target, she would not change for them. They, her peers, were not worth the effort or the consideration.

But then something occurred to her. Her whole life her peers had taunted her, but she'd always put up with it. Whereas Maureen had never developed a thick skin. Was this what Maureen meant when she'd made Evelyn promise to try and be "normal"? Had it been her appearance that had first garnered the attention of the other girls at the Academy? Was Lily right? While Evelyn flat out refused to change herself to please her peers, she would do it if it meant making her sister happy. After all, she'd sworn to make more of an effort to take care of Maureen. That meant doing whatever was necessary to keep her placated.

"I wonder if they've already served dessert." Alice asked, interrupting Evelyn's inner musings.

She followed Alice and Lily out of the prefect's bathroom and back down to the Great Hall, leaving her damp hair down.

* * *

><p>It was nauseating watching Maureen try to comfort Regulus Black. Her sister's small, sweet face was filled with sympathy as she listened to him relay the events that transpired over Christmas break. Evelyn nearly launched herself at him when she saw his arm drape itself over Maureen's shoulders. He was clearly milking his brother's sudden departure.<p>

"That's so awful!" Maureen cooed, placing her bony hand on his knee. "But I'm sure your brother will come back over the summer. He just needs time to cool his head."

"Maybe, but I'm afraid this has been a long time coming. Sirius has always been a trouble maker, liking the attention. You can't imagine the havoc he's wrecked on our poor mother's nerves."

"Perhaps if you spoke with him, he would come to see the error of his ways. I'm sure you could convince him," Maureen said, her eyes dreamy as she looked upon the sad mask he wore.

"I doubt it. He lacks consideration and common sense. He can be so selfish sometimes."

"Amazingly, I think I agree," Evelyn said, closing in on them. She gave them both a hard look until Maureen's hand was back in her own lap and Regulus had shifted further down the couch. Evelyn took a seat in the space now between the two. She turned away from Regulus, trying to exclude him, and gently placed a hand on Maureen's forehead to check for any signs of a fever.

"Evelyn, I'm fine," Maureen insisted, pushing her hand away.

"No headaches? Stomach troubles?" she asked.

Maureen blushed, her cheeks turning a pale pink. She shook her head, and threw an apologetic glance towards Regulus. "I'm keeping well, I promise. Now, if wouldn't mind, Regulus and I were having a private discussion."

"Yes, your brother has left, so I heard." The girls that Evelyn roomed were gossiping fishwives.

Regulus nodded slowly, and for a tiny moment Evelyn wondered if he was genuine in his upset. That moment passed quickly, however, when Maureen reached out across Evelyn`s chest to place her hand soothingly on his shoulder.

"Was there something you wanted?" Maureen asked, her patience waning by the sound of her tone.

Evelyn stood up, forcing Maureen to move her hand, and turned to look at her younger sister. "I was hoping you might join Luther and me for a stroll around the castle. I thought a little exercise might benefit you, but now I see that you're otherwise engaged," Evelyn said, lifting an eyebrow at the intimate display she'd come across.

"Some other time, perhaps," Maureen said dismissively.

Evelyn nodded her head and spun around to leave, not wanting to have to watch anymore. She'd given up on trying to tell her sister what to do. It only caused arguments between them, and Evelyn didn't want to have to endure the silent treatment again so soon.

"Oh, Evelyn?" Maureen called out.

"Yes?" she answered, turning.

"Your hair looks lovely down," Maureen said, smiling.

She appreciated the compliment. She was experimenting with the idea of changing her appearance. Not outright, of course, but she was curious to know if any subtle changes might have any effect on how she was treated by her peers. She was making the effort purely for Maureen's sake, of course.

She'd told Luther as much that morning when she'd brushed her hair and only tied it back part of the way. She had specified that she'd meet him next to the statue of the humpbacked witch on the third floor. It was Sunday afternoon and she had made plans to meet with Lily after her Prefects meeting, so she had to bide her time somehow.

When she arrived next to the humpbacked witch statue, Luther was nowhere in sight. She waited nearly ten minutes for him, but he never came. Making her way down the hall towards the staircase with the intent of looking for him, she nearly ran into James Potter.

"Oi, watch where you stomping," he said, swerving to avoid bumping into her.

Potter, Black and the short, round boy that joined them cleared the way for her to pass. When she'd walked a few feet away from them, she heard Black loudly ask, "What was your favourite part of the banquet, Wormtail?"

Peter spoke next not quite understanding the purpose of the change in conversation. "By far the roasted potatoes. What about you?"

"For me, it was the definitely the _gravy _that made the meal spectacular," Black said pointedly, ensuring that she'd heard him. The three boys snorted in laughter, not walking away for wanting to see her reaction.

She knew that she should have let it go—she'd been mocked in more clever ways than that—but when she stopped and whirled around to look at them, she was faced with Sirius Black's smirking face. His smugness angered her more than Regulus' or Narcissa's ever could, though she wasn't entirely sure why. She swallowed the angry, expletive words that came up, and instead gave them the widest, most pleasant smile that she could muster.

Potter and Peter stopped sniggering at once, startled to see her face so expressive. In fact, Potter was so surprised that his hand instinctively reached into his pocket to grip his wand, in case she became a real threat. Black gave her an expectant look, daring her to make a comeback. So she did, even though she knew logically that it was wiser to walk away from this confrontation. But she couldn't. Her patience had snapped like a dry and brittle twig.

"Yes, indeed, the gravy was quite delicious. Almost like it was a homemade recipe. Speaking of home, how is your mother?" She asked icily, taking pleasure in his tiniest flinch. "I must say that I do pity the woman, having had to listen to your witless prattle for nearly sixteen years. It's a wonder how she survived. Honestly, the woman should be awarded a medal of valour. Or maybe she finds it rewarding enough that you've run away."

The insincere smile dissolved from her face instantly when she'd finished speaking. She then turned, hair whipping about freely, and stormed down the staircase. She knew it had been a low blow to bring up his mother and home life like she had, but every once in a great while Evelyn's control fizzled. These moments in which she reacted so vehemently, had seemed to be more frequent since meeting Sirius Black.

She had taken great satisfaction in the slightly pained expression he'd worn when she'd finished speaking. His strong jaw clenching, refraining from responding. She was the smug one, having had the final word, at last. Perhaps now he'd learn to stop trying to aggravate her, unless he wanted a good tongue lashing.

It had been delightful to wipe that arrogant look off of Black's face, but there was a sense of guilt that had settled in her stomach by the time she'd reached the bottom of the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Please let me know what you think! If you've spotted any mistakes please let me know.<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter franchise. Any recognizable characters/locations/magic thingies are property of JK Rowling. Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update, but things have been crazy at school. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Again, I am lacking a beta so if you notice any mistakes feel free to point them out. I want to thank everyone who continues to read and review this story. I really care about it, so it means alot that you take the time.**

* * *

><p>"Honestly, I thought better of you!" Evelyn shook her head disapprovingly.<p>

She and Lily had met for their weekly study night (they hadn't been tutoring sessions for a while now), and Evelyn couldn't help but notice Lily's strange behaviour. She was humming, and doodling—every now and then she'd let out these little dreamy sighs, catching Evelyn's attention. Lily had never behaved this way before, at least not in Evelyn's presence, and she found it rather distracting. It took a moment, but Evelyn eventually recognized the signs with great dismay.

"What d'you mean?" Lily asked, innocently.

"Your odd behaviour is unfortunately familiar. I went to an all girls' school, remember? You're infatuated."

Lily's mouth opened and closed in surprise. Evelyn was sitting across the table with her arms folded, her face showing signs of disappointment. Lily knew that lately she'd been acting differently and what the cause was. It was Gilbert Lochry, a boy who had charmed his way into the hearts of many young girls. He was beautiful, ambitious and whenever he said her name, Lily couldn't help but giggle in delight.

"So what if I am?" Lily asked, defensively. "I'm allowed to fancy someone."

Evelyn's eyes rolled heavenward. "I had thought you above acting so foolishly because of a boy."

"I can act as silly as I please," Lily said, her tone sharp. "Fancying a boy doesn't mean I'm not me anymore."

"You say that now. However, I've seen many girls become frivolous, vain creatures in the space of a schoolboy's wink," Evelyn said, assuredly.

Lily's anger melted away out of confusion. She looked at the proud girl in front of her. There was always an air of arrogance and derision about Evelyn whenever discussing their peers. But unlike most Slytherin girls, it was not brought on by blood status or even by hatred. It seemed like a foregone conclusion, as if Evelyn had just given up on the lot of them. What was it that made her think so lowly of girls like that?

"What happened to you?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Why do you think that way?" Lily asked, leaning forward in her seat. "You assume the worst in people. You clump them together like their cattle."

Evelyn's indignancy never arose. She knew what Lily said was true. She often did assume that people were all alike. Growing up, she'd never been proven otherwise so she generalized, never feeling the urge to find out for herself if she was right. She just was. But now, Lily's face made Evelyn sit up just a tad straighter in reflection.

"I've never been proven wrong," Evelyn said, simply. Her lips pursed slightly as if tasting something sour.

"If you're always expecting the worst, you'll get nowt of anything else!" Lily insisted, her hand reaching across the table—reaching out to her.

Lily made a fair point. Evelyn was rather pessimistic especially in regards to people, but was it any wonder with what she'd had to put up with? She'd grown tired of the mocking and the rudeness. She'd given up on ever meeting someone her own age that she could respect and even come to care for.

And then there was Lily. Sweet and quite often wise, Lily. Evelyn nodded her head.

"I suppose that's true. I'm not saying that I'm prepared to embrace all adolescents as potential friends," she said. "However, I do agree that perhaps I should try and keep an open mind. I'd also like to retract my previous comments. They were unfounded. You have time and again proven to me that you are not like other girls. You are an intelligent and considerate person—a rarity, one I am grateful for."

Lily smiled brightly, her freckled cheeks flushing slightly. It was flattering for Evelyn, someone whose favour was so seldom given, to speak so highly of her. She pulled her hand back and picked up her quill, promising herself to doodle no more since she really was meant to be studying.

A few moments of silence passed before Evelyn closed her eyes and smirked. It was more for Lily's benefit than her own enjoyment that she asked.

"Apropos of nothing, what's his name?"

Lily's toothy grin could have split her face. "Gilbert Lochry. He's lovely! He tells the best stories! He wants to be a writer and—" But Lily trailed off when she caught sight of someone standing at the other end of their study table.

"Mind if join you?"

Looking over, Evelyn was met with the sight of Remus Lupin. Somehow he was looking far more ragged than normal, as if he hadn't slept for days. Evelyn looked pointedly away from him. The last time she'd met him, he'd been rather impolite with his interrogation. He was still one of Black's degenerate friends, even with his sincere and shy smiles. She had had her fill of the whole Black family for a lifetime.

"Ey up. What're you doing here, Remus?" Lily's voice wasn't angry, just a little annoyed. "I thought I made meself clear that you weren't invited no more."

Remus' face was the picture of remorse. His sandy hair fell into his eyes, and he shifted from foot to foot. He seemed to be debating over what he wanted to say. Evelyn watched him from the corner of her eye, refusing to look at him directly after the way he'd behaved. She had a few choice words for him, but held her tongue, not wanting to insult Lily's friend and prompt her temper.

"I know that I acted like a right tosser the last time I joined you. I'm sorry, I was trying to make James feel better."

"I'm not his girl, he's no right to worry!" Lily said, her voice rising, drawing the attention of Madame Pince.

"I know, but he worries all the same," Remus said, soothingly. "He can't help himself. He does love you, despite your objections."

Lily groaned, slumping in her chair. "He doesn't love me. He just wants me because I'm..."

"Unattainable?" Evelyn offered, quietly.

"Exactly!"

Remus took a seat right next to Evelyn, even though he had still not been invited to do so. Being in close proximity, Evelyn couldn't help but notice the scratches on his hands. He caught her looking and tugged his sleeves down to cover them, self consciously.

"Anyway, I'm sorry. If I promise to be on my best behaviour, can I stay? I really need the help."

Lily looked from him to Evelyn, and shrugged her shoulders. "It's up to you, Evie."

Having given up on her aversion to her nickname, Evelyn nodded. She didn't trust him, but if he really needed help academically then Evelyn wouldn't stand in the way. She pulled her Transfiguration essay closer and continued working on it, trying to ignore his presence.

Yet, she somehow still managed to hear every word of his conversation with Lily about Christmas break.

"Aside from my—oh, don't add the mandrake until the end—aside from Petunia, my holiday was just grand. How about you?"

Remus took down her note in his text book for their next assigned potion. He shrugged and let out a sigh, blowing his hair out of his eyes. "Not too bad. My aunt Janet came to celebrate with us, resulting in a drunken Christmas fight between her and mum. But all in all, my holiday still managed to be better than Padfoot's."

"Oh right! I heard about Black running away. It's a shame. I almost feel sorry for the bugger."

"He's Sirius so he'll never say anything, but I think it's still a touchy subject for him."

"Why doesn't he go back?"

"No. That won't happen," Remus said, firmly. "I just meant that I think he's feeling sorry that it ever had to come to that. He doesn't want to hate his family, but he can't change what is."

Listening to Remus' words, Evelyn could feel her stomach all in knots. She could still remember the silence in the hall after she'd said what she had. Since then, he'd not even glanced at her let alone made any of the scathing comments she'd become so used to. Evelyn didn't miss his attention—that would be ludicrous! Nevertheless, the unmistakable feeling of guilt had settled in and she couldn't rid herself of it.

It wasn't until Lily got out of her seat to return her books to the shelves, that Remus acknowledged her. He wore a serious expression, but his eyes conveyed concern without any trace of anger. He twisted in his seat to face her and waited for her to do the same. Evelyn sighed and conceded, knowing he'd wait as long as she took to do it.

"I know he can the biggest berk that ever walked upright, but he's not completely unfeeling and neither are you, or so I hear." He gave her a smile, which Evelyn almost returned. "Look, I'm not telling you what to do, but I think you should swallow your pride and apologize. It would be the human thing to do."

Evelyn glared at him, a frown marring her blank face. "Human?"

Remus was taken aback by the ferocity in her tone. "I only meant that—"

"I am human, which means that I can only tolerate so much disrespect before I lose my patience. Why is that so surprising? Shouldn't he have to apologize for the awful things he has said to me over the last few months?"

Remus nodded. "Absolutely. It's unlikely that he will, but that's not the point."

"What is your point?" she snapped.

"Just that you got a little too personal, and I think you know it."

Evelyn huffed and crossed her arms in frustration. She knew that he was right, that the only way to get rid of the guilt she felt was to make nice with Black. She wasn't looking forward to the self-satisfied smirk he was bound to wear. She looked at Remus with an unhappy expression.

Black would not make it easy, of that she was sure. Remus put his hand on her shoulder, as if communicating his sympathy. He realize what she had to lose in apologizing to someone as antagonizing as Black. Evelyn glanced down at his hand with a grimace. Receiving Lily's friendly touches was disconcerting enough, without a boy she barely knew acting so familiar.

When they had both awkwardly straightened in their seats, Lily was just returning to collect her things. The two of them did the same, not bothering to explain to the confused looking redhead. Remus stood up, wincing as he pushed himself out of the seat. He said goodbye to Lily and then looked back at Evelyn as if about to speak.

"This is going to be entirely unpleasant," she said, beating him to it.

"Without a doubt," he answered, turning on his heel and walking away with a chuckle.

She'd apologize because it was the right thing to do. She would not be doing it tonight however, feeling as thoroughly chastised as she did. No, she would certainly not be dining on anymore crow tonight.

* * *

><p>They were swift and graceful up in the air, Evelyn observed. She'd been standing watching the Gryffindor quidditch practice, planning to speak with Black after the team had finished. Lily had told her in Charms class that the team practiced every Monday night after dinner. It had taken Evelyn the weekend to bring herself to do the right thing and apologize. She was not looking forward to it, but it was the only way to free herself of her guilt.<p>

She caught sight of Black flying up in the air. His long hair was swept away from his face by the cool breeze, and the setting sun cast a gentle glow across his features. She didn't realize it then, but that was the first time that she thought him handsome—in a completely objective way, of course.

"Oi! Slytherin on the pitch!"

Evelyn's attention was then diverted to the rest of the team, who were landing on the dewy, green grass of the pitch. A few team members were walking towards her, carrying their brooms in hand. The rest were off to the locker rooms, as practice had seemed to come to a screeching halt now that her presence had been announced.

Amongst the five teammates that came barrelling towards her were Black and Potter. Their faces were sweaty and decidedly irate. Evelyn found herself squaring her shoulders preparing for the oncoming juvenile jibes.

"What you doing round here?" Potter asked, suspiciously. "You the Slytherin team's new spy?"

"I happen to care as little about the Slytherin quidditch team, as I do for yours. I'm here for one reason only."

"And what would that be?" the only female Gryffindor on the team piped up.

"I am here in the hopes of a private audience with Black."

Black's face screwed up in confusion. "Me? Why's that?"

Evelyn sent a pointed glare at his teammates, indicating that they take their leave. They did so hesitantly, especially Potter.

"I'll wait in the change room, Padfoot," he said, sending her a warning scowl.

Black turned and started climbing up the stairs to sit in the stands, with Evelyn warily following behind. He put his broom down, and casually took a seat, his feet propped up on the bench in front of him. Evelyn stood by, rigidly. The conversation they were about to have was going to be very awkward and painful, so she saw little point in trying to settle herself down comfortably.

"So?" Black started when she didn't say anything. "What is it? I doubt you came here to see if I'd lend you my broom."

Evelyn's gaze was fixed on the goal posts that stood nearby. "While I do very much enjoy flying, that's not the reason."

"Are you looking for a date Friday night?"

Evelyn's head whipped round and gave him an appalled look. "As if I'd ever lower myself to your level."

Black gave her a mocking look. "You might enjoy yourself, luv. Defrost your—"

"Yes, yes, my ice cold heart. Sing me a new tune, will you?" Evelyn said waspishly, while crossing her arms over her chest.

"Actually I was going to say 'your loins'." He chuckled evilly at the way her mouth dropped open, scandalized.

Evelyn felt her ears reddening, her tolerance waning, and the guilt she'd been carrying shrank considerably at his words. "You're vile!"

He raised his hand to his chest mockingly, as if she'd wounded him. "Ouch!"

Evelyn's eyes narrowed at him and she was about to use some rather inappropriate language when the bench he'd been sitting on snapped. Black's bottom was dropped onto the floor beneath him amidst the splintered wood. After a moment of watching his arms and legs flail, Evelyn realized he was stuck. Her outrage was gone, replaced by laughter.

Sirius watched her throw her head back and laugh. The sound was actually more of a cackle than anything, but in the position that Sirius found himself, he didn't care to split hairs over it. He tried to pull himself up but couldn't seem to get a proper grip on anything. He rolled his eyes, and waited until Evelyn's amusement faded. He waited a long time it seemed.

"Ahem." Black tried to get her attention when she still had not settled. "This actually hurts and I could use some help, and while I don't particularly want it to be yours, I'm afraid beggars can't be choosers."

Evelyn covered her mouth with her fingers trying to smother the rest of her mirth. Without saying a word, she took his hands in hers and began to pull him up. How could someone so lean, be so heavy?

"Why are you here?" Sirius asked, once she'd pulled him to his feet. He was a little embarrassed but for the most part, he was just tired. Tired from practice, and tired from being around her.

The jovial smile that had made its way onto Evelyn's face, was gone now. Her dark eyes met his dead on with effort, but she refused to let him think that she was in any way intimidated by him. Her arms came to rest at her sides, and her fingernails dug into her palms.

"I wanted—well, no that's not true... I realized that I had been rather insensitive," she said, slowly.

"You? Insensitive? I don't believe it!" he said, his voice low and slightly raspy. He turned his back on her and began to trudge away.

Evelyn walked behind him, but said her piece, wanting to get it over with.

"It was rude of me to bring up your leaving home. It was uncalled for—despite your provocation." It was as close to a 'sorry' as she could manage.

He stopped so suddenly that Evelyn almost collided with him. His exhaustion seemed to have temporarily disappeared, as he turned around his grey eyes glinting curiously. He tilted his head slightly, as if considering again what she'd just said.

"Are you...apologizing? To me?" He asked, puzzled.

She became a little flustered then, not that anyone would have noticed since she hid it so well. She placed her hands on her hips and raised a brow, challengingly. "I should have thought it was obvious. Are you stupid or just deaf, Black?"

He took a step towards her, his brow furrowing. "Why?"

For some reason, she felt unwilling to mention the conversation she'd had with Lupin. Black was not in a forgiving mood it seemed. Although, to be fair, her apology had been lacking. Still, there was no need to direct his anger at Lupin, who had only had Black's best intentions in mind. Black didn't give her a chance to respond, however, before he asked his next question.

"Who told you about it?" He inquired, his voice raising. "It was Regulus, wasn't it?"

Evelyn nodded her head. "No, but he confirmed it."

"Wanker," Black growled.

"There's no need for that. He is your brother, after all."

"Oh, that's right! Of course, big sister has something to say. But your right, he is _my_ brother so why don't _you_ keep your opinions to yourself."

"I didn't come here to argue, I'll remind you," she said, her own voice deepening dangerously.

"No, you came to get your sorry out. Job well done!" he shouted.

"I don't understand why I'm the first to apologize. You're twice as callous as I am!" she spat. "Is it any wonder that your brother is the nasty little insect that he's become? Look at the kind of influence you've been!"

"You don't know anything about me, or Regulus, for that matter. Just because you scrutinize your sister's every movement doesn't make you a good influence. Neither does stalking Evans. It just makes you nosey cow!"

Evelyn stormed past him once he'd finished, bumping into his side painfully with her shoulder. She raced back into the school, through the dungeons and Slytherin common room, and threw herself onto her bed. She huffed furiously and let down her hair, she whipped off her glasses and shoes, and pulled the covers over herself. She was still fully dressed, and she could hear lots of noise out in the common room. All the same, she shut her eyes and willed for tomorrow to come.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you thought! Constructive criticism is always welcome!<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter franchise. Any recognizable characters/locations/magic thingies from the series belong to JK Rowling. Author's Note: A big thanks to my beta Nooka. I am still trying to find a second beta as it is a big job editing this story. If you find any mistakes please point them out. I want to thank everyone who continues to read this story. An extra big thanks to those of you who review! This story is my baby, so I appreciate you guys taking the time to read it. I probably won't be adding any new chapters until January. Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**

* * *

><p>It was well after midnight, and Evelyn still found herself unable to sleep. Luther had disappeared yet again, and on impulse, she climbed out of her bed to go looking for him. She couldn't sleep anyway, and being awake gave her plenty of opportunities to do nothing but worry about him. She shrugged her creased school robes off her shoulders and laid them across the end of her bed. She pulled her ankle lace up boots on and quietly snuck out of her dormitory.<p>

Luther had been sneaking off again lately, but he was sure to make an appearance so that she wouldn't worry. However, for some reason, Evelyn couldn't help but imagine him being tormented by Peeves or some cruel student who'd caught him scampering about tonight. That cruel student continued to look like Regulus Black in her mind's eye. She was about head down the spiral staircase and search the common room, when a thought struck her. Was Sirius Black right?

His relationship with Regulus was obviously one that resulted in ignorance and uncaring. But was she an extremity of the opposite? She _was_ sneaking out in the middle of the night, concerned for her cat when he was just doing what cats do.

Was she smothering Maureen? Her sister was constantly begging for distance, for the chance to be independent. But did Evelyn ever truly give it to her? Maureen had made it clear that her 'constant hovering' was not appreciated, but Evelyn had to make sure that Maureen was taking proper care of herself. She needed to let Mr. Gray know when Maureen's health worsened. It was her job.

But was it really? She wasn't Maureen's mother. Evelyn knew that sometimes she overcompensated because of her jealousy of Maureen and the guilt that went along with it. But she loved her sister despite that and wanted above all to do right by her. Did Black not care at all for his brother's welfare? How else could he have just stood by and watched how vile his brother had become. Black himself was vile, though. He'd been so harsh with her, more so than ever before. It was a sensitive issue for the both of them, but at least she made an effort with her family. She didn't give up. Was that what made her a "nosey cow"?

Slowly, Evelyn turned around and headed into the room where Maureen slept, her concern for Luther temporarily put on hold.

She was met with silence, save for the gentle snoring coming from the beds. She tiptoed to Maureen's and sat down on the edge of the mattress. Maureen, having always been a light sleeper, awoke with a start. She sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Evelyn?" she whispered. "What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry to have woken you. Have you been feeling well?"

Maureen made a groaning sound and Evelyn was sure that she was probably rolling her eyes. "Yes, I have. In fact, I was sleeping very peacefully."

Evelyn gave a soft, humourless laugh. "I'm sorry. I just—you know I love you, right?"

"Yes, and I love you."

"So, you know the only reason I'm always pestering you is because of that?"

Maureen was silent, but Evelyn felt the bed shift. A boney hand placed itself on her shoulder.

"Maureen, am I an unbearable nuisance?"

"Not unbearable no," she answered, and Evelyn could hear the smile in her voice. "Sometimes I just lose my patience that's all. I never asked to be sick."

Evelyn reached up and took her hand from her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze with her own. "Go back to sleep, dear."

"Are you dressed?" Maureen asked, feeling he fabric of Evelyn's blouse sleeve. "Where are you going?"

"To find Luther," she said standing up. "I'm especially worried tonight."

"Why?"

"I just can't sleep. I can't stop thinking about what kind of trouble he could be getting into." Evelyn decided not to mention Regulus, knowing that it would only cause an argument between them.

"I think I know where he's been sneaking off to," Maureen whispered, just as Evelyn was about to leave.

"You do?"

"I've seen him chasing this big, brown rat all over the school. It's always the same one."

"How can you be so sure?"

"It's got these tufty ears. It's usually running around outside or down here in the dungeons."

"Well, thank you," she said, leaning down and kissing her sister on the forehead.

* * *

><p>She hadn't found Luther that night. She'd search around the dungeons for an hour before giving up. Luther could handle himself against one rat, though why he suddenly cared about chasing vermin baffled her.<p>

Evelyn made her way outside to the courtyard below the Ravenclaw and Divination towers. It hadn't snowed for a few days, but it was still cold and the ground was icy. She sat down on the edge of the fountain, waiting for Lily to join her. They'd agreed to go for a stroll during their break, before their afternoon classes resumed.

She waited patiently, fiddling with the ends of her scarf. She'd left her hair down, not as a fashion statement, but as a way to keep her ears warm since her hat had suddenly disappeared. She watched clusters of students pass by, but luckily she was not met with her least favourite student, Sirius Black. He was fast becoming more irritating to Evelyn than Narcissa and Regulus. Somehow he just managed to creep under her skin like nobody else could. For the second time in his presence, she'd lost her temper and reacted to his antics in a rather dramatic way.

She soon caught sight of Alice, who was bundled up tight. Her nose was running, her cheeks were rosy, and a bright blue hat was pulled down over her ears. Alice, catching sight of her, sighed and sat down next to her. There was nothing said between them at first since Lily wasn't there to act as a buffer. Instead, Evelyn listened to the petite girl sniffling next to her, willing Lily to hurry up and appear.

"You're waiting for Lily, too?" Alice said, after a long moment passed.

"I am," Evelyn answered, politely.

"We might be waiting a while. She's listening to Gilbert's latest pack of lies."

Evelyn sighed loudly. While she knew that Lily was an intelligent, amiable young woman, it was almost pathetic how helplessly captivated by the boy with golden hair and perfect teeth had her. From what she was able to gather Evelyn came to the conclusion that while Gilbert was indeed handsome and charismatic, he was an egocentric fibber at the core. She knew not to say anything after the way Lily had reacted the last time she'd tried. She only hoped that Lily would eventually come to her senses and stop doting on him.

"I bet I know what you're thinking," Alice said. She was breaking their unspoken agreement not to converse without Lily present, but Evelyn humoured her.

"That Lily can do better than that boy?"

"That and you want Sirius Black to go one and one with the Whomping Willow."

"Well, yes, that too," Evelyn said. "How did you know?"

"The Gryffindor quidditch team says that you ambushed him last night. What was that about? Some after practice snogging? Or were you mad at him for snogging some other girl?" Alice teased

Evelyn whipped around to face Alice. "I beg your pardon? Didn't you just say—?"

"Come on, someone could choke on the amount of sexual tension between you."

Evelyn's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "What on earth are you referring to? We revile each other!"

Alice rolled her eyes and smirked. "You're just covering because you've can't admit how you really feel. I've seen you two in class. You snark at each other far too much. It's not natural!"

"He's that way with everyone! Smug and filthy minded!"

"Yes, but you especially! And the only reason for it is because of this unspoken attraction. Everyone sees it!"

Evelyn shook her head and tried to ignore the heat rising around her collar. She tried to hide her discomfort by turning away from Alice. "Ridiculous! What absolute nonsense," she muttered under her breath.

Before Evelyn could ask Alice who else had made this assumption, she caught sight of Lily coming towards them. Her hair was flying behind her in the breeze and her bright, green eyes were filled with tears. Her chin wobbled and she slumped down next to Evelyn on the edge of the fountain.

"Lily, what's wrong?" Alice asked, reaching across Evelyn's lap and taking the upset girl's hand.

"He's such a wanker!" she said, her voice shaky. "How were we ever mates?"

Evelyn gently put her hand on Lily's shoulder. She didn't know to whom Lily was referring, but she did sincerely hope that these tears weren't being wasted on Gilbert Lochry. The boy was beneath her, not worth crying over, couldn't Lily see that?

"Snape, that bastard!" Alice said, her tone sharpening.

Evelyn's brow furrowed slightly. She'd heard the name before but she couldn't be sure where. "Who is Snape?" she asked.

Lily sniffed and crossed her arms. "We were the best of mates when we were little."

Evelyn nodded her head, but looked to Alice for an elaboration.

"He's in Slytherin now and a slimy bugger," she explained, standing up so she could sit on the other side of Lily. Evelyn couldn't help but notice the slight glare Alice sent her way as she did so.

"He's proper nasty to me, is all." Lily shrugged and swiped at cheeks with the sleeve of her robes. "I don't know why I'm crying over him."

It was then that Evelyn had a moment a quiet reflection. Lily once had a friend who was sorted into Slytherin and now he made her cry. Was Lily trying to prove something by befriending her? Evelyn wanted to ask, but recognized that now might not be the appropriate time with Lily as upset as she was.

"You must not let his words hurt you, dear," Evelyn said, firmly. "Believe me when I say that what he says is inconsequential in the grand scheme of things."

"Still hurts," Lily said, dabbing at her eyes again. "But you're right. We're not mates anymore, so what comes out of his gob shouldn't really matter."

Alice put an arm around Lily's shoulders. "He's not worth crying over. He's just a bastard," she said soothingly.

"Aye, a mardy bastard!" Lily said, softly and rested her head on Alice's shoulder.

Evelyn felt Lily's glove covered hand reaching for her own. At that moment, Evelyn didn't feel as though she needed reassurance of Lily's loyalty anymore. They were friends, it had already been confirmed.

"Evie?" Lily called out, quietly.

"Yes?"

"You look very nice with your hair down."

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>She was insufferable.<p>

Even when she was nowhere in sight, Evelyn Gray still managed to irritate him. He couldn't stand the sight of her and yet he felt compelled to antagonize her. He got a strange sense of enjoyment when he was able to draw those reactions from her. She was so aloof and disinterested with almost everything, that angering her could be seen as some great achievement.

She tried to conceal so much but wasn't as talented at doing so as she might have thought. Sirius was becoming familiar with her little quirks. For example, when she was focused on a lesson in class, she would twirl her quill between her fingers. When he managed to goad her into anger, her lips would purse like she tasted something sour. He hadn't realized he'd been paying her such close attention, and didn't for the life of him understand why he couldn't just ignore her like Moony had been asking him to. He wished he could dismiss as easily as he could any other Slytherin girl.

But he just found her too grating to disregard . The way she spoke was exceptionally clear and proper, she was so expressionless that it was eerie, and her overall appearance was very strange—what sixteen year old girl wants to look like McGonagall? But above all, it was her devotion to Lily that perplexed him the most.

He'd been in the courtyard that afternoon, planning to meet with Heather Prewett, when he'd spotted them. Evans was clearly distraught and there had been Evelyn, holding her hand, concern written all over her face. Evelyn Gray is a Slytherin and Slytherins aren't nice for nothing. She had to be planning something, he and Prongs were sure of it. How did she end up winning Lily over?

As far as Sirius was concerned, she had to be the most frigid snob to ever grace the halls of Hogwarts. As much as he tried though, he couldn't stop thinking about her. By now he should have lost interest in tormenting her, but he hadn't. Why was she invading his thoughts the way she was?

He's sitting in class, playing quidditch, snogging Heather Prewett, and all the time thinking about her. She was getting under his skin, and he didn't like it one bit.

Lying in his bed, unable to sleep, he couldn't help but wonder if he had managed to infect her thoughts the same way. He glanced at Prongs in the bed to his right, snoring rather loudly. He hadn't told anyone about what it was she'd wanted to talk with him about. No one would have believed him if he said she'd tried to apologize. Nor did he mention how much she'd been on his mind lately. He knew that his mates would say he must fancy her, but that was absolutely out of the question. He could only define Evelyn Gray as an uptight bitch with no sex appeal whatsoever. How could he possibly fancy her?

He flipped onto his stomach, the bed frame creaking slightly with his violent movement. He buried his face into the pillow and shut his eyes, trying to think of more pleasant things than frigid, Slytherin girls. Heather Prewett's blouse undone, perhaps. However, despite his best efforts, he couldn't help but picture the way she'd thrown her head back, laughing at him jovially.

He was in for a long night.

* * *

><p><strong>The world didn't end but this chapter has, so do me a favour and review! It could be your Christmas present to lil' ole me!<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter franchise. Any recognizable characters/locations/magic thingies from the series are property of JK Rowling. Author's Note: I am so sorry it took me so long to update. Things got hectic and I've been really sick. On the plus side I did get some more chapters written. A big thanks to my fabulous beta, Nooka, for all her help. Also, I want to thank everyone that continues to read/review/follow this story despite my lack of updates. Oh, and I recently caught a error of mine. I totally forgot that only fifth years are prefects. It's a little late to fix the mistake now as we are so far into the story, so I'd appreciate it if everyone could just pretend that sixth years were made prefects back in the 70s.**

* * *

><p>January was coming to an end and Evelyn and Sirius were still at each others' throats. Every chance they got to snipe at each other was taken. It was starting to get irritating, and not just to the teachers. Lily and the Marauders avoided crossing paths at all costs should their two friends meet once more and forget to breathe between insults.<p>

So, when Lily and Evelyn met for breakfast Sunday morning, she insisted that they sit at the Slytherin table instead. They were both conscious of the glaring coming from the Slytherins sitting at the table, including Maureen who sat not too far away from them with her friends. Evelyn and Lily ate their eggs as quickly as they could, not wanting to garner much more attention.

Lily put down her fork, and stood up. "Can we please go?"

Evelyn looked around the table to see what had spooked Lily and spied a boy sitting a few seats down, giving her the evil eye. He had a large nose and his hair was long and greasy looking. Lily would not look in his direction. Was this the 'Snape' that had left her in tears the week before? Evelyn stopped eating, dabbed at her mouth with her napkin, and stood up. If Lily wasn't comfortable, then she was more than willing to go elsewhere.

As they were walking out of the Great Hall, a commotion drew their attention back towards the Slytherin table. Maureen was standing up with her hands over her mouth and nose, the blood dribbling through her fingers. Her friends shrieked in surprise and pelted her with their napkins, insisting that she plug it up and stop putting them off their appetites.

Evelyn ran towards the small, bloody girl and put an arm around her shoulders, leading her away. Maureen followed without complaint, the blood dripping down the front of her white blouse. Lily was right behind them the whole way to the Hospital Wing, ordering the gawking students to get out of the way. Evelyn escorted Maureen to sit down on one of the beds when they'd entered through the double doors and yelled for Madame Pomfrey to come quickly.

The school matron hurried out from her office and charged into action, pulling out gauze from the cupboard nearby.

"What happened?" she asked Evelyn, pushing her gently aside. "It doesn't look broken."

"It's not broken, no. My sister has a muggle disease and essentially things like this tend to happen." Evelyn gestured worriedly at Maureen, who was gasping for air, amidst the stream of blood.

"Her nose bleeds like this all the time?" Lily asked, standing timidly in the corner. Evelyn couldn't trouble herself to answer Lily's questions at that moment, however.

"Her name is Maureen Gray, Madame Pomfrey. Professor Dumbledore was to warn you that she might arrive," Evelyn said, perching at the end of the bed that Maureen sat upon. She reached out and rubbed Maureen's back, soothingly.

"Oh yes, yes," Madame Pomfrey said, handing Maureen a cloth to mop up the blood. "I was warned. I'm hesitant to use magic to stop the bleeding, that being the case. Muggle and Wizarding medicinal practices shouldn't mix."

Evelyn pulled Maureen's hair away from her face and helped her dab up the blood from around her mouth and chin. The bleeding would continue for a while yet, she knew from experience. The nosebleeds didn't occur often, but when they had they left Maureen feeling light-headed and nauseous for days. Maureen couldn't stand the sight of blood, but she had learned to refrain from gagging if she didn't want to make matters worse.

"The bleeding might continue for a while," Evelyn said, mastering her voice to remain calm. Maureen didn't need to see her panic.

"Well, when it does stop I'll let her have a blood replenishing potion and she can stay hear overnight in case anything else goes wrong."

Evelyn nodded and looked at her sister. She was so frail in appearance, so ghostly white, that it was hard to imagine that much red blood had been stored inside her. Lily took a step forward when Madame Pomfrey went to fetch another cloth. She went to place her hand on Maureen's shoulder supportively, but Maureen shrank away and inched closer to Evelyn.

Lily shoved her hands into her denim pockets and she rocked back and forth on her heels awkwardly for a moment. Evelyn felt as if she should apologize on Maureen's behalf, but it was a fleeting thought. Gone as quickly as it had come. Maureen was the one in need of her attentions, not Lily.

The room was brightly lit by the sunlight streaming in through the many windows. There were a few portraits of past school healers hanging on the walls nearby and cabinets filled with supplies to treat ailing students. At the far side of the room there was an occupied bed, but there was a screen put up for privacy so neither Lily nor Evelyn were able to tell who the student was. Not that Evelyn had given much thought to the matter.

The bleeding stopped another twenty minutes later and Madame Pomfrey ushered them out of the Hospital Wing, saying that she would prepare the blood replenishing potion whilst Maureen rested. Lily coaxed a concerned Evelyn out into the hall, insisting to her friend that her little sister would be alright.

Lily reached out, offering a hug. Evelyn, tired and upset, accepted it with appreciation. She'd never been a touchy feely person, but at that moment it was a much needed comfort.

"She'll be fine," Evelyn said, more to herself than to Lily.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Lily asked, pushing her shoulder length hair behind her ears.

Evelyn was about to decline the proffered assistance, but after a moment of looking at the anxiousness in Lily's eyes, decided to accept help. For the first time, someone was presenting her with comfort and help, so for the first time Evelyn accepted it. She had a real friend now, one who could do something anyway.

"I'm going to go and get Maureen something fresh to wear, so that she isn't lying there in bloodied clothes. If you could perhaps send a letter to Mr. Gray and just tell him what's happened, I'd appreciate it. Tell him that everything is well in hand and not to worry. Tell him that he's just being kept informed."

Lily's head tilted and confusion marred her features. "Why do you do that?"

"What now?" Evelyn was not in the mood to have her many quirks and character flaws pointed out.

Lily looked down at her feet, shyly. "It's just... why do you call your dad 'Mr. Gray'?"

Evelyn paused, not really knowing the answer. Luckily, Lily did not press for one, knowing that now was not the time or the place. She quickly took down Evelyn's information, so that she'd know where to send the letter, and hurried away.

"I'll go to the owlery now, before the prefect meeting. I'll be too busy after that, what with Remus off visiting his mum," she said over her shoulder as she turned and rushed away.

Evelyn stood there motionless for a moment. She hadn't thanked Lily for the favour, but it was too late to do so since the redhead was no longer within earshot. Evelyn took a deep, steadying breath and marched down the third floor corridor. She passed the Charms classroom where she had properly met Lily. She passed by the trophy room and the statue of the Humpbacked Witch. The image flashed through her mind quickly then vanished into thin air; Sirius Black in the hallway, kissing and touching some tart in the middle of the night. She'd caught them that night she'd been searching for Luther. Evelyn wasn't sure why that memory came to mind, especially with what was happening down the hall behind her. Now was not the time to be dwelling on Black and all of his transgressions.

Evelyn entered the gigantic room where all of the staircases that led to other floors were. She waited patiently for one of the staircases to move so that she may make her way down to the second floor. She waited and waited. When one of the enchanted staircases finally allowed for her to cross down onto the second floor, Evelyn wished it had kept her waiting a while longer.

A gaggle of Slytherin teenagers, the crowd that Maureen had become a part of, were laughing and stumbling up the same staircase. She went to move past them but Regulus stepped in front of her with a leer.

"How's our girl? Clotted up yet?" He asked, his tone mocking.

Evelyn snapped. She whipped out her wand and held it at his throat. He flinched slightly, her speed surprising him. She gave him a deadly glare and her voice softened so that only Regulus could hear her.

"It's been quite some time since I've pointed my wand at you, hasn't it? What is it about your family that pushes me to the verge of hexing you until you can't walk straight? I'm warning you now: stay away from my cat, stay away from me, and stay away from my sister." She lowered her wand and glanced to the rest of the group who had gone silent.

"All of you," she hissed. "Stay away from Maureen. She's bleeding enough without you leeches."

She stepped around Regulus and put her wand back into the pocket of her floor length dress. She knew that making threats was beneath her, yet she was brimming with frustration and annoyance. Though she was well versed in pretending to be stone, she knew that she could be overly sensitive particularly when her little sister was lying up in a hospital bed scared and bloody.

She reached the bottom of the stairs and was about to continue down to the first floor when she heard someone shout her name. She glanced about but didn't see the yellow streak of light that knocked her forward, almost over the railing of the stairs. Her head swam for a few moments, her body unable to right itself. She heard laughter and footsteps closing in on her.

Two large, strong hands pulled her upright by her shoulders and spun her around. She was faced with Sirius Black, his face furrowed in a frown. Evelyn, regaining her senses after a long moment in close proximity to him, pushed him back and pulled out her wand again. He held up his hands in defence, his black hair falling into his face.

"Easy, luv. No need to get hostile," he said, taking a small step backwards. "Your attacker went in that direction." He pointed.

Evelyn lowered her wand slightly but kept it gripped tightly in her hand. She gave him a hard, cold look. She was tempted to hex him, but that wouldn't be fair. He was unarmed and not to blame for what was happening to Maureen. She wished she could easily make it all better, not stand idly by with clean pyjamas. It felt this way every time something happened to Maureen and, as much as she disliked Black, she couldn't make her sister healthy by getting into another argument with him.

"Thank you for the warning but I'd really rather, for the next little while at least, that you also stay away from me. I don't have time for you right now," she said, her face becoming expressionless once more.

His mouth opened and closed while he tried to think of what to say to that. Evelyn was normally so closed off and yet, the door was cracked open ever so slightly. She was hurting, that much was made clear in her voice when she said the word 'sister'. Her eyes were stared ahead, seeming to look through him. His first instinct was to console her not to make insults and this shocked him. For whatever reason, he wasn't taking advantage of her vulnerability like he would've before. Seeing the hand that was aiming her wand at him tremble shook him down to his bones.

"What do we have here?" A voice came from their right. "Naughty, naughty."

Argus Filch, the caretaker, lived for catching students in the act.

* * *

><p>Filch put them in detention despite her protests. He'd accused them of duelling and sentenced them to cleaning the school trophies by hand that night. So Evelyn dutifully turned up and scrubbed and scrubbed until her fingers were red and sore.<p>

Black had turned up late, sporting a brand new love bite on his neck. She couldn't look at him without wanting to cry. This was his fault. He should have just turned around and walked away like she wanted him to. She wanted to pelt him with the biggest, heaviest trophy she could reach for having the audacity to turn up late. He was off shagging some trollop while Evelyn had a bedside she should have been sitting by.

He kept looking at her with those grey eyes. She had always thought herself capable of reading people, but he was every bit as talented in hiding his emotions as she was. She waited for him to say something, but he was smart enough to keep his mouth shut.

She'd delivered Maureen's fresh clothes and watched her sleep. She didn't go to dinner, she'd lost her appetite. Maureen had taken the potion that Madame Pomfrey prepared for her, and went straight back to sleep. Her skin was almost grey looking and she was completely motionless in her slumber. Evelyn felt her chest clenching at the thought of her lying there amidst the white linen bed sheets.

She reached for her rag, ready to clean the next award in her hand, when her fingers made contact with the back of Black's hand. She pulled away quickly and hoped he hadn't noticed.

No such luck.

"I don't know why you're so skittish. I'm probably one of the few people at this school who hasn't tried to hex you...yet," he said.

She looked at him, her ears and neck warming. "Don't. Please just don't speak to me."

"Why not when chatting with you makes you so bloody furious? Really, it's almost funny how flushed around the collar you get." His tone was hollow, his words holding no real weight.

All the same, Evelyn groaned.

"My sister is sick and she needs me. It's my duty to ensure her well being. I should be with her right now. I have better things I could be doing! Certainly more important than polishing these blasted trophies with a maddening delinquent like you!" Her voice got louder and louder until she was yelling in his face.

"Me? Maddening? You've got that backwards. I'm not the one who—"

He stopped dead when he thought he heard a tiny sob escape her. Her hand was over her mouth, her eyes watery and her shoulders slumped. Sirius was so taken aback that he dropped the trophy he'd been holding. It made a loud clang when it hit the floor, but Filch didn't come into the room. He was probably long gone by now.

It was disturbing seeing her on the verge of tears. He'd always taken pleasure in tormenting her, seeing her reactions, but he'd never intended to make her cry. To be truthful, Sirius hadn't thought her capable of doing so. He'd come to see her as this ice sculpture but now, with her hair falling out of its bun and her glasses fogging up, he saw her as she was: a girl who'd grown up too fast.

"Your sister's not your—"

She cut him off, her voice quiet and a higher pitch than usual. "She is my responsibility. I make things better, that's what's expected of me. Excuse me, for not wanting to let her down."

He didn't know what to say, so he said nothing. He just listened to her impassioned speech, fighting the unnatural urge to comfort her. She wasn't his girlfriend and he wasn't allowed to hold her. But for the first time she wasn't the enemy.

"So you see, it would do me a great service if you would just shut up!" She said, her chin quivering. "My focus needs to be on Maureen right now. I have enough to deal with without you attacking me. If you can just wait until next week, I promise I'll have a biting comeback for you then." She took off her glasses and let them hang around her neck. She reached into the sleeve of her dress and pulled out her handkerchief to dab at her eyes with.

He looked at his hands resting in his lap. He couldn't stand to look at her, she was too vulnerable. Something was changing in that moment and it was something he couldn't really understand. Right then she wasn't the same, strange girl he'd always felt antagonized by. She was exposing herself, and not in the way girls usually did to him. It filled him with a warm, niggling feeling.

Privileged, that was it. He felt privileged to see what was behind the giant shield.

"I'm sorry, this is entirely inappropriate," she murmured, after pulling herself together with a few deep breaths. She was utterly exhausted. Tomorrow she would be embarrassed, but for tonight she just wanted to sleep.

She wasn't looking at him but she knew he had shrugged or shaken his head, brushing off her apology. Of course, he was probably used to seeing girls blubbering—he was probably the one to make them cry. Evelyn felt a tiny bit of gratitude towards him for not making a joke out of this. She'd given him plenty of ammunition, but he wasn't using it. She would have expected it from him, but he didn't make one snide remark.

"Filch is gone. You should take off," he said, after a long moment of silence.

Evelyn nodded and put her glasses back on. She dropped the rag and stood up brushing down her dress. Her knees hurt from kneeling on the floor for so long, but she ignored it and quickly made her way for the door. She spared a glance over her shoulder, at Black. He was facing away from her, and had gone back to polishing the trophies.

Maybe Lily was right; if given the chance people might surprise her. Tonight, Sirius Black had certainly managed to.

* * *

><p><strong>Questions? Comments? Startling revelations? Feel free to hit the review button and share.<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter franchise. Any recognizable characters/locations/magic-thingies from the series belong to JKR. Author's Note: Happy Valentine's Day! It's a lucky conincidence that this chapter is coinciding with Valentine's Day. I swear I did not intend it to be that way :P I also want to thank my lovely beta Nooka and all of you who continue to read/review/favourite/follow this story. It means a lot to me that you think all of the hard work that went into this story was worthwhile. I do want to remind readers of a couple things, though. 1) Evelyn is an original character and so will act as I dictate (I'm a control freak, I admit it). 2) She was never sorted into Slytherin, Maureen was. Thanks!**

* * *

><p>"Any potential Valentine's?" James asked.<p>

Remus glanced up over the top of his book. Over the last few weeks, Sirius had been acting strangely. He always seemed preoccupied, trapped in his thoughts. He was not the sort to over think things. He'd proven time and again that he was a man of action.

"Absolutely none," Peter said, miserably. "It looks like I'll be spending Saturday here."

The boys sat around the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room. It was relatively quiet for a Thursday evening and they took full advantage of that fact. They had sprawled themselves over the sofa and rug, getting as comfortable as they pleased.

"I can set you up if you want Wormtail," James offered. "I'll be escorting Claire Jarvis to the Three Broomsticks. I'm sure she's got a girlfriend she could introduce you to." Everyone knew exactly who James really wanted to be his Valentine, but as always he received nothing but a scathing rejection from Lily.

Peter nodded thankfully.

"What about you, Moony?" James asked, turning his attention to the studious boy.

"I've got someone in mind, now that you mention it," Remus answered, turning his attention back to the book in front of him.

"Oh? Who's the lucky girl?"

"Evie," he said.

Peter's jaw dropped and James nearly choked on the Bertie Bott's Flavour bean that he'd popped into his mouth. It was unfortunately vomit flavoured and it's best to try not to keep those ones in your mouth longer than necessary. Sirius glanced over, his expression hard to decipher.

"Lily's mate, Evie? Icy, Slytherin Evie? " James sputtered, finally managing to gulp down the bean.

Remus nodded and watched from the corner of his eye for Sirius' reaction. Remus had noticed change between the two of them. They weren't trading insults like they had before. In fact, they barely met each other's gaze. Remus had his suspicions what might have happened, but couldn't be sure. Lily hadn't said anything and nor had Alice Fortescue. If anyone knew, it would be her. She seemed to know almost everything about everyone. Of course, Sirius hadn't said a word about it—he could be so tight-lipped sometimes. That was something that he and Evie clearly had in common.

Remus had been joining Lily and Evie every Thursday night to study and Lily still did most of the talking for them. But the silence between Evie and Remus wasn't filled with tension as it had been before. She seemed much less guarded in his presence by the way she'd interject small, witty comments into the conversation that Lily would make.

"Not you too, Moony!" James moaned. "She can't have won you over too. Not with her charmless, cold..."

Sirius loudly cleared his throat, but didn't make eye contact. His eyes were trained on the fire, blazing in the fireplace. Remus turned a page in his book casually.

"She's not so bad," he said, innocently. "Lily really likes her, and she's not completely without appeal."

"She's the enemy!" Peter said when James' eyes started to bulge.

"Oh, will you let it go? The three of you?" he scolded. Usually he let his friends be, but every so often they needed to put in their place. "It's been months and her dastardly plot still hasn't been revealed. I think it's safe to say there isn't one."

"First my girl, then one of my best mates?" James muttered.

"She's a Slytherin, yes. But she was also a quiet, lonely girl until Lily came along," Remus said.

"How can you possible fancy her? It's like she's constantly under the freezing charm!" James said.

"She's not as awful as people seem to think. She's actually rather clever."

Peter glanced back and forth between Remus and James, not quite sure who to side with. Remus was naturally making the reasonable arguement, but on the other hand James was going to get him a date for Valentine's day.

"So, your plan is to ... warm her up?" Peter asked, his tone suggestive and a little disgusted.

"Yes, that's my plan exactly. I'll warm her up...with a cup of coffee at Madame Puddifoot's." Remus rolled his eyes at James' reaction. "Look you can think what you want, but I'm giving her the benefit of the doubt. I'm asking her to be my date for Valentine's and that's that. Who knows? She might turn out to be perfectly lovely like Lily's always saying. She's even quite pretty, don't you think Padfoot?"

"In the dark, maybe!" Sirius spoke up. But his joke didn't have much enthusiasm and he still hadn't looked away from the fire.

Remus went back to his book, ignoring James' complaints. He knew there was something about Sirius' behaviour and somehow he just knew that Evie was at the root of it.

* * *

><p>"—and Frank said the funniest thing, in his last letter..."<p>

Evelyn found herself unable pay attention to Alice's rambling today. Her much adored boyfriend Frank was apparently meeting her at Hogsmeade for Valentine's day and her excitement could not be contained.

They were strolling along the grounds aimlessly, after classes had ended that day. Evelyn's robes were damp at the bottom from all the slush on the ground. It was a wonder that she hadn't yet slipped and injured herself. Lily, unfortunately, couldn't seem to stop sliding on the slippery terrain. She clung to Evelyn's strong arm to steady herself, squealing loudly each time.

"Maybe we should go inside," Alice suggested, forgetting about her precious Frankie for the time being.

"No, it's lovely today!" Lily insisted, righting herself.

Evelyn glanced up at the overcast sky. They had had nothing but dull, wet weather for the last week. Maybe what Lily had meant was that the air wasn't so cold and that it wasn't snowing like it had been all throughout January.

February had crept up rather unexpectedly. She'd spent the last few weeks at Maureen's beck and call, wanting to be sure that her condition was getting better. She couldn't take Madame Pomfrey's word for it, needing to see it for herself like she always had before. She'd been very busy doing things for her sister, like completing her assignments so she wouldn't fall too behind in class. Her sister's migraines had been intense and the vomiting had been frequent. It had been a trying few weeks, to say the least. Mr. Gray even threatened to make an appearance should she not improve. It was a slow but steady recovery, but now Maureen was even well enough to attend her classes again. This freed up Evelyn's time considerably.

As expected, Maureen's friends couldn't seem to stand being around her in the state she'd been in. Evelyn was thankful for that, knowing that some distance between Maureen and her horrid friends could only be a good thing. Though she was clearly disappointed by that, Maureen seemed pleased enough by her company most of the time. She even mentioned how nice it was to not have to share her time. Evelyn wasn't sure if she meant her own time, or Evelyn's by the way she'd said it. She knew Maureen didn't approve of her association with Lily. But she didn't dwell on that

Being so wrapped up in Maureen, she'd not had much time to spend with Lily and Alice. Or Luther for that matter. He was never around when she finally tore herself away from Maureen's bedside at the end of the day. She'd seen him creeping around the castle, but he never paid her much attention when their paths crossed. He was focused on something and, for the life of her, Evelyn couldn't figure out what. She just hoped he'd given up chasing that rat with the tufty ears. Chasing vermin was far too undignified for him.

"Evie?" Lily called her name loudly in her ear.

"Yes?" she replied, startled.

"What are you doing for Valentine's day?" Lily repeated the unheard question.

Evelyn shook her head. She didn't put much stock into Valentine's day—not anymore at least. She now knew it was a frivolous day meant for saps and silly school girls to get excited about. "Nothing. I don't understand why people make the fuss they do over it."

Alice sighed dreamily. "It's a day to celebrate love. Any kind of love. How can you say that's not a wonderful thing?"

Evelyn smiled at the happy faces both she and Lily wore. "Forgive me, if I don't share your sentimentality. Valentine's day has no roots. It's completely commercial, meant to sell flowers and jewellery to the masses," she said.

"I don't agree," Remus said from behind them.

The three girls spun around to see Remus coming towards them. His robes just hung off him, being so thin and tall, though not quite as tall as Black. And his sandy hair was falling into his warm eyes, the ones trained on her alone.

"The history of Valentine's day actually makes for a very interesting story if you'd be willing to hear it sometime. But first I've come to ask you something," he said, clasping his hand behind his back and rocking on his feet nervously. He was so boyish and innocent in his appearance that, for a moment, Evelyn couldn't help but return it. He had a sincere quality about him that she found harder and harder to ignore each time they met.

"I was hoping you might like to join me for a cup of coffee tomorrow afternoon?"

Alice gasped in surprise beside Lily, who beamed happily.

"Well, actually I drink don't coffee. Just tea."

Lily stepped on Evelyn's foot, hard. Evelyn pulled her foot out from under Lily's boot and shot her a disgruntled look. But Lily's green eyes were urgent and she nodded encouragingly. Why was she—

Oh. OH!

"You...Seriously?" Evelyn asked, stunned. She tried not to let her discomfort show, but she knew she was failing. She could feel three sets of eyes on her, which did not help matters. She gave Alice and Lily a disapproving look, signalling for them to disperse.

Remus seemed to get the message before they did and politely asked if he and Evelyn could have a moment of privacy.

"Sure!" Lily chirped and started to trek up the hill they'd been strolling down, pulling Alice along with her. "We'll just pop round the loo, then. We'll meet you inside Evie!"

Evelyn watched them go, not quite prepared to meet Remus' gaze.

"I was so sure it was going to be Sirius!" Alice said, baffled.

Remus smiled at Evelyn kindly and brushed his hair out of his eyes. She realized he was waiting for a response still, but she needed a moment longer to reflect. Remus was seemingly well mannered and well intentioned, but why was he suddenly asking her? Surely there was some other girl he could've asked. Why her? What was his motive?

"Why?" Evelyn vocalized her confusion. She elaborated when met with his confused expression. "Why are you asking to escort me on Valentine's Day? What are you planning?"

Remus shook his head and mumbled something that sounded like "...As bad as they are." Evelyn scrutinized him closely. His eyes held no malice, but she was still wary.

"Lily's always going on about how nice you are and I should know by now that she's always right. I just thought that this might be a good opportunity to get to know each other better, try and become friends. That it is, if you're free?" he said, pleasantly.

Evelyn folded her arms under her breasts and gave him a knowing smirk. She knew there was more than what he was telling her, but he did seem genuine in what he had said. His eyes were what gave him away. They were truthful even if his mouth wasn't entirely. Evelyn considered him a moment longer. His company wasn't as discomforting as it had been before. Lily was always telling her how lovely he could be without his delinquent friends around.

"_If you're always expecting the worst, you'll have nowt of anything else!"_

Evelyn could hear Lily's voice in her head. Her friend was right and maybe now was an opportunity to take a chance on someone else. Isn't that what _normal _people did? Also, she could always just leave should he become too much like Black for her liking.

"Just to clarify: this is not a romantic interlude?" Her face became blank as it so often did, leaving Remus in the dark as to what she might be thinking.

Remus shook his head politely. "I would be flattered to have gained your affections in that sense, but I doubt that's likely to happen."

Evelyn snorted in amusement at his words. Despite Lily's fervent hope for romance to blossom, it was very unlikely that anything of that nature would transpire. "Very well, then. I shall meet you at the carriages once we arrive in Hogsmeade."

Remus gave her a mischievous grin and offered her his arm to escort her back towards the castle. Evelyn accepted it hesitantly. She said nothing to him on their journey, nor did he pressure her to speak. It was a not entirely uncomfortable silence.

Lily would be pleased, if nothing else, that they tried.

* * *

><p>Evelyn dusted the heart-shaped confetti off of her shoulder. Valentine's day at Madame Puddifoot's often translated into heart-shaped biscuits and red and pink tablecloths. Evelyn found no humour in it especially when the miniature cherubs would aim their arrows at her head, whenever they flew near enough. Remus also seemed out of his element, watching with a look of bewilderment, as Frank Longbottom and Alice started snogging at the table next to them. They were so publically demonstrative in their affection for one another that Evelyn found herself compelled to look anywhere else.<p>

"I suggest that we leave," Evelyn said, her voice monotone.

Remus nodded enthusiastically and jumped up out of his seat with a look of relief. He was gentlemanly enough to help her into her long dark green winter coat with the pewter clasps. She'd left her hair down; or rather she'd ridden in the carriage with Alice and Lily who both demanded she let her hair out of its bun. She'd nearly had to fight them off when they pulled out their lipstick. She had to draw the line somewhere.

Remus held the door open for her to exit through before falling in step next to her. She gave him disapproving look when they caught each other's gaze.

"Why on earth would you take me there?" she asked, adjusting the hood of her winter coat.

"I thought that was the ideal destination for Hogwarts' girls on Valentine's. Clearly, you are an exception," he said, shoving his hands into his coat pockets.

They walked at a leisurely pace toward the Three Broomstick's pub. Along the way Remus told Evelyn the story of how St. Valentine's Day came to be, like he'd offered the day before. It was a lovely story, but it was the way Remus told it that really captured her interest. He was charming, but in such an unassuming way. He was so unlike Black, not a trace of arrogance to be found in his demeanour.

Speaking of, the Black's younger brother sauntered out of Honeyduke's sweet shop with his arm around the waist of some dark haired Slytherin girl. Maureen would be crushed if she had been witness to how forcefully he shoved his tongue down that girl's throat. Luckily, she'd decided to stay behind with a few friends. As disgusted at Evelyn was, she was pleased to see that his interests had diverted from Maureen while she'd been on bed rest. Evelyn threatened him in a moment of anger, but he knew as well she did that it was an empty threat. She could do nothing without incurring the wrath of the teachers, Maureen and Mr. Gray by extension.

Upon entering the Three Broomsticks, Remus led her to the first available table and pulled out her chair. She sat down, thanking him, and removed her coat and gloves. Underneath her coat she was wearing a long sleeved white blouse and a long grey skirt. She hadn't made the effort to dress any differently than she normally would have, and she had been glad to see that he hadn't either. It just confirmed that this was not a romantic outing and there was no need to try and impress the other.

Remus ordered a butterbeer for himself and a small pot of tea for her. It was nice to have someone else who was so well read other than Lily about. Their discussion about muggle versus wizarding literature flowed naturally and soon Remus was standing up to go order another butterbeer. Evelyn took the opportunity to take note of her surroundings.

She spotted Remus' friends sitting by the fire in doubles. James and his date were whispering playfully in each other's ears and Peter and his date shared shy smiles. It was all very innocent and syrupy. She couldn't help but wonder why Remus hadn't done the same as his friends did and found a proper date for Valentine's. Why did he choose today as the day he wanted to spend getting to know her?

Suddenly the feeling that she was being watched came over her. Evelyn glanced around the room until she was met with those grey eyes. Sirius Black and some dark haired Hufflepuff were kissing wildly at their table at the far end of the room. He shut his eyes quickly, but she'd still caught him. Why had he been looking over at her whilst sucking the face off that poor girl? And just what was her hand inching towards? Evelyn's stomach churned.

The shuffling of Remus' chair being pulled out brought her attention back to her companion. Remus smiled at her over the rim of his glass, before taking a long swig. Evelyn surveyed him a moment before asking her question.

"Remus, why choose to spend Valentine's Day with me? Why not ask to escort a girl that you fancy? Or boy, perhaps?"

"Well, there is a _girl_ in Ravenclaw I fancy, but she's rather unavailable. I'm not the sort to make advances on someone else's girlfriend, especially if the bloke's bigger than me," he joked, earning a small smile from Evelyn.

"So then—?"

"I suppose it seemed like a better option than sitting in my bed, crying into my pillow about how lonely I am," he said and took another drink from his glass.

Evelyn quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Not that I'm one to cry. I'm far too macho for that, I think."

"Yes, indeed," she said, her lips quirking into a wider smile. Today was turning out much better than she had expected. Remus had the ability to charm and humour Evelyn like no one ever had before.

"How about you? Why don't you have a date?" He asked, after taking a drink from his glass.

She looked into her almost empty teacup, but couldn't find an excuse there. She knew the answer already: boys were too repulsed to try and romance her. She intimidated them and didn't make any effort to attract their positive attention. She didn't really mind, having long ago given up on the idea that she would be someone's girlfriend. The very notion was almost laughable, now. Besides, so much of her time was already devoted to her studies and to Maureen.

"I wouldn't have wanted one," she said, plainly.

"You've never been someone's Valentine?" he asked, but he didn't need her to confirm it to know it was true.

"Once, but that turned out to be a rather cruel practical joke," she said, sipping daintily at her tea.

Remus' brow furrowed and he leaned in, willing to listen. Somehow, he managed to get her to tell the story without much coaxing. She was not usually one to share her pain, but her distrust of Remus was fading and it was something that had been bothering her for some time. She hadn't even been able to bring herself to share it with Luther.

Once she'd finished telling the story that involved fake love letters and public humiliation, Remus was holding her hand. She hadn't even noticed that he'd reached across the table to give it an encouraging squeeze. She did notice that he seemed to have no intention of letting go. A lump formed in her throat and she gently squeezed his fingers back. It was a nice, friendly gesture, one that she appreciated more than she could ever verbally express.

"I've never told anyone that story before," she said, after taking a deep, steadying breath.

"Not even your sister?" He asked.

"Not even Luther." She explained to him who Luther was and a strange, look of recognition dawned on his face. He soon changed the subject, for which she was grateful.

"I meant to ask you," Remus said, once she'd ordered and finished her second cup of tea. "How's your sister? I heard she was ill."

Evelyn's eyes whipped over to the corner that Black and his victim had been sitting. Long gone now, Evelyn fixed Remus with dark look.

"He told you?" she asked.

"That she was sick, yeah," he replied, taken aback by the cold, angry look she wore.

"What else?" Black had told his friends about their first detention, had he done the same with their second? Given every detail? She'd thought him almost decent for leaving her alone and not mocking her for the moment of weakness she'd shown. Had she been foolish for thinking that way?

"No, just that Maureen was sick and that you two had gotten detention because of Regulus," he said, honesty shining in his eyes. "But I know that's not all that happened. He's been different and quiet! Sirius is a great many things, but I didn't think that quiet or contemplative was in his repertoire. Please, tell me what happened? He's so bloody secretive."

Evelyn's harsh expression disappeared and was replaced with her usual neutral one. "Why is Black being secretive such a bad thing? Secrets are sometimes necessary and, in some cases, they're not our secrets to tell." She gave Remus a pointed look. "I would think you could understand that."

For a moment Remus looked as if he was going to ask her something. He'd leant forward and he narrowed his eyes suspiciously. However, before he could get the words out, Evelyn had jumped out of her seat. She was gawking out the window, her mouth dropped open in horror. Remus' turned his head and caught sight of what had garnered her full attention.

Across from the pub, outside Scrivenshaft's Quill shop, was Regulus Black with the same girl he'd been snogging before. Only now, upon closer inspection, Remus realized that the girl who was party to the lip lock was Evelyn's own little sister.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! Let me know what you thought. Oh, if you found any mistakes feel free to share them.<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter franchise. Any recognizable characters/locations/magic-thingies from the series belong to JK Rowling. Author's Note: A big thanks to my wonderful beta Nooka, and to all of you who still read/review/follow this story. I hope you like this chapter! Again, I apologize for my previously mentioned error about prefects.**

* * *

><p>"It was an entirely horrific experience," Evelyn muttered, gazing out the window.<p>

"Sounds like," Lily said.

On the journey back to the castle Evelyn divulged the details of her altercation with Regulus Black that had drawn so much attention. Needless to say, she had marched out of the Three Broomsticks and yanked her sister away from that vile boy. Maureen had screamed at her and stomped away in a huff, leaving Evelyn to nearly come to blows with her sister's date. Remus being a prefect and so level headed, dispersed the crowd before the attention of any teachers could be caught. He then dragged Evelyn away from Regulus as quickly as he could, for fear of her using an unforgivable curse on the younger Slytherin.

"I need to send word to Mr. Gray as soon as possible. He will not be pleased by this news," Evelyn muttered, more to herself than to her companions in the carriage.

Alice crossed her arms and scoffed, pulling Evelyn's focus away from the passing landscape.

"You would tattle on your own sister?" Alice asked, with a disgusted look on her face.

"It's my job to inform our father of such things," Evelyn defended, simply.

"Listen to you!" Alice's voice was rising her in outrage. "You're her sister not her mum! You don't have to tell your dad anything."

Evelyn also crossed her arms over her breast and levelled Alice with a frosty glare. "Perhaps you shouldn't speak of things you know nothing about," she said, cuttingly. "I've been caring for Maureen all her life. It is my responsibility to keep our father informed."

Lily looked back and forth between the two of them, panicked.

"You owe her an apology."

"Don't pretend as if you actually care about what happens between me and my sister."

Alice looked taken aback, as if just realizing how caught up in the argument she had become. She was about ready to make her rebuttal, but Lily placed a hand on her knee and gave her a halting look.

"That's enough now!" Lily scolded.

They sat in silence for the rest of the ride. When the carriage stopped, Alice was the first to get out. She didn't wait for the other two but began to head up to the castle with the other students. Lily on the other hand waited for Evelyn to climb down from the carriage.

"I'm sorry that I quarrelled with your friend," Evelyn said, pushing her glasses further up her nose.

"She's your friend, too. If she wasn't she wouldn't bother to tell you when you're wrong," Lily said when Evelyn's face showed doubt.

Straggling behind the returning students, Evelyn became quiet. She hated to ask her next question, but now she had to.

"Do you think I was wrong?"

Lily paused a moment. "Yes," she said, wrapping her arms around herself to stave off the chill. "You owe her an apology. What you did was really embarrassing."

Evelyn was slightly hurt by Lily's words. She had hoped that Lily would understand her position, but Lily's almond shaped eyes were filled with disapproval. Evelyn refused to look at her, wanting to ignore her little speech.

"You ruined what should have been a very memorable and romantic moment," Lily said, evenly. "You need to say you're sorry."

"Romantic?" Evelyn rolled her eyes. "Kissing Regulus Black?"

"Her first kiss had to happen sometime," Lily said. "Who would you have preferred it to be?"

That was a fair point. In Evelyn's eyes, no boy could possibly ever be worthy of her sister. Or at least, the sister she had always known.

"You don't know of my relationship with Maureen. Or Maureen herself," she said after a long silence. She still couldn't look Lily in the eye, afraid to make a fool of herself by doing something silly like crying. "I'm not even sure I know Maureen anymore. My sister was always sweet, demure, and clever. She has never lied to me until today."

Evelyn felt Lily's arm link around her own. Their sides bumped and brushed against each other as they continued walking forward.

"She's changing into someone I don't recognize." Evelyn sighed heavily.

That wasn't entirely true. She could recognize the girl that Maureen was becoming. It was someone remarkably similar to Narcissa Black and a hundred other dull, ordinary girls. Why did Maureen emulate them? Why wasn't Evelyn a good enough role model for her sister? She'd only ever tried to make Maureen happy while setting a good example.

"You're changing to," Lily pointed out.

Further up the trail they were a tad surprised to see Remus, waiting for them. He was smiling pleasantly, as usual, and Evelyn didn't pull away when he casually took hold of her hand. To the rest of the world Evelyn's stony look hadn't faltered, but to the few who had come to know her better, they saw how glum she was.

"What have you ladies been chatting about?" He asked, walking with them.

"Evie was telling us all about your date!" Lily smiled, her cheer a little forced.

Remus quirked his eyebrow at Evelyn, telling her without words to play along. "Did you, sweetheart?"

"Indeed. I haven't got to the kissing part, though," Evelyn said.

"Kissing?" Lily shrieked, letting go of Evelyn's arm. She fell slightly behind the other two, paralyzed by shock.

"Shall I let you tell it? How I professed my undying love to you?" Remus said. They stopped walking too, and turned to face each other. Remus took hold of her right hand now and placed it over his heart.

"No, you tell it better, my love," Evelyn deadpanned.

By this time, Lily had caught on that they were teasing her. She made a rather crude hand gesture at them before flouncing off ahead of them, red hair bouncing around her shoulders. Remus let go of Evelyn's hands and followed, but not before sending her a small wink. Evelyn felt the corners of her mouth perk up slightly. She was still upset about this Maureen and Regulus nonsense, but Remus had managed to make her feel that little bit better. When had she gotten to be this soft?

* * *

><p>Unsurprisingly, Maureen was not speaking to her. Evelyn herself was not too pleased with her sister either, but she knew her anger would run out before Maureen's did, as it always had in the past.<p>

Evelyn sat alone in the Slytherin common room in the middle of the night. It was dark save for the candle burning on the table in front of her. She'd been spending so much time with Lily and Alice lately, and she didn't want that to interfere with her school work. So there she sat at the table, working on her Herbology assignment. But her focus was somewhere else entirely. All she could seem to think about was what she would do if Regulus Black were to walk downstairs into the common room to join her.

What was it about him that had her sister so enamoured? Was it his good looks? Objectively speaking, Evelyn couldn't help but think that Sirius was the more handsome of the two. Was it his kind nature? Evelyn snorted sarcastically at that thought. It took her many evenings of pondering to realize what it was.

Popularity.

All Maureen wanted was to be normal, to be anything but what she was. Naturally, she would be drawn to the Black family's snobbery. If Regulus could accept her, it would be the ultimate validation Maureen needed. The disappointment in her sister weighed heavy on her mind, but she was disappointed in herself for allowing Maureen to succumb to such ridiculous notions. Her sister was worth a dozen Black families, in Evelyn's opinion—not that that seemed to count for much in Maureen's book.

It was nearly midnight one evening when Evelyn heard a quiet squealing noise coming from the stairs leading up in the dormitories. Evelyn put down her quill and stood up. She went to investigate the dark corners of the room where the candlelight did not stretch to. She nearly screamed when something furry brushed across her leg. Her surprised settled down when she realized it must have been a cat.

"Luther, is that you?" Evelyn whispered, retrieving her wand from the surface of the table. "Lumos."

In the milky, white light, Evelyn could make out Luther about to pounce on something. Though Evelyn couldn't see it, she was sure it was a rat.

"Honestly, Luther! Stop this!" she scolded him, bending to pick him up. He hissed at her, taking her aback. Luther had never reacted that way to her before. Evelyn went to scoop him up again, with no intention of being gentle this time, but he moved too quickly for her.

He chased the unseen rat towards the other end of the common room. The wall opened and Luther escaped out into the dungeons. Blowing out the candle, Evelyn hurried to follow. Normally she would have let him be, thinking he could handle himself. However, she was sick and tired of how oddly he'd been acting. All of the late nights, the sudden fascination with vermin and his aloof demeanour. He'd always been her friend, far too intelligent and attentive to be a common pet. Now, he was behaving much too feline. Like any other cat would.

Evelyn's slipper covered feet swiftly and silently carried her through the dungeon corridors. She saw Luther disappear up to the first floor, and she followed. She saw him dart out into the east courtyard, and she followed. She saw him sprint across the bridge leading out onto the grounds, and she followed. Despite her better judgement, she followed.

She was very cold, dressed only in her nightclothes. It was late February and the snow hadn't completely melted away yet. Her teeth chattered and her skin prickled feeling the cold air. She wrapped her arms around herself and rushed onward not wanting to lose sight of Luther. By the light of the full moon, she saw him turn left and dash across the wide, flat lawn. Evelyn's slippers were now soaked through and she felt her toes beginning to numb. She broke out into a run, wanting to get a hold of Luther and get back into the castle as quickly as she possibly could. Neither of them should be out here for a number of different reasons.

"Luther!" She shouted his name, hoping to divert his attention long enough to catch up with him. "Luther, stop this at once!"

She clenched her wand which was at the ready should anything dangerous appear. She could see the edge of the forbidden forest not too far away in the distance. She dreaded to think the kind of nasty things that could come out from there.

Her eyes, constantly glancing from Luther to the forest, did not catch sight of the heavy branch before it hit the ground powerfully. The club like branch had narrowly missed her. Evelyn backed away so fast that she nearly fell over. She watched in amazement as the Whomping Willow violently swung its bare branches around. She was now out of reach but realized in terror that Luther was still in its midst.

Having forgotten about the rat in his fear, Luther crouched down low and leapt out of the way whenever the tree tried to clobber him. Evelyn coming to her senses raised her wand prepared to perform the impediment jinx when suddenly the tree stopped moving. It seemed to have frozen all on its own

Evelyn stared dumbly for a moment until she saw Luther getting ready to pounce onto something. She charged forward, prepared to pick him up by the scruff of his neck, when something jumped out from behind the tree. It was big, black, and hairy.

And it was growling at them.

Evelyn froze where she stood. The giant dog was padding towards Luther and in a quick, impulsive move she yanked Luther to her side by his tail. The cat yowled, both out of pain and shock. Evelyn took a tentative step nearer the snarling beast. She gripped her wand tighter with each step she took until she was but a few feet away from it. Evelyn took off her glasses, letting them hang on the chain around her neck. She looked the dog in the eye and knelt down, hoping to convey a lack of a threat.

The dog stopped growling and baring its teeth. Its head tilted to the side and in those big, grey eyes she could see the confusion. Evelyn was somewhat entranced by those eyes. She didn't feel threatened anymore and even reached her hand out to gently scratch the dog behind his ear. The dog exhaled heavily and shut its eyes, but didn't make a move except to nuzzle slightly into her hand. It was all so surreal to her.

After what seemed like ages, the sound of approaching footsteps broke her out of her reverie. She felt Luther tugging at the hem of her dressing gown and slowly pulled her hand away. The dog, also seeming to come out of a similar stupor, turned around and ran away.

It all happened so fast that Evelyn wasn't quite sure what to make of it. All she knew now was that she needed to get inside and out of these cold, damp clothes. As quickly and as discreetly as she could, Evelyn carried Luther back the way she came. She snuck through the halls and down into the Slytherin common room. She quickly extinguished the candle she'd left lit and unattended, cleared away her school things and crept back into her dorm room. She changed silently, not wanting any of the girls to know she had been out of bed. She climbed under the covers with Luther settling himself at her side. He didn't burrow into her back like he usually did nor did she really want him to.

Just before she drifted off to sleep, Evelyn wondered if she hadn't met that dog before. Those eyes had felt familiar somehow.

* * *

><p>Dawn was approaching, so the boys climbed into their respective beds after a long night with a wolfy Remus. James and Peter had nodded off almost instantly, but Sirius found sleep eluding him. His mind was too restless with thoughts of Evelyn Gray.<p>

She was a puzzle, that girl. So indifferent and cold one moment, then alarmingly expressive the next. He'd tried to avoid her after her display of emotion in the trophy room, but tonight she'd been out there under the Whomping Willow. He'd meant to scare her and that pesky cat off, but to his utter surprise she'd approached him. She had pet him! He had only ever been on the receiving end of her frustration and fury, so for her to be so gentle towards him was a bizarre experience.

She'd smelled of mint leaves he'd noticed. The breeze played with her long, black hair and her pale skin had shone in the moonlight. Her dark eyes were bewitching and her mouth had formed her words with such elegance. It was also impossible to ignore the way her nightclothes had clung to her curves.

All these observations brought about a realization that did not sit well with Sirius.

Evelyn Gray was beautiful.

Perhaps not by conventional standards, being too tall and having such a large nose, but she was undoubtedly nice-looking. Sirius had never seen it before, or if he had, he'd not admitted it to himself. But tonight when her loveliness had been so glaringly obvious, it was now impossible to pretend he didn't find her attractive. Especially since he couldn't stop picturing her nipples poking through the material of her nightgown.

Was their dynamic founded on an unspoken attraction? Is that why they fought? She was far more passionate than she would ever let on and he had enjoyed inciting those outbursts. Had she come to this conclusion? Did she find him attractive?

He rolled over onto his side and fluffed his pillow violently. From his window, he could see the sun rising over the tops of the trees of the Forbidden Forest. He really should have been asleep since classes would be starting in a few hours.

How was he to look her in the eye and act as if nothing had changed? Things had been changing between them for some time now, if he was honest. He insulted and argued with her, but he couldn't dredge up enough derision to truly hurt her feelings or to even embarrass her anymore. He had no desire to now that he'd seen her so vulnerable. Since that instance in the trophy room, he couldn't look at her as the frigid, Slytherin cow. Now she was an unhappy and complex girl, much like Remus had described her to be.

He knew even with his mind cloudy from exhaustion, that pursuing her romantically was unwise. Their personalities were too conflicting to be in a relationship with one another. Nor was Evelyn the sort of girl who would be content with quick shag behind the stacks in the library. She was a dignified sort. Their arrogance was maybe the one thing that they had in common.

Sirius rolled onto his back and stared at the canopy. He clutched one of his pillows closely to his chest. He was so tired but he couldn't sleep with so many questions plaguing him. He didn't want to be at war with her anymore, he was sure of that. Yet, could they be allies? If so, would his attraction to her go away?

He needed to speak with her and soon. He dreaded the conversation, but it was necessary if he ever wanted to sleep again.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews give me a happy! Also, if you find any mistakes, please feel free to tell me.<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter franchise. Any recognizable characters/locations/magic-thingies belong to JK Rowling. Author's Note: A big thanks to my beta Nooka who continuously helpful. As always, I would like to thank everyone who continues to read/review/follow this story. I appreciate hearing your opinions about the story. Here's the next chapter. I tried to get it out as soon as possible. I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>"What do you want to do when you leave Hogwarts, Evie?"<p>

Lily's question took Evelyn by surprise. Truthfully, she had never given much thought as to what her future would hold. So much of her life had revolved around what Maureen needed that she had never really considered what she wanted to do after she had finished school. She had always answered the question by telling her teachers that she would most likely work at the Ministry and took the courses that had been suggested. However, now that someone like Lily, who seemed to genuinely be interested in what she wanted, Evelyn found herself reaching for the real answer.

"I'm not entirely sure," she answered, leaning against the bathroom sink. "I've never actually stopped to really consider what I want. I suppose I'll just end up working in the Ministry."

Lily came out of the bathroom stall and went to a sink to wash her hands. "You should give it some serious thought. Don't you want to spend the rest of your life doing something you love?"

Evelyn shrugged and smoothed back the strands of hair that had come free from her braid. "What do you want to do?"

Lily smiled at Evelyn's reflection in the small mirror situated above the sink. "I'm going to be an auror," she declared, proudly.

"Isn't that awfully dangerous?"

"I laugh in the face of danger!" Lily said jokingly.

There was a scoff from one of the bathroom stalls followed by a loud flush. A moment later, Alice had joined the girls by the sink.

"Right before she hides and tells it to go away," Alice said, turning on the taps.

"Shut your face!" Lily shoved Alice's shoulder, good naturedly. "I want to help people. I think being an auror is something I'd be really good at. I have plenty of time to learn how to be brave."

Evelyn nodded. She agreed that being an auror was something Lily would be good at. She didn't say anything, wanting to avoid a big emotional scene, but Lily had already proven to Evelyn that she was brave. In fact, Lily might be the bravest person she knew. She was completely herself and made no apologies but unlike Evelyn, she wasn't hardened by her individuality. She was kind to people, even those who weren't very nice to her. She strived to see the best in people and that was admirable. Evelyn had been trying to follow Lily's lead by not assuming the worst, but she still lacked that particular skill.

"Yes, there's plenty of time. Just be sure to bring an extra pair of knickers with you when you do," Alice teased, flicking her wet fingers in front of Lily's face.

Lily batted away Alice's hands before giving herself a once over in the mirror. She turned and linked arms with Evelyn, sticking her tongue out at Alice. The three of them then exited the prefects' bathroom and proceeded down to the Great Hall for supper.

"I think you'd make a very good auror," Evelyn said, ignoring the portraits that made faces at her as she passed.

"Thank you, _Evie_!" Lily said, looking at Alice and smiling in smugly. "Maybe that's a career path you should consider."

Evelyn shook her head. "I don't think I'm well suited for the life of an auror. I can't imagine throwing myself into the fray."

"No, I wouldn't think so. Your lot is all about self-preservation, aren't they?" Alice muttered under her breath. Perhaps her words weren't meant to be heard, but they had been. Lily elbowed her hard in the ribs, in reprimand.

Evelyn wasn't hurt by what Alice had said. She was entitled to think that of Slytherins. However, a heavy silence settled in between the three of them. As they approached the doors to the Great Hall, Evelyn disengaged herself from the other two, thinking it was best they parted ways before things became anymore awkward.

When Evelyn was out of earshot, Lily whirled around and smacked Alice on the arm. "What was that about?"

Alice shrugged, going to take a seat at the Gryffindor table. Lily chased behind her, demanding an answer.

"I don't know it just slipped out, alright?" she said, slumping down on the bench.

"It's not alright! How could you say that to her? You're friends!"

"No, we're not!"

Alice rarely raised her voice, especially to Lily. Her little outburst was drawing some attention from other Gryffindors seated nearby. Alice sat up straighter in her seat and started to fill up her plate with the delicious food that had been set out in front of them. Lily, however, did not touch a thing. Nothing was said between them until they were sure the other Gryffindors had stopped paying them attention.

"I know you don't want to hear this, but you can't force people to be friends," Alice said, softly so that only Lily would hear.

"I thought you liked her." Lily frowned.

"It's not about that." Alice sighed, tiredly putting down her knife and fork. "I can't be friends with her. I don't trust her enough. She's a Slytherin! No matter how bizarrely charming and nice she can be, you have to remember that the Sorting Hat put her in Slytherin for a reason, Lily."

"She was never sorted!" Lily defended, grabbing a roll from the bread basket. "Her sister was sorted, and Evelyn was thrown in Slytherin with her. Pass the butter?"

Alice passed her the butter dish. "That doesn't change anything. She's surrounded by them all the time. It's not her fault, but she's one of them!" She rushed to continue before Lily could interject. "Don't get me wrong, she does have some good qualities. I can even understand why you would like her. I like her! But it doesn't change anything. I can't be friends with a Slytherin! End of chat!" Alice finished, firmly.

Lily stuffed a chunk of the buttered roll she'd torn off into her mouth. She chewed around a smile and after a few moments, Alice snapped.

"What?!"

"You like her," Lily happily said, after she'd finished swallowing.

"Merlin, Lily!" Alice groaned. "Is that the only thing you heard me say?"

Lily shook her head. "I heard what you said. But I think you're wrong! Evie is a good friend and a good person! People just need to give her the chance to show it."

Alice took a deep breath, and tried not to lose her patience. "You always want to see the best in people, and I love that about you."

"Thank you."

"But sometimes I think you are so eager to see the good that you ignore the obvious. Evie is a Slytherin! Everyone knows what that means except you! Why do you think none of your other friends will come near you anymore?"

"Because they weren't real friends to begin with!" Lily said. She shoved another chunk of roll into her mouth and chewed angrily.

Alice shook her head disbelievingly. "Lily, how can someone as smart as you be so bloody daft?"

"Well, I suppose it takes practice." Her tone was dripping with sarcasm.

"I would've thought you learned your lesson with Snape."

Alice regretted it as soon as the words were out of her mouth. She knew better than to bring him up, but in the heat of the moment, the words had come tumbling out. The whole Snape debacle was still a sore spot for Lily. The apology was on the tip of her tongue, but Lily had already stood up. She dropped the roll she'd been eating onto her plate, and marched out of the Great Hall in a huff.

* * *

><p>The weeks flew by and Easter was quickly approaching. Since the end of February she had noticed some underlying tension between Lily and Alice. Evelyn had no idea what had happened between them, but she thought it best to remain ignorant. While she was curious, she knew better than to get involved. Her meddling had done nothing but gotten her into trouble so far.<p>

Maureen still wasn't speaking to her.

While Evelyn missed her sister, she knew that she had done the right thing by intervening. Ever since the Valentine's Day altercation in Hogsmeade, Regulus had taken to spending his time with another group of Slytherins. He seemed to have forgotten all about her sister, much to Evelyn's delight. Maureen, however, was not as pleased. Indeed it seemed that no matter how much Evelyn apologized for embarrassing her, her sister was holding on to this grudge.

She soon learned just how tightly when she received a letter from her father one morning. She immediately opened the envelope and read her father's handwriting. In a moment of great surprise, Evelyn's mouth dropped open.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked, seeing the wounded look in her dark eyes.

"I've just received word from Mr. Gray."

"And?" Alice prompted, bursting the yolk of her egg with her fork.

"He has revoked my invitation home and, by extension, the privilege to participate in the festivities prepared for the Easter holiday," Evelyn said, folding the letter back up and placing it back into the envelope. She wished she hadn't rushed to open it like she had. Better yet, she wished it had never come at all.

"He's telling you he doesn't want you to come home for Easter?" Lily asked, a look of astonishment on her face. "Why would he do that?"

Evelyn handed her the envelope containing the hurtful truth.

She'd made a fool out of herself when she had publically confronted Regulus Black. That did not bother her so much. But she embarrassed her sister and, as her father had pointed out, tarnished their family name. Evelyn had not taken their reputations into consideration at the time. She'd acted rashly and inappropriately despite her best intentions to severe the link between her sister and that miscreant. Getting into public disputes, nearly coming to blows, was beneath her. She had been taught to handle distressing situations with decorum and dignity, two things she had failed to show when dealing with Regulus. Her father was disappointed with her. She thought he might be but she hadn't expected to be reproached in this way.

The worst part of the letter, which Lily read aloud, was: "I have received a letter from your sister requesting your absence during the Easter holiday. She is rather upset with you still and I must agree that your time would be better spent reflecting on your actions."

"He can't be serious." Lily shook her head disbelievingly.

"Mr. Gray is, and always has been, a serious man," Evelyn explained, taking the letter back. "And while I can't deny that this is a rather upsetting turn events, perhaps he is right. Some time to reflect could be a good thing."

Lily reached over the table and took Evelyn's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. It didn't ease the hurt she felt, but Evelyn appreciated the gesture all the same. She always did. She had gone so long without any physical form of comfort, so the simple act of someone holding her hand was refreshing. She often wondered if Lily had caught on to that fact.

"You can come to mine for the break," Lily offered.

"Thank you, but no. I am being reprimanded. Rightfully so, I suppose," Evelyn said, pushing her bowl of porridge away and standing. "You were right. I overreacted and humiliated my sister in spite of my good intentions. It shouldn't have come to that. If I had been taking proper care of her, it never would have."

"Evie, I'm sure your dad didn't mean to hurt your feelings," Lily said, desperately wanting to make it all better for her.

"What feelings?" Someone snickered from down the table.

Who had said it, neither Evelyn nor Lily knew, but it had alerted them to the fact that they were being overheard. Evelyn lowered her voice considerably softer, before saying anything further.

"I'm not hurt, just a little disappointed. This mess shall be sorted in time I'm sure," she said, and then turned to leave.

She wasn't sure, however. Her sister had never used their father's favour against Evelyn before. It seemed unnecessarily harsh and manipulative. It was out of character for Maureen, but perhaps Evelyn hadn't grasped just how upset her sister was. One thing was for certain, she would need to speak with her sister as soon as possible.

* * *

><p>She took every opportunity to try and speak with Maureen, but her younger sister ignored her at every turn. Evelyn had made a last stitch effort to make things right when students were climbing into the carriages that would usher them to Hogsmeade station. Easter break was about to begin and Evelyn hated the idea of Maureen leaving without having reconciled things.<p>

However, Maureen pretended not to hear her. Her big, watery eyes looked everywhere but at her. It was discouraging, but Lily had insisted that time apart might be a good thing. She was probably right. Maureen most likely needed to cool her head.

So, Evelyn had said her goodbyes to Lily, Alice and her despondent sister. And she was alone, once more. Except for Luther. She always had Luther.

Over the break, he'd stopped disappearing in the middle of the night. She'd talk to him and he'd respond in his little non-verbal ways. It was just like before. Before Lily, before Maureen's transformation, before Hogwarts.

Except now she missed Lily's jokes and her ranting about school and annoying boys like Potter. She missed having conversations that weren't entirely one-sided. That's not to say that she no longer enjoyed Luther's company.

They spent most of the days during the Easter break together. They'd go for walks around the courtyards, they'd visit the library and read by the hearth in the common room. They were inseparable once more.

So she was rather taken aback when he suddenly started hissing at someone in the corridor. She had just left the library and Luther had been waiting for her outside, as Madame Pince was adamant that he was not allowed inside. She was adjusting the strap of her book bag when Luther started behaving oddly. She wasn't sure what it was he was reacting to, but she just hoped it was not another rat. Just as she was about to pick him up and try to calm him down, he took off running. Cursing herself for not being quick enough, she took off chasing after him. He sprinted down the corridor, around the corner and between a boy's legs. She looked up, stopping dead when she saw who the boy was.

Sirius Black.

"I've been meaning to talk to you," he said with an expression much more serious than she thought he was capable of.

Before she could stop him, he grabbed hold of her wrist and pulled her back towards the library. She struggled at first, but saw that it was futile. He was much stronger than she was. He half dragged her through the library towards the stacks at the back where he'd brought many girls before her. Evelyn saw the knowing looks students threw their way. She sneered back at them, insulted that they would think her just another one of Black's conquests.

Having reached their destination, Black let go of her. Evelyn took a step away from him, rubbing at her wrist and watching him warily. She didn't think he was stupid enough to make any sexual advances, but she was ready to send him flying back into the bookshelves if he did.

"Just what is so important, may I ask?" Evelyn's tone was nonchalant, but she was actually very curious what he was so eager to discuss with her privately.

"I wanted to talk about our relationship," he said.

Evelyn stared at him dumbly for a long moment. "Relationship?" Her brows furrowed in confusion and her mouth opened like she was about to say something, but no words came. She couldn't think how to respond to that.

"I want to call a truce between us." He shoved his hands into his pockets and shrugged nervously. "I want to be friends."

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is always welcome!<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter franchise. Any recognizable characters/locations/magic-thingies from the series, belong to JK Rowling. Author's Note: Only a week between updates! My beta Nooka really is a peach! I'm very lucky that she is able to make the time to help me. I also want to thank everyone who continues to read, review and follow this story. It's really motivational to know that my hard work isn't going to waste! Hope you like the chapter!**

* * *

><p>"Friends?" Evelyn scoffed.<p>

She didn't believe him, not for a second. He had some sort of trick up his sleeve. He had to because there was no possible way that he was serious. They had never spoken a kind word to each other. Yet, looking at his face, Evelyn saw no sign of a lie. He seemed reluctantly sincere.

Sirius shrugged. He'd tried to avoid her, but this soft spot he seemed to have developed for her was getting bigger and bigger. He couldn't explain it even if he wanted to. Not to himself, or her, and certainly not to James and the boys. They'd take the mickey out of him if he were to even mention these strange feelings that she had aroused inside of him.

He didn't say anything. She waited for the punch line, for any sort of clarification, but he didn't volunteer it. He simply shrugged and leaned back against the bookshelves, nonchalantly.

Annoyance clawed at her. How could he say something so ridiculous and out of the blue, and then act as if nothing had happened? This sudden change in his behaviour made her head hurt. She was just so emotionally exhausted and wanted nothing more than to be left alone. But here he was, wasting her time again, and she desperately wanted to reach out and smack him for it. She held back, though. She wouldn't make a spectacle of herself in his presence again.

"You want us to be friends?" she repeated when he still said nothing. "Why?"

He shrugged.

"For goodness' sake, will you say something?" she snapped.

"Honestly, I don't know why," he said. "I just know that I don't hate you and, for some unknowable reason, I don't want you to hate me anymore either."

His hands were shoved into his pockets and his fingers twitched nervously. He was ready to reach for his wand if she tried to hex him, which he wouldn't put past her. His grey eyes rose to look from the floor to her face. She was confused and disbelieving obviously. He didn't know what else to say but a split second later, she was doubled over and laughing. It was a loud, derisive cackle and on impulse he wanted to reach over and cover her mouth. He wisely kept his hands to himself and waited until she had finished.

"You _are_ serious!" she sputtered and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Always have been," he joked, lamely.

"Have you been drinking?"

He nodded, seeing no point in denying it. He'd needed the courage to confront her about this and found himself unable to muster it all on his own. Firewhiskey was useful in uncertain times like these.

She sighed and went to walk away, but he reached out and put his hand on her shoulder. She halted and looked at him out of the corner of her eye. His face was chiselled and unshaved and, for a split second, Evelyn was curious how it would feel if she reached out and touched his cheek with the tips of her fingers. She shrugged his hand off violently. She turned slowly and tried to tame her expression. She was at a loss as to what she should do now. She wanted to leave, too tired for this nonsense. However there was another part of her, a much larger part, which was curious enough to stay and listen to what else he had to say.

"I don't understand why you're saying this." Her voice was quiet and her tone deceptively calm. "You hate me and you have from the very beginning. Why are you suddenly—?"

"I don't hate you!" He cut her off quickly. "Really!"

Evelyn turned towards him, shaking her head. "Yes, you do. You've made that much very clear."

Sirius pushed himself upright and took a step towards her. "Well you've been a pretty miserable, old bat, yourself!"

Evelyn's eyes narrowed at him and just as she was about to make a comeback, he visibly deflated. He stepped back and held out his hands in surrender. "Alright, so we've never got along. But I want to try."

She raised an eyebrow at him, an invitation to continue.

"I don't really hate you! Sometimes I think you're a real bloody nuisance, but I don't hate you."

Evelyn looked away from him, unable to cope with the way his eyes softened with his tone. No boy had ever looked at her that way. Not even Remus, who'd always been much kinder to her than Black. She was suddenly very aware of their close proximity. She took a step back, ensuring the space between them was appropriate.

"Maybe one day I'll even be able to tolerate you. If pushed, even learn to like you." While his words weren't particularly flattering, his gentle tone implied that he was teasing.

A smile stretched slowly across her face. She tried to tamper it down but, no matter how much she tried not to, she couldn't help but smile at him. It was slightly alarming to her how she suddenly had no control over her demeanour despite the years of practice.

Why did this keep happening? How had she managed to stumble into these friendships like she had? She hadn't gone looking for friends and yet, as Lily liked to point out, she now had them. Had they seen how lonely she had been, even when she hadn't?

Even now, the boy she considered her advisory was being nice to her. It was astonishing.

"How fortunate I am," she responded, quietly. He too was wearing a small grin on his face, as if he'd just received some kind of gift. Unbeknownst to her, he had.

"I don't despise you, either. Not lately, anyway."

"Yeah?"

She nodded and smoothed loose strands of hair from her bun, away from her face.

He barked out a laugh of triumph and from across the library, she heard Madame Pince shush him. He smirked at her smugly, but for the first time Evelyn wasn't compelled to slap him silly for it.

"I knew it! I knew my good looks and charm could win even you over!"

She rolled her eyes. "That might be too grand an exaggeration. I just meant that I've seen a glimpse of hope for you. One day, in the very distant future, I think you might mature."

His cockiness faded away and was replaced by a look Evelyn couldn't decipher. "You have hope for me?" he murmured in wonder.

Evelyn squared her shoulders and frowned at him again. "Don't get too excited!" she said, anxiously smoothing down her dress. "I only meant that... Well, I suppose I've known more stupid boys than you, Black."

He reached up and scratched the back of his neck. "Do you think you could use my first name?" He shrugged at her surprise. "It just sounds—I don't know—less like you hate me."

She looked him in the eye. "Sirius," she said, slowly testing it on her tongue.

He couldn't help but watch the way her lips formed his name. It was entirely too pleasant. Also, the way it sounded in that deep, refined tone was—dare he think it—sultry? It stirred a familiar feeling, one he refused to associate with her. He could try and be her friend but he would not let it go further than that just because he _sometimes_ found her appealing. He coughed loudly and forcefully for a moment until she broke her gaze.

They stood in an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes. Actually, this entire situation made her a little uncomfortable but she forbore. He wasn't mocking her or doing anything to provoke her, temporarily at least, so she decided to enjoy it for as long it would last.

"So...are you going to say it?"

"What?"

"You know... say it."

"I don't know. Say what?"

"That you like me," Sirius goaded.

"No," she said, flatly.

"Oh, come on! Admit it! You like me. Even just a little?" She shook her head at his words. "You just said that you don't hate me."

"That doesn't mean I'm particularly fond of you either." Evelyn scoffed at his audacity.

"Give over, will you! Say it! I'm a good bloke." He stepped closer to her, coming to stand right in front of her so that their chests were nearly touching.

Evelyn pushed him away and took a step back herself. "I don't understand why you should care so much what I think of you."

The teasing expression melted away, and he wore a blank expression like the one she so often did. For a moment, she swore she saw a flash of hurt in his features, but it was quickly concealed.

"Fine. I'll bugger off and leave you be. Just when I thought we were getting somewhere... Cheers," he said, looking like a kicked dog as he turned away from her, intent on leaving.

"Wait!" she said. "Alright. Sometimes, very rarely mind you, I... vaguely like you." She managed to get the words out, but with great difficulty.

"I knew it." He turned towards her wearing a victorious expression. Realizing he'd fooled her, she pulled a book off of the nearest shelf and whacked him on the arm with it. "Oww!"

Madame Pince gave another stern shushing. He winced and rubbed at his arm, while she placed the book back on the shelf where it belonged.

"Not enemies, then?" he asked, holding a hand for her to shake.

After a long moment of hesitation, she reached out and shook his hand in agreement.

"So... we are friends then?"

She thought a moment. Being friends with him seemed like such a foreign concept but she supposed she felt the same way when it had been Lily, or Alice, or Remus. She hadn't tried to be their friends, it had just sort of happened without any real effort made on her part. With Sirius, something told her she would have to work at this relationship. It wasn't that long ago that they were at each others' throats. Were they friends? Not yet. She didn't trust him and she was positive he felt the same towards her. She bit her lip trying to think of an appropriate answer.

"Perhaps instead, pleasant acquaintances whom, every so often may refer to the other as 'friend'."

He looked at her for a moment in amusement. "Right then. You know, I don't think I've ever met anyone who complicates things as much as you do."

"It's a talent."

* * *

><p>When the break had ended, Evelyn's first instinct was to rush to Maureen and embrace her as she always would have in the past should they have been parted. This time, however, she decided to give Maureen some time to settle in and visit with her group. In short, she was too afraid to face her.<p>

In the meantime, she was tracked down by Lily who then gave her an Easter egg roughly the size of her own head. Alice later joined them, as well as Remus, but only briefly before he excused himself to be with his friends. The three girls spent the day together and it wasn't until later in the evening that Evelyn even caught sight of Maureen.

Two of her friends were helping her up the stairs and into her bed. Evelyn shyly followed behind and waited in the doorway for the two girls to leave Maureen's side. When at last her friend's had departed, Maureen called for Evelyn to enter her. Evelyn anxiously made her way to Maureen and knelt at her bedside.

She waited patiently for her sister to say something. She was afraid that she may have misinterpreted the invitation to come in as a sign of goodwill, so she allowed Maureen to speak first, hoping she hadn't been wrong.

"I missed you," Maureen said.

Evelyn smiled and leant forward to kiss her cheek. Maureen's skin was cold and her breathing wheezy—Evelyn knew by the symptoms that another trip to the sick bay was in the near future.

"I missed you, as well!"

"I'm sorry I insisted you stay behind for the break, but I was so upset with you."

Evelyn nodded and looked away, not wanting to drudge up her misguided actions. "I know and I am sorry that I embarrassed you."

Maureen's delicate fingers reached over and toyed with the chain that Evelyn's glasses were attached to. "I forgive you, but I must insist that you not behave that way again."

"I promise I will try."

Maureen smile tightened. She didn't approve of that answer and it showed.

"I really dislike that boy, Maureen. He's not worthy of you."

"While I appreciate your high opinion of me, it is not for you to decide," Maureen said, before breaking off into a cough.

"If not me, then who?" Evelyn raised an eyebrow challengingly.

"Me. I don't particularly approve of your associations, either. Yet, I have kept to myself about it."

That wasn't entirely true, when Evelyn thought about it. When Lily had first befriended her, Maureen had made it clear that she was unsuitable. How could Maureen disapprove of Lily but fawn over someone as foul as Regulus Black? Her ability to identify the wrong sort was sorely lacking. However, just having gotten back into her sister's good graces, she chose her words carefully.

"Well, I suppose that's fair. Although, I hope you can understand my position. I thought I was doing the best thing for you," Evelyn said, gently.

Maureen sighed and then coughed a little. "Yes, father helped me to see that you were not entirely to blame for what happened. I suppose I should have told you the truth about my plans for that day."

Evelyn snorted in amusement. "In all fairness, that would have been a very difficult conversation to have with me."

Maureen chuckled slightly and her hand dropped back onto the bedspread. "I really did miss you. Being home without you felt wrong."

"Did father not keep you entertained?"

"He tried. We played chess for hours on end. Do you remember being small and begging him to play chess with us? Now it's the other way around," she joked.

Evelyn wouldn't admit it, but that stung. She'd never begged Mr. Gray to play with her, already knowing what the answer would be. Her father had always made the time to sit down and play chess with Maureen, though. In Evelyn's whole life she could count on one hand the amount of times he'd taken the time to play with her.

"He's rather poor at card games too."

She forced herself to smile and listen to Maureen tell her everything that happened during her Easter break. She didn't want to seem bitter, though she was a tiny bit. The important thing was that Maureen had used the holiday as time to reflect on the Valentine's day debacle. Evelyn should just have been happy that Maureen was speaking to her again. But strangely enough, she wasn't.

* * *

><p><em>A few days later<em>

"What was I thinking?" Lily reluctantly returned the wave of Gilbert, the boy that weeks ago she'd been so infatuated with.

"I have no idea." Alice chortled at the little kiss he blew her.

Lily turned around and pretended not to have seen it. "He's such a self-obsessed wanker! It sounds harsh, but it's true! Why on earth did I want him to fancy me? Why did I fancy him?"

Evelyn looked away and tried not to laugh. She didn't want to seem uncaring or insensitive, so she swallowed her 'I told you so' with great difficulty. However, she found Lily's regret rather comical and didn't bother to hide her smile every time Lily would groan about how foolish she'd been.

"I believe it was the dashing smile," Evelyn deadpanned. "And how perfect your name sounded when he said it."

Lily gave her a dirty look before shoving a piece of toast into Alice mouth, to stop her from laughing.

"Could you please pass the jam?"

Evelyn handed it to Sirius who sat with his friends just a few seats away.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"How is your sister keeping?" Sirius' tone was polite. In fact it sounded as if he was trying to imitate Evelyn.

"She's been developing a rather dreadful cough but I suspect it's the changing seasons that are causing it."

"Probably."

Lily and Alice had stopped eating and were watching the exchange in shock. They had never witnessed these two acting civilized to each other. It was actually rather off putting, if they were perfectly honest. From the expressions that they wore, the Marauders felt the same way.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm on my way to the owlery," Evelyn said, standing up and smoothing down her robes.

"I've actually left something in my dormitory. I'll see you out?" he offered. Evelyn nodded cordially and let him escort her out of the Great Hall.

For a long moment, all five of them sat silent. The look Remus wore was different than the confused ones that Lily, James, Alice and Peter wore. He was smiling knowingly and nodding his head, as if that little display had confirmed something. Funnily enough it had; something was brewing between Sirius and Evelyn.

Eventually, Peter broke the silence and said the three words that summarized what the rest of them had been thinking: "What was that?"

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? Constructive criticism is always welcome, so if you find a mistake please point it out! <strong>


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter franchise. Any recognizable characters/locations/magic-thingies from the series belong to JK Rowling. Author's Note: I want to thank my beta, Nooka, for her continued help. She's been wonderfully prompt and deserves an applause. Without her I wouldn't be making a habit of posting once a week. Also, thanks to all of you who take the time to read/review/follow this story. I hope you like this chapter, even if it's not as eventful as the last few. Please leave a review!**

* * *

><p>"Expelliarmus!"<p>

Potter's wand went flying out his hand. Lily kept her wand trained on him should he try to reach for it, all the while giving him her deadliest glare. These things just rolled off of his back, though. He adored Lily and, while he knew she didn't feel the same way, he couldn't seem to get over her no matter how hard he tried. In fact, the reason he pulled a lot of the nasty pranks he did was to get her attention. He didn't seem to care how or why he got it, so long as he did.

"Evans! Lovely of you to join us! But I admit I was hoping you'd leave your chaperone behind," Potter said, throwing a dirty look at the tall, stern girl behind his love.

Evelyn didn't respond, instead watching the entire exchange. She watched Lily yelling at Potter and looking to Remus for help. She watched Remus shuffle his feet awkwardly and duck his head when Lily reminded him of his prefect responsibilities. She watched Black—Sirius—watch the fourth year Slytherin dangle in midair in amusement.

She slowly reached for her wand to let the boy down. She recognized him as one of Regulus Black's associates. While she had no interest in the boy personally, she decided he needed to be let down. Having realized that Lily was still too busy berating Potter and that the boy's blood was rushing to his face, Evelyn took it upon herself to let him down. But before she was able to pull her wand out, she was thrown backwards off of her feet. She landed with a hard thud on the grass. Her shoulder ached as she pushed herself into a kneeling position. She looked around wildly for her attacker and saw that it had been Potter. He had retrieved his wand while her attention had been on the Slytherin boy and took aim at her, seeming to think she'd been about to attack Sirius.

"Evie!" Lily ran towards her to help her up.

However, Lily had only gotten a few steps closer to her, before she was also knocked back. Evelyn forced herself to stand and wiped the dirt off of her robes indignantly. She then headed towards Potter dead on. Onlookers, Potter and his lot included, were also thrown back by the strong gust of wind. In fact, the wind was so strong that it carried Potter up into a nearby tree. He was still caught in the branches when the wind stopped blowing. Lily gathered her bearings and stood along with the other students and her gaze went to the boy in the tree. She would deny it later on, because as a prefect she shouldn't take pleasure in the misfortunes of others, but she laughed her arse off.

Evelyn ignored the crowd who were clambering over to help Potter down and flung her hair over her shoulder. She reached down by her feet and picked up Potter's fallen wand. She turned and handed it to a stunned Sirius who had hurried over.

"Perhaps when your friend comes down you should tell him to keep a better grip on his wand. In fact, please make a point of doing so. Neither the ground nor up his rear end is a proper place for it," Evelyn said, coolly and marched off with a giggling Lily trailing behind.

Sirius stood transfixed. She couldn't have possibly been the cause of that wind. She hadn't even been holding her wand. Yet, somehow, she had been the only one not thrown back by it. Had she really been the one to put Prongs up in the tree?

Remus cleared his throat beside him.

"I think Prongs needs our help, Sirius," he said, trying to smother a grin.

"Right."

"Hey! I could do with some help too!" The Slytherin said still hanging upside down.

The two girls trekked up the hill and away. Evelyn did not want to be a part of the conflict below and so had left before she found herself intervening once again. What she didn't really understand was why Lily had followed her.

She looked at Lily curiously. "As a prefect, aren't you duty bound to assist a student in need?"

"Yes, I am more than willing to help a student that needs me. But only if the student isn't Potter."

"Why do you hate him? Potter?" Evelyn asked.

"He's an attention-seeking, self-obsessed bully. A real pampered prick!"

Evelyn nodded but was again confused. "Then why give him the attention he craves, if you think he's undeserving of it?"

Lily stopped and looked at her puzzled. "I haven't a clue what you just said."

"I meant that if you dislike him so much and think he's a cretin unworthy of your time, then why do you give him so much of it?"

Lily became affronted, crossing her arms over her chest. "It's like you said: I'm duty bound to assist a student in need."

"Lily, back there you spent much more time arguing with Potter and calling him foul names than actually helping the student who needed your assistance. As a matter of fact, I believe you left without letting him down."

Lily's face slackened in realization. She turned, ready to rush back to the boy's aid but saw him at the bottom of the hill with his friend. Remus must have been the one to let him down at last.

"Why allow yourself to be so distracted by him?" Evelyn asked.

"You distracted me!" Lily insisted and hurried onwards. "I was worried about you so I followed you. Now, can we get inside before it starts raining?" She glanced up at the overcast sky, nervously.

Evelyn rolled her eyes, knowing full well that Lily was covering up her folly. But she wisely let it go, not wishing to instigate a quarrel. The topic of James Potter did nothing but make Lily angry and foul mouthed.

Maureen needed to go to the hospital wing again, just as Evelyn had predicted. Maureen had come to her at dawn on Saturday morning, coughing up blood into her handkerchief. Evelyn escorted her there, hoping that Madame Pomfrey would be willing to give her something to soothe the coughing that wracked her delicate frame violently.

Evelyn was then ushered out of the hospital wing by Madam Pomfrey, and as the doors closed behind her she looked down the hallway and saw two people approaching. It was Remus being escorted by Professor McGonagall.

He looked exhausted and was leaning heavily against her. His skin was greyish looking in the early morning light, his neck and hands covered with angry red scratches. He didn't seem aware of her presence, despite being in plain sight.

"Miss. Gray, I trust you'll make your way back to your common room?" Professor McGonagall's tone was stern and pointed, promising her wrath should Evelyn not return to the dungeons.

"Yes, Professor."

"And that you'll keep this to yourself?"

Evelyn nodded slowly. She watched them go, limping passed her into the sick bay. Evelyn didn't want to be nosey, but she couldn't help but wonder why the boy she now considered to be a friend was in such a state. So she decided to make some enquiries about it to someone she was sure would know.

So at breakfast, when she caught sight of said person, she called out to him.

"Sirius?"

He turned and looked at her, yolk dripping from his chin. Potter and the mousy fellow, Peter, looked on warily. Sirius gave Potter a meaningful look.

"Relax, Prongs."

"She threw me into a tree!"

"I did no such thing," Evelyn said, simply.

Potter looked like he was about to stand, but Evelyn held out her hand haltingly. "I am not here to engage in a petty squabble with you, Potter. Nor am I interested in hearing any of your theories concerning my intentions for Lily. I am merely here to speak with Sirius, but perhaps it would be better if we did so in private?"

Potter looked taken aback, as did Peter, when Sirius wiped his mouth with his napkin and followed her away from the table.

"How have you been keeping?" Evelyn asked, politely.

"Can't complain. Yourself?"

"I'm well, thank you. Unfortunately my sister is not so and I would like to visit her in the hospital wing. Would you care to escort me?"

Sirius agreed and the two exited the Great Hall. It was pouring rain which of course meant that they could not take a stroll outside like she would have preferred. Instead they headed upstairs towards the third floor.

They tried to make small talk along the way, but a long moment of silence soon fell upon them. They hadn't much in common.

"Can I ask you something?" Sirius broke the silence first.

"We now have proof that you are capable, yes." She smirked at him.

He rolled his eyes and sighed, impatiently.

"I apologize. What would you like to ask me?"

"How did you do it? The wind?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"How did you get James up in the tree and all of us on our backs without your wand?"

Evelyn shook her head and pretended not to understand. She knew somehow that she had caused the wind. She didn't know how but it had been her, she was sure of it. Strange things like that were always happening when she was around. At first she assumed that those kinds of things happened to all witches and wizards, yet when she'd first started school she'd seen how well controlled her peers were in their magical abilities. However, admitting to Sirius that she had caused the wind because she was incompetent was not an option.

"I don't know what happened the other day, but it wasn't me. As you said, I hadn't the chance to use my wand before Potter knocked me to the ground."

Sirius shrugged and looked away from her. She wasn't sure he believed her but they were drawing nearer to the hospital wing, and she needed to ask her question.

"I didn't see Remus at breakfast. Where is he? Ill?"

Sirius shrugged his shoulders and he shoved his hands into the pockets of his denim trousers. "No, he's fine. He's off to visit his mum. She's the one that's not well."

She eyed him carefully, searching his face for proof that he was lying. "Really? I'm sorry to hear that."

"Yeah, she's a nice lady. Flirts with me shamelessly." He winked at her.

He was lying. She knew this for a fact, but he seemed so confident in his fib that she wondered if he really believed what he was saying. But his answer sounded rehearsed. She didn't know why he was lying, but the only reason she could think of was that he was protecting Remus' privacy. So, for Remus' sake, she didn't press the matter.

She bid Sirius farewell and ventured into the hospital wing herself. She looked towards the bed and saw that Maureen was still sleeping. She wanted to wake her and insist that she eat something, but decided it was best to wait until she roused on her own. Evelyn sat down in the chair by her sister's bedside and waited.

Once again, Evelyn saw a curtain drawn around one of the beds at the far end of the wing. But this time she knew who it was on the other side.

Lying in bed, Evelyn couldn't help but think of poor Remus. He had been in such a wretched state this morning and it was apparently not the first time. Why was he being admitted secretly into the hospital wing? Was he very ill? That still wouldn't explain the scratches.

Luther was sleeping behind her. He was snoring softly, in the way that she found endearing.

She missed him, missed talking to him and looking for his little responses. He'd been her friend and confidante, more human and valued than any of her peers. Lately he was far more feline in his mannerisms than she could ever recall him being before. She whispered his name and wished he would wake up and so she could talk to him about her suspicions.

She rolled onto her back, careful not to squish him, and peered closely at him for any kind of movement. But unfortunately it was so dark in her dorm room that if he was to have woken, she wouldn't have known. She wanted to use Lumos but the other girls were all sleeping soundly. She didn't like being wide awake and in the pitch black. It wasn't that she was frightened; she just found it disconcerting not being able to see her own hand. There wasn't even pale moonlight emitting from the window what with the Slytherin common rooms being submerged beneath the Black Lake...

The realization hit her head on like the Hogwarts Express.

She knew Remus' secret and for a moment she couldn't breathe.

"Goodness gracious!"

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think? If you spotted any mistakes please don't hesitate to point them out. Happy Easter!<strong>


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter franchise. Any recognizable characters/locations/magic-thingies from the series belong to JK Rowling. Author's Note: I know it's taken a long time for me to update this but University exams kind of got in the way. I want to thank my beta, Nooka, and everyone who continues to read/review/follow this story. The next couple chapters aren't all that eventful but they are building to something interesting, I promise!**

* * *

><p>The four boys sat in the Great Hall studying or at least they should have been. Remus was patiently explaining the difference between a Devil's Snare and a Flitterbottom plant to a rather anxious Peter. James and Sirius paid no attention to the books lying open in front of them, instead the two of them sat talking and people watching.<p>

"The one on the left, Prongs."

"I see her, Padfoot, but I don't think she's much of a looker."

Sirius rolled his eyes in exasperation. While James had dated other girls before, his heart still belonged to Lily. To him, all other's paled in comparison.

"You're blind, mate! She's a stunner."

"Well, your tastes lately have been rather lacking."

Sirius turned in his seat to face James, giving him an annoyed look. "I'm not shagging Evie, for Merlin's sake!"

"So you say," James muttered.

"She wouldn't melt butter," Sirius insisted. James just shrugged and looked down to his books.

Ever since Sirius and Evelyn had begun socializing in a civilized manner, James was convinced that Sirius was trying to seduce her. She was a challenge and Sirius never backed down from a challenge. However, that was not Sirius' intention at all. He refused to admit his attraction to her by acting on it. Besides, Evelyn wouldn't be fool enough to fall for his usual tricks. They were just friends—well, almost friends. He'd just grown tired of being her enemy. He'd explained all this to James, but he was still unconvinced.

James refused to acknowledge Evelyn as anything but bad news. She'd managed to win over his girl and his best mates. He, on the other hand, would not be swayed by her wit. Admittedly she had a good deal of it, but that did not mean she was to be trusted. Lily just wanted to see the good in people so badly. Remus and Sirius were just trying to pump her. Pigs.

"I wish she'd come down," James said, after a while. Instantly his friends knew who he was referring to.

"She'll come down for dinner," Peter assured him.

"Leave her alone, Prongs," Remus warned. "Exams are coming up and you know how she gets."

"Well if her chaperone would just give her a moment's peace, she wouldn't have shut herself up in the bloody library for days." James crossed his arms over his chest and frowned.

Remus groaned in frustration. "She's not got her chained to the stacks, James. They're studying."

"Well, the exams are still over a month away. Lily never used to study this much."

The boys looked at him incredulously.

"Will you listen to yourself? That's all Evans has ever done," Sirius said, flipping through the pages of his Herbology text book randomly.

James ducked his head. He sounded ridiculous and he knew it, but Lily Evans just brought it out in him. "I know. I'm just being daft. But I still think they're spending too much time together."

"You don't think..."

"What is it, Padfoot?" Remus asked.

"Well, they have been spending an awful lot of time together. They have common interests, they're really protective of each other, and neither one has a man."

"What are you getting at?" James asked, confused.

"You don't think _they're_ shagging, do you?"

James leapt out of his seat, ready to give him a bloody nose. The wink he saw Sirius send to Remus and Peter, stopped him though. He was just joking.

James smacked him upside the back of his head. Hard. "Bastard."

* * *

><p>"So, she's not any better?"<p>

Evelyn shook her head in response to Alice's question. "A little, I suppose. Her cough has gone away, but her allergies have been wreaking havoc upon her. She's promised to go see Madame Pomfrey for a remedy this afternoon."

Maureen had left the hospital wing shortly after being admitted. Her cough had dissipated thanks to Madame Pomfrey's cough draught, but the spring weather was taking its toll. She could not sleep through the night without her sinuses bothering her. Evelyn had supplied her with all of the spare hankies she had, but unfortunately there was not much she could do for Maureen outside of that.

"I hope she feels better," Alice said, tickling under her chin with the end of her quill.

"Thank you. I will extend to her your best wishes."

Lily, who sat beside Alice—whatever quarrel the two had had, seemed to have been resolved—looked up from her books, frowning.

"Will you two shut it?" she scolded. "We're supposed to be studying!"

Evelyn had found herself rather surprised by how serious Lily had become in the last week. Exams were approaching and she'd begun to study nonstop. She looked like a mad woman sitting there at her study table surrounded by books, with quills sticking out of her uncombed hair and bags under her eyes from the lack of sleep. It was worrying to see her friend make herself so miserable over a handful of tests.

"Lily, do not make yourself uneasy," she said, reaching across the table and taking the quill Lily was writing with out of her hand. Evelyn let it rest in the inkwell and then placed her hand over Lily's, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Please, calm down."

"She's right," Alice chimed in. "You're going off your nut over these exams."

"I'm not off me nut!" Lily defended. "I have to study! So do you! Evie, how can you just sit there?"

"I will study, Lily. It would be foolish not to, but I refuse to make myself miserable over these exams. I've been studying the material all year long, after all. Though, admittedly, I am slightly anxious about my Charms exam."

Lily shook her head. "You'll be fine, Evie." She fixed her hair tie to keep her dark red hair out of her face. She supposed that Evie had a point. She leaned back in her seat, closing her text book for the time being. "You're right. I'm absolutely knackered. Let's take a break."

"Thank you."

Alice also closed her book, not that it had done her much good opened. She was too distracted and ended up doodling in the margins of her notes instead of actually studying. They were mostly scribblings of little hearts with Frankie's name in them.

"Speaking of romance..." Alice began.

"We weren't," Evelyn interjected.

"Do I deconstruct your segues?"

"What is it, Alice?" Lily asked.

"Is Remus going to be joining us? You promised us both a peek at your Potions notes."

"How, may I ask, is Remus correlated with romance?" Evelyn asked.

"Well, he's friends with James, who's in love with Lily—" Alice was interrupted by Lily's loud groan of irritation. "And Sirius who fancies you."

Evelyn's face remained expressionless. She'd already explained to Lily and Alice what had transpired between her and Sirius. Alice was just trying to get a rise out of her. She was a rather nosey girl, determined to make it her business whether she and Sirius were courting.

"No, he doesn't."

"Sure he does!" Alice insisted that she and a number of other people, though she never revealed who, could see the chemistry between them. "Lily?"

"Hmm?" She was busy sneaking peeks at her notes again.

"Don't you think Sirius fancies Evie?"

"Will you stop with that rubbish!" She looked to Evelyn desperately then. "Not that he couldn't fancy you, Evie. You're lovely! But you and that tosser going together is ridiculous. You deserve someone better. What about Remus?"

Evelyn looked away. "I've already made it plain to you both that my association with Sirius is not of that particular nature. Neither is my relationship with Remus."

Alice shook her head disbelievingly. Sirius and Evie were either at each other's throats or were being overly pleasant to each other. There was something there between them and Alice was sure she was not the only one to think so. Remus looked as if he had the same idea. She'd wanted to ask him about it, but doubted he'd give her a straight answer. He had the knack of dancing around a question so that he'd answered enough to satisfy without actually betraying any secrets.

"Anyway, is he coming or not?" she asked.

"Yes, Remus is coming." Lily answered, opening her book up again. "I just hope he leaves those two bastards behind."

"Do you have to be so harsh?" Alice asked, humoured by Lily's blatant contempt for Potter and Black. "They're a laugh."

"Indeed."

The girls turned and were greeted with Remus. He looked much better than the morning that Evelyn had spotted him on his way into the hospital wing. He wasn't limping anymore and the scratches that were visible to her had healed. He was tired looking like he normally was, but not exhausted like he had been that morning. She was glad to see him improved. It cannot be easy to contend with his circumstance.

He sat down beside her and she gifted him with a small smile which he instantly returned. They started studying together, quietly and contently. That is until the rest of the Marauders joined them.

They were all startled when suddenly three more chairs were pulled up to the table. The boys plunked themselves down, James sitting as close to Lily as he could have managed without actually touching her.

"Hello ladies, you're all looking particularly nice today," Sirius said with that smirk of his. The arrogant look that he wore didn't annoy Evelyn as much as it once had. She was starting to emphasize how different he was from his family rather than focus on the similarities between them. He might be cocky and obnoxious at times, but he was certainly not cruel.

"I thought I made it clear to you that you weren't welcome to join us," Remus said, pinching the bridge of his nose impatiently.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Sirius said. "I didn't care."

Evelyn tried not to smile with great difficulty. She did not understand why his rudeness and lack of consideration were suddenly endearing. She scolded herself silently.

"So Evans, what is that you're—"

"Fuck off, Potter."

Alice was trying desperately to make small talk with Peter, but the boy was painfully shy. He relied far too much on his friends' charms. Evelyn couldn't help but find it amusing how a girl, roughly his own height, with such an innocent smile could intimidate him so.

"Sirius, we're trying to study. We need to concentrate," Remus said. He was signalling Sirius with his eyes to separate James from Lily immediately, more out of concern for his safety than for her benefit.

Lily was finding it harder and harder to ignore the distractions about her. Potter was making it particularly difficult, trying to start up a conversation. He was failing miserably, though. All he did was give her false compliments and make jokes of how hard she studied. When he leaned a tiny bit closer towards her, she stood abruptly, gaining everyone's attention.

"I'm off," Lily declared packing up her stuff. James made the mistake of reaching out to stop her. She pulled back as if he'd burned her. "Stay away from me, Potter. I don't have time for your nonsense now."

Alice and Evelyn stood up, gathering their things, and went to follow after her. Evelyn halted though, unbeknownst to Lily and Alice who kept moving, never looking back.

Evelyn turned and made her way to stand next to James.

"It is very plain that you admire Lily and would like the opportunity to romance her. However, I must inform you that you are going about it the wrong way. Lily does not care for inconsideration or for bullies."

"Oh, is this you setting me straight? Looking out for her?" The dark haired boy asked, his voice was drenched with disdain. "Drop it. You don't fool me, _Evie_!"

"Despite what you may think, Lily is my friend and I really do have her best interest at heart. I am merely suggesting to you, that if _you_ care for her as you claim to, then you too should be invested in what's best for her rather than what suits you. Selfishness and disrespect won't endear her to you."

Sirius opened his mouth, ready to jump in and defend his friend, but Evelyn walked away before he got the chance. He wanted to call her names but refrained. He had been the one to call for the truce. So instead he stood up and shouted sarcastically across the room. "Thanks for that!"

Madame Pince came over in a huff and ordered them out, proclaiming that she wasn't going to put up with anymore of their misbehaviour.

"Well done," Remus giving them a dirty look, as he shoved his things into his bag.

* * *

><p><strong>Questions? Comments? Feel free to share.<strong>


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter franchise. Any recognizable characters/locations/magic-thingies from the series belong to JK Rowling. Author's Note: A warm thanks to everyone who has read/reviewed/followed this story. Also, I'd like to send one out to my wonderful beta Nooka. We're about halfway finished the story! I'm almost done writing the last few chapters, so hopefully I can post them as quickly as possible. There is a scene with Sirius & Evie here that was inspired by a scene from the stage production of Wicked (which I also don't own). On to the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Evelyn was about to head to breakfast one Sunday morning, but was distracted when she caught sight of Maureen. Her little sister was wearing a skirt that was far too short and there were too many buttons of her blouse undone. Without hesitation Evelyn marched over to her and started to fix her appearance.<p>

"Will you please stop?" Maureen whined.

"Indeed I will not!" Evelyn answered, whilst buttoning up the blouse.

Maureen batted her hands away, in irritation. "Evelyn, I will dress in any way that I please."

Evelyn dropped to her knees and started tugging on her sister's skirt. "I do believe our father might frown upon the lack of modesty you are demonstrating. Where is the rest of this skirt?"

Maureen stepped away and put her hands on her hips. She had gained a little weight over April, but she was quickly losing it again. "Will you just leave it be?"

"Have you been eating?" Evelyn asked, inspecting her closely.

"Yes." Maureen moaned and rolled her eyes.

More students started to fill the common room, all on their way to breakfast. Maureen pulled away quickly, embarrassed to be caught speaking with her sister. Thankfully Regulus walked right by them without sparing them a glance. Maureen's gaze however, followed him out of the room.

"Maureen, are you coming?" One of her sister's friends asked, giving Evelyn a look of disgust.

"Yes," she answered, not even sparing Evelyn a faretheewell.

Evelyn stood again and also made her way out of the common room. Maureen and her friends weren't far ahead of her, and though she hadn't meant to, Evelyn found herself listening to their conversation.

"What did _she_ want now?" Maureen's friend asked.

"The usual; to stick her nose in where it's not wanted. I know she means well, but I really don't need or want her attention."

Evelyn's pace faltered slightly then. She tried not to let it bother her—Maureen was probably just saying it for her friends' benefit. Yet there was an underlying bitterness to her sister's words. All she wanted was to look after Maureen. Why was she constantly being criticized for that? She was either too involved or not paying enough attention. She just couldn't win.

Entering the Great Hall, she watched Maureen go to the Slytherin table with their housemates to eat. Evelyn headed towards the Gryffindor table where she usually dined. Waiting for her was Lily with a bright smile. At least someone was pleased to have her around.

"Good morning," Evelyn said, taking her seat. She reached for a pot of tea and poured herself a cup. She couldn't make it through the day without a cuppa.

"Morning, Evie," Lily and Alice both answered. Alice didn't look up from the letter she was reading.

"It's from Frank," Lily explained, offering Evelyn the milk.

"I see."

"He says that the Auror training is going well, and that he can't wait to see me after exams. Aww, he says he'll be waiting at the train station," Alice gushed.

"Frankie, do you want my body?" Lily sang teasingly.

"Shut up!" Alice said, folding up the letter and putting back into the envelope. "Your turn."

Lily began to open her own letter. Evelyn must have missed the post delivery. She hoped Mr. Gray had not sent her anything. She buttered her toast and waited for Lily to divulge the contents of the letter she was currently reading.

"Our Petunia's getting married," she said. Her tone was dull and disappointed.

Alice raised her goblet of pumpkin juice and toasted them, sarcastically.

"I'm afraid I don't understand. Why is this not celebratory news?" Evelyn asked.

"Oh, I'm sure she's thrilled! It's just that according to my mum, she's marrying the most uninteresting, pompous arsehole to ever set eyes upon. But if he really makes her happy then I guess I should congratulate her."

"What kind of name is 'Vernon'?" Alice asked, scrunching up her face.

Evelyn narrowed her eyes at Lily in disapproval. "You don't seem very excited by your sister's happy news."

"Petunia and I don't get on, remember? She doesn't even talk to me anymore. The only reason I'll even be invited is because people will expect me there. That and my mum probably talked Petunia into it."

Evelyn said nothing in response to that. It annoyed her that Lily wasn't more enthusiastic about her sister finding happiness. While Evelyn knew that right now Maureen did not want her help, she hoped there would be a time when her sister would look to her to share her happiness with. Of course, that would only happen if a man were to come along who both she and Mr. Gray could approve of.

"Evie, what's wrong?" Lily asked.

"Nothing's wrong."

"Then why are you ripping your toast into bits?"

Evelyn looked down and saw the mess she'd made. She brushed the toast crumbs from her fingers and straightened herself. "I wasn't particularly hungry."

"Evie, what is it?" Lily's almond shaped eyes looked at her expectantly.

"I just don't find it admirable how you brush your sister's impending nuptials under the rug as if it was something unimportant. You are sisters and she deserves your congratulations."

"She has it! She just won't take it. Petunia hates me no matter what I do. It's been that way for ages."

Evelyn exhaled loudly and wrung her hands, frustrated. "How can you just sit there so blasé? You should adhere to sisterly duty and offer your sincere and total support. "

"Why are you getting so upset?" Alice asked.

"Because..."

But Evelyn didn't have a real reason to be upset. Lily and Petunia's relationship was none of her business. Just because Evelyn craved to be a part of Maureen's happiness did not mean that Lily had to want the same from her sister. Just like Lily had told her, Petunia probably wouldn't welcome warm wishes or help in making wedding plans. At least, Lily knew when to take a hint. Evelyn couldn't claim the same. She looked away from them, careful to not let her shame show.

"I'm not hungry. If you'll please excuse me, I think I will go to the library and start studying."

"Alright then," Lily said. "We'll join you later on."

"Very well."

As Evelyn walked away, Lily and Alice shared a confused look.

"What was all that about?" Lily asked.

Alice shrugged.

* * *

><p>Sirius' hands slid further up the back of Claire McDowell's blouse. They'd been going together for a little over a week now, but they hadn't done much else but snog. That was nice enough—he'd be an idiot to complain about it—but she didn't have much of a personality. She didn't really laugh at his jokes nor did she have much of an opinion about anything. It was strange. He knew that eventually he got bored with the girls he dated, but he had never known specifically why. Truthfully, he'd never been all that serious about any of the girls he dated to begin with. He was only really ever after what every one of these girls' mothers had said he was.<p>

"Sirius?"

He stopped kissing Claire's neck and looked at her. "What?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to cut this short. I've got quidditch practice."

He kissed her once more before pulling away. Claire was a Chaser for the Ravenclaw team. The Gryffindor and Ravenclaw teams were playing the final quidditch match of the season next week and Gryffindor needed to win the match in order to win the cup. They were rivals! It was a forbidden romance! It had excited him in the beginning. It was one of the reasons he had found her so attractive. But now...

Claire fixed her appearance and left. Sirius did the same and walked out from between the stacks. He intended to go back to the Gryffindor common room and see if the other Marauders were there, but something caught his eye.

Sitting in her usual seat was Evelyn, her head resting on the table. Her hair was let down today but pinned back from her face. She looked defeated and Sirius felt himself move to sit across from her. She glanced up, then immediately sat up straight.

"Alright?"

"I am well, thank you," she said. "Yourself?"

"Fine, thanks. You sure you're alright? You don't look it."

She rolled her eyes and nodded. "I'm well enough."

"If that's the case, then why do you look like you've been living in a Celestina Warbeck song?" he asked.

She snorted, her face donning an amused look. "My appearance must truly be disastrous if you dare to suggest such a thing!"

He shook his head. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I think not."

"Why?" he asked. "Sometimes talking to a friend can make you feel better."

"But we're not friends. We are friendly acquaintances who—"

"Can sometimes call the other friend," he interrupted. "So then, right now you can call me your friend."

She sighed. "I'm alright, really. I've just been letting my thoughts wander to places they should not. Over thinking things, you know?"

"Luckily, no, I don't. This pretty head isn't burdened with useless things like thoughts." He smiled at her, but it did not reach his eyes.

"It must be at times."

"No. What you see is what you get."

Evelyn shook her head and rested her palms on the pages of her open book. "I know you find it easier to pretend to be self-absorbed and shallow, but you're not."

He looked taken aback. "Oh, I'm not, am I?"

"No. Otherwise you wouldn't be as unhappy as you are."

He frowned at her then, eyes darkening. She realized that she might have overstepped her bounds. She did not want to start another argument after they'd been doing so well.

"Right then, I'll be on my way." He stood up to leave, but she to stood and reached across the table to grab hold off the hem of his shirt.

"Wait," she said. She let go of his shirt and sat back down after a moment. "I'm sorry. I should not have said that, as the observation has clearly made you uncomfortable."

After a long moment he sighed and sat back down. "I'm not unhappy," he grumbled.

"Then why can I see it written all over your face?"

"I didn't realize you were watching me so closely, luv."

Neither had she. She stayed silent and let him continue speaking. She didn't want to say anything else inappropriate.

"I'm really not all that unhappy. Or I shouldn't be."

"Unfortunately, as Lily has told me repeatedly, emotions can exist without justification."

"Evans is a smart one, isn't she?"

"Yes, she is." Evelyn smiled warmly thinking of her.

"I have my friends, I'm in the place I consider to be my home, and I'm free of my family." He looked down in his lap. His voice had lowered so that only she might hear, thought he needn't have bothered as the library was practically empty.

"That must be a relief for you," Evelyn said, taking into consideration of whom his family consisted of.

"Yes, but I also keep thinking that it shouldn't be. I shouldn't have to want to be free of them."

Evelyn nodded in understanding, but again decided this was a moment for her to be silent. He was being so open with her and it was probably for the best that she listen if she didn't want him to leave just yet.

"Do you ever wish that your family was different?" he asked.

She had and felt ashamed for doing so. Maureen couldn't help her condition nor could she fault Mr. Gray for doting on her the way he did. All the same, she wished they didn't make her feel like an outsider in their home, wished she wasn't treated like the hired help.

She didn't say anything, but her guard was down and the answer was written all over her guilty face. He shrugged and looked away from her. They were sharing a vulnerable moment together, but the awkwardness that came over them indicated that they should change the topic.

"How is Remus?" It was the first thing that came to Evelyn's mind.

"Fine," he answered, giving her a curious look.

"Good... good."

They grew silent once more due to their discomfort. Evelyn looked back to her books, hoping that he'd take the opportunity to leave before either of them said anything else unnecessary. He didn't, though. Instead, he just studied her appearance, making her feel somewhat self-conscious.

Sirius had just been about to ask her what she was studying when he noticed her blouse. It was a long sleeved, white blouse that she had tucked into her skirt. She'd rolled up the sleeves to her elbows but had left the collar with light blue embroidered ribbons on it, buttoned up. She looked all together very conservative and clean. However, it seemed that one of the buttons of her shirt had come undone.

He hadn't meant to notice but now that he had he couldn't seem to look away. Where the button had come undone her blouse gaped slightly open, showing him glimpses of the curve of her lace encased breast. He tried to look away—he'd already decided this was not a path to venture down—and be a gentleman. Unfortunately, Sirius had never been a gentleman before and it was a little late to try now. He really did want to be respectful, be a friend and point out that her blouse was gaping open. His mouth opened and closed for a minute, but no words came out.

A sudden stinging pain made its presence known along his right shin. He hissed and pushed his chair away from the table, finally distracted from the glimpse of Evelyn's bra. He looked down and saw that his trouser leg had been shredded. Near his foot was a black cat with bright yellow eyes hissing and spitting at him. He growled at the animal and reached down to put pressure on his bleeding leg.

Evelyn too looked under the table and saw Luther, who was obviously the cause for the bloody scratches on Sirius' leg. Luther turned away from Sirius ready to sprint away, but she reached down and picked him up by the scruff of his neck.

Holding him in her arms she rushed off, to berate him privately. "I'm sorry, Sirius!" she said over her shoulder as she broke off into a run.

She nearly ran into Alice and Lily who had just arrived to study with her. They ducked out of her way, calling out her name as she passed.

Lily, reaching the table Evelyn had just been at, saw Sirius standing there. She dropped her bag onto a chair and put her hands on her hips, fixing him with an accusatory look.

"What did you do to her?"

* * *

><p>"I don't know what's gotten into you lately, but I've had enough of it!"<p>

She carried a wriggling Luther out of the library and out into the corridor and stopped in front of the landscape painting hanging on the wall. She refused to put him down until he was calm.

"Why on earth would you attack Sirius?" Evelyn asked, aloud. "He wasn't bothering me. Not this time, anyway."

When he finally settled down, she placed him onto the floor and looked at him sternly. "I will not tolerate this behaviour any longer, Luther. I do not know what possessed you but you will control yourself in the future," she scolded.

He would not meet her eye, deciding to sulkily look at the painting instead.

Evelyn knelt down in front of him. "What are you doing? Why have you been chasing vermin and distancing yourself from me? I don't think it's wise for you to roam the castle alone at night anymore. I would much prefer you by my side, as you always were before."

He looked at her then. His fur had lengthened at his chin giving him a slight beard and was starting to turn grey in certain places. He looked old and tired, much like she felt. She waited for him to indicate his understanding of what she had just said. He gave a small nod and then nuzzled his face down into her lap.

"Everything okay?" Sirius asked from behind her.

She craned her neck to see him. He smiled at her and she returned it, apologetically. "I really am sorry about your leg. I don't know what could have possibly prompted Luther to attack you."

"Well, just be glad he's gone because if he does it again I'm afraid I might kick him," he said crossing his arms over his chest.

Looking back down to her lap, Luther was no longer there. He'd snuck away while her attention was diverted. Was Luther afraid of Sirius? Was he trying to warn her? She couldn't be sure, but perhaps it would be wise to keep in mind Luther's dislike of him. There must be a good reason.

There had to be.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally found someone who looks exactly the way I've always imagined Evelyn. I came across a picture of an Italian actress named Sabrina Impacciatore as her character in "The Passions of Christ". Check it out! Oh, and as my birthday is this week, I'll be accepting reviews as presents!<strong>


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter franchise. Any recognizable characters/locations/magic-thingies from the series belong to JK Rowling and Warner Bros. I'm just doing this for fun. Author's Note: A big thanks for all the birthday wishes I received in the lovely reviews for the last chapter. Hopefully this one won't disappoint. Again I'd like to thank my beta Nooka and all of you who continue to read/review/follow this story. At last, we have reached a turning point in the story so prepare yourselves...**

* * *

><p><em>Two weeks later...<em>

There was little time left before exams took place and Maureen was once again in the hospital wing.

It had been suppertime and Evelyn was required to sit at the Slytherin table. She'd been eating her dinner when, further down the table, screaming erupted. Craning her neck to see what the ruckus was, Evelyn was then gripped by panic.

Maureen had vomited blood down her front and had then proceeded to fall out of her seat, convulsing. Evelyn frantically stood up and rushed to her, shouting at the top of her lungs for help. Maureen's eyes had rolled into the back of her head and her skin had turned a greyish hue. Evelyn had dropped to her hands and knees and tried to rest her sister's head in her lap. Teachers ran towards them and pulled Evelyn away, despite her struggles. Hagrid had lifted the shaking girl into his arms and effortlessly carried her to the hospital wing. Evelyn and a handful of professors, Madame Pomfrey included, had followed behind.

Madame Pomfrey had snapped into action, treating Maureen the best that she could. She insisted that everyone leave and give her room to work. Evelyn was escorted outside by Professor McGonagall who rubbed small circles into her back, comfortingly. Evelyn felt tears rising, fogging up her glasses. She took them off her face and dabbed at her eyes with the handkerchief she kept tucked away in her sleeve.

Professor Dumbledore left to send a letter to Mr. Gray to inform him of what had transpired. The professors and Hagrid all took their leave except Slughorn and McGonagall. They had stood silently out in the corridor waiting for Madame Pomfrey to return with news of Maureen's condition. After what felt like hours, the doors opened and the school matron stepped out into the hallway with them. Her face looked haunted.

"She's been poisoned."

Evelyn's blood had frozen in her veins and she forgot temporarily how to breathe.

"How?" McGonagall asked.

"Food or drink, I suppose," the woman said, wiping her hands on her apron. "I don't think it was fatal dose but it was just enough to be unpleasant, I'm afraid. I've given her a remedy but she's already such a sick girl, so it may take more than that. I'm going to give her a blood replenishing potion as well as a sleeping draught when she wakes up."

Evelyn took a gasping breath. "May I see her?"

Madame Pomfrey nodded. "Just don't disturb her." Evelyn had already rushed past the three adults before permission had been given.

Maureen had been laid down on the nearest cot and she was deathly still. Her breathing was shallow but it filled Evelyn with relief when she saw that her sister's complexion was returning to normal. Evelyn had reached out and placed her hand on Maureen's forehead which was feverishly hot.

Her little sister was so fragile and vulnerable looking—more so than usual—that it had made Evelyn want to burst into tears. The voices in the corridor stopped her, though. The door had not been closed all the way behind her and through the small gap Evelyn was able to make out everything that they said.

"I suppose with Dumbledore away, I'll have to send the girl's father a letter," Professor McGonagall said.

"Should we tell him that she was poisoned?" Slughorn asked.

"Until we've found the culprit, I think it best not to worry him. Not right away. He'll just overreact."

"Who could have done it?" Hagrid asked.

"I've no idea." McGonagall sighed. "Perhaps, she can tell us when she's feeling better."

Evelyn couldn't wait that long.

And that was what had prompted her to leave the hospital wing under the pretence of retrieving pyjamas for Maureen. She marched down the first floor where the students were exiting the Great Hall. Her eyes darted about looking for anyone suspicious. Her expression was fierce and threatening, making nearby people nervous. And then she clapped eyes on him.

Regulus Black laughing loudly, at something he had just said.

Without sparing a thought to what she was doing, Evelyn had stomped forward and knocked him down onto his back. She sat astride him, pulling out her wand and holding it against his temple. He didn't look as afraid as he did surprised.

"Did you do it?" she snarled.

A crowd of students cheered in anticipation of a duel. Evelyn could barely hear them though, concentrating entirely on Regulus' face. He eyed the tip of her wand, and for a moment she wanted nothing more than to jam it into his eye socket.

"Did you do it?" she repeated.

"Get off me! You're barking mad!"

Evelyn was soon hauled off of Regulus by strong arms that had wrapped themselves around her middle. It was Sirius dragging her out of the Entrance Hall before she got caught. She fought him, clawed at his arms, screeching as loudly as she could for him to let her go. But he didn't.

He dragged her into a corridor and shoved her into an empty classroom. She steadied herself against a desk and raised her wand, ready to hex him back to the middle of last week.

"Merlin's beard!" he huffed. "Have you gone barmy?"

Evelyn still consumed by her rage, flicked her wand jinxing Sirius who fell back against the door. His grunt of pain managed to break through the haze of anger, bringing her back to her senses. She lowered her wand and offered her hand to help him up.

"I'm sorry," she said, still tense.

He nodded and rubbed the back of his head tenderly. "What was all that about?"

She put away her wand and crossed her arms. She didn't want to discuss it and while Sirius could tell by her pursed lips and rigid stance, he pushed the matter anyway.

"I know he's a bastard, but you can't blame him for your sister being sick."

"She was poisoned," Evelyn whispered. She looked away from him then, feeling her eyes welling up again.

"Are you serious?"

Evelyn uncrossed her arms and gave him a small, watery smile. "No, I thought you were."

He rolled his eyes at her stupid joke and stepped towards her. He watched her try and gather her bearings, fixing her hair and clothes. She usually carried herself with her head held high. Watching her try and gather what little dignity she could right then, he was struck by how pathetic she looked. He slowly reached up to her face and removed her glasses, which were fogging up.

"I'm sorry about your sister."

Evelyn nodded and whispered a thank you, but she wouldn't meet his eyes. Before he could stop himself, he hugged her. Her wrapped his arms around her and put pressure on the back of her head so that she'd rest it against his shoulder. The entire time his thoughts were racing, wondering why in the name of Merlin he was doing this, but there was no real answer other than the fact that he wanted to.

While she didn't return the embrace, Evelyn could not bring herself to push him away. She needed this, though she couldn't admit it aloud. So, she let him hold her, perhaps longer than was necessary.

When at last they did pull away from each other, Evelyn had considerably calmed down. Her face was blank like it usually was but her eyes were rimmed red, signalling that she had been crying.

"Better?" he asked, gently.

"Yes, thank you."

He opened the classroom door and escorted her down the corridor. The Entrance Hall was empty, prefects having most likely escorted their houses to their common rooms.

"What are you going to do now?"

"Get my sister some fresh clothes to wear."

"That wouldn't entail killing Regulus, would it?"

"Not unless he gets in my way."

He snorted. "Good, because they frown on that."

It took him a long moment to ask his next question, afraid of upsetting her again. "Why did you attack Regulus?"

"He poisoned Maureen," she said, darkly.

Sirius gave her a doubting look. "What's your proof?"

She looked at her feet, her pale skin blushing faintly. "I suppose I don't really have any." Shook her head, thinking back to her earlier behaviour. "I acted irrationally, didn't I?"

"I've learned not to answer when girls ask those kinds of questions."

"I don't need you to confirm it. I know I was wrong. I'll have to apologize for it."

"No, you don't," Sirius scoffed. "Regulus needs to get put in his place every now and then."

"I was wrong to behave that way and so I must acknowledge it in his presence. Even if I feel that he is responsible." They walked down into the dungeons, and Evelyn hoped that no one would be foolish enough to interfere with her now.

"I honestly doubt Regulus poisoned her."

"Why is that?"

"He's a coward," he clarified. "He wouldn't poison her, he'd be too afraid of getting caught."

Evelyn nodded, understanding his reasoning but still unconvinced.

"Can I ask you something?" He spoke again after a moment.

"Can you?"

"Fine. May I ask you something?"

Evelyn gave a small nod and waited for the question.

"Why are you so bloody proper? It's just a bit odd, is all."

Evelyn gave a small shrug. "I was raised in a strict manner. Mr. Gray is a University librarian and has always insisted upon a particular manner in which his daughters were to conduct themselves."

"Mr. Gray?"

"My father," she explained. "Though, I suppose my behaviour would greatly disappoint him. I keep making a spectacle of myself and I don't know what possesses me to do so. Perhaps, it's this place. Never in my life have I made such public, emotional displays."

He had no trouble believing that to be true. She was so proper and repressed a great deal of the time. Was it any wonder that she suddenly snapped?

He took pity on her and changed the subject. "Do you miss your old school?"

"From time to time. I miss the way things used to be before I came here. Luther never ignored or ran away from me. I was never made aware that my sister can barely tolerate my presence."

"I'm sure that's not—"

"But it is true. I cannot fault her for it, I suppose. She longs to be free of sickness and live a life of 'normalcy'."

Sirius shrugged. "What's 'normal'?"

She smiled at him. It was a genuine smile and he revelled in how kind her face looked in that moment. But it soon faded as she continued. "It cannot be easy to live your life with your elder sister hovering over you all of the time. Embarrassing you and constantly acting as a reminder of what you cannot do."

Sirius stopped walking. So did she, looking at him questioningly.

"What I said to you before about being overbearing—"

"You didn't say that."

"Well, whatever I did—"

"Actually, I believe you called me a 'nosey cow'."

"Will you let me finish?" he said, impatiently. "What I said was harsh and maybe even a little true, but you shouldn't feel bad about it."

She quirked an eye brow at him. "Why not?"

"Because you're only overbearing because you're very devoted to the people you care about," he said. "I know what that's like."

Her heart fluttered at his sweet words. She never could have imagined talking to Sirius Black about such topics and having him be so decent and kind to her. In fact, had someone suggested it to her a few months ago, she would have laughed so hard that she would have done herself an injury.

"That's nice of you to say," she said. "Thank you for escorting me down here, but I think it best that we part ways now."

"No Slytherin is gonna scare me, luv."

"Please, I would like very much to avoid any confrontations."

He nodded in understanding. "Right then. See you around."

He walked away then, hands shoved into the pockets of his robes. She felt a little sad that they had to part, but scolded herself for thinking so foolishly. She was perfectly capable of going into the common room by herself to do the mature thing. In fact, she would do it with her head held high.

She came to the entrance of the Slytherin common room, uttered the password—"Viper's venom"—and strolled inside. The students in the common room fell silent and watched her go up towards the girls' dormitory. When she returned moments later with folded clothing tucked under her arm, the entire common room fell into whispers.

Evelyn heard words like "psycho" and "nutter" being used to describe her. She didn't really care though, they were only words. Their words meant nothing to her. Luther had crept up beside her while she went through Maureen's trunk, and was now following her into the common room. He walked along side her with a look in his eyes that dared anyone to approach. Evelyn went over to the leather couches where Regulus was sitting with his friends and Narcissa.

"You really are a raving lunatic," Narcissa said, scathingly.

"Not at all, I assure you," Evelyn replied, and then looked at Regulus directly. "I was merely distraught over my sister and in my disposition I acted wrongly. I do hope you will accept my apology for attacking you."

Regulus said nothing. If only Narcissa could have also stayed quiet. "You realize you haven't technically apologized, don't you?"

Evelyn's narrowed her eyes and grit her teeth.

"I apologize for my behaviour."

"Good girl!" Narcissa teased. "Now you be mindful of that temper from now on."

Evelyn turned on her heel and walked away with Luther trotting beside her. Just as she was climbing out of the common room entrance, she looked over her shoulder at Narcissa and fixed her with a dirty look. Narcissa smirked at her smugly. It wasn't the same as when Sirius smirked; his was full of mirth rather than twisted pleasure.

A loud bang came from the fireplace and suddenly a thick cloud of black soot shot out of the hearth, coating the people sitting on the leather coaches in it. Evelyn revelled in Narcissa's high pitched shriek.

* * *

><p>The next morning when Evelyn went to visit Maureen, she was awake. She still looked worn out but her complexion was the rosiest that Evelyn could remember it ever being.<p>

"Maureen!" Evelyn said, rushing forward and hugging her sister. She was mindful though not to squeeze her too tight.

"Madame Pomfrey said I was poisoned," Maureen said in a quiet voice.

"Yes, but we're not certain by who," Evelyn said, stroking her sister's dark, tangled hair. "Don't worry, dear. Soon all will be well again."

She soon realized that for whatever reason Maureen was not hugging her back. Evelyn pulled away slowly and gave her a confused look. "What is it?"

Maureen's face paled again and her mouth set into a solemn frown. She looked her right in the eye with fierceness, Evelyn rarely saw.

"Was it you?"

* * *

><p><strong>That enough drama for you? Feel free to share your thoughts. Constructive criticism is always welcome.<strong>


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter franchise. Any recognizable characters/locations/magic-thingies from the series belong to JK Rowling and Warner Bros. Author's Note: A giant "thank you" to all of you for your patience. I realize that the last chapter left you on a cliffhanger and I'm sorry that this one took so long to post. My beta has been busy on her holidays - lucky duck! - so I didn't get it out as soon as I wanted to. I'm a bit of a perfectionist (understatement!) so I didn't feel right posting this without having it combed over properly. Hope this was worth the wait!**

* * *

><p>Evelyn got up off the bed. Her movements were slow, as was her comprehension. For a long moment she didn't understand her sister's accusatory tone but when she finally realized what Maureen was asking, she was hurt.<p>

How could Maureen possibly think Evelyn was capable of poisoning her? Where would she get such a foolish notion? So many questions swirled around in Evelyn's head that it made her a little dizzy.

"What?" Evelyn hoped that she had heard wrong.

"Were you the one who poisoned me?"

Maureen looked at her expectantly, actually waiting for Evelyn to dignify that question with an answer.

"Indeed I am not!" Evelyn said, her voice sounding almost shrill.

Maureen nodded but distrust was written all over her face. Evelyn felt indignant that her word was questioned, that she was suspected at all.

"What would inspire you to think such a thing?" she demanded.

"I remembered that it was after I ate that cake you gave to me yesterday, that I started to feel ill. I was thinking of going to bed when the poison took hold."

Evelyn stared at Maureen in confusion. She had never given her a cake. In fact, they hadn't spoken at all in the last few days.

"Maureen, I don't understand. We did not speak yesterday and I certainly did not give you any cake. Are you sure you aren't recalling a dream from your fevered state?" Evelyn asked worriedly.

"No," Maureen insisted. "You did. You gave it to me after lunch and told me that I could do with some fattening up."

Evelyn shook her head. There had been no such encounter between them as Evelyn hadn't eaten lunch, in favour of studying with Lily. Why was Maureen so convinced otherwise? Had it been a hallucination brought on by the strong fever? Had she mistaken someone else as Evelyn? The latter seemed highly unlikely. It must have been a dream, for what else could it be?

Unless...

"I assure you Maureen, _I_ gave you no cake, let alone one that was poisoned."

Maureen's shoulders slumped and she rested her head back into the pillows that propped her up. She seemed almost disappointed though Evelyn couldn't fathom why. Maureen started to succumb to another wave of exhaustion, so Evelyn wished her a decent rest and then left.

Evelyn made her way outside to the castle grounds. She breathed in the fresh air and tried her best to calm herself, fearing that she would be lost to hysterics otherwise. She walked across the lawns, down the hill towards the edge of the lake. Seated in his usual spot by the tree was Remus with his nose in a book. He looked peaceful and in good health considering that he had not long ago returned from 'visiting his mother'. His hair fell into his eyes and he had not yet noticed her approach. She dropped her book bag right beside him, startling him. He gave her a warm smile and closed his copy of _The Call of the Wild_. She couldn't help but smile at his choice in literature. It was appropriate she supposed, yet Remus was the most docile and well-mannered boy that she had ever had the pleasure of meeting.

"How's your sister?" he asked.

She sat down next to him but left enough room between them for the sake of propriety. While her natural instinct was to give him the simple, polite answer, she wondered what his reaction would be if she was honest and told him about what had transpired. Perhaps if she unburdened herself from troubling thoughts, he might be inspired to be truthful with her about his condition. She knew realistically that the chances of that were slim to none but she told him all the same.

"She was feeling better, though she spoke such nonsense that I hardly know what to think. She insisted that yesterday I gave her a cake that made her ill."

"And you hadn't?"

"No, I had spent the majority of the day in the library with Lily and Alice."

Remus also looked a tad confused. "She's sure it wasn't just a dream?"

"Yes, she seemed quite convinced."

"And she says this cake made her sick?"

"Yes," she said. "To be completely honest, Madame Pomfrey told me that it must have been poisoned."

"And she thought you had poisoned her?" he asked, surprise written all over his face. He seemed a little offended on her behalf which pleased her greatly.

"Indeed, though I can't imagine why."

"You thought it was Regulus?" he asked, not really needing an answer. He had been present when she had attacked Regulus in the Entrance Hall last night. Remus had urged Sirius to take her away so she would not get in trouble but Evelyn had been so enraged that he doubted she remembered him being there. Sirius said that she had been a wreck, though he hadn't gone into the details.

"Yes, in fact I was sure of it at the time."

"But now?"

"Sirius doubted his boldness and upon reflection, I have to agree. Also, Regulus lacks the skill needed to brew a Polyjuice potion," she said offhandedly.

Remus blinked several times before he was able to respond. "You've lost me. How does a Polyjuice potion enter into all of this?"

"Maureen said that I gave her a poisoned cake. She believed it whole heartedly despite that the fact that I am her sister. So it entered my mind that someone might have posed as me, someone adept at potions."

"I guess that rules me out," he smirked.

"Oh, that reminds me." Evelyn pulled her potions notes from her bag and handed them off to him. "As promised."

"Thanks. How would a person have been able to brew a Polyjuice potion at the school without anyone knowing? Doesn't it take three months to brew?"

"Yes, not to mention a hair is required."

He nodded. "So, who has been close enough to you to get one of your hairs?"

"Not anyone that I can th..." she trailed off. A warm breeze played with Remus' hair, reminding Evelyn of something. "My hat."

"Your hat?"

"It went missing suddenly in the winter months."

"Who could have taken it?"

"I should think a girl in Slytherin, for I left it sitting atop of my trunk in the dormitory."

He looked out to the lake, contemplatively. "A Slytherin with a knack for Potions...?"

"Narcissa?"

"Sirius says she's crap with potions. She always has someone else do her work for her."

She nodded and tried to think of other likely suspects but no one came to mind. "I must confess that I cannot think of anyone else particularly. I have not associated much with my housemates."

Remus shook his head. "Me neither." He was lying. She could tell by the way he was biting the inside of his cheek—a habit they shared. He was full secrets, this boy.

"Are you sure?" she asked, hoping he would share. "Because I am left with the strange feeling that you're lying to me."

"Maybe someone did come to mind but there's no way to prove it."

"Tell me."

"No," he said flatly.

Evelyn fixed him with an icy stare. How dare he conceal her sister's assailant from her? What right did he have? "Why, may I ask?"

"I don't want to upset you and I'm not even sure it was him. I don't want you to get angry and go after him like you did Regulus. I think you should just let it go."

"'Let it go'? He could have killed her! What's to stop him from doing it again?"

Remus' shoulders slumped. "I thought the poison was non-fatal."

"Not to you or me but my sister is very ill. Her body might not have had the strength to survive it." Her voice cracked and hot tears started running down her face. She removed her glasses and hastily tried to hide her face in her hands.

He shifted closer to her and put his arm around her. She wept heavily and turned to bury her face into his shoulder. She had been so frightened and only now was it catching up to her. Her whole life had been spent like this, afraid for Maureen's wellbeing. What if this entire ordeal had been a sick joke? Her sister might have died for the sake of a prank and she could not have stopped it. She hated this boy—whoever he was—for making her helplessness apparent once more. It was all too much, watching her sister live in constant danger. Knowing that she was resented for being healthy and that Maureen would place blame on her. It hurt in a way Evelyn hadn't imagined possible. Her body shook from her sobs.

Remus petted her hair soothingly and waited for her to calm down.

When she eventually did stop crying, she pulled away and looked at his face. His eyes were filled with sympathy and his mouth had pulled into a small comforting smile. She wiped at her cheeks and smiled back at him.

She supposed she should be thankful that he hadn't told her who he thought it might have poisoned Maureen. If he had, Evelyn would have been lost to her anger, unable to resist from doing something that she might later regret. He was saving her from herself, from the impulsive decisions she had a tendency of making when wrought with emotion.

In that moment, Evelyn knew how lucky she was to have him as a friend. In that moment, she was inspired to act.

So she leant forward and kissed him.

It was a brief, gentle kiss. Her first. Yet, it had been spurred on by unromantic feelings. She had wanted to thank him in the most sincere way that she could. It was a sign of friendship. A friendship she was now entirely invested in.

When she pulled away, his arm had dropped from around her shoulders. He looked at her with the same little smile on his face.

"Thank you," he said, understanding her intent perfectly.

Someone behind them cleared their throat. Glancing over their shoulders, they saw James, Sirius and Peter all standing there. James' handsome face was screwed up in disapproval and Peter looked away awkwardly. Sirius didn't even glance her way.

Evelyn felt her breath catch in her throat upon seeing Sirius. She felt inexplicably guilty at having been caught when reasonably she knew she had done nothing wrong. She owed him no explanation, yet the words were fighting to be said.

But she was cut off before she could get a word out.

"Such a polite boy, isn't he?" Sirius said teasingly. "Makes his mother proud."

He was smiling toothily but the usual twinkle in his eye was gone, not actually finding any of this amusing. He was covering in an attempt to save the moment from being truly uncomfortable. But it was. Evelyn looked down, embarrassed.

Remus smiled and started putting his books and her notes into his bag. "I'll get your notes back to you as soon as I can," he said to her quietly as he stood.

"I'd appreciate that," she replied, her voice hoarse from crying.

"Thanks again, Evie."

Though she had not looked up from the grass to watch the four of them leave, she knew that Sirius was looking back at her now. She could somehow just feel it.

She sat there a little while longer to collect her thoughts.

She hadn't meant to fall to pieces in front of Remus but the entire affair with Maureen had left her feeling frazzled. She had a headache from all the crying and her cheeks were hot and itchy. She was nearly tempted to dunk her head into the lake water.

She hadn't cried that hard in a while, not since that night in the trophy room with Sirius. His strained smile troubled her. The very fact that he had seen her kiss Remus was mortifying. Yet oddly enough, it didn't occur to Evelyn to be bothered by the fact that Potter and Peter had also seen. Only, Sirius had made her feel as if she had done something wrong.

He had comforted her only last night, when she could barely see straight in her state of fury. He had held her close, much like Remus just had. But it had been different in a way that she could not identify. It had been more intimate, strangely. He had just held her, his arms strong and protective. Remus' had been gentle and consoling. She couldn't imagine herself kissing Sirius the way she had just kissed Remus. Sirius would not be accustomed to being kissed platonically. He would have kissed her back. At least she thought he might...unless he found her_ completely _repulsive. Perhaps...

She shook her head and sat up straighter. Her thoughts were shifting to utter nonsense. She would never kiss Sirius. They were not close enough friends that she would want to anyway. And by the way he had avoided her gaze, she wondered if he would ever want them to be that close now.

Maybe dunking her head in the lake water wasn't such a bad idea.

* * *

><p><strong>Questions? Comments? Startling revelations? Feel free to share...<strong>


	29. Chapter 29

****Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter franchise. Any recognizable characters/locations/magic-things from the series belong to JK Rowling and Warner Bros. Author's Note: I want to thank my wonderful beta Nooka for all of her help and JDeppIsMyLovely for agreeing to take my story on. Again, I send out hugs and kisses to everyone who reads/reviews/follows this story. Constructive criticism is always welcome and without that said... onto the chapter!****

* * *

><p>Remus rested his head on the table, praying for death.<p>

There had been a party in the Gryffindor common room to celebrate the end of exams. Naturally, music and dancing were a part of the festivities, along with getting pissed. The very presence of the Marauders tended to suggest that the party would end in humiliation, nudity or a drunken fight. Often all three. Last night, Remus had had too much to drink and had jumped on top of a table and started belting out a Celestina Warbeck song. Of course, he hadn't yet remembered it.

This morning he was suffering from the inevitable hangover. His head was pounding and the constant chatter of students coupled with the clatter of cutlery against breakfast plates, did nothing to relieve it. James and Sirius were sitting across from him, looking bright-eyed and cheerful. The two of them didn't get hangovers. Lucky bastards.

"How you feeling, Moony?" James asked, giving him a slap on the back.

"Fuck off," he muttered, barely audible over the noise in the Great Hall.

Sirius chuckled, enjoying hungover-Remus almost as much as he liked drunken-Remus. "Not in a very good mood this morning, are we?"

"I think I'm going to die!"

James took pity on him and poured him a glass of water. "Drink this."

"I don't think I should be drinking anything else from you. Not if this is what it leads to," Remus said, lifting his head and squinting against the bright, morning light that streamed in through the windows.

"Relax, it's just water," James said, sliding the goblet across the table. "Is Wormtail still in bed?"

Sirius nodded. "After how much he had to drink, I'm not surprised."

"Remus," Lily said, coming over and standing behind him with her arms crossed over her chest.

Remus' hands flew up to his ears and he groaned. "Please stop shouting at me!"

"I'm not shouting."

"Good morning, Evans! Would you like to join us?" James said, pleasantly. She looked particularly beautiful today, with her hair pulled off of her face. He was about to tell her so, but she continued on as if he'd never spoken.

"Is it true that you were sick all over Alice's dress?"

"I hope not," Remus said.

"It's true," Sirius piped up, before shoving a spoonful of porridge into his mouth.

Remus sighed. "Tell Alice I'm sorry, would you?"

"Tell me yourself," she said, coming up beside Lily with Evelyn in tow.

Remus managed an apology before Lily jumped all over him.

"I can't believe you were drinking! You're a prefect, you're supposed to enforce the rules not break them!"

"Lily, school's over. We go home in less than a week. It was just a few drinks and obviously I'm being punished enough for it."

"More than a few if your rendition of 'You Charmed the Heart Right Out of Me' is any indication," Alice quipped.

"Oh Merlin!" Remus moaned, remembering.

"I'm surprised at you Remus," Evelyn said quietly, being considerate of his headache. "I would have thought you above getting inebriated and dancing on tables."

"There was no dancing!" he stated firmly.

"Not good dancing anyway," James mocked.

"Don't let him fool you," Sirius said directly to Evelyn. "Underneath that polite, innocent exterior, he's a true Marauder."

"She knows that," James said, rolling his eyes. "He snogged her, remember?"

"What?" Lily shrieked, making Remus cringe.

"Is there anything you'd like to share?" Alice said, looking at Evelyn expectantly.

"Perhaps later," Evelyn said teasingly, meeting Remus' eye conspiringly. "If you behave."

There was a silent understanding between Evelyn and Remus in regards to the kiss. It had been a way of thanks when the words escaped her, and that was all. Neither of them had mentioned it to each other again.

When Remus had explained the situation to his friends, they understood but were still taken aback. Sirius most of all. He couldn't help but be bothered by it in a way that he couldn't put into words. It had just been wrong. Evelyn shouldn't have been kissing Remus—end of story. Since the "drastic error in judgement" as he called it—out loud which offended Remus—Sirius hadn't spoken to her. Nor had she spoken to him, outside of polite chit-chat anyway. He didn't want to end the year with things so awkward between them, but he wasn't sure how to rectify the situation.

Remus let out another pathetic moan.

"You lot are a bad influence," Lily said, shooting James a condemning look.

"It's not their fault, Lily," Remus defended weakly. "Ugh, I think I'm going to be sick."

Alice backed away slightly.

"Have some dry toast," Lily said, rubbing circles on his back. "It'll help with your golly wobbles."

"I'm starved," Alice declared and with a wave to the boys, she took a seat further down the table. Lily and Evelyn followed.

"Is Maureen still sick?" Lily asked, as Evelyn was pouring her tea.

"A little," she said. "But in time she'll be fine and everything will be as it was."

That last part was a lie, pure and simple. No matter how many times she told herself that, nothing would ever be the same. Her sister had been poisoned and could have died. Someone had it out for Maureen and, while Evelyn had not forgotten, there was nothing to be done about it. Unfortunately, she was now forced to live with the fear of someone trying to hurt her sister again. Though if there was a next time, Evelyn would be damned if she let the culprit get away with it twice.

Maureen still did not believe her innocence, no matter how much she insisted otherwise. Evelyn could see the distrust in her eyes when they were together, hear the suspicion in her tone. Maureen blamed her, even if she hadn't been the one to actually poison the cake. Evelyn wanted to make things right between them but this time she wouldn't apologize to pacify Maureen. Maureen's accusation had hurt. It was very upsetting that Evelyn's devotion over the last fourteen years hadn't earned her the benefit of the doubt. She would not yield. This time it was Maureen who owed her the apology.

* * *

><p>The Hogwarts Express began its journey from Hogsmeade station to Kings Cross. Her first instinct had been to sit with Maureen but, in light of recent events, she decided against it. She much preferred the company of her friends to Maureen's anyway. However, Lily would be sitting in the prefects' compartment and Alice had agreed to sit with her other Gryffindor friends during the trip.<p>

So she found a compartment with an empty seat and read her novel during the entire trip.

When the train finally arrived at King's Cross station, Evelyn gathered her things and stepped out onto the platform. She looked around for Maureen but could not see her tiny form in the mass of students. She got a trolley to cart around her trunk and Luther's cage. He was upset about having been put in the crate and yowled loudly when she did not let him out.

"I'm sorry, Luther, but it must be this way until we get home."

She then proceeded through the barrier, where she was met with the sight of Mr. Gray embracing Maureen as tightly as he could without hurting her. Neither of them seemed to notice her as she drew nearer.

"Evie!"

Evelyn turned and saw Lily running towards her. The red haired girl flung herself into Evelyn's arms and squeezed her tightly.

"Write to me?" she asked, pulling away.

"I'll try," Evelyn promised. "Please extend my best wishes to your family. Petunia in particular."

"Ugh!" Lily groaned and her freckled face donned a look of dread. "I'll be doing nowt but hearing about this bloody wedding all summer."

"Good luck with your sister," Evelyn said.

"Good luck with yours." Lily looked over her shoulder at Evelyn's father, who still seemed unaware of her presence. He was still far too busy fussing over Maureen.

Lily turned and ran back to her parents, throwing a wink over her shoulder. Evelyn would miss her, she realized. She would miss their conversations and Lily's sweet disposition. Evelyn was about to alert her father of her arrival but her attention was diverted once more.

"Evie!"

It was Sirius. He was jogging towards her, breathlessly calling her name.

He gently took her by the arm and led her away from her family, for a private moment. She looked up into his eyes. Had he always been so tall? The sunlight streamed through the glass sunroof of the platform, illuminating his skin in a warm glow. His mouth was upturned in a friendly smile that she unthinkingly returned. In that moment he was so very handsome, that she could understand how Annie Dixon—he'd broken up with Claire over a week ago—could be so easily seduced by him. If she were just as feeble minded as Annie, she might have also been swayed by his looks and flattery.

"Here," he said, producing a small bouquet of flowers from behind his back. "These are for you."

They were Black Eyed Susies, her favourite. Her mother used to let them grow in the garden when she was a little girl. Then when her mother had died, Mr. Gray had torn the garden apart in his grief. Sirius had tied the bunch with a white ribbon and Evelyn reached out to take them from him gratefully.

"Thank you," she said. She admired them for a moment then gave him a suspicious look. "What do you want?"

He frowned at her. "What do you mean?"

"Why would you give me flowers unless you wanted something?" She paused a moment. "Are you trying to seduce me?"

He burst out in nervous laughter. Indeed he was not trying to seduce her but if he were to try—which he wouldn't!—he knew mere flowers would not be enough. "Don't be daft!" he said.

She narrowed her eyes at him from behind her glasses. The notion might have been nonsensical but it was hardly _that_ funny. "Alright then, there's no need to keep laughing."

"Oh, don't get your knickers in a twist!" he said. "You just surprised me."

She rolled her eyes impatiently. "So?"

"So?" he repeated.

"Why are you giving me these flowers?"

He shrugged and shoved his hands into his pockets. "Does there have to be a reason?"

"Yes. Why would you randomly give me flowers? There has to be an explanation for it."

"Look, I just thou—I mean, we thought that we should give you these and wish you and your sister a good summer."

"We?"

"Yeah, me and my mates," he said. "Remus had mentioned something about flowers having different meanings. He's been spending too much time with his mum, if you ask me."

"What do rudbeckias mean?" she asked, gently stroking the petals with her fingers.

"I have no idea. I wasn't listening. I do remember he said that you had said that these were your favourite."

She snorted in amusement and he smirked at her. She seemed better than the last time he'd been alone with her. There was still a practiced aloofness about her and he could clearly see on her face the sleepless nights she'd spent agonizing over things out of her control. Yet, in her voice was a trace of contentment. He wondered if he'd had a hand in that, even if just by bringing her ugly looking flowers.

"Thank you," she said, so softly that only he could hear.

He nodded. "Have a nice summer, Evie."

"Have a nice summer, Sirius."

With that he rushed off to find James and his parents, thankful once again that he had them to go home to instead of his own family.

Evelyn turned and watched him go, holding the flowers to her chest. Her heart was racing, though she didn't want to dwell on the reasons why. She had enough to worry about as it were. She turned to join Mr. Gray and Maureen. Her good mood plummeted when she realized they had been watching the entire exchange with disapproving eyes. The trip home was sure to be a long one.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! Reviews motivate me!<strong>


	30. Chapter 30

****Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter franchise. Any recognizable characters/locations/magic-thingies from the series belong to JK Rowling and Warner Bros. Author's Note: Thanks to my wonderful betas Nooka and JDeppIsMyLovely for all of their help! Another round of hugs to all of you who continue to read/review/follow this story. Onto the chapter...****

* * *

><p>The summer had dragged on painfully.<p>

Things between Maureen and Evelyn were still tense. Her sister had still not apologized and nor was she likely to. Maureen had never had to say she was sorry before, and Evelyn did not want to give in first this time, especially when her sister had clearly been in the wrong.

When the day had come for them to finally return to Hogwarts, Evelyn found herself excited. She used to dread returning to school but now she had friends who she was eager to see again. Things had indeed changed drastically within the last year.

But not everything.

Mr. Gray had taken her aside on the platform, giving her a firm look. "I want you to do a better job of looking after your sister this year. Keep a sharp eye out for any of those who would harm her. I am depending on you, Evelyn. Don't disappoint me by wasting all your time with inconsequential people like that boy," he had said sternly.

He hadn't been pleased by Sirius' gesture. In fact, he'd ripped the flowers from her hands and disposed of them. Mr. Gray had then proceeded to lecture Evelyn and Maureen on the dangers of adolescent boys and had also chastised her for neglecting her ailing sister for the sake of one. Sirius had wished her a nice summer when he'd given her those flowers, but little did he know that by doing so, he'd condemned her to one filled with admonishment

"I will, father," Evelyn had replied. She had never once neglected Maureen in favour of her new friends but she didn't bother to argue with him. It didn't do any good.

The girls had then made their way onto the train, finding a compartment that they shared with two Slytherin second years. The journey was made in an awkward silence that Evelyn had tried to break multiple times. However, Maureen still seemed to have no interest in speaking to her. It wasn't until after they had changed into their school robes and the train had pulled into Hogsmeade station, that Maureen finally said something. The two younger Slytherins exited the compartment ahead of them and just as Evelyn was about to follow, Maureen spoke.

"Stay away from me." Her tone was stern and her eyes unforgiving.

Evelyn gave her a pleading look. "Maureen, please do not put me in this position again. I must take care of you."

"Well, you've been doing a marvellous job thus far," she said, bitterly. "However, I would much prefer to be without your company this year. You have embarrassed me enough for one lifetime."

"Maureen, last year you begged me to give you distance to be 'normal'. I endeavoured to do so."

"All too willingly. You must have been overjoyed when I gave you your freedom."

"What?" Evelyn felt like crying from frustration. "Maureen, how can you say these things? I am your sister and I love you. I was doing as you asked. It's unfair of you to turn around and bla—"

"There's a difference between giving me space and blatantly ignoring me."

Evelyn crossed her arms and gave her sister a look of exasperation. "I'm afraid I'm rather confused. Are you upset with me for not giving you enough distance or for giving you too much?"

Maureen faltered then, her mouth opening and closing as she searched for something to say. She had no justifiable reason to be angry with Evelyn, yet she was determined to be so. She opened the door and stepped out of the compartment, giving her older sister one last look that was in equal parts contemptible and pleading.

"I think it best if you just focus on your life, rather than running mine. Do not interfere."

Evelyn watched her go, confused and aggravated.

* * *

><p>Once Evelyn had settled into her dormitory and let Luther free, she immediately headed down to the Great Hall for the returning feast. Maureen refused to even glance in her direction and, in all honesty, Evelyn was a little relieved by this for she wasn't certain what kind of expression her sister would have been met with if she had.<p>

Entering through the large oak doors, she nearly toppled over when a familiar face ran up and flung their arms around her. Lily looked just the same with her dark red hair and freckled face. She was indeed a sight for sore eyes. Evelyn returned the embrace gently, unaware until now just how much she had missed Lily's infectious, dimpled smile.

"Why didn't you write me?" Lily asked, pulling away with a frown. "I sent you a dozen letters."

She had wanted to correspond with Lily but her father had forbidden her from doing so, insisting that her summer should be reserved entirely for her family. She had managed to read the first few before disposing of them as her father instructed. However, he soon began destroying them himself as soon as they arrived.

"They were intercepted, I'm afraid," Evelyn explained. "You'll have to tell me all about your summer."

"Well, I met Vernon." Lily made a face. "But I'd rather not think about that disaster, right now. I have more urgent news."

"Oh?"

Lily tossed her hair over her shoulder revealing the Head Girl's badge pinned to her robes. Evelyn smiled at Lily and congratulated her.

"What an honour to be selected. Was Remus made Head Boy?"

Lily face darkened and she shook her head.

"Potter was."

Evelyn's passive expression was exchanged with one of utter disbelief. "You cannot be serious."

Lily nodded miserably. "I don't understand what Dumbledore was thinking."

Evelyn couldn't come up with an answer. James Potter was a known trouble maker. He was undisciplined and would most likely let the power go to his already enlarged head. If he wasn't careful, Lily wouldn't hesitate to shrink it.

"Did I mention that the Head Boy and Girl have to share their own dormitory and common room? He'll never leave me alone now!" Lily whined, donning the most pitiful of looks.

Soon the two were forced to part and take a seat at their House tables. The new group of first years were sorted and then Professor Dumbledore welcomed everyone to the new school year. He went over the school rules and Evelyn winced when he mentioned curfew. How many times last year had she snuck out in the middle of the night to find Luther? The Headmaster finished speaking and, with a wave of his hand, a feast appeared on the tables before them.

The food was delicious but Evelyn couldn't help but think that she would have enjoyed the meal far more had she been seated across the Great Hall at the Gryffindor table where she had someone to talk to. Glancing over, she could see Lily chatting animatedly with Alice and a few new Gryffindors. A little further down the table sat the Marauders. Remus and Potter sat with their backs facing her, but on the other side of the table sat Peter and Sirius.

Minor changes had been made to Sirius' appearance. He'd cut his hair and he looked clean shaven for once, but he was still the same boy Evelyn remembered, cheeky smile and all.

She eventually caught his eye. He smirked at her with his mouth full and gravy dripping down his chin. She didn't smile back at him, but even from across the room he could see the affection in her eyes. He revelled in it, having successfully tamed the savage beast. He threw her a flirty wink, making her look away flustered.

"Padfoot, you've got gravy down your chin," Remus said.

Sirius wiped at it with his sleeve, ignoring the napkin James threw at him. He looked at Evelyn again, but found that her attention had been redirected to her dinner.

"What are you looking at?" James asked, turning in his seat to look behind him.

"Nothing," he said, taking a bite of his roll.

* * *

><p>The first few weeks of school passed by in a blur for students. Between her friends, school work and her duties as Head Girl, Lily had become exceptionally busy. She was trying to organize the prefects and guide them in their duties, but found it more difficult than she had initially anticipated. This was most likely due to the fact that she insisted on doing it all by herself.<p>

"If you asked, he'd be more than happy to help you, Lily."

Lily looked over her shoulder at Remus and frowned. "I don't need help," she said, stubbornly.

"Yes, you do," he insisted. "You're going to run yourself into the ground."

Lily sighed and continued walking. She was not one to admit defeat, and while Remus found that admirable, her insistence to do everything alone made her somewhat of a hypocrite.

"Weren't you the one telling Evie last year that asking for help when you need it isn't a sign of weakness? Needing James' help doesn't mean you're failing."

"You're right, I do need help." She shrugged and the two started walking in the direction of the Gryffindor common room. "But I specifically don't need _his_ help."

Remus sighed. "You're too stubborn for your own good."

"I'll be fine, Remus. Stop worrying."

"When the sun starts rising in the west, I promise."

"You need to find yourself a girl," she joked. "Then you can let someone worry about you. How's your mum doing, by the way?"

His smile tightened. He felt guilty using his mother as an excuse for his frequent absences, but he dreaded the reaction he might get from the truth. "The same, I'm afraid. I'll see her in a few weeks though. I'll pass on your concerns."

"How's she getting on with your dad away?" she asked gently.

"I think she's doing alright now. It's been over two years since he died."

Lily slowed her pace and reached behind her, blindly for Remus' hand. Once she had a hold of it, she gave it a comforting squeeze. "You know I'm here if you need to talk."

"I might take you up on that, if you haven't dropped dead of exhaustion."

Strolling through the hall the two came upon a group of Slytherin students. Drawing closer Lily identified one of them as Maureen Gray, Evie's little sister. Her wand was pulled out and she had it pointed at a Hufflepuff who had his back turned.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Maureen cried.

The Hufflepuff, who Lily recognized then as Edgar Bones, stiffened and went crashing to the ground face first. Maureen's friends all cackled gleefully.

Lily disarmed Maureen and Remus went to tend to Edgar.

"Maureen, what are you doing?"

Lily almost took a step back when Maureen's venomous gaze landed on her. "Don't presume to speak my name so informally. You might have my sister fooled, but I see you for what you are."

"I'm going to have to put you in detention," Lily said, ignoring her.

Maureen picked her wand up off the floor. "Foul Mudblood," she muttered.

Lily, having heard her, geared herself up to scold Maureen but Remus beat her to it.

"That's twenty points from Slytherin," he said. "On more word and I'll make it another fifty."

Maureen rolled her eyes at him and walked off with her friends, whispering undoubtedly awful things amongst themselves. Remus turned to Lily and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I'm alright." Lily shrugged him off. "How's Edgar?"

"A little startled, but fine." He looked off in the direction that Maureen and the other Slytherins took off in. "What are we going to tell Evie?"

"I don't think we should tell her just yet."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it was a one time thing." She crossed her arms and sighed. The truth was that this behaviour was reminiscent of Severus' before their friendship fell apart. She hoped for Evie's sake that this _was_ just a singular event.

* * *

><p>"You're not studying already?!"<p>

Evelyn looked up from her book, startled by Sirius' voice.

"Not yet. I'm reading _Jane Eyre_ by Charlotte Bronte," Evelyn explained. "It's a wonderful story."

"What's it about?"

"A mousy governess with a troubled past and how she and her employer fall in love."

Sirius gave her a look of thinly veiled surprise. He wouldn't have thought her a fan of the romance genre. She seemed too serious to read love stories like any other starry-eyed school girl. Did she secretly swoon when the lovers finally came together? Were these erotic stories? Would she blush while reading them?

"Why would you want to read something so silly?" he asked, taking a seat beside her.

Her head whipped around to give him a cold look. "I'll have you know this story is a classic!"

"Oh, I'm sure it's really good. For Muggles anyway," he teased. Muggle books were rather mundane, in his opinion.

Evelyn turned back to her book, her usual blank expression slipping into place. "Careful, you're starting to sound an awful lot like your horrid cousin."

Sirius sat back, offended. "I am nothing like her," he growled.

She looked at him from the corner of her eye. Her face softened. "I'm learning that," she said, apologetically.

He shifted in his chair unsure of what to say next. So he stood, having had his fill of the library. He was about to leave her alone with her book, but something made him turn around again. He shoved his hands into his pocket and tilted his head curiously.

"So what happens in the end? Do they live happily ever after?" he asked.

Her eyes lit up playfully as she looked at him over the rim over her glasses. Her mouth had turned up into a smirk that he found far too alluring. She looked so lovely then and he almost told her so, but refrained for fear of her throwing the hefty book at his head.

"I'll let you know," she said.

It wasn't until after he had left the library and was on his way to meet with his friends that the realization had occurred to him. The book she was reading was well worn, an obvious favourite from her personal library. She must have read the book many times before. She knew the ending. Her response suddenly stood in a new light.

Had she been flirting with him?

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Hope you liked this chapter! Feel free to share your thoughts. Constructive criticism is always welcome.<strong>**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter franchise. Any recognizable characters/locations/magic-thingies from the series belong to JK Rowling and Warner Bros. Author's Note: A giant thanks to Nooka and JDeppIsMyLovely for beta-ing. Thanks to all of you who continue to read/review/follow this story. I'm trying to post as many chapters as I can before school starts because once it does, I'm going to be super busy.**

* * *

><p><em>One month later...<em>

Evelyn couldn't stand Heather Whitmore. She was a Hufflepuff who was insufferably vain and painfully dim-witted. Every time she opened her mouth, Evelyn wanted to slap her. What bothered her most about Heather Whitmore was constantly changing. There was always something detestable that Evelyn could find with her. Today it was the fact that Sirius was nearly swallowing her face at the back of the classroom.

"I don't want to watch, but my eyes just won't look away," Alice said, awestricken. Evelyn couldn't blame her for being amazed with the overtly amorous couple as they hadn't come up for air in almost five minutes.

Evelyn tried to focus on the passage in her text book about conjuring spells, but her mind kept returning to the back of the classroom where Sirius and Heather were kissing as if their lives depended on it. They were behaving inappropriately but she didn't know why it annoyed her half as much as it did. She just couldn't stand the sight of Sirius shoving his tongue down some girl's throat. It was... indecent.

Lily was the only other person in the room aside from Evelyn who refused to look over her shoulder. However, her reasons were entirely different. Lily wouldn't look behind her because she knew that James was trying to get her attention. He'd been trying to speak with her all day about something 'important'. It was most likely another come on and she was just too stressed to listen to his crap today.

"Everyone back to your seats!" Professor McGonagall voice boomed. She stood in the doorway of the classroom, having just returned from the hallway. She had stepped out for a moment to speak with Professor Binns.

Heather stood up from Sirius' lap and, with a flirty wave, she flounced back to her own desk. Sirius licked his lips and pushed his hair back from his face.

"Nice to see you again," James teased.

"What can I say, Prongs? You can't fault me for being caught up in young love," he joked back.

He was loud enough so that even from her seat up front, Evelyn could hear. Was that tongue filled display supposed to signify romance? How could Sirius be falling in love with Heather Whitmore? Aside from long, slobbery kisses, what else did she have to offer? Evelyn shook her head, absolutely disgusted.

When Transfiguration class had come to an end, she was still rather unfocused. The students gathered their school supplies and left the classroom hurriedly. Evelyn was just starting to forget the spectacle Sirius and his lady friend had made when Alice brought it up again.

"I was afraid their faces were going to be stuck like that."

Lily fought back a yawn. "It was disgusting."

"Indeed," Evelyn said, darkly. "The classroom is a public forum and no place for that sort of behaviour. Have they no decency?"

Lily snorted. "We are talking about Black. He's a whoremeister."

Evelyn knew of Sirius' reputation but it didn't matter to her, or at least it hadn't until she found herself witnessing it first-hand. Over the course of the last few weeks, Evelyn had decided once and for all that Sirius was deserving of the title 'friend'. However, his display with Heather—the witless wonder—had her second-guessing why she had come to that conclusion.

"It was a sickening display. What could posses someone to act so inappropriately?"

"Hormones," Alice replied.

"Does it bother you?" Lily gave Evelyn a curious look. "This kind of stuff usually rolls right off your back."

"I'm just disappointed seeing a known associate of mine demonstrate such a lack of propriety," she said. Though she brushed it off as nothing, a deep, nagging feeling suggested that there was more to it than that. Why did it trouble her so much? Would she have felt differently if it hadn't been Heather Whitmore? If it had been Remus kissing her instead of Sirius? These were vexing questions that a small part of Evelyn was hesitant to know the answers to. In this instance, she wondered if perhaps ignorance was bliss.

"I'm surprised Professor McGonagall didn't put them in detention. She hates that sort of behaviour in her classroom," Alice said, interrupting Evelyn's pondering.

"Speaking of detention... Evie, I need to talk to you about something."

"Oh?"

"Alice, can you give us a minute?" Lily asked.

"Sure. I need the loo, anyway."

Once Alice had gone, Lily told Evelyn of her sister's behaviour in the last month and how she'd been forced to put Maureen into detention on multiple occasions. Evelyn wore an expression of disbelief.

"I'm sorry, Evie," Lily said. "Maybe I should have told you sooner. I hope you don't get in trouble with your dad because of me."

"I don't believe it," she said. "Maureen has never been a delinquent. I can't imagine where this behaviour is coming from."

That wasn't entirely true. Evelyn was pretty certain that it was those friends of hers, having a negative influence on her just like she had predicted. Her sister was still adamant that they stay away from each other, but Evelyn couldn't ignore this. She would have to force a conversation.

"I'll deal with it," Evelyn said.

"Oh Evie, no!" Lily said. "Don't start an argument with her over it. You'll just end up upset."

Evelyn couldn't help but be a little irritated by Lily's words. Maureen was_ her_ sister and Lily was over stepping her bounds. "I must confront her on this matter. She is my responsibility."

"Evie, not everything your sister does is your problem," Lily said, slightly exasperated. "There comes a point where you have to let go."

Evelyn pursed her lips in annoyance and crossed her arms over her chest, defensively. "Lily, this is really none of your business."

"I know I'm out of line saying this, but you're my friend and I think you need to hear it. Maureen doesn't care about you or your feelings."

"Of course, she does," Evelyn snapped.

"She should!" Lily exploded. "But she's selfish, Evie! And everyone sees it but you. She expects you to be around for her when it's convenient and then disappear when it's not. You're her sister not her servant. You can't live your life at her beck and call."

"How dare you! She needs me, whether you think so or not!"

"You want her to need you! That way you feel like a good sister, like she appreciates you. But she doesn't! She wants her own life, so I think you should just let her have it and start living one of your own."

Evelyn didn't know where all of this was coming from, but she didn't like hearing it one bit. Mostly because she knew deep down that Lily was probably right. Maureen was ashamed of her and only wanted her around when she deemed it suitable. She didn't seem to care about Evelyn's happiness or wellbeing. She never had. Yet, despite knowing this, Evelyn could not bring herself to be angry with Maureen. She loved her too much to hold a serious grudge.

"While I appreciate your concern for me and my family, I must beg you to silence yourself on this matter." Evelyn's tone was cold and precise. "Now please excuse me, I would like to be alone."

"Evie, I'm sorry!" Lily said, regretting how harsh she'd been. "I'm just looking out for you!"

Evelyn marched off, leaving Lily shouting apologies down the hallway. She knew Lily had been saying those things for her benefit, thinking that honesty would be better for her in the long run. However, right now all it did was sting. It was an awful feeling to know that someone Evelyn loved unconditionally did not share her affection or concern. It was also more than a little embarrassing to know that it had been so obvious to her friends and peers.

Evelyn walked swiftly to the nearest bathroom to splash her face with water. Heat was rising around her collar and her glasses were fogging up, but she was determined to hold it together. She would wait until she had reached the privacy of a bathroom stall before letting herself cry. She made her way to the fourth floor and headed down the corridor, searching for the bathroom.

Before she reached her destination however, she came across Sirius and Heather in the middle of the hallway. Their arms were wrapped around each other and their tongues were duelling heatedly. Evelyn stopped dead. Her stomach churned at the sight.

She didn't know why she was letting their fraternization bother her so much. She should be indifferent to this sort of thing, but it was as if Sirius was purposefully shoving it in her face. It made her angry in a way that only Sirius Black could pull off. So once again, Evelyn acted on instinct. She marched right up to them and cleared her throat loudly.

"Go away we're busy," Sirius said, breaking away from the kiss long enough to speak and then instigating another one. He hadn't even looked to see who had interrupted them.

There was enough space to walk around them but she was determined that they were going to clear the way for her. She would not let him ignore her for Heather Whitmore. She was about to say something when suddenly Heather and Sirius went flying in opposite directions. Heather shrieked and Sirius yelled expletives as they were thrown back against the walls. Evelyn stood dumbstruck for a moment but then realized that her way had been cleared.

Satisfied, Evelyn strolled between them and into the fourth floor bathroom.

* * *

><p>Lily was close to tears that night. She had promised to have the patrolling schedule for the prefects finished by tomorrow, but she was no closer to finishing it than she had been when she first started. She was trying to accommodate everyone's schedules but she just couldn't seem to make it work. She also had class work she still needed to do for tomorrow and being sleep deprived wasn't helping matters.<p>

Lily flung her quill down in frustration and buried her face into her hands. It was pathetic that after only a few weeks as Head Girl, she was crumbling under the pressure.

"You need some help, Evans?"

James had arrived a few minutes ago, though she hadn't noticed, being as focused as she was. He usually enjoyed watching her but tonight he couldn't stand back. She was obviously tired and distraught but he knew she would never ask for his help, especially not with something she deemed as important as the prefects' schedule.

"No, I'm fine," she sniffed, picking up her quill again.

"Really? Because you don't look it."

"Then you need your eyes checked!" she snapped.

He gave her a soft smile. "Yours are leaking," he pointed out, gently.

Lily wiped at her eyes with her sleeves. "I'm fine!" she said, but the shakiness in her voice gave her away.

"Let me finish the schedule for you."

"I said I would do it!"

"Lily, go upstairs to bed. You're clearly pushing yourself too hard."

Lily shook her head. "I can handle it."

"Then why are you crying?" he asked, putting a hand on her back and rubbing it in small, soothing circles. He had expected her to shrink away from his touch but was very pleased when she let him comfort her instead.

"I still have to finish this bloody thing, practice my charms work and finish my Potions assignment. I'm completely knackered," she said, her bottom lip trembling. "And, on top of everythng, Evie's mad at me."

James was not a particular fan of Evelyn, but he had been slowly starting to believe that she might actually have no intention of hurting Lily. Right now though, old doubts were starting to sink back in. "Why?"

"I said some hurtful things about her sister."

He waited for her to explain, not for a second believing that Lily had insulted someone completely at random.

"Her sister's this selfish brat who doesn't care about anyone else but herself. She's proper nasty, too. She makes my sister look like a sweetheart! I was trying to be honest but all I did was hurt Evie's feelings."

"Well, I'm sure that—"

"I just couldn't shut up once I started," she blubbered. "Oh, the look on her face!"

James had never seen Lily like this. He had only ever witnessed her strong and confident. He loved and admired her that way. However, a part of him was pleased to know that she was capable of being vulnerable and in the wrong. It made her more substantial. He loved that she was a real, whole person and not just a fantasy he'd been harbouring for the last six years.

He waited for her to calm down. She was obviously exhausted and had taken too much upon herself. He then, with great reluctance, removed his hand from her back. Lily wiped at her eyes again and sniffed.

"You go to bed and let me finish the schedule."

She nodded but did not meet his eye. She got up and headed for the stairs, defeated and ready for sleep.

"Thank you," she murmured as she walked passed him.

"You're welcome."

His pulse quickening when she looked over her shoulder and bid him a goodnight. It was such a small gesture but it meant the world to him.

* * *

><p>Sirius and Heather were pawing at each other madly in between the stacks in the library. She was not the first girl he had brought to library for the sole purpose of sex, nor was she likely to be the last. It wasn't that he didn't like Heather, he just had a hard time taking her seriously. It wasn't personal but he grew tired of most of the girls he dated soon after the sexual tension had been broken. They just couldn't seem to hold his interest.<p>

The library was usually empty at this time of the day, so he was quite surprised when he and Heather were disturbed. His trousers were pushed down to his knees and her knickers lay by their feet. It was rather obvious what they were in the middle of doing.

Sirius was the first to realize they were being watched. He stopped kissing Heather's neck and craned to look over his shoulder. There, sitting at the other end of the aisle, was a black cat with big, glowing yellow eyes. It took him a few moments to recognize it as Evie's pet, the one she was obsessively fond of. It particularly disliked Sirius, so he was surprised to see it sitting there, calmly observing him.

"Luther!" Two pales hands reached down and swooped him up into an embrace.

Evelyn. She glanced up and saw the two of them, her eyes widening and her mouth dropping open in shock.

It was impossible to pretend he and Heather were doing anything other than shagging against the stacks. He stopped all movement, unable to continue with Evie standing there. His hands released his hold on Heather's hips and he gently pulled out of the embrace.

"Sirius? Sweetheart, what's wrong?" she asked, breathlessly.

Evelyn turned away, unable to stand the sight anymore. She cuddled Luther closer, seeking his silent comfort. She had been surprised to see Luther in the library and had come over to investigate. Never once had she thought she would see this. They were fornicating in a public place. Had they no self-control or respect for the other students? For themselves?

Heather shrieked, finally noticing what had stolen Sirius' attention. She hurriedly buttoned her blouse and tugged at the bottom of her skirt. "What's the matter with you?! Go away, you pervert!"

Sirius looked at the floor and pulled up his trousers, ashamed. He could feel her condemnation searing towards him.

"Evie..." he said pleadingly, though he had no idea what he was pleading for. Forgiveness perhaps?

"Miss Gray, I have told you before about bringing that animal in here!" Madame Pince's nasal voice was swiftly approaching, much to Sirius' horror.

Heather picked up her knickers and hid them behind her back, mortified.

"What in the name of Merlin is going on here?" The librarian screeched.

Evelyn chose that moment to take her leave. She stormed out of the library, through corridors, down stairwells, through the dungeons, across the Slytherin common room, and upstairs to her dormitory. She dropped a disgruntled Luther down onto her mattress. She then paced at the foot of her bed and took off her glasses, letting them hang around her neck.

Tears were welling up in her eyes and she felt her chest tightening painfully. She wanted to lie down and sob. This feeling of betrayal was intense though, she knew, unjustified. What right did she have to feel this way? Heather was Sirius' girlfriend and foolish, young people have the tendency to give into to their lustful desires. Sirius was her friend and she had no claim on him that should keep him from Heather.

Kissing was one thing, but how could he bring himself to do those intimate things with her? Did he truly care for her? Why Heather of all people? A person so lacking in character and good sense? Was it just because she was beautiful? The thought that Sirius was just as shallow as she had once imagined him to be, broke her heart. She had come to think highly of him, believing he might be capable of appreciating what was hidden beneath the surface.

She hated to admit it but there was a part of her that was superficial, a part of her that longed for Sirius to look upon her the way he would Heather. Sitting down on the edge of her bed, Evelyn now knew that denying it was impossible. She _was_ completely jealous of Heather Whitmore. Why was that when the only thing about the girl that Evelyn found enviable was the fact that she had a hold of Sirius' heart? Evelyn was struck by the sudden understanding of her feelings. She fancied Sirius and she wanted him for her own.

Everything now made sense and yet, strangely, Evelyn felt more confused than ever.

* * *

><p><strong>Questions? Comments? Startling revelations? Constructive criticism is always welcome.<strong>


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter franchise. Any recognizable characters/locations/magic-thingies from the series belong to JK Rowling and Warner Bros. Author's Note: A big round of applause for my lovely beta, Nooka. I'm hope to get the next chapter out sometimes next week, before the craziness of school starts. Thanks to all of you for your continued interest and I really hope you like this chapter. Feel free to give constructive criticism.**

* * *

><p>Sirius couldn't bear to speak to her for days afterwards. He was absolutely mortified that Evelyn had caught him in such a compromising situation. She must be absolutely disgusted with him. He wanted to explain himself, to beg for her forgiveness but he dreaded what she might say to him. He knew it was unlikely that she would still want to be friends after this. And to think all of this might have been avoided had he just been able to keep it in his trousers.<p>

"You need to stop this moping," James said to him. "I'm sure she's gotten over it by now."

"Evie? Miss Propriety herself? I don't think so, Prongs."

"Maybe she's waiting for you to say something," Peter suggested.

Perhaps, he was right. Perhaps Sirius should muster his courage and confront her about it. If he didn't then there was absolutely no chance at all of things between them being rectified. So, he made it his mission to track her down and hash it out with her as soon as possible.

* * *

><p>Evelyn could not stand eating in the Great Hall anymore. It wasn't because of her dispute with Lily—the two of them had made up the very next day due to Lily's guilt and Evelyn's inability to stay angry with her. Today, Evelyn just couldn't seem to concentrate on anything other than her sister. She couldn't help but periodically glance over during lunch, making sure that Maureen was eating and not vomiting blood.<p>

Her sister still refused to acknowledge her and Evelyn feared it would take another poisoning for Maureen to speak to her again.

"Evie, stop it!" Lily insisted, catching her looking over at the Slytherin table. "She's fine!"

Evelyn sighed and pushed away her bowl of soup, having lost what little appetite she had to begin with. She excused herself from the table, thinking that she was in need of fresh air to clear her head.

She walked across the grounds aimlessly, breathing in the crisp air. Autumn had arrived and the leaves were changing colour. It was the best part about this time of year. Evelyn rubbed her arms through her blouse, wishing she had worn her cloak to stave off the slight chill that had settled into the early October air.

She knew that she would eventually have to trust that Maureen could survive without her perpetual hovering, but so much of her life had been spent fussing over her little sister and old habits were hard to break. No matter how much she tried to distract herself, she was forever worrying about Maureen's health and behaviour.

And when she wasn't obsessing over Maureen, her thoughts would shift to Sirius.

The two of them hadn't spoken or even glanced in each other's direction for a week now. She hadn't meant to embarrass him or draw Madame Pince's attention to him. Maybe he was upset with her for getting him into trouble. The possibility of him being upset with her was irksome. After all, he was the one who had been acting inappropriately.

She knew all about his reputation, what he did with the girls he dated but seeing it first hand was an entirely different matter. After the whole ordeal, he had broken up with Heather as everyone had expected him to. She found it despicable that he pretended to love these girls and disposed of them once he had gotten what he was really after. Yet in spite of how appalled she was with his actions, her heart still skipped a beat whenever he was near.

Regardless of his faults, he was still a good person. Or maybe Evelyn just wanted him to be.

She knew nothing of a romantic nature would ever transpire between them. She was not the sort of girl meant for hand holding and clandestine meetings in the darkened corners of the library. She was above such juvenile practices. The very idea of having a boyfriend was foreign and unsettling to her. Not that any of this mattered. Sirius would never reciprocate these newfound feelings she had for him anyway.

The sky was clouding over and the afternoon light faded away. Soon there were raindrops falling down onto her face. She lifted her skirt, preparing to run back inside the castle. Thunder boomed in the grey sky loudly and the wind blew harder, playing with her braid.

Sirius had been returning from his detention with Hagrid when he spotted her darting across the lawn. He called after her but she didn't hear him over the sound of the sudden downpour. He chased after her, deciding to seize the moment and confront her.

"Evie!" he called again.

His voice startled her, making her whip around to face him. She slipped on the wet grass and hit the ground hard. She grimaced at the uncomfortable feeling of muddy water seeping through her skirt and stockings. She tried to stand up but slipped again. Sirius barked out a laugh.

She eventually found her balance and stood up again, sending him a nasty glare for laughing at her expense. Her glasses had been jostled and were now sitting crookedly on the end of her nose.

"Are you quite finished?" she snapped.

He sobered up then and gave her a serious look. "We need to talk."

"I'd rather not."

"Well, you can listen then," he said, following behind her when she turned and walked away.

"At the moment, I just want to get inside," she said, impatiently.

"Stop!" he shouted after her. "We can't keep ignoring this."

She didn't much care for the authoritative tone he was taking with her. So she purposefully defied him, continuing her march towards the school.

"Evie, stop!" He grabbed a hold of her hand and gave it a sharp tug, hoping that she would halt.

Instead her feet went up from under her and she fell hard onto her backside again. She snarled angrily at him and yanked her hand away. Standing up, she reached out and gave him a hard shove. He then fell to ground and looked up at her in surprise.

Her clothes were soaked through at this point, her white blouse sticking like a second skin to her. She was wild eyed and water was dripping from her hooked nose. She looked a drowned mess but he couldn't help but admire her.

She turned and ran away from him. Once she had reached the school she immediately went to her dormitory for a change of clothes. Luther was lying on her bedspread comfortably. When she came in her gave her a curious look.

"Never you mind," she said, striding past him.

She redressed herself in dry clothes and fixed her braid. When she eventually did exit the Slytherin common room into the dungeons corridors, she came face to face to Sirius once more.

He was still dripping wet, a puddle forming around his shoes. He had slicked his hair back with his fingers, to keep the wet strands out of his face. When he saw her he gave her a shy smile. Her pulse quickened at how adorably pathetic he looked in that moment.

"Sirius, go away," she pleaded, unable to be in his presence without frustration and confusion ensuing.

"I need to talk with you. Please."

She gave him a long look of consideration. "You should change or you'll fall ill," she said, quietly.

He nodded and shoved his hands into his pockets. "Walk with me."

She hesitated at first but then allowed herself to fall into step with him. She could not avoid the upcoming conversation when he was so determined to have it. The two walked at a leisurely pace out of the dungeons and into the gigantic room where all of the staircases liked to move about. They both jumped onto the steps of the nearest staircase and waited for it to take them to another floor.

"I'm sorry."

"Me too," she said.

"What for?" he asked, confused.

"For pushing you outside."

He looked away from her awkwardly. "I'm not talking about that. I'm sorry about that day in the library."

Evelyn peered at him out of the corner of her eye. "Why?"

"I made you uncomfortable. You must think I'm such a pig."

She nodded. "Yes, a pig."

He looked at her then. From the glint in her dark eyes, he knew she was teasing—for the most part, anyway. She wasn't wearing her glasses anymore, having removed the chain when she was changing. He found he liked the unobstructed view of her face. Her eyes seemed bigger and brighter without them.

"You don't owe me an apology, Sirius."

They stepped onto another staircase that would take them to the seventh floor. Sirius's hands were out of his pockets now and one of them was holding her hand. He had instinctively reached for her when they stepped onto the moving staircase, steadying them both.

She looked away from him but gripped his hand. She inexplicably enjoyed the way his large hand engulfed hers, it made her feel safe as the staircase moved higher and higher.

"Admittedly you were acting very inappropriately in a public forum, but you need not apologize to me for it. Madam Pince, perhaps, but not me."

He squeezed her hand gently. "You must be repulsed by me now."

She said nothing to that. Seeing him with Heather had hurt more than anything else. Maybe she should have been disgusted by him—not long ago she would have been—but she wasn't. Not really. In fact, she revelled at his nearness, strangely happy that he hadn't let go of her hand yet. It was all so confusing to her, these feelings.

"Do you hate me?" he asked, a little afraid of the answer. "Why won't you look at me?"

Because he made her feel vulnerable and she feared what words would come tumbling out her mouth if she were to look him in the eyes. "I can't."

"Why not?" He kept held of her hand but took another step up and turned around so that he was looking down at her face.

Her eyes darted around nervously, still not looking at him.

"Evelyn, please," he said. "I know you think I'm disgusting and I'm sorry you saw that but please look at me."

Her stubbornness was slipping away, but she continued to stare at the floor.

"I'm sorry," he repeated, sounding like a kicked dog. He had thought himself above grovelling but apparently he wasn't.

"I'm not some jilted lover, Sirius. It makes no difference to me if you choose to waste your time with trollops in dark corners," she said, finally forcing herself to look at him. There was no real bite in her tone despite how harsh her words were. They sounded rehearsed even to her own ears.

"You're right." He held her gaze. "You're not my girlfriend and you would never get involved with me that way, would you?"

"No, never," she said, breathily.

"Because I repulse you," he whispered, tilting his head slightly. "And you hate me."

"Yes, very much." She gave a small nod and the corners of her mouth pulled up into a timid smile, belying her words.

He returned the smile and swallowed nervously. His palms were starting to sweat but he didn't want to let go of her hand. He enjoyed the intimacy of it, positive he was the only boy to have ever done so.

He had been with many girls who were much prettier and...more experienced than she was. However, none of them were able to capture his full attention the way she could. She was constantly surprising him with every expression that she let slip, with every little joke she made at his expense. He'd stood in close proximity with lots of girls like Heather who were beautiful and so much easier to be with, but boring in their simplicity. None of them had ever made his palms sweat.

Last year when his attraction to her had first made itself known, he had made the conscious decision not to do anything about it. He had become her friend and he'd told himself that that was as far as it could go. Right now, however, all he wanted was to act on it.

Her eyes widened a fraction when he slowly leaned in closer to her. It was as if she was silently warning him that if he decided to make a move now, there was no turning back.

"Bloody hell," he whispered, defeated.

He kissed her. Consequences be damned.

It was a gentle, simple kiss. Pleasant enough but lacking the passion he felt stirring beneath his skin.

Evelyn's eyes remained open during it. She was stunned. She hadn't expected him to kiss her but now that he had, she was overcome with relief. It was laughable how little she knew about what she really wanted. Until that moment when his lips had touched hers, she hadn't realized just how badly she'd been craving his kiss.

He pulled away far too soon for her liking. He smiled at her sweetly and licked his dry lips before leaning in and brushing them against hers once more.

This time Evelyn's eyes closed as she relished the kiss. His lips were soft but unrelenting against her own. His hand let go of hers and he reached up to cup her cheek tenderly. Her hands hung by her sides, too afraid to reach out in case she ruined the moment with her clumsy touching. Her first kiss had been Remus and it had been nothing like this. She felt awkward and dreadfully inexperienced, so she just stood there, hoping he wouldn't pull away. He was beautiful and her heart thumped hard inside her chest as his fingers brushed against her skin.

He gently sucked on her bottom lip, making her legs feel weak. Her body swayed forward, leaning into him as he continued to kiss her. His clothes were still soaking wet but Evelyn didn't care enough to pull away. Beneath the dampness, he was warm and solid.

Eventually, he did end the kiss though. His breath tickled her face and he smiled at her. Then he turned and walked up the rest of the stairs and stepped onto the seventh floor landing. He looked back, waiting for her to follow. But she didn't, instead she stayed rooted to the spot. She didn't know what she was supposed to do next but she felt like she should maybe say something, so she said the first thing that came to mind.

"Thank you for that," she mumbled. She wanted to kick herself for being so inarticulate.

She felt herself swaying again but this time it was due to the motion of the staircase as it began descending from the seventh floor. Sirius called her name and told her to jump quickly to him but she stayed stock still. She watched him grow smaller and smaller as the stairs took her further and further away.

When she was finally able to move again, she rushed back to the Slytherin common room and up to her dormitory. Again, she ignored Luther's look of confusion and lay back on her bed, staring up at the canopy in wonder.

Her lips still had that delightful tingle from the pressure of his mouth against hers. Her fingers reached up and brushed her cheek where he'd touched her. A grin split across her face. She lay there with a dreamy look on her face for quite some time before she realized just how ridiculously juvenile she was being. She stood up and whipped back her covers violently.

"Honestly! Stop being silly, girl," she muttered, crawling into bed and pulling the covers up to her chin. "It wasn't that good a kiss!"

In spite of her inner-chiding, she still couldn't stop the excitement and trepidation that rushed through her veins when she thought of what tomorrow had in store.

* * *

><p><strong>FINALLY! What'd you think?<strong>


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter franchise. Any recognizable characters/locations/magic-thingies from the series belong to JK Rowling and Warner Bros. Author's Note: School has started and I'm also going to be president of the drama club, so updates won't be as frequent as I'd like. I promise to do my damnedest though. Thanks again to my lovely betas Nooka and JDeppIsMyLovely for all of their help. Another round of applause for all of you read/review/follow this story. I'm so glad that you guys share in my excitement over it. Also, I promise that the Maureen thing will be settled. It just won't be right now. So in the meantime, please enjoy the relationship that has just set sail.**

* * *

><p>James, Peter and Remus all sat at the end of Sirius' bed, staring at him in shock. A long silence followed Sirius' story.<p>

"I knew it!" James declared, jumping off the bed and nearly knocking Peter to the floor in the process. "I knew you fancied her!"

Sirius leaned his head back against his headboard and sighed. Indeed James had made his suspicions known, loudly and with a disapproving tone. So when Sirius divulged to his friends the events that had transpired yesterday afternoon, James' reaction was to be suspected.

"It was rather obvious, Prongs," Remus said. "Everyone else knew."

Peter looked back and forth between his friends. "I didn't!" he said, feeling a little stupid for being so out of the loop.

"Neither did I," Sirius grumbled. "You could have told me."

Remus chuckled. "And spoil the surprise? Never."

"You knew all this time?" Sirius asked. "And it doesn't bother you?"

Remus gave him a confused look. "Why would it?"

Sirius shrugged. Between their Valentine's date and their kiss last spring, he had assumed that Remus had fancied Evelyn. Sirius hadn't thought that she had returned Remus' feelings, however when she'd taken off after they kissed, he was no longer sure what to think. He hadn't been able to sleep that night and not just because of the snoring from the next bed. It had all left him feeling put out, not to mention a little guilty for moving in on the girl his friend might be keen on.

"You don't fancy her?"

Remus sighed and rolled his eyes. "Evie is my friend, that's all. The kiss meant nothing and neither did Valentine's," he said, tiredly. It was frustrating to be explaining this yet again after being questioned non-stop about it for so long already.

"What are you going to do now?" Peter asked.

Sirius shrugged again, not knowing the answer himself. The kiss was seared into his mind now, just as he'd known it would be. She had been stiff and awkward returning the kiss, not that he cared. He knew that he'd taken her by surprise, kissing her like that.

"Can I have a minute alone with Padfoot?" James asked, with a sombre tone.

Remus nodded in understanding before he and Peter left their dormitory. Sirius and James stared at each other for a moment. They were usually so in sync that they hadn't the need for words, yet right now, a conversation was necessary.

"You fancy her. Why?" James gave him a curious look.

"I like a challenge," Sirius smirked. This was true, and there was no one he'd ever met that was more challenging than Evelyn Gray. She questioned everything and could never mind her own business. She was sharp tongued, proud and composed. Yet, there were times when she contradicted herself by getting overemotional. She managed to hold his interest and that in itself was an impressive feat.

"So, you are just trying to get into her knickers?"

Evelyn wasn't like the other girls he'd fancied. She was respectable, not just some tart he knew he could have sex with in the library like Heather. He shook his head.

James crossed his arms and leaned against the bed post. "Right, then."

"What?"

"I give up. My girl and my mates are tripping all over themselves for this girl. She can't be that bad if you're actually considering her for more than quick shag."

"She's really not," he said. "There's something annoyingly likable about her."

James nodded his head. "Maybe it won't be so bad. If you start dating her, maybe I'll finally have a chance with Evans."

"Let's not get crazy."

* * *

><p>He and James arrived down to breakfast and saw who Remus and Peter were seated with. James gave him an expectant look.<p>

Sirius took the lead and they walked over to where their friends were seated. Evans sighed and Alice gave a cheery wave, catching sight of them. Evelyn was the last to notice their approach. Her eyes widened slightly behind her glasses and she put down her tea cup. He had expected her to avoid his eyes but she surprised him by holding his gaze.

"Hi," he said.

"Hello."

He felt a spark of excitement at hearing the huskiness in her voice. He hadn't known how he should act when he saw her again, if he should speak to her about what had happened but looking at her now, he acted on impulse. He leaned down and kissed her sweetly at the corner of her mouth. Her eyelashes fluttered shut and when he pulled away he saw a trace of a smile on her face.

"Thank you," she whispered.

He smirked. "You and Moony—always so polite," he teased, softly. He straightened and stole a piece of bacon from her plate. He gave her a wink and went to sit with James elsewhere, since it was assumed that Lily would not welcome either of them to sit down.

Lily was too busy choking on her pumpkin juice to worry about James, however. The display she'd just witnessed was wholly unexpected. She had known that Evie and Black were friends, but never once had she thought their relationship capable of escalating to romance. She had hoped that Evie might get together with Remus. But Sirius Black?

Alice slapped Lily on the back and eventually she stopped coughing and spluttering. Remus and Peter slowly got up and went to join James and Sirius, sensing that they were no longer welcome. Alice and Lily gaped openly at Evelyn, waiting for some kind of explanation. Instead Evelyn shook her head and stood up. She indicated for them to follow her, which they did, in hopes of getting some kind of clarification. Everyone who had seen the kiss whispered fervently and watched as the three girls left the Great Hall.

Evelyn continued walking until they had reached the girls' bathroom on the sixth floor. Entering the lavatory, she perched herself upon one of the sinks and waited for her friends to begin the inevitable interrogation.

"What the fuck was that?" Lily's loud words bounced around the empty bathroom, making the need for an answer all the more urgent.

"Lily, calm yourself," Evelyn said, crossing her ankles and smoothing her school robes. "It was a kiss."

Alice crossed her arms over her rather flat chest and smirked. "Yes, we saw that. What Lily means is: 'where did it come from?'."

"Why did he kiss you? Why didn't you hex him?" Lily asked, leaning back against the door.

Evelyn sighed. "Actually, that was not the first instance in which Sirius has kissed me."

Lily's eyes bulged and she seemed at a loss for words.

"When did he kiss you before?" Alice demanded. She'd known it was only a matter of time.

"Yesterday afternoon."

Lily pushed herself away from the door and stood in front of Evelyn instead. She grabbed held of the other girl's shoulders and shook her angrily. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Evelyn waited until Lily had stopped shaking her before she answered. She toyed with the end of her braid. The truth was that she hadn't wanted to tell Lily in case Sirius had decided that the kiss had been nothing more than a mistake. She knew that Lily did not particularly like him and didn't want to bring about an argument if it was unnecessary.

"I wasn't sure what to say. I knew you would not approve."

Lily's shoulders slumped and she looked to Alice for support.

"Do you fancy him?" Alice asked.

Evelyn gave a nod, feeling her ears and face redden.

"Since when?" Lily asked, released Evelyn's shoulders and leaned against the sink next to her.

Evelyn hopped off of her perch and turned to look at herself in the mirror. "I hardly know. My affection for him has been growing so gradually, I cannot be certain when it started. However, it is only recently that I have been able to identify my feelings." She took off her glasses, letting them hang around her neck.

She turned on the taps and splashed her face with cool water, hoping to rinse away her discomfort. It was difficult enough to acknowledge these feelings to herself, but doing so aloud in the presence of her friends was even harder. She refused to look at them, afraid of what she might see in their expressions.

"He just kissed you? Out of the blue?" Lily asked.

Evelyn nodded licking away the droplets of water that clung to her lips. "We were talking and he leaned down and kissed me on the stairs."

"How was it?" Alice asked, smiling at her in the mirror.

Evelyn shook her head. "I'm not so sure that—"

"Oh come on, Evie!" she whined.

Evelyn cocked her eyebrow and tsked at Alice's juvenile antics. "That is between Sirius and I."

"I've told you all about Frank and me!"

"Yes, but I didn't actually ask to hear any of it."

Alice rolled her eyes. "Ugh! You're no fun!"

Glancing over at Lily, Evelyn knew that she was not as excited by this news as Alice was. Lily handed her a towel and nervously tucked her dark red hair behind her ears. Her eyes darted about the room, as if searching for something to say.

Evelyn patted her face dry then placed her hand lightly on Lily's arm, startling the girl out of her thoughts. "Lily, what are you thinking?" she asked, uncertainly. While she was pleased that Sirius had kissed her yesterday and again this morning, she could not think of what it would mean if Lily were to be troubled by this.

"That you're far too good for that blighter," she said, giving Evelyn a sad smile. "You deserve better than Black. He's not the sort of bloke that you'd want dating your friend."

Evelyn shook her head and looked at the floor. "I'm not entirely sure that we are 'dating'. We weren't courting or anything along those lines, I assure you. We just kissed suddenly and I don't know if that means he now wants me to be his paramour or not."

Alice came to stand next to them, fixing her hair in front of a mirror. "You didn't discuss it?"

"No."

"Then what are you still doing here? Go track him down and talk about it. This is important."

"You're right."

"Of course I am," she said.

Evelyn stood next to Lily, unmoving.

"Now!" Alice insisted, turning and putting her hands on her hips.

"I cannot."

"Why?"

"Classes are about to begin," Evelyn said, putting her glasses back on. As if right on cue, the morning bell tolled.

* * *

><p>She didn't need to track Sirius down, as it turned out. During their Charms lesson he sent her a note, requesting for her to join him in the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom that evening. So when she arrived, she was rather surprised to find him absent.<p>

She waited patiently, walking around the rows of desks. When he finally did arrive he was out of breath. His face was red and he panted out a quick, "hello."

"You're late," she said instead of a greeting.

He closed the door behind him and drew nearer to her. "Sorry, I got held up."

"By what?"

The truth was that Heather Whitmore had accosted him. She had been rather upset by how quickly he had moved on after their break up. He suspected that she was more upset over who he had been kissing rather than the fact that he had been kissing anyone at all. She was a bit full of herself, something that had at first attracted him to her. It had taken ages for her to be distracted enough so that he could make his escape unscathed.

"It doesn't matter," he said.

He stepped closer to her and reached for her hand. She let him hold it, enjoying the feel of his callused skin against her own. He leaned down and kissed her again. She felt herself melting into the kiss, his other hand reaching around her waist to bring her closer. She was still very aware of her lack of technique, but he didn't seem to mind. His tongue touched the seam of her lips, making her open them in surprise. It was not at all unpleasant, having his tongue lick at the inside of her mouth. It stroked her own timidly, begging for her to participate. His mouth was hot against her own and his tongue felt like warm water had been poured over velvet. She sighed through her nose when he tilted his head to deepen the kiss.

However, his nose bumped against her glasses, jostling them enough to distract her from the kiss. They pulled apart, chuckling breathily. He removed her glasses from her face and went to kiss her once more.

This time she stopped him. She had come here intent on speaking with him about what kissing her had meant for their friendship. Were they even still friends? Did he wish for them to be more? She was unsure of what she wanted. She had never been so fond of a boy before and didn't know what it meant to be someone's girlfriend. She was also nervous what her family and friends would think if they were to enter into a relationship. What if he didn't really fancy her and this was just a fleeting folly?

These were questions that needed answers. Truthfully, Evelyn had never thought about such things until now. Her life was certainly taking a radical turn.

"No more. I came here with every intention of discussing this with you."

"This?"

She gave him a dirty look and held up their entwined hands. "This!"

"Oh."

"What's happening between us?" she asked, letting go of his hand and stepping back.

He sighed and shrugged. "I don't know. Suddenly, I can't stop myself from wanting to kiss you."

"That is a very troublesome feeling, I know," she said, wringing her wrists.

He smirked. "You know?"

She nodded and sat down on the nearest desk. "I don't understand it. My feelings for you have become something totally unrecognizable to me."

He came to stand right in front of her, placing his hands on her knees. "What do you want? What does this mean to you?"

"I'm not sure," she admitted. "I've never experienced these feelings before. All I know is that I want us to continue as we were."

"Really?" he asked. "Arguing and avoiding each other?"

She clucked her tongue impatiently. "No, I mean I want us to continue being friends."

He reached up and pushed her hair off of her shoulder. He looked her in the eye. "I'd like that too."

"But I also would like us to continue kissing," she said, boldly. She had no idea how she was able to say these brazen things without blushing, but she somehow managed to.

"I'd like that, too," he said, eagerly.

"So what does that make this?"

"I suppose it means you're my girlfriend." He leant forward to kiss her again.

She put her hands on his shoulder, effectively stopping him. "If that's the case, then I should remind you that I am not one of your common trollops."

"Of course not!"

"You called them your girlfriends, too. Remember?"

"Well...yes, I did. But now it's going to be different."

"Make no mistake about that. There will be no clandestine meetings between the stacks of the library. My legs will not be parted as easily as Heather Whitmore's."

He couldn't help but notice the implication that her legs could be parted with the right amount of effort. He nodded and went to kiss her again.

"If I'm yours then you are mine," she said, halting him again. "I will not be one of many, Sirius."

This was a surprisingly easy promise to make. While in the past fidelity had never been high on his list of priorities, he recognized that his relationship with Evelyn was going to be different. He didn't like the idea of her being with anybody other than him, and he had no interest in romancing other girls anyways. She made them boring by comparison. Besides something told him that all of his energy would be needed to romance her alone.

"Only you," he said.

"You realize there will be those, my father included, who will disapprove of this relationship."

"Their problem, not mine." He shrugged. "So this is a relationship? More than a friendship?"

"A romantic entanglement," she said, decidedly.

"So it's official?"

"Yes, I suppose so."

"Shake on it," he said, offering her his hand. "So that there's no misunderstanding later on. You're mine and I'm yours. Officially together then?"

"Agreed," she said, shaking his hand firmly. The discussion hadn't been nearly as painful or awkward as she thought it would be. They seemed to be on the same page and that was a great comfort to her now that she would be treading into unexplored territory.

Sirius leaned forward ready to seal it with a kiss.

"It's almost c—"

"Will you shut up and kiss me?" He gave her a disgruntled look.

She smiled coyly and let him kiss her. However, before the lip lock intensified, she pulled away yet again. She slid off of the desk and smoothed down her skirt.

"As I was saying, curfew is approaching. We should say goodnight."

He huffed and followed her out the door. "Do I get a goodnight kiss?"

She put her glasses back on and shook her head. Her face was blank and her posture was perfect once more. "I think not."

He gave a little whine and chased her out the classroom. "Why not?"

She marched down the corridor, not even bothering to look back at him. "This way you'll have something to look forward to tomorrow."

Sirius groaned and trailed behind her. Oh yeah... all of his energy.

* * *

><p><strong>Any questions or comments? As always, constructive criticism is always welcome.<strong>


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I do own any part of the Harry Potter franchise. Any recognizable characters/locations/magic-thingies from the series belong to JK Rowling and Warner Bros. Author's Note: A lot of love and gratitude is owed to my lovely betas, Nooka and JDeppIsMyLovely. Also, a giant thanks to all of your lovely reader/reviewers/followers for your continued support. Please be advised, there is a bit of a time jump in this chapter. I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><em>Two weeks later...<em>

"You've never heard of 'Babbitty Rabbitty?"

Evelyn shook her head.

"And you have the nerve to call yourself well-read!"

She and Sirius strolled along the bank of the Black Lake, dry leaves crunching beneath their feet. She quite liked these long walks they had started taking together every afternoon during break. Holding hands and stealing kisses when no one was looking, it felt like this was the way it had always been between them. Simple and pleasant.

Of course it hadn't been recently. They were quite dissimilar in a great many ways, except for perhaps, their fierce tempers. They still did argue a fair bit, but it never led to wands being drawn or anyone storming off in a huff. They were small squabbles that were quickly resolved with coy smiles and teasing kisses.

She had never in her life imagined that she would participate in such dalliances, nor could she have ever anticipated that she would enjoy them so much. However, Sirius' company was never unwanted or inconvenient. There was always laughter between them as well as the irresistible need to be touching in some way. She let him play with her hair and he seemed to like it when she lightly traced random patterns into his skin with her fingernails. Part of her scolded herself for getting so caught up in romance when there were other more pressing matters at hand. However, that was heavily outweighed by the part that relished in Sirius' presence. Everything seemed brighter and warmer when he was around.

Lily was very considerate of her relationship with Black, though she had at first not approved. Evelyn had a feeling that she still didn't. However, Lily was thoughtful enough to try and get along with Sirius despite her own personal dislike of the boy. Evelyn wasn't used to having someone take her feelings into account. She quite liked having her concern for Lily's happiness and wellbeing reciprocated. It meant a lot to her, this concept of friendship.

Evelyn wasn't certain if Maureen knew of her newfound romance yet. Word did spread fast at Hogwarts so it was only a matter of time before she knew. Evelyn rather dreaded her sister's reaction but even more worrying was her father's. At the end of the day, they were her family and she was obligated to do what they deemed necessary. Her family forcing to her to end her relationship with Sirius was a troubling thought. So, for the sake of keeping her relationship with Sirius, she decided to withhold the news of it from them for as long as possible.

"What's on your mind? You look out of sorts."

She glanced at Sirius over the rim of her glasses. "I'm fine, I assure you."

He could tell that she was lying by the way she bit the inside of her cheek. He squeezed her gloved hand and smiled down at her.

"I have a proposition for you," he said.

"I already told you plainly that I will not be engaging in sexual activities out in broad day light, Sirius."

"We're far enough from prying eyes!" He paused. "Are you saying you'd be willing otherwise?"

She frowned at him.

"Anyway, that's not what I was going to say. There's going to be an after hour's party on Halloween night in the Room of Requirements. Do you want to come along?"

Evelyn rejected the idea outright, but he refused to accept her answer. He pleaded and made attempts to sway her, but she had no desire to attend some trivial gathering. She made this very clear to Sirius each time he mentioned it thereafter.

All the same, he persisted. Sirius Black loved a challenge.

* * *

><p>Lily and Alice attended the Halloween party that was being held in the Room of Requirements. Lily, as Head Girl, would have to be on the lookout for any illicit behaviour. Being in such a position of trust, Lily now knew that the teachers were well aware of this party despite all of the students' secrecy about it. In fact, it was Professor McGonagall who had insisted that she attend when Alice was not able to convince her. It's not that Lily didn't like parties. She enjoyed dancing and music and all the things that made a good party what it was. What she couldn't stand were Marauder parties. They were outrageously obscene and led to an exhausting mess that somehow she was always left cleaning up.<p>

So, it was with great hesitation that Lily followed Alice into the party that Halloween night. Sixth and Seventh years from every house were spread throughout the large room, having a good time. There were tables of food and drinks around the room and music from the WWN being played loudly in the corner. For a while she stood chatting with Alice and some other students, but she was soon left standing alone. She was not by nature a wallflower, but tonight she felt like one.

"Would you like to dance?" Gideon Prewett, a rather attractive sixth year from Hufflepuff, asked her soon after Alice had abandoned her in favour of stuffing her face.

Lily looked down at her feet. She would have been perfectly content to attend the party wearing her denims and trainers. However, Alice had insisted that they should dress up for the occasion. Thus Lily stood wearing a rather colourful dress with flowing, long sleeves and borrowed platform shoes that were dreadfully uncomfortable. She had hard time even walking without injuring herself. How was she to dance?

"I don't know if that's a good idea," she said. Gideon's gaze followed hers.

"I promise to keep you upright and out of the hospital wing," he joked, offering her his hand.

She knew dancing in such impractical shoes was probably foolish, but Gideon was handsome and she did like the new ballad by Blodwyn Bludd that was playing. Besides, dancing with a cute boy seemed like much more fun than standing alone in a corner. She took his offered hand and let him lead her to the dance floor. The two swayed together slowly, sharing shy smiles. She almost didn't notice, but when he released a contented sigh, she could smell the firewhiskey on his breath.

"Have you been drinking?"

"Is my dancing that bad?"

She was preparing herself to scold him when she caught sight of Evelyn over his shoulder. This was the last place that she had expected to see her. Evelyn was rather out of place in such a frivolous atmosphere. She was dressed as she normally was but her hair was an absolute mess, the braid half undone and the loose tendrils framing her face were tangled. Her face was twisted up in anger and her hands clenched in fists by her sides.

"Evie!" Lily called after her, stepping away from Gideon. "Evie, wait!"

Evelyn whirled around to face her and looked about the room for Lily. When their eyes met, Lily saw beyond the anger. Evelyn had had her feelings hurt, which was rare and only a two people could manage to do so. Maureen was not at the party since she was a fifth year. That left one person.

Lily spun around looking for Sirius to give him a piece of her mind, but was struck with sudden pain. She dropped down to the floor and cradled her hurt ankle. She cried out when she tentatively tried to move it and felt the burning sensation intensify. Gideon fell to his knees and coaxed her into letting him feel her ankle to see the damage done by her stupid shoes. He declared it sprained and by that time Evelyn was seated next to her, stroking her hair and trying to soothe her. Gideon took out his wand and Lily winced knowing what was to follow.

"Episkey!" he said.

Lily yelped at the sharp pain she felt, but it was gone as quickly as it came. Lily moved her foot around, revelling in the absence of pain, and sent Gideon a grateful smile.

"Why are your feet adorned with such impractical shoes?" Evelyn asked her.

"Alice insisted I wear them," she answered. She then reached up and tucked a strand of tangled hair behind Evelyn's ear. "What happened? What's wrong?"

Evelyn's look of concern melted away and was replaced once more with fury. "I wish I had never come."

"Why did you?"

"I didn't wish to but Sirius begged me incessantly to join him. I foolishly conceded and came. However, he has had a great deal to drink and I don't care a bit for his lewd behaviour."

"What did he do?" Lily asked, worried that Black had overstepped the mark.

Evelyn shook her head. "I'd rather not say."

"Evie, you can tell—Gideon, what you doing?"

She suddenly realized that her foot was still resting in Gideon's lap, and that his fingers were slowly stroking up her calf. She tried to pull away but his fingers wouldn't release her.

"Gideon, let go."

"Come on, Lily! Loosen up." His hands had now reached above her knee.

Lily was just about ready to kick him in the face when two hands grabbed hold of Gideon's shoulders and hauled him to his feet. She looked up and saw Potter draw back and punch Gideon squarely in the jaw. Lily screamed at him to stop it, but he wouldn't listen. Gideon retaliated by punching Potter in the stomach, winding him. Potter, still bent in half, then charged forward and tackled Gideon to the ground.

Evelyn helped Lily to stand. Lily was about to pull out her wand and end the fight herself, but Alice and Gideon's twin brother Fabien intervened before she could. They pulled the struggling pair apart. Lily growled at Potter's antics and turned to share her anger with Evelyn.

But Evelyn was already halfway across the room, headed for the entrance.

"Can you believe those two?" Alice said, coming to stand by Lily's side.

"I still don't understand why Potter was made Head Boy. I mean look at him!" Lily said, watching Potter nursing his bloodied knuckles.

"Remus would have made a much better choice," Alice agreed.

It was then that the WWN broadcast was switched to another station that was playing only Muggle music. Said boy climbed on top of a nearby table and started singing and dancing drunkenly.

"Then again..."

Sirius soon also jumped on to the tabletop and joined Remus in singing. It was Thelma Houston's _Don't Leave Me This Way_, a Muggle song that Lily—and Remus, apparently—liked and knew the words to. Sirius slung Remus' arm over his shoulders and tried to keep him from falling off the table in his spastic gyrating. Lily glanced over at Evelyn where she had stopped at the exit to watch Sirius make a complete ass out of himself.

Though Sirius was not a fan of Muggle literature, he did seem to appreciate their music for soon he was also singing along.

"Don't leave me this waaaay..." Sirius crooned, giving Evelyn a pleading look. Remus sang backing vocals loudly and off key next to him. The entire spectacle was both amusing and pathetic.

Evelyn scowled and climbed out of the entrance.

Lily rolled her eyes at Sirius' behaviour. She turned to Alice and sighed. "I think I'm finished."

"Oh no! Don't go!"

"I'm knackered and I'm getting out of here before the encore," she said.

"But you're Head Girl! You should stick around in case things get worse."

"If they _can_ get worse, I don't think I want to be present for it. Please let me wake up blissfully ignorant tomorrow?"

"Fine. Goodnight, Granny," Alice said, hugging her.

"Have fun! But not too much fun—you still want to be able to face your Frank."

Alice laughed and went back to the dance floor, seeming to enjoy the Muggle song that few were able to recognize. Lily made her way towards the exit, desperately trying not to injure herself again. She managed to avoid being drawn into the sweaty mass of dancing students. When she finally made it out into the corridor, she breathed a sigh of relief. She reached down and removed her platform shoes, so as not to chance another injury.

She would have infinitely preferred to have curled up in bed with a good book tonight. She really did hate Marauder parties and was happy to be leaving this one relatively unscathed.

"Evans, wait!" Potter hollered.

She groaned and started moving down the corridor, wishing he'd take the hint and leave her alone. It was a silly thing to hope for as he had never been able to do so before.

"Lily, please!"

"Go away."

"Let me walk with you."

"No."

"We're going to the same place."

"No!" she bellowed. "Now, if you're smart you'll fuck off and stay away from me."

He let out a defeated sigh and she heard his footsteps slow. She hurried her own, desperate to get as far away from him as possible. He was so infuriating and she was afraid if she didn't leave, she would do something unforgivable.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? Questions? Startling revelations? Feel free to share...<strong>


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter franchise. Any recognizable characters/locations/magic-thingies from the series belong to JK Rowling and Warner Bros. Author's Note: Another giant thank you to my betas, and to everyone who continues to read/review/follow this story.**

* * *

><p>"Is he dead?"<p>

Remus groaned and rolled over. His friends stood above him, smiling at his pained expression when the light hit his eyes. He was laying on the floor next to his bed, as if he'd missed it when he'd gone to lay down last night. The familiar throbbing headache indicated that he had had too much to drink again. His mouth was dry and after a moment he realized he was wearing next to nothing.

"No, but I wish I was," he grumbled and let them pull him to his feet. He was unsteady at first but soon found his balance by placing his hand on Peter's round shoulder. "Please tell me one of you undressed me."

James and Sirius snickered while Peter's cheeks turned pink.

"What?"

"We didn't undress you but it wasn't for your lacking of trying."

Remus winced when he began to recall snippets of last night. "Did I dance on any tables?"

James nodded. "The sad thing is that your drunken dancing is exactly like your sober dancing."

Remus covered his face with his hands and groaned. "I didn't start removing my clothing while I was dancing, did I?"

"_You_ didn't remove your clothing at all, actually. That was taken care of by someone else," Sirius teased.

"Who?" Remus asked, horrified.

"Emmeline Vance."

Remus' face blanched. Sirius used to date Emmeline in fifth year and, while she was a nice enough person, she was also a notorious flirt. The fact that Sirius had been appalled by how strongly she came on, really spoke volumes about her. A drunken Remus was usually overly-affectionate and would have been easily seduced by her. He sat down on his bed, miserable. No nice, respectable girl would give him the time of day once word got out about his tryst with Emmeline Vance.

"Cheer up, Moony! At least there was someone there who _was_ willing to kiss you."

Remus threw Sirius a glare. James shook from silent laughter and Peter looked away, seemingly embarrassed.

"Oh, that makes me feel loads—Peter, why are you so red?"

James and Sirius burst out laughing.

* * *

><p>After apologizing profusely to Peter for attempting to shove his tongue down his throat, Remus got ready and headed down for breakfast in record time. Being as hungover as Remus was, he couldn't find the patience to put up with the uproarious laughter coming from his friends. So he entered the Great Hall relatively early and joined Lily and Evelyn at the Gryffindor table.<p>

The two girls shook their heads at him disapprovingly, but nonetheless mothered him by pouring his pumpkin juice and buttering his toast for him.

"Thanks," he said. "My head is throbbing."

"Well, it serves you right!" Lily scolded. "You shouldn't have been drinking. You know better."

"Lily, can we save the lecture for a later time? Ideally when my head doesn't feel like it's going to explode."

"I should be putting you in detention," she muttered.

"We should send him to St. Mungo's after the amount of vomiting he did," Alice said, plopping down in the seat next to him. "And on me, might I add! You ruined my favourite shoes." She fixed him with a dirty look.

"Merlin! Alice, I'm so sorry. I'll clean those for you myself."

"That's funny because you offered to do that last night, too. I took them off and handed them to you and then you fucked off and left me barefoot. I never saw them again. They were my favourite pair, too," she said, wistfully.

Lily gave her a tight smile. "I think you've left something out: they were _my _shoes!"

"Were they?"

"Yes! I have no idea why you were wearing them when I had those bloody monstrosities strapped to my feet."

Evelyn gave a very unladylike snort over the rim of her teacup. Her amusement soon disappeared when she saw the remaining three Marauders approaching from over Alice's shoulder. Her fingers twisted into her robes in anger. She wasn't ready to be around Sirius yet, not after the way he'd treated her at the party. So when he leaned down to kiss her, she discreetly leaned away so that his lips barely grazed her cheek. He'd noticed her retreat and gave her frustrated look, but was smart enough not to say anything right now. He simply sank down in to his seat and started piling up his breakfast plate with a generous helping of everything.

James remained standing, however. He knew that Lily was never happy to see him, but her hostility was rolling off of her in waves this morning. He had felt it when he first entered the Great Hall. "Can I sit down?" he asked Lily timidly.

"Sure," she said, standing up. She gave him a harsh look, one that would have made even Evelyn flinch. She grabbed her book bag and stomped away from the table with Alice chasing behind her, a piece of toast in hand.

James' shoulders drooped and he dropped down into the seat that Lily had just vacated. He sighed and let his head drop down and thump against the tabletop a few times, making the utensils jump.

Remus winced at how loud the thumping and the rattling was. When James continued, he reached over and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Prongs, please stop it!" he begged.

James looked up and caught Evelyn's eye. "Aren't you going with her?"

"Momentarily," she answered, before sipping her tea.

She eyed him in contemplation. While she had never particularly liked Potter, she felt a great swell of pity for him. Lily was too stubborn for her own good. She was possibly the only person at Hogwarts who couldn't see that James' admiration for her was genuine. Her attitude towards him was much like the one Evelyn once had towards Sirius and, though she might be upset with him right now, she could not regret the past few weeks they'd spent together. She wished Lily could have the same fluttering, warm feeling with someone who clearly felt the same way, even, if it was someone as tiresome as James Potter.

She put her cup down and squared her shoulders. "James, I'm going to help you."

The boy to whom she was speaking to was rather taken aback, first by her use of his name and then by her actual statement. "How?"

"I'm about to give you advice about courting Lily," she said, evenly. "Now, normally I loathe such adolescent, insipid conversations. However, in this case I believe that it is necessary in order to save Lily from further aggravation."

The four boys stared at her shocked.

"...Bugger that!"

"Language, Sirius!" she scolded.

"You're going to give him dating advice?" Sirius face was the epitome of disbelief.

"Doesn't that break some sacred code of sisterhood?" Peter asked.

"I'm not entirely certain, to be honest. I have never been presented with a written copy of those rules. All the same, I am acting on Lily's behalf, so surely this is a circumstance that the 'sisterhood' can forgive."

"What should I do?" James urged her on, eager to hear what advice she could offer him. He might not have trusted Evelyn at first, but Lily certainly had. Meaning that what she had to say might be worth listening to.

She gave him a stern look over the rim of her glasses. "First and foremost, I suggest you deflate your ego a bit. Lily appreciates humility. I must also add that she detests bullies."

"No choice then, Prongs. You're going to have to leave Snape alone," Remus said, massaging his temples with his fingers.

"Leave Snivellus alone?" Sirius scoffed. "That wanker usually starts it!"

"Yes, but—" Evelyn started only for Sirius to cut her off mid-sentence.

"Why are you listening to her? What does she know about dating?"

Evelyn levelled him with a pointed stare. "Clearly nothing," she spat.

James desperately tried to regain her focus. "Padfoot, shut your face. Go on, Evie."

She turned her gaze back to James, trying to ignore the inclination to throw the rest of her tea in Sirius' face. Her hands clenched into fists on her lap and she forced herself to keep talking.

"What happened at the party was totally unacceptable. There were a lot of things last night that should not have taken place," she said icily. She could feel Sirius' eyes glaring at her.

"You're telling me," Remus muttered under his breath.

"That git had his grubby hands all over her! What was I supposed to do?" James' face twisted up into an ugly grimace when reflecting back on the night before.

"Nothing," Evelyn said. "Lily will decide for herself whose hands she will allow on her person. You have no say in the matter of her virtue. However, if she is ever made to feel violated, she is perfectly capable of fairing for herself."

He shook his head and shrugged. "And here I thought I was being a gentleman by defending her honour."

"I realize that's what you were trying to do but I must inform you that you are going about it the wrong way. Restrain yourself. She will take notice when you stop knocking her over to come to her rescue. Lily is a competent, mature, independent young woman and she will appreciate it when you treat her as such."

"I suppose I never considered it that way."

"And stop with the grand romantic gestures."

"What do you mean?"

"Lily would prefer a simple, thoughtful gesture. A singing bouquet of flowers is garish."

"I told you!" James said to Sirius, who just rolled his eyes in response.

"You're not winning her over by doing things like that. You embarrass her. She thinks you're mocking her when you put on such a display."

"You know, I've mentioned all of these things in the past. But no one ever listened to me. Nope. But that's fine..." Remus mumbled.

"Oh, come on!" Sirius groaned. "Why are you telling him this? You have absolutely no romantic experience whatsoever. What makes you think any of this will help him win Evans over?"

Evelyn exhaled deeply and got to her feet. "You're quite right, Sirius. Clearly he does not need my assistance when he is privy to your infinite wisdom. I know nothing about women, but obviously you know everything. So, why don't you give it another try? And use a napkin for Merlin's sake!" she said, tossing one at him.

She marched away indignantly with all four sets of eyes following her.

"Well, I guess the honeymoon's over." James scoffed.

"It's only been two weeks. How did it go so wrong so quickly?" Remus asked, taking a bite of toast.

Sirius threw his hands into the air. "Believe it or not, that's her on a good day."

"Are you sure?" Peter asked, nervously. "She looked stiffer than usual."

Sirius shook his head. "Nah, that's nothing. She and I always pick at each other like that. We'll have made up by the end of the day."

He successfully downplayed the severity of the situation but truthfully, he was a little worried. Their spats were usually resolved quickly but this was different. He knew they would need to talk about what had transpired between them, but was also aware that he should probably give her some time to cool off. Confronting her now would only lead to a bigger argument.

* * *

><p><em>A few days later...<em>

She sat alone at her usual table surrounded by potions textbooks. Lily had pressing business to attend to and Remus was recuperating in the Hospital Wing—Evelyn knew better than to believe the stories excusing his absence—so Evelyn worked on her essay in the library alone that evening. She stood to retrieve a book from the stacks, but when she saw Sirius entering the library, she quickly ducked into the nearest aisle and waited for him to leave.

She was still upset with Sirius and not yet ready to speak to him again. She had acquiesced and gone to the party against her better judgement, only to have him make her into some kind of joke with his lewd advances. She wasn't so much bothered by the fact that he had made them both look foolish—she didn't care what anyone thought of them—but rather that she had been reminded of just how dissimilar they were. She wasn't prepared for a confrontation, especially not one that could potentially lead to the ruin of their budding romance.

She peeked out from behind the bookshelf and saw that he had gone. She breathed a sigh of relief and went to retrieve her bag. However, before she could reach her table to collect her things, a large hand wrapped around her arm and tugged her back in between the stacks. Sirius released his grip on her but gently rubbed her arm where he had grabbed her. She looked up at him in annoyance.

"May I help you with something?" she asked, displeased that he had taken her by surprise.

"We need to talk."

"I don't believe that this is the appropriate time or the place, Sirius." She went to leave but he stepped in front of her.

"Don't."

"Don't what?"

"We can't avoid this conversation."

"I'm not avoiding anything."

"Oh, really?" He tilted his head, mockingly. "Because a few minutes ago, you were hiding from me."

She scoffed. "Hiding from you? Don't be absurd! Why should I be afraid to face you? Yours was the shameful behaviour at the party, not mine."

He rolled his eyes at her. Yes, he had made an ass out of himself and not for the first time. Nor would it be the last. "You're overreacting, luv."

"Am I?" She lowered her voice, dangerously. "You groped me in public, Sirius. You made me out to be another one of your filthy slags."

"I kissed you is all!"

"You slobbered all over me and tried to get me to undress."

"I thought you might be hot in your sweater!"

"You were lewd and immature," she said, definitively.

"And you're constantly criticizing everything I do!" he snapped. "Nothing is good enough for you, is it? My language, my posture, my table manners."

"You're being ridiculous." She folded her arms over her chest and looked away from him.

"No, I'm not! We were at a party and you were wagging your finger at me for having a few drinks. You're my girlfriend, not my mother!"

"Are you trying to escape from this argument without having to apologize?" she asked with a cold stare.

"Firstly, this is not an argument."

"Really? Because it seems as though it is."

"It's not," he ground out. "If it was there'd be more yelling."

"We're in a library, Sirius. That's the only thing keeping us from raising our voices."

He ignored her and continued on. "And secondly, I never said I didn't owe you an apology."

She let out an exasperated sigh and shifted her weight to her other leg. "Very well, then. Please get on with it so that I might take my leave of you."

"I am sorry about last night, but not for the reason that you think."

She gave him a questioning look, urging him to continue.

"I'm sorry I made you go to the party in the first place, and I'm sorry if my behaviour embarrassed you or made you uncomfortable. I just wanted to get you to loosen up, but it wasn't fair to expect you to take part in what was clearly _my_ brand of fun."

She nodded and let her arms come down to rest by her sides.

"Now it's your turn to apologize."

She sputtered for a moment, incredulously. "I beg your pardon? What for exactly?"

"For doing the same thing I was trying to do to you."

"_I _didn't try to strip _you_ in public, Sirius."

"I meant for trying to change me." He rolled his eyes at her exaggeration.

She shook her head. "I did no such thing."

"Yes, you have," he argued. "You're constantly correcting me, acting like you know better."

Perhaps Sirius did have a point. Over the last several weeks she had made subtle comments in regards to behaviour. Maybe—unconsciously, of course—she had been trying to alter him as he had attempted to do with her. She had not purposely tried to change him out of dislike. She was actually quite fond of Sirius even if he did was a troublemaker with no table manners. Perhaps their subconscious efforts to change each other stemmed from a need to find common ground.

"Alright." She looked down at the floor, hating to admit that might have been wrong. "Upon further contemplation, it's possible that you might be correct."

He stepped closer and took her hand in his. "I really fancy you, you know."

She smiled up at him and squeezed his calloused hand. It was nice to be reassured of his affections. "And I you... against my better judgement."

"I like you the way you are, even when you baffle me," he said before leaning in and kissing her forehead. "We're just different."

She pushed him away. "Yes, we are," she said, sadly. "That's exactly the problem. We're too different."

He frowned at her and raised his hand to toy with her hair which she had left down today. "Why is different a bad thing?"

She let out a little hysterical laugh and swatted his hand away. "Look at us, Sirius. We are constantly bickering and misunderstanding each other. We have absolutely nothing in common!"

"That's not true," he said.

"Yes, it is."

"No, it's not. We like roasted potatoes and flying, and we both hate Regulus."

"And Celestina Warbeck," she added, quietly.

"For good reason." He smiled and put his hands on her waist.

She let him back her up against the bookshelves but would not meet his eyes. "Those things are of little substance. There is nothing that truly unites us."

He pushed her hair away from her neck and laid little kisses at the base of her throat. "We're both devoted friends, neither one of us can back down from a challenge and..."

"...and?" Her breath hitched and her hands ran up his arms to rest on his shoulders, ready to push him away.

"And for whatever reason we both want to be together," he whispered, his grip on her hips tightening slightly. "I can't explain it. I just know that things are better when you're around and that's why I don't give a toss if we're different. I think what we have is worth the effort."

That was a rather roundabout way of describing his feelings for her, but at that moment Evelyn wasn't exactly articulate herself. She let him hold her, enjoying the warmth radiating from him. A sense of relief settled in her stomach at the knowledge that, despite their differences, he was still willing to be with her. On paper their relationship made no sense, but being with him felt right. For now that was enough. So for the very first time, she lifted her head and kissed him. She had never been so bold as to initiate a kiss before but his words had given her a small dose of courage.

His arms wrapped around her back, bringing her closer. Her glasses bumped and brushed against his face, but he was undeterred. He deepened the kiss and, for a while, she revelled in it. They kissed each other ardently until she felt his fingers tugging her skirt upwards, at which point she shoved him back.

"Sorry," he said, trying to catch his breath. "I'm stopping."

She had swiftly overcome her initial awkwardness when kissing Sirius, learning to follow his lead and let instinct take over. However, while she enjoyed kissing Sirius very much, she was not prepared to explore their physical relationship any further than they had.

They composed themselves and he offered her his arm with a cheeky grin. As he escorted her from the library, she failed to ignore the disapproving look Madame Pince gave her. Evelyn was surprised at her own scandalous behaviour. Kissing Sirius was one thing, but in a library of all places? It was very unlike her to behave in such a way, especially when she knew better. Still, she couldn't find it within herself to make any sort of apology. Not when she was left feeling so elated.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it! The resolution to the first bump in the relationship. Reviews are always welcome, as is constructive criticism.<strong>


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter franchise. Any recognizable characters/locations/magic-thingies from the series belong to JK Rowling and Warner Bros. Author's Note: A big round of applause for my wonderful betas, and for you lovely people who continue to read/review/follow this story. I really appreciate the support. I'm currently on reading break so I was finally able to find time to post. The next chapter might not turn up until closer to December. I will try not to leave it so long, but I just wanted to give you the heads up that it might happen.**

* * *

><p><em>Five weeks later...<em>

"How about fudge?" Sirius suggested.

The Marauders stood in Honeydukes Sweetshop, waiting for Peter to buy his Bertie Bott's beans. Christmas was approaching fast and students were taking the opportunity to get some gift shopping done in Hogsmeade. Sirius didn't know what to get Evelyn. He had considered getting her the obvious gift—a book—but figured she probably had plenty of those. He wanted to give her something different, something special. He had asked Remus for ideas but he couldn't come up with anything either. She was an enigma and he wasn't very good at gift giving to begin with, especially not when the gift was meant to hold heartfelt sentiment.

"You can't give your girlfriend fudge for Christmas," Remus said.

"Why not? It's really good fudge and girls like fudge, right?"

"Fudge isn't a good enough gift for Evie and I think you know that. Try harder."

"But she's impossible to buy for!" Sirius whined. "I should just give her a bloody book and be done with it."

"You'll find something, Padfoot," James said, reassuringly. "Why don't we go to a more reliable source for advice?"

"A more reliable source?" Sirius asked in confusion.

"Ah, Lily." Remus smiled at his own foolishness for not suggesting it himself.

"Any idea where she is?" Sirius said, already making his way towards the door.

"No," James denied quickly. Sirius and Remus both looked at him surprised. He sighed. "Alright, fine. I saw her heading into Gladrags with Alice."

He'd been taking Evelyn's advice and maintaining a respectful distance from her. He'd apologized for his behaviour on Halloween night and had taken care to compliment her mind lately rather than just her beauty as he always had before. He'd also refrained from hexing Slytherin nitwits who insulted her. It seemed to be working, despite how much he hated staying away from her. They were polite when they met in their shared common room and she was even starting to ask for his help with Head duties now.

Sirius eagerly pulled open the door and exited the shop with Remus and James on his heels.

"Wait!" Peter called from the register. "Wait for me!"

The four boys made their way to the clothing store, the cold nipping at their faces. They entered Gladrags Wizardwear and saw Lily and Alice standing next to a table of knitted jumpers. Lily was holding one up while Alice considered it.

"Well?" Lily asked with an air of impatience.

"I can't decide. The colour's nice but the other one is made of nicer material."

"Alice, will you make up your bloody mind already?"

Alice shot Lily a nasty look and yanked the sweater away from her. "Don't rush me! I need to be sure I get one that he'll like," she said, folding the sweater again.

Lily sighed. "You know your Frank will appreciate anything you get him."

"But I want to get him something he'll like and use. Hold up the other one again."

Sirius eagerly approached the chattering girls. He gave them a winning smile and slung his arm over Alice's shoulder. "I'd get the blue," he said to Alice. "It would suit him better."

"You think?"

He nodded. "I actually need to ask you lovely ladies a question."

"What is it, Sirius?" Lily asked, crossing her arms over her chest. She had recently taken to calling him by his first name, out of consideration to Evie.

Lily still thought Evie could do better than Sirius, but she kept her mouth shut. For once Evie was thinking of her own happiness, and if Sirius was the one to make her happy, then Lily would not say a word against him. It was surprising how close he and Evie had grown in such a short amount of time. They were almost cute. Of course they still argued quite a bit. It was unavoidable, bearing in mind how different they were. However, Lily had never seen Evie smile more than she did when Sirius was in the room.

"I need socks," James announced, edging away from the group. "I'll be over there."

Alice picked up the blue sweater again and moved away from Sirius and Lily to look at it in better lighting. Remus and Peter averted their gaze, suddenly interested in the neckties with little snitches on them.

"I need help getting a gift for Evelyn," he explained, quietly. "I have no idea what to get her."

"A book?"

"No, she's got enough of those. "

"A sweater, maybe? They have a wide selection here. Too fucking wide, if you ask me."

"No. I want to get her something... special," he mumbled, embarrassed by his confession.

The corners of Lily's mouth curled up into a smile. "I wish I could help but she's really difficult to buy for. She's so closed off, you know?"

"Yes, she is!" he agreed, earnestly. "What did you get her?"

"I got her a new hat. She never did get another one after it went missing last year."

"A hat?"

"A beret." She nodded. "She's French."

Sirius heaved another frustrated sigh. "I'm doomed."

Lily shook her head and gave him a reassuring smile. "I'm sure you'll think of something she'll like. So long as it didn't fall off the back of a broomstick."

He chuckled, appreciating how comforting Lily was being even though he knew she didn't particularly like him.

"Anyway, you shouldn't be worrying over this now. Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Shit!" Sirius shouted, earning a dirty look from an elderly witch who stood over by the rack of cloaks. "What time is it?"

"The back of three. Why?" Remus asked. Alice was holding the blue sweater against him, still mulling over the decision.

Sirius ran for the door. "I have a date!"

He ran through the streets nearly knocking people over as he went, including Regulus—not that he really cared, mind you. He couldn't believe he had lost track of the time. It had been his idea in the first place for them to get together. He ran as fast his feet would carry him in the deep snow. By the time he'd reached the woods outside of the village—where they'd agreed to meet away from prying eyes—she was already there. He leaned heavily against a tree and caught his breath.

For a moment, he watched her pace back and forth, as she had been doing for a while by the looks of her footprints in the snow. She was bundled up in her coat, her Slytherin scarf wrapped around her neck, and her leather gloves adorning her hands. Her dark hair was left down and the wind played with the loose strands. The cold reddened her usually pale cheeks. She stopped pacing and reached into her sleeve for her handkerchief. Her beak-like nose was red and running.

She was simply lovely.

He didn't care if nobody understood why he was attracted to her. She was beautiful to him and in many respects.

"First you arrive late and then you neglect to announce yourself?" She smirked and shoved her handkerchief back into her sleeve. "Honestly, Sirius, I should take my leave of you and find myself a proper gentleman."

He knew she was only joking but his face still twisted up at her words. "Sorry to have kept you waiting, luv."

She took a few steps closer to him so that they were standing toe to toe. "Did Peter get his beloved sweets?"

He nodded. "I've told him he should give up those bloody beans. He has the worst luck with them."

"Indeed?"

"Yeah. There was this one time, he was stupid enough to eat a handful at once. He was sick for hours."

She chuckled at the thought. She had often wondered why Peter was a Marauder—he was just so different from the others—but it seemed that he was a great deal like Sirius in one respect; they both straddled the line between daring and idiotic.

"How was your detention last evening?" she asked.

"Same old. Filch's a foul git."

"What did he have you do?"

"It wasn't what he had me doing. It was that I had to do it alone," he complained.

She frowned up at him in confusion. "But I thought that James had a hand in your practical joke as well?"

"He has us serving separate detentions. I'll be with the bastard again tonight, so we better make the most of this afternoon." He put his hands on her shoulders and rubbed down her arms to stave off the cold. "Are you warm enough? Do you want to go inside?"

She shook her head. "I don't think that's wise." They had been steadily moving closer and now his breath warmed her face.

"Oh, come on. I'm bloody freezing." He paused, seeing her reluctance. "Why not?"

"You know why not."

Miraculously, Maureen was still unaware of her relationship with Sirius and Evelyn intended to keep it that way.

"Because you're worried about all the girls that'll swarm us when they see me?"

She rolled her eyes. "I would like for us to be discreet. I'm a very private person, Sirius. I would have thought you had realized that by now."

It was his turn to roll his eyes. "Oh, it's not about being private. You're ashamed to seen with me," he accused.

"We've had this conversation before," she said, her eyes narrowing. "I am not _ashamed _of you. I would just rather you respect my wishes to keep what happens between us, _between us_. The whole school doesn't need to know about our relationship for it to be validated. I assumed I had made myself perfectly clear on this matter."

His hands dropped away from her arms then. "I'm asking you to go the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer, not to let me shag you in the middle of the street."

She laughed humourlessly and took a step back from him. "Of course! It comes back to that again! Sirius Black isn't having sex. Heaven forbid!" she cried.

He groaned and looked up at the sky, gathering his patience. "I didn't mean anything by it and you know it. What did I do that's got your knickers in such a twist? I said I was sorry for being late."

"It's not because you were late. You didn't do anything!" she said, forcefully. "This isn't about _you_."

"Oh, really? Then why is it _me _you're yelling at?"

That was fair question. She wasn't really upset with Sirius, she was only arguing with him because she was frustrated with herself for not being able to make him understand. She had told him they needed to be more discreet about their romance because Maureen would undoubtedly disapprove. Evelyn hated keeping secrets but she dreaded to think how Mr. Gray would react if Maureen was to tell him. Or how Sirius would feel if he knew what would happen should her family ever know. In the end, it was all for the best. Keeping Sirius a secret meant keeping Sirius.

"Because I can't make you understand," she said weakly. She begged him with her eyes not to be angry. "It has to be this way."

His defences soon dropped and he wrapped his arms around her. He kissed the top of her head. "You need to relax, luv. You're making me nervous."

"Good." Her voice was muffled by his scarf.

"Maureen doesn't know about us and she's not going to know. So, can we please go back into the village now?"

"We could run into her." She pulled away from his chest and looked up at him, glasses sitting askew on her nose.

"Please?"

"No."

He kissed her. "Please?"

She shook her head.

He kissed all over her face until she pulled away, smirking. "My answer's still no."

He sighed, disappointed. He knew she had her reasons but he was left feeling—for possibly the first time—insecure. She claimed to share his feelings but if she did then why would she let her sister bully her into hiding their relationship?

But he kept his quandaries to himself, deciding to just enjoy their afternoon together. There would be time to talk about these things later. Right now, he just wanted to hold her close and kiss her. However, the kiss was soon cut short when the sound of approaching footsteps in the snow made them spring apart. Evelyn spun around, looking anxiously for who had stumbled upon them during such an intimate moment.

Maureen and her friends were standing a few yards away, gawking at them.

Sirius rolled his eyes. Of fucking course. How had he not seen this coming? It was the obvious punch line of a joke that the universe had come up with.

Evelyn took a few ginger steps towards her sister, to gauge her response and as expected she looked displeased.

"Maureen... I..."

"You hypocrite!" she snarled and then marched away with her sniggering companions.

Evelyn's chest constricted. Her breathing became shallow and her legs nearly gave out. A loud cracking sound rang throughout the woods. She barely heard the nearby tree splitting in half—as if struck by lightning—or Sirius' string of curses that followed. Hot tears welled and she felt her chin wobbling. Sirius' hands wrapped around her from behind, comfortingly.

"Well, I guess this means we can go for that butterbeer after all," he whispered in her ear. "So much for being discreet."

She leaned back against him heavily, taking comfort in his presence. She would have to make the most of what little time she had left to do so.

"She knows now," he soothed. "She'll just have to adjust to the idea. The worst is over, luv."

She had no words in reply, except one. "Fuck."

"Language, luv." He smirked, proud in the knowledge that he was a bad influence on her.

* * *

><p>A week.<p>

A week after Maureen had caught them and nothing. Her wrath had yet to rain down upon Evelyn. She desperately wished that Maureen would keep quiet about the entire affair, but if the look on Maureen's face when she had caught them was any indication, it was just a matter of time before the trouble started. Every morning Evelyn waited to receive a cease and desist letter from Mr. Gray, scolding her for her antics. It still hadn't come, but she knew it undoubtedly would.

"Don't look so sad," Lily said, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "Maybe if you talk to her about it, she'll understand."

Evelyn shook her head. "Wasn't it you who months ago told me not to be so naive as to expect such kindness from her? No, my sister will do the right thing."

"Telling your dad is the right thing?"

She nodded. "I told him about her and Regulus. It's only right that she tell him about Sirius and me."

"I'm a little confused. You're saying your sister is spiteful enough to tattle on you as revenge but you're defending her right to do so?" Alice asked, lying down on the couch.

"Yes."

"Oh well, that makes loads of sense," Lily muttered.

"Blackmail is such an unpleasant word," Alice said, fluffing the cushion under her head.

"No one said 'blackmail'," Evelyn said.

"Yeah, but I'm about to suggest you blackmail her so I thought I'd bring it up."

Evelyn shook her head. "I could never do that to Maureen. Besides, blackmail is beneath me."

"Then why haven't you told your dad about the way she's been behaving?" Lily asked.

"I wanted to give her the opportunity to correct herself."

Lily shrugged. "He'd just blame you, anyways."

And that was the real reason why Evelyn was keeping quiet. Her relationship, both of a platonic and romantic nature, would only incur Mr. Gray's wrath. She didn't want to rock the boat further by mentioning that she had allowed Maureen to become a miscreant.

The three girls had seated themselves around the fire in the Head's common room where Lily had invited them to study. No studying was getting done of course, despite Evelyn's best attempts to focus. She tickled her chin with the end of her quill and stared at the rug instead.

Suddenly, James appeared from his dormitory. His hands were purposefully messing up his hair for an appearance of studied carelessness. He smiled at the three girls and greeted them politely before exiting the common room.

Lily's face scrunched up in thoughtfulness. "Where do you think he's going?"

"No idea. Why?" Alice asked, inspecting her nails.

Lily shrugged and looked back down at her parchment. "I'm just wondering. Normally he'd stop and say something to try and get into my knickers."

"Does it bother you that he didn't?" Evelyn asked.

"It's just strange is all."

"Lily, you've never sought his attentions before. If he has decided to withhold them, why should you care?"

"I don't!" she insisted.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

"Alright then."

"I don't! I'm just surprised." Actually, upon reflection, Lily realized that he hadn't been harassing her as much as he used to. In fact, he hadn't made any sort of advances on her lately. He'd been a perfect gentleman. He was even being responsible, taking his duty as Head Boy a little more seriously. These were good things, she reminded herself. Still... it was awfully strange.

"Me, too," Alice said. "But it doesn't matter. I mean, you should be thankful."

"Oh yeah!" Lily's laugh sounded a little forced. "I'm definitely thankful!"

Alice and Evelyn's eyes met across the room. They shared an amused, knowing look. It was only a matter of time.

* * *

><p>They were sneaking out to be with Remus on the night of the full moon. They had reached the west courtyard, when Sirius realized they were being followed. He told Peter and James to go on without him, he'd catch up. When they were gone, he turned around and looked down at Luther who was creeping a few paces behind him. He shooed the cat, not at all liking the look it gave him.<p>

This cat had tormented Peter for months, when James had him spying on Evelyn in the dungeons. It wouldn't surprise Sirius to learn that Luther was part kneazle or something. He just seemed too smart, too expressive. Evelyn adored this cat, treating him as more than a pet. She talked to him like she would a person. At first Sirius had thought her crazy, but he'd come to accept it as one of her little eccentricities.

The cat refused to leave, merely looking up at him with those disdainful yellow eyes.

"I don't have time for this," he whispered. "Go on, now."

Luther started yowling loudly.

"Stop it!" Sirius hissed, wanting desperately to kick the noisy thing.

However, Luther did soon stop. He walked away from Sirius, his tail turned up at him haughtily. Sirius was sure the animal was flipping him off. He watched the animal leave, but soon caught sight of someone else in the courtyard. From the corner of his eye he could clearly make out the shape of someone hiding nearby. The clouds shifted and the person was bathed in the moonlight for a quick moment before disappearing once more into the shadows.

Fearing that he would expose his friends should he join them, Sirius went back inside the castle. When he entered the castle, he rushed down the corridor and watched from around the corner as the spy entered through same door quietly a few minutes later. He held his breath and flattened himself up against the wall so that they would pass by him.

When he realized who it was, he wanted to jump forward and clobber them there in the dark. It was the unmistakable stench of sandalwood and bitter herbs that tipped him off.

Snivellus.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? Questions? Startling revelations? Feel free to share. Constructive criticism is always welcome.<strong>


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter franchise. Any recognizable characters/locations/magic-thingies from the series belong to JK Rowling and Warner Bros. Author's Note: A giant thank you to my betas, who were able to get this chapter back to me in a reasonable amount of time despite our crazy schedules. I really hope you lovely people who continue to read/review/follow this story enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Sirius had kept it to himself for a couple days, allowing time for Remus to recover before he brought the news to their attention. Needless to say, his friends were just as displeased about Snape's spying as he was. However, they seemed to disagree over what was to be done about it.<p>

"What if he finds out Moony's secret?" Sirius insisted. "We can't just ignore it!"

"Indeed, we cannot!" James said. "We're going to have to be more careful next time."

"I say we put a dungbomb under his bed," Peter suggested.

Sirius frowned and shook his head. "Not good enough. If Snivellus had found out, Remus would be finished."

"But he didn't," James said. "I say we leave him alone for now."

"He was following me, Prongs! He knows something's up."

"Maybe, but what's the point in getting revenge when he hasn't done anything yet?"

Sirius groaned. "I can't believe you're not taking this more seriously. We need to teach him a lesson!"

"I can't."

"Evans wouldn't have to know you had anything to do with it."

James gave him a funny look. "You know she'd automatically blame me. I'm sorry but I don't want to jeopardize my chance with Lily when nothing's happened yet."

"They key word there being 'yet'," Sirius said, darkly. "He's up to something."

"I promise he's not going to find out!" James swore.

"What do you think we should do, Moony?" Peter asked.

Remus, who had been relatively quiet since hearing the news, spoke up. "I agree with James."

Sirius gave him a wide-eye look of disbelief. "You don't want to do anything? Why not? It's your secret at risk here."

"Exactly, it's my secret, so I think it should be my decision," Remus said, calmly. "I don't want him to find out but I also don't feel right about retaliating when he hasn't done anything yet."

Sirius pouted.

After a long moment, Remus cleared his throat again. "Maybe, it would be best if you lot didn't sneak out to see me anymore."

The three boys gave him an incredulous look.

"Don't be daft," Sirius said, dismissing the thought outright.

"I admit I don't particularly like the idea either but it seems like the safest decision for everyone involved. Snape can't know! That information in his hands is dangerous. After last year, I'd hate to think—"

"What do you mean?" James asked, concerned. "What did he do last year?"

Remus sighed and shook his head. "I'm not entirely sure that he did do anything. But I have my suspicions..."

"What?" Peter urged him.

"I think he might have been the one that poisoned Evie's little sister."

Sirius stiffened. "What?"

"Well, he's a Slytherin which means he had opportunity and he's also exceptional at Potions."

"But whoever it was posed as Evie which means they'd need one of her hairs for a Polyjuice potion," James interjected.

"Evelyn said that her hat went missing from her dormitory."

"So, it was probably a girl then. How would he be able to get the hat?"

"Maybe he's not working alone," Sirius suggested.

"I could be dead wrong. In fact, I probably am but he was just the first person that came to mind when Evie was telling me about it."

"Did you tell Evie?" James asked.

"No, she wouldn't have let him get away with it," Remus answered. "She was baying for blood back then."

Indeed, Evelyn would have taken revenge on him without hesitation. Maureen could have died. While Sirius was not particularly fond of the sickly girl, he knew how important she was to Evelyn. His sweetheart had been a wreck when it happened, going back and forth from furious to terrified for her sister's health. He understood why Remus chose not to tell her. Sirius wasn't sure he should tell her either, even now, months later. Evelyn liked to think of herself as a rational person, but she was actually intensely emotional. He knew her well enough to know, that she wouldn't handle the news well. Better to save her from the pain he decided. He would take care of it for her.

"You made the right decision," Sirius said.

Remus nodded but Peter gave him a confused look. "I don't understand. Just a minute ago you wanted revenge for him following us. Why wouldn't you tell Evie so that she could get revenge on him for poisoning her sister?"

"First of all, we have no proof, Wormtail," Remus said.

"Besides, she would just agonize whether or not to get back at him," Sirius explained. "If she did give in and retaliate, she'd spend all of her time feeling guilty. If she didn't, she'd wish she had. Trust me, she's more emotional than most." He smirked to himself. "She hates that."

James smiled at his love struck friend. In the years that he'd known Sirius, James had never seen him develop such a strong attachment to a girl. Sirius was different, but in the best way.

"She's a complex one," James smiled at him.

"If you only knew."

* * *

><p>She was standing at the sinks, washing her hands, when she heard someone vomiting rather violently in the occupied stall. She turned off the taps and, drying her hands on her robes, went to investigate. While she was not nearly as compassionate as Lily was, she had a good deal of experience with sickness. What if it was Maureen? She would want someone to be sympathetic enough to stand behind her, holding her hair and rubbing her back soothingly. She knocked on the cubicle's door.<p>

"Are you in need of assistance?"

The toilet flushed and soon the stall door opened. It _was_ Maureen. Evelyn stepped back at the dark look her sister gave her. Maureen moved past her to the sinks where she rinsed out her mouth and splashed her face. Evelyn was afraid to speak to her, after what had transpired in the woods outside of Hogsmeade village. However, her reservations weren't as important as he sister's health.

"Maureen, are you well now? Perhaps you should go and visit Madame Pomfrey. She might have something she can give you to relieve your upset stomach."

Maureen's eyes met her own in the mirror. Those dark eyes, nearly black, weren't as gentle as they once seemed. Now, in her eyes there was resentment and malice. The glaring absence of the sweet tempered girl she had once known was all Evelyn could see in them. She looked away.

"Have you been eating well? Are you dizzy?"

Maureen turned to face her, her stringy hair hanging in her face. "Stay away from me."

"Maureen, I know you're upset but you're not well. Please just let me..."

"You're a hypocrite!" she spat.

Evelyn hung her head and sighed. She had been afraid of having this conversation, but she knew it had to occur. "I understand how you might perceive me as such. However, the situations are entirely different."

Maureen crossed her arms over her flat chest. "Oh, really?"

"Regulus Black is a deviant who didn't truly care for you. Sirius is different. You also blatantly lied to me about—"

"You lied by omission, _Evie_." The name that had been given to her was now robbed of all affection by her sister's tongue.

"How was I to tell you anything?" Evelyn asked. "You demanded that I keep my distance and yet you become angry with me when I respect your wishes. I just can't seem to win, Maureen."

"You're supposed to be taking care of me," she said, rubbing her stomach gently. "But you persist on spending your time with those creatures of dirt."

Evelyn felt ice run through her veins. "Maureen, you are my sister and I love you. So I beg you to please refrain from asking me to sacrifice my friends."

"You really think they're your friends?" Maureen chuckled darkly. "You're deluding yourself."

"Why are you behaving this way? Saying these things? I'm your sister."

"Yes, and as such you should realize that your loyalty belongs to me."

Evelyn stepped back and gave her sister a hard look over the rim of her glasses. "Loyalty? I have been nothing but loyal to you. I have always put you first and I don't regret it for an instant. I just wish you could reciprocate."

"Reciprocate? This past year you have been absent."

"At your behest!" Evelyn reminded. "You wanted this, Maureen! It's entirely unfair to be upset with me for having a life outside of you. While you are always my main concern, I am not your slave!"

Maureen went to speak again but Evelyn rushed forward and grabbed her hands desperately.

"Please Maureen! For once think of my happiness! I have always taken yours into consideration, have I not? Even when I had reservations. Please don't tell father about my friends, about Sirius. I'll be more attentive if that is now your wish. Just please... allow me this one joy for myself."

Maureen pulled her hands away and said nothing. She looked at the ground for a moment as if in deliberation. She walked around Evelyn and opened the door, throwing her one last glance over her shoulder.

"End it now, or I shall do it for you," she said, evenly.

The door swung shut behind her and Evelyn felt her chest constrict painfully. She took a shuddering breath and closed her eyes, to hold back tears. She wanted to scream at her sister, she wanted cry at how unfair it was. But she didn't. She turned to the sink and splashed her face with cool water as she tended to do when she felt overwhelmed. She put her glasses back on and took a deep, steadying breath.

She didn't want to believe her sister could be so selfish and unforgiving but the truth was staring her in the face. A small part of her willed herself to hate Maureen, maybe it would be less painful to have heard those things if she did. But Evelyn couldn't hate her, not really. Maureen was still her sister and despite her obvious faults, Evelyn loved her. However, things between them had now changed.

* * *

><p>They sat side by side, legs brushing against each other. They were to go home tomorrow for the Christmas holidays, and wouldn't see each other for weeks. He was going to miss her, more than he was willing to admit to himself. After how close the two of them had grown in the last few months, he couldn't imagine going a day without seeing her, let alone weeks. So, he had asked her to break curfew with him so they could make the most of what little time they had left before they boarded the train tomorrow.<p>

They sat in an empty classroom, quietly talking about unimportant things. Everything and anything, except family. Right now the subject was a little too raw for her. She knew it was possible that she would soon be forced to end their relationship. All the same, Evelyn made no indication of it to him. She didn't want to say goodbye any sooner than she had to. So she revelled in his company for what was probably the last time.

"Can you guess what's over my head?" he asked, cheekily.

"Every clever remark?" she quipped.

"Remember that I have your present hostage, so don't get cute."

She glanced up at the mistletoe, amused by how it had suddenly appeared. She leaned over and kissed him gently.

He took her hand. "I wish you would let me send it to you."

She squeezed his hand gently. "I've already explained why that cannot be." Mr Gray was likely to burn anything he sent her.

"I know but I'd rather you open your present on Christmas morning. That way you can't smack me," he joked, opening his book bag to retrieve her gift.

It was clothing, she could tell. She anxiously opened it, prepared to dislike whatever it was. She was very particular about her apparel and having someone else pick something out for her gave her pause.

She tore at the paper and unfolded the black shawl with red roses on it. The material was soft to the touch and the shawl itself was very elegant looking. It was not at all something she'd wear but she smiled gratefully at him.

"It's beautiful," she said, softly. "Thank you."

"You hate it."

"No!" she vowed. "I love it, truly. I've never owned anything so lavish."

He shook his head and looked away. "I'm awful at gift giving. I knew I should have gone with the fudge!"

She placed a hand on his cheek and coaxed him to turn and look at her. She brushed her lips against his in a soft whisper. "I would not lie. It's not something I would have chosen myself, but I love it. I love that you would think me worthy of such finery." She kissed him firmly. "How dare you think me a liar." She smiled against his lips.

He kissed her again then reached up and covered her hand with his, nuzzling his face into her palm.

"My turn," she said, pulling away from him. She reached into her own book bag and pulled out two items covered in cloth.

He took one of the items from her, unwrapped the cloth and found a mirror underneath. He did the same with the other and found another identical mirror.

"I know I'm a handsome bloke, luv," he joked, not understanding. "...and it's awful nice of you to remind me, but..."

She elbowed him and took back one of the mirrors. "They're two-way mirrors. You give one of them to someone else and no matter where they are, if you say their name to the mirror, you can talk to them through it. I got the idea when you were telling me about you and James having to serve separate detentions."

He put the mirror back in his lap and kissed her fiercely, when they pulled away for air, he was smiling at her. It wasn't his usual cheeky smirk, but a genuine smile stretched across his face.

"I think I'm going to have to test them out," he said. "And since you won't let me owl you..."

She smiled, looking down at her lap where the second mirror lay. She let her fingers graze over the surface of the mirror. She would not have to be without him during the holidays, and that feeling made up for all the uncertainty her sister had left her with. She raised the mirror and pressed her lips against the glass.

"I'm looking forward to it."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are motivational and would be greatly appreciated!<strong>


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter franchise. Any recognizable characters/locations/magic-thingies from the series belong to JK Rowling and Warner Bros. Author's Note: ****With everything I've been dealing with lately, the last chapter was delayed longer than I would have liked. To make up for it here's the next chapter! Thanks to all of the patient people who continue to read/review/follow this story! Also, my wonderful betas deserve a round of applause for all of their help and advice! I hope you like the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Evelyn stood outside on Christmas Eve, or rather early Christmas morning as it was well past midnight. It was snowing and the flakes clung to her dark hair, dampening it. She was shivering and her teeth chattered, having been outside for too long in nothing but her dressing gown and slippers. Common sense told her to go inside and seek the warmth that her bed offered. However, she didn't want to be the first to say goodnight. Sirius had called her name earlier, scaring the wits out of Luther who had been lying on top of the mirror he'd leant her.<p>

They'd been speaking for over an hour now and it really was time to part ways. She was to be up in a few short hours to greet the day with her sister and Mr. Gray. Speaking of whom, Mr. Gray still hadn't mentioned her Sirius to her. Maureen had still not told him much to Evelyn's delight, though she was curious what was keeping her silent. Whatever it was, was greatly appreciated.

"Why are your lips blue?" he asked her. Looking at the mirror she could see his face was pulled into a frown.

"I'm cold."

His eyes widened in shock. "Are you... Please tell me you're not outside!"

She gave him a look, as if he were the ridiculous one. "Of course, I am!" she said. "I could not have answered your call, had I stayed inside. Mr. Gray would surely have heard us."

He sighed and shook his head at her foolishness. "Get inside before you freeze, will you?"

"I can handle the cold, Sirius."

"I mean it! Go," he ordered. "I'd like you to be defrosted by the next time I see you."

She allowed a small smile to appear on her face. She smiled a lot more often these days and the notion that he was partly responsible for it, made him smile too.

"I must bid you goodnight then," she said, regretfully.

"Sweet dreams, luv." He blew her a kiss and waited. "You're supposed to catch it."

She rolled her eyes at his nonsense.

"Come on," he prodded. "I can't kiss you properly, so catch it."

Sighing, she raised her hand so that it would be visible to him in his mirror and pretended to catch the airborne kiss. "There. Are you happy now?"

He smiled and nodded, his hair falling in his eyes. "Unbelievably."

"Goodnight," she whispered. "And Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas!"

She snuck back inside the house, as quietly as she possibly could. She stripped herself of her nightgown, kicked off her slippers, and slipped between the sheets of her bed. She pulled the covers up to her chin and waited for the warmth to surround her. Luther, who had been waiting for her to return from her meeting with Sirius, leaped up onto the bed. She could see the disapproval all over his little face.

"Don't ruin this for me, Luther," she whispered. "I'm very happy."

He sighed and curled up behind her.

"Happy..." Maureen's voice echoed in their room. Evelyn strained her eyes to see her through the dark. She was sitting up in bed with her arms crossed over her chest. "But at whose expense?"

Evelyn said nothing, wanting to ignore her. She would not let Maureen ruin this for her either. Evelyn had every intention of enjoying what little time she had left with Sirius. "Happy Christmas, Maureen."

"You're being extraordinarily selfish, Evelyn. But it's Christmas, so consider this my gift to you: I will give you one last chance to end things with that boy before I am forced to tell father."

Evelyn burrowed down into her pillow, trying not to let the threat get to her. She knew her time with Sirius was limited, but she was not ready for it to finish just yet. If that made her selfish, then so be it. After years of catering to her sister, didn't she deserve to be the littlest bit selfish? Maureen would have to be the one to end this relationship because if Evelyn was to let go of Sirius it would be through clawing, grasping fingers.

* * *

><p><em>Three weeks later<em>

Having returned to Hogwarts, Evelyn continued as she had before the break. She spent time with her friends and with Sirius, especially. Knowing that they were on borrowed time, she allowed for him to take certain liberties. She let Sirius hold her hand in public, no longer caring if it was indecent. When they were alone and kissing, she let his hands wander over her clothed body so long as they did not linger anywhere too long. These were small and by no means salacious steps but Sirius appreciated them all the same. He knew she was making the effort to relax at his touch, to trust him. But still... his sweetheart was a prude. In a way, it was almost adorable.

They still tended to avoid important discussions, including the one about sex. This was mostly due to Evelyn's reluctance. It was as if she didn't want to look towards the future, for fear of what she would find. It made him feel rather unsure of her feelings for him. Deep down, beneath all that bravado, she reduced him to an insecure little boy. In his entire life, no one had ever made him feel that way. He had always been sure of himself.

That is until recently.

Since their return to school, he had done something that had stirred the cauldron—so to speak. His friends weren't speaking to him and, by Dumbledore's decree, he was to serve detention every evening for three months. He was also banned from Hogsmeade, which is why he was sitting all alone in an empty corridor on a Saturday afternoon. All things considered, Dumbledore had been fairly lenient with him. So he didn't bother using one of the secret passage ways that would have led him there. He didn't want to wander around a busy Hogsmeade village anyway—he was in too foul a mood to be around people right now.

Evelyn didn't seem to care one way or another. She appeared suddenly and curled up beside him on the stone floor, tugging down her navy blue skirt as she did. When he didn't look at her, she leaned closer and started leaving little kisses along his jaw. He still refused to look at her. He couldn't. If he did, she would know what he'd done. She'd be disgusted.

She continued sprinkling little kisses, quite liking the way his unshaven skin felt against her lips. She started whispering in between pecks, coaxing him to look at her. He continued to resist and eventually she grew tired of waiting.

"Sirius," she said, sternly. "Don't ignore me."

He looked down at their now entwined fingers. Her hand was so soft. He wondered where else she was soft. If her thighs would be as pale and smooth as he imagined them to be. He was not in the mood for talking but he knew better than to ask anything else from her. She was not one to be rushed.

"I'd like to be alone," he murmured. "No offence, luv."

Her left hand came to rest on his right arm. She lightly traced her fingernails along the material of his shirt.

"Very well," she said, quietly. "I'll stay and make sure no one bothers you."

A tiny smirk made its way on to his face. "You know what I meant."

"Yes, but I'm choosing to disregard it. We can be alone together."

He sighed and let his broad shoulders sag. He was tired and aggravated. At her, at this school, at his friends, and at himself most of all. "Please, Evelyn, I'm not in the best of moods."

"Oh yes, that's rather obvious." Her left hand fell away from his arm, resting in her lap. "Do you wish to talk about what's troubling you?"

"No," he said, bluntly.

"Why not?"

"I just don't want to."

"Well, I'm not going to stop pestering you until you tell me," she announced, firmly. "I can be just as stubborn as you are, Sirius."

"I'm not talking about it!"

"We'll see. Might I remind you that I have spent fifteen years caring for one of the most obstinate girls there ever was. Your petulance is nothing compared to Maureen."

He snorted. "And we all know how well you handle her," he snipped.

Her expression turned stony and he was immediately sorry. He brought their joined hands up to his mouth and he kissed the back of her hand by way of apology.

"That was rather harsh," she observed.

He nodded, still unable to meet her gaze directly. "I've been hearing a lot of that lately," he muttered. "I'm sorry, luv."

She rested her head on his shoulder. "Are you sincerely?"

He turned his head and kissed her widow's peak. "Yes."

"Then you owe me an explanation. What has put you in such an irritable state?"

"Evelyn..."

"Tell me," she urged. "Whatever it is, it cannot be so very bad."

He banged his head against the wall he was propped up against. He crossed his legs at his ankles and balled up his right hand in a fist. "It can. Trust me, it can."

"Let me be the judge of that."

He looked down at her. "I don't come off looking so well in this particular story."

She snorted. "I've yet to hear one where you did."

"This is different." His tone was serious. "I've really fucked up."

"I shall not condemn you. You have my word. Please, my darling."

She had taken to calling him that since returning after the Christmas holiday. It seemed like such a formal term of endearment, but it rolled off her tongue with such ease. It pleased him to no end that she so readily was able to refer to him as such. Also, it was never "darling" but always "my darling". He liked being called hers almost as much as he liked calling her his.

It was that endearment that made him crumble. He divulged the entire story to her, even parts he knew he was not supposed to share. He told her of Snape's spying. How Snape was the one suspected of poisoning Maureen. How he had only been trying to teach Snivellus a lesson when he told him about the tunnel under the Whomping Willow that led to the Shrieking Shack. How he had used Remus' lycanthropy in his plot. How he had concealed his plans from his friends and how it had gotten out of hand. How James had saved Snape just in time. How James wouldn't speak to him now. How Remus still doesn't know. The whole awful truth. She let him speak without interruption and only when he was finished, did she say anything.

"You and your friends are animagi?" she asked with a blank expression.

"Yes."

"You're that dog that I ran into last winter."

Sirius nodded.

"I should have known. Those eyes were so familiar."

He gave her an expectant look. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"I guess I'm surprised you're not going off about Remus being a werewolf."

She sighed. "I've actually known that for quite some time."

"Did he tell you?" he asked, stunned.

She shook her head. "No, I deduced it myself." She let him marvel at this news for moment. "I don't care about his condition," she added. "But I think it best we don't inform him that I know. He's very private and I don't wish to upset him."

He nodded. "When I tell him everything, I think you knowing will be the least of his concerns."

"Snape's been sworn to secrecy, I take it?"

Sirius nodded and then banged his head against the wall again. As much as he hated Snivellus, he hadn't intended to actually put him in harm's way. He'd been trying to get revenge on Evelyn's behalf, but moreover, he'd been trying to give him a scare so that's he'd stop snooping around. He'd wanted to protect Remus' secret. Well, that certainly backfired!

As sorry as he was for the way things had almost turned out, he would not apologize for his intentions. Besides, it wasn't as if he'd forced Snape to go to the Shrieking shack on the night of the full moon.

"How have you been punished?"

"Three months' detention and I'm banned from Hogsmeade."

"I knew that," she said. "I didn't want to go without you, so I stayed behind."

He squeezed her hand gently in thanks, glad that she had ignored his earlier request to be alone.

"I've tried to apologize but James won't even look at me. How can I say I'm sorry if he won't listen?" He rolled his eyes. "He's changed."

"He's growing up," she said. "And at some point you'll have to, too."

He rolled his eyes again and gave a noncommittal shrug.

"I mean it, Sirius!"

"If you're going to continue to lecture me, I'm going to go find someone else to be alone with."

"Who would that be exactly?" she snapped. "Who will you turn to when you've completely isolated yourself for the sake of ridiculous antics?"

He hung his head, shamefaced.

Evelyn took a deep breath before she continued. "Anyway, I don't believe James is the one who you should be apologizing to. You used Remus' condition to someone's disadvantage. He deserves an apology."

Sirius nodded. "I know."

"After you ask Remus for his forgiveness, you should then express your gratitude to James for intervening. What you did was unforgivably foolish," she said, seriously. "And I could strike you for being so thoughtless."

He looked up at her, the corners of his mouth turning up ever so slightly.

"This is no light matter, Sirius," Evelyn scolded. "You almost killed someone and you would've made Remus your accomplice. Had something horrible taken place, he would have to live with the guilt for the rest of his life."

"Do you think he'll forgive me?"

She shrugged. "I will not make you any promises that he will but, from what I know of his disposition, I do believe that in time he could...if you are truly repentant."

"I am."

"Did you apologize to Snape? It was his life that was put in danger, after all."

His eyes turned cold. "In Dumbledore's office. I know I did a bad thing but it's not as though he didn't have it coming. He was the one that tried to poison your sister."

"He doesn't deserve to die, Sirius." Evelyn turned and looked ahead, no longer able to meet his gaze. She swallowed thickly before attempting to speak again. "And there's no way to be certain that it was him."

"I feel pretty damn certain."

"Why didn't you tell me? I think, of all people, I had the right to know." Her nails bit into the back of his hand, painfully.

He leaned in to kiss her temple, trying to calm her, but she pulled away. "I didn't want you to do something that you'd regret," he said. "I'm the stupid one, remember?"

She was silent for a while, debating her feelings regarding Snape. If he was truly the one to poison Maureen, then in her eyes, he did deserve to be taught a lesson. Though he had concealed it from her, Sirius had spared her any guilt she might have felt for exacting her own revenge. For undoubtedly, she would have become overwhelmed by anger and a thirst for vengeance. It was a complicated situation but one thing was clear: Sirius had been thinking of her.

"While I do not approve of your methods or of your concealment, I suppose I can appreciate your concern for my conscience." She let go of his hand then stood up, brushing down her skirt and scowling at him. "However, I warn you that should you keep such pertinent information from me again, I will little choice but to hex you."

He looked up at her, nursing his sore hand. She was frowning, clearly not happy with him. But she had stayed and hadn't let go of his hand once. He finally admitted to himself what he had known for a quite some time. He wasn't ready to tell her, but he felt it acutely in that moment.

She gave him a hand in getting up off the floor.

"No more wallowing," she said, firmly. "You need to talk to you friends. It's time to take responsibility, Sirius."

"Responsibility? What's that?" he joked, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"There you are," she said, rolling her eyes. She started walking away, expecting him to follow, which he did. "I was worried I'd have to wade through more of that self-pity before I found you."

He knew what he had to do, he had always known but hearing her say it out loud, was motivating. Now was not the time to be sitting on his arse, doing nothing. It was time to make amends and get his friends back.

* * *

><p>Now that she'd seen it, Lily found it almost impossible not to gape like a moron.<p>

She was in her Potions lesson, examining dangerous potions. Amongst them was a small vial of Amortentia. The scent of the potion was said to be different to everyone because it smells of what a person finds attractive. Professor Slughorn had allowed for the class to pass the vial around, and inspect it closely. Snape had turned around in his seat and handed it to her, the sleeve of his robe rising slightly as he stretched, revealing his forearm. Taking the vial from him, she had looked at his pasty skin closer and realized what was tattooed there. Her jaw dropped.

As did the vial she'd been holding, spilling the contents all over herself.

"Shit," she muttered, looking at her stained robes.

"Everything alright, Lily?" Professor Slughorn asked.

"I'm fine, Professor," she replied, politely. "But I've spilt the potion all down my front. I'm so sorry!"

"Not at all!" He waved away her apology. "I have another vial in my office, I'll just pop in and get it. Oh, and don't worry. The potion is only effective if ingested."

She forced a smile but had only been half listening, her focus lying elsewhere.

Severus bore the dark mark. She didn't want to believe it, but she had seen for herself. He had told her of his plans to become a Death Eater, but now that he actually was one...she felt sick. She avoided looking at him, afraid he'd catch her gaping at his arm. Should she report him? Probably. Yet, Lily wasn't sure she could. Despite the awful things he had done and would no doubt do in the future, she couldn't expose him. She had loved this boy once, long ago. He'd been her best friend. She knew it was naïve but she couldn't help but nurse that small flicker of hope for him that dwelled deep inside her. Maybe he would come to his senses. Either way, she would be monitoring him more closely from now on.

She was holding her robes away from her, to keep the potion from seeping down to her blouse. From the corner of her eye she saw someone offering her a napkin. She accepted it gratefully and started dabbing her now cinnamon smelling robes.

"Thanks," she said.

"No problem."

She looked to her left, realizing who the person was that had been kind enough to summon a napkin for her. Potter smiled at her and she found herself smiling back, shyly.

Lately, Lily had found herself warming to Potter. He seemed to have matured over the past few months, and she found him far less annoying. She was now able to tolerate his presence and even make polite chitchat with him occasionally. He was still looking at her fixedly through his glasses. Had his eyes always been hazel? She would have sworn they were brown, although this was the first time that she had really stopped to look. Lily reached up and smoothed down her tresses, suddenly feeling insecure with how carefully he was watching her. His own dark hair was its usual mess, sticking up at the back. She wondered if it would stay down if she...

She threw the napkin back at him and looked down at her desk. "Bollocks." When did that happen?

* * *

><p><strong>Recently, I received my first flame... on Christmas! What a Grinch! It took me aback, at first. I don't shy away from criticism, because it's how I get better. However, this person wasn't able to articulate their reasoning for disliking it. They seemed more interested in bashing me and the story. It also seemed to me that they've missed the point of Evelyn entirely. If that person would like to explain their opinion further, I invite them to do so. But until then, I'm going to simply respond by quoting Cyril Connolly. "Better to write for yourself and have no public, than to write for the public and have no self." I'm proud of this story, I've worked hard on it, and that's really what matters. If anyone else happens to like it, that's just icing on the cake :)<strong>

**I hope you all had a lovely Christmas and that you'll have a happy New Year! See you in 2014! (Drink responsibly!)**


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter franchise. Any recognizable characters/locations/magic-thingies from the series, belong to JK Rowling and Warner Bros. Author's Note: Happy 2014! I hope your new year is off to as good a start as mine is. A big shout out to my betas, Nooka and JDeppIsMyLovely, for all of their help and advice. Another debt of gratitude goes out to all of you who continue to read/review/follow this story. The next chapter might be posted later than I'd like. I'm directing a play-between that and school, I might not find the time to update. I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

><p>The end of January came quicker than either Evelyn or Alice had expected, so it was a mad rush to find Lily a birthday gift. Alice had ended up getting her a fancy pair of shoes—making up for the ones that Remus had ruined—and Evelyn had bought her a lovely gold and dove-feather quill from Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop.<p>

"... Happy Birthday to you!" Alice finished off key. Lily blew out her candle and the other two girls clapped happily.

They had brought the birthday girl to the Three Broomsticks for butterbeer and a slice of the carrot cake Evelyn had bought from Madame Puddifoot's. The three spent the afternoon chatting merrily, ignoring the dirty looks that were sent their way from a group of Slytherins seated at a nearby table.

"I was talking to Professor Flitwick the other day, and he told me something rather interesting.

"What was that?" Evelyn asked before taking a sip of her butterbeer. She didn't really much care for the beverage but Alice and Lily refused to let her order tea in a pub.

"They're thinking of cutting down the number of Hogsmeade visits."

"Why?" Lily asked, helping herself to another slice of carrot cake.

"I guess Hogsmeade gets too busy when Hogwarts student are here every weekend."

"That's a shame!"

"I know but I don't think that's the real reason for it."

"What do you mean?" Evelyn asked.

Alice leaned forward and lowered her voice. "I think it has to do with all those Death Eater attacks that have been in the Daily Prophet. I think Dumbledore's worried that Hogsmeade will be next."

Evelyn looked down at the table, with great concentration. Her mind conjured memories of that night when her old school had been attacked. She didn't so much mind staying away from the village if it meant avoiding a similar experience. Stepping over the bodies of dead peers was not something one got over so easily.

"I suppose it's probably for the best then," Lily said.

Evelyn nodded.

"We'll just have to make the most of today!"

Alice smiled and held up her glass. "Here, here!"

She and Lily clinked glasses, laughing when their drinks sloshed over the rims and splashed their hands. Evelyn offered them each a napkin, rolling her eyes at their childish antics.

A few minutes later Rosmerta, the young barmaid, appeared at their table with another round of butterbeer. Alice grabbed a glass eagerly. Evelyn sighed, looking down at the drink and Lily's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Oh, I'm sorry Miss Rosmerta," she said picking up her drink and offering it back to the woman. "But we didn't order these."

"These are compliments from the gentlemen at that table over there," Rosmerta said, gesturing toward a table in the corner where the Marauders—minus one—were sitting.

James lifted his glass into the air, toasting Lily and smiling at her all the while. Lily turned around in her seat, blushing. Alice tittered like mad until Evelyn gave her a swift kick in the shin.

"That was nice of them," Evelyn said, giving Alice a look of warning.

"Yes, it was." Lily smiled shyly.

"Should we ask them to join us?"

The redhead shook her head furiously, her face almost the colour of her hair now. She couldn't explain why, but these days James was not the same pillock he'd always been. Lately, he was polite and responsible, and wasn't constantly seeking her attention. He was suddenly different and so she couldn't help but look at him differently. When he smiled at her now, she got butterflies in her stomach instead of the usual feelings of disdain. Somehow her newfound feelings towards Potter were stronger than any she had ever had for the handful of boys she had fancied in the past. It was disconcerting to say the least.

"Are you alright?" Alice asked, smothering a smirk.

Lily nodded her head and tucked her hair behind her ears, nervously. She reached for her glass of butterbeer and gulped it down in one breath. She slammed the glass onto the table when she was done. "So, what were we talking about?" she asked, her voice rather high pitched.

Evelyn stood up suddenly with a look of determination. "I'll be right back," she announced and went to move towards the Marauder's table.

"No!" Lily exclaimed in panic grabbing Evelyn's arm. "Evie, I don't want him to sit with us!"

Evelyn's face softened and she gently pried Lily's fingers from her arm. "Do not worry yourself. I have no intention of extending an invitation. I merely have to ask Remus something."

When she had finally escaped Lily's clutches, she marched over to the table. She put her hands on her hips and gave them a stern look.

"He's here, isn't he?" The way she said it made her question sound more like a statement.

"Who?" Peter squeaked, anxiety written all over his face.

"You know very well who, Peter."

James's fingers traced the rim of his glass. "What makes you think Sirius is here?"

She picked up a half empty glass of butterbeer that was placed next to James' glass. "I glanced over once or twice while sitting at my table, drinking this swill. I suddenly realized that this glass had been disappearing and reappearing, each time with less butterbeer. There are three of you present and yet four chairs have been pulled out from the table. I know that the rift between you and Sirius was recently mended. I've had the strangest feeling since sitting down that someone was watching me, and none of you have denied my accusation. All of these things, coupled with Sirius' penchant for rule breaking, have led me to the conclusion that he is, in fact, here."

The three boys looked towards the seemingly empty chair with stunned expressions.

"It would seem that the jig is up," Remus said.

A heavy sigh could be heard, confirming Evelyn's suspicions. "I should have known you'd be the one to figure it out. You're too bloody observant."

She frowned looking at the not-so-empty chair where her somehow invisible boyfriend was sitting. "I'll discuss this with you later."

* * *

><p>She had meant to scold him for going to Hogsmeade when he was supposed to be serving a punishment, but she didn't get very far in her lecture before he found a way to distract her.<p>

He kissed her with fervour. His fingers dug into her hips and he pulled her closer so that her front was pressed fully against his. Her hands reached up to tangle in the dark strands of his hair. She loved the desperate way he held her, it made her feel powerful in an intoxicating and unfamiliar way. His hands moved again—one to hold the back of her head and the other to gently cup her breast through her blouse.

It certainly wasn't unpleasant, but it was incredibly distracting knowing it was there. She was still adjusting to his wandering hands and it was a little unsettling for his hands to touch her so confidently. He had grazed her breasts before but he was now actually cupping it firmly in his large hand. She wasn't sure how to react, especially when he gently began kneading her breast. Sirius made a needful sound and starting trailing kisses along her jaw, making her forget how to breathe. He definitely seemed alright with the brash touching and for his sake she tried to adjust to it. However, when she felt something hard against her stomach, her eyes flew open in panic.

Her hands grabbed Sirius' hair by the fistful and yanked his head away.

"Ah!" he cried, releasing his own hold on her to try and free his hair from her grasp. "What are you doing?"

"I could ask you the very same question." She let go of him.

"What?" he asked, rubbing at his scalp gingerly. "What did I do?"

"You know very well," she said, attempting to tame the mess he'd made of her own hair.

He stared at her with wide, irritated eyes. "Don't do that! Don't tell me what I do and don't know! I have no idea why you're in a huff."

She straightened her clothes and stood up straight. "You were touching me inappropriately."

"What? Because I touched your—?"

"Yes!" she snapped, cutting him off.

He gave her an exasperated sigh, shoving his hands into his pockets and leaning against the wall beside her. They had just been kissing and touching intimately in the middle of the corridor, she realized mortified. Why did she keep letting things like this happen? It was one thing to allow Sirius to hold her hand or share a kiss in the hallway but it was another to be pressed up against the wall and groped. He had accused her of being ashamed of him, but that wasn't the case. She was ashamed of herself for her lack of control over her emotions, over her body. What if someone had seen? Why was he able to drive her to utter distraction? She was no better than the girls Sirius used to...'date'. An embarrassed blush made its way across her pale skin.

Sirius sighed beside her. "Relax, luv. No one saw," he said, reading her mind. "Not that there was anything to see."

Her eyes narrowed on him and her lips pursed angrily. "You see nothing wrong with the total lack of propriety we just displayed?"

He shook his head. "We were kissing," he said, rolling his eyes. "Hardly anything scandalous, I've been caught doing much worse."

She met his eye sharply before marching away from him. "Indeed."

He thumped his head back against the wall, before chasing after her. "Wait!"

She didn't stop, even when they reached a more populated area. She wouldn't look at him but shortened her stride, allowing him walk beside rather than behind her. The conversation was by no means over, though. She merely lowered her voice so only he could hear. "I was well aware of your reputation, Sirius, having witnessed it firsthand."

He nodded, not seeing much point in denying it. Everyone and their mother knew that Sirius Black was a slag. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up Heather."

"Or that Mary girl?"

"Mary? Who's...oh, right."

"While I do not approve of your past indiscretions, I cannot hold them against you. However, I must once more remind you that you will be seriously disappointed if you continue to nurse your expectations of sexual intercourse with me."

"I have no expectations, Evelyn," he said. "Only hopes."

The cold look on her face was gone and replaced with a quiet amusement. His words were accentuated by the slump of his broad shoulders. If she was honest, she felt a little bit sorry for him. He was very much in tuned with the sexual aspects of life. She knew she must be a great disappointment as a girlfriend. Yet despite this particular sore spot, she was not willing to contradict her upbringing in such a way.

"Are you afraid of sex?" Sirius asked, wiping the amused look off of her face. "You always seem on edge whenever the topic comes up."

She sniffed and quickened her pace, as if trying to escape the conversation now that it had taken an uncomfortable turn. "I'm not afraid of fornication. How absurd!"

He eyed her with scepticism. Maybe she wasn't afraid but he could see that the topic definitely intimidated her more than she was letting on.

"Sex is a natural part of life, luv," Sirius said, putting a hand on her shoulder and stopping her. "Having it doesn't make you any less respectable."

"It made you and those tarts far less respectable." She turned to face him.

He sighed and dropped his hand from her shoulder. "I'm not asking you to be one of those girls and I'm really not trying to pressure you. I'm just asking you to consider it. You shouldn't avoid talking about this. It's a healthy and natural part of life, you know. There's no shame in showing someone the passion you feel for them."

She took a step away from him and started pulling her hair back—a definite sign that she was closing herself off. "We should be discussing your venturing into the village. Not this! It is inappropriate to discuss such matters."

"I'm no gentleman."

"I'm well aware."

"If we don't talk about it, how will we know we're on the same page? We need to discuss this!"

"Why? We're not engaging in sexual activities nor will we be anytime soon."

He sighed again, starting to get a little frustrated. "We might! You read all of those muggle romance stories. You must have read about characters that fall in love and have sex."

"Falling in love?" She paused a moment before continuing, careful of her tone. "Is that what we're doing?"

He nearly choked on his tongue, trying to back pedal.

While Sirius knew that he loved her, he didn't think now was the right time to tell her. It was too soon and by her tone, he was certain she thought so too. He reached up and caught her hands, bringing them away from her hair. He stroked the back of her hands with the pads of his thumbs, tenderly. His mouth opened and closed a few times but no actual words came out. He wasn't quite sure how to explain himself. _She_ was the articulate one.

He floundered for a few more seconds before she spared him. "When the characters do give into desire, it ends dreadfully more often than not. There are consequences to letting passion overtake you," she explained, her gaze directed at the floor between them.

"I know the contraception charm," he joked.

She gave him a withering look. "You know what I mean."

He stared at her for a long moment, considering her. "You don't think you'll ever want to?" he asked, rather afraid of the answer.

She tugged her hands out of his grasp. She wanted to now, and that's what was so frightening. There was a longing, a burning deep inside. She wanted to touch and be touched by him. Her affection for him had grown in intensity and she found herself struggling to deny his advances. She wondered what it would be like if she was to be laid bare before him, to see him just as exposed. No, sex with Sirius was not an unappealing notion. It was a powerful curiosity, but one that she was hesitant to indulge in. She was not accustomed to these feelings, nor had her upbringing encouraged them.

It was the fear of what would follow that bothered her most, though. What if Mr. Gray discovered their affair? Their forced separation would be all the more unbearable if they had had consummated their relationship, wouldn't it? What if he suddenly decided he preferred his previous experiences better? Would he grow bored with her the way he had with dozens of girls before? She knew her worries could only be laid to rest if she shared them with him, but she couldn't. She was scared that he would decide that she wasn't worth the trouble.

"I'm not entirely sure if I will. I'm only certain that I'm not ready right now," she said, firmly. "Now, can we _please _lay this conversation to rest?"

"Alright." Having forfeited, he slung an arm around her shoulders and led her down the corridor. "But we'll have to talk more about this eventually. In the meantime maybe you should educate yourself."

"I know the basics of fornication," she muttered, looking away from him uncomfortably.

"I don't just mean the mechanics, luv. I think you need to learn the emotional stuff about sex. Stuff you can't learn from books. Maybe ask one of your girly mates so that if you ever do want to...you'll be prepared."

Evelyn frowned. She was raised to believe such matters were not included in polite conversation, but it seemed important to him that she do this. Not for him but for herself. She found herself nodding in agreement. If or when the time came that she was ready, she would pose the questions she couldn't ask Sirius now.

Sirius kissed her forehead and steered them in the direction of their Potions lesson.

He knew he could wait for her to be ready. More importantly, Sirius _would_ wait. He knew it was unfair to expect her to make love with him, when he couldn't even say the words. He may want to have a sex—of course, he did!—but Sirius wanted to have it with her. Sex seemed far more important to him now that Evelyn was the person he wanted to have it with. He'd give it time. Patience was key in regards to Evelyn, this was something he knew very well by now.

* * *

><p><em>Two weeks later...<em>

Valentine's Day came and went without either one of them mentioning sex again.

Evelyn sighed and changed into her nightdress. She let her hair down and emptied out her book bag in search of her hairbrush. Finding it, she began combing through her dark tresses. She caught sight of the vase on her bedside table. It was a gift from Sirius, charmed so that she would always have flowers in it.

"Isn't it lovely?" She smiled.

Luther, who sat beside the vase, tilted his head questioningly.

"I do so love fresh flowers, Black Eyed Susans particularly. Sirius was very thoughtful," she said, fondly.

The feline rolled his eyes, having heard all this before. Evelyn caught him and huffed, not understanding what it was that Luther didn't like about Sirius. She had tried to be on the lookout for any signs that he was not to be trusted but the more she got to know him the fewer reasons she had found. Was Luther perhaps jealous that her time was being shared with yet another person? Or could it be because Sirius could transform into a dog of all things?

"Luther, my dear, you must make your peace with this. Whatever your reasons are for disliking Sirius, they cannot be so very important." She put her brush back into her book bag and began rifling through her books, determining what was to be returned to the library.

She had just started telling Luther of the interesting Charms lesson she'd had earlier that day, when she came across a folded up bit of parchment.

It wasn't hers, she had picked it up off of the floor when Peter had dropped it on the way out of their Potions lesson. He had bumped into her and then rushed off so fast that she hadn't had enough time to return it—Evelyn was quite sure he was scared of being alone with her.

She unfolded the parchment looking for any bit of writing to indicate whether or not it was urgent that she find Peter and return it right away. However, spreading it out in front of her, she saw that it was completely blank. She would use it then, for she sincerely doubted that Peter would miss a spare bit of parchment.

Her eyes inexplicably began watering in that moment and she placed the parchment down onto her bed. She had no idea why her eyes were suddenly bothering her but she had to remove her glasses so that she could dab at her eyes with her handkerchief. It wasn't allergies, she was sure of it. Her flowers had been sitting next to her bed for days. What could be...

Catching a glimpse of the parchment she saw black ink appearing all over it. It was as if ink was seeping from her bed covers through to the paper. She put her glasses back on but instantly the ink was gone and it was an ordinary bit of parchment once more. Evelyn removed her glasses and rubbed at her eyes. She looked back down and saw the ink once more spreading all over the paper. It was rather perplexing but upon closer inspection, she realized what the ink was illustrating.

"It's a map of Hogwarts!"

She watched tiny footprints move all over the map with names of people above them. It was a map of the school that showed where everyone was at that precise time. She scanned it, curiously only able to read it without her glasses. Lily and James were in the Head's common room, Alice was in the girls' bathroom, Peter was in his dormitory and Remus was in the Gryffindor common room with someone named Rebecca Merryweather. Evelyn searched the map until she found Sirius, who was down at Hagrid's hut undoubtedly serving his detention.

"Frightfully clever!" she whispered in awe. Had Peter really come up with such an impressive invention? She rather doubted it.

Looking down into the dungeons, she spotted Maureen's name down in the common room. She let out a little laugh. It truly was a remarkable device. Evelyn eventually found her own name. She took a couple of steps backwards and watched as the footprints on the map mirrored her movements. She also noticed someone else's name next to hers, signalling that was not alone. She glanced about the room to see if someone had come in without her noticing, but she was alone. She peered closer and read the name.

Luther Cristol.

She let out a tiny gasp. "That's so strange! Luther, I think you... Why do you have a last name?"

Luther stood on all fours now, knocking over her vase. She waited, confused for some explanation. But of course, he couldn't explain it her. Cats don't speak. They also rarely have surnames. She looked back down on the map, finding the owelry. There were no names written there because it would seem that animals don't appear on the map. Only people did.

"You—?" She trailed off, startled when he leapt off of her nightstand and darted out of the room. Evelyn dropped the map and chased after him, but he outran her. She never found him. When she eventually returned to her dormitory later that night, the map had also disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm nervous, treading into uncharted territory by bringing sex into the equation. I think they handled "the talk" okay for now. Let me know what you think? <strong>


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter franchise. Any recognizable characters/locations/magic-thingies from the series belong to JK Rowling and Warner Bros. Author's Note: A giant bear hug to my fabulous betas, who were very supportive when I was nervous about taking this story in a new, uncomfortable but necessary direction. Also, another round of applause for everyone who continues to read/review/follow this story. You have no idea how encouraging it is to know you guys care about it. Again, if my next update isn't posted as soon as you'd like, I'm very sorry. I've been super busy directing this play, which has become the bane of my existence .**

* * *

><p>It was the first sunny day they'd had in weeks, March began and the snow had already melted. It was surprisingly decent weather, so Evelyn decided to take full advantage of it. She sat out on the lawn, on the hill overlooking the Forbidden Forest. Her hair was swept up into its usual bun, her glasses were perched on her nose and a rather thick book sat open in her lap. She was the picture of concentration, never once looking up from what she was reading.<p>

Sirius slowly crept closer, intending on surprising her. He took a deep breath and—

"Don't even think about it," Evelyn said, not bothering to glance up from the page.

"How did you know I was there?" he asked, plopping down on the grass next to her.

"I could feel your eyes on me."

"Oh, really?" Sirius smirked. "Can you feel this?" He leant closer to her and started pressing kisses along the side of her neck.

She allowed him to continue but she didn't stop reading. She smothered a small smile at his frustrated huff, rather enjoying the fact that he was so eager for her attention. Well, she did like it until he snatched the book away from her.

"Sirius, return my book to me at once!" she demanded, but removed her glasses all the same, knowing that she would not be returning to her reading.

He held it as far away from her as his arm would reach and smiled toothily at her pathetic attempts to retrieve it. "What exactly are you doing outside on a lovely Saturday afternoon like this? If you're not careful people might talk. You don't want to lose your reputation as 'Queen of the library'."

She rolled her eyes. "I was reading that!" She reached for the book once more. "It's too lovely a day to be cooped up indoors. Besides, I could no longer stomach the continuous sounds students made from behind the stacks. That reminds me... where have _you_ been?"

He continued to play keep away. "Alright, I admit it! I was behind the stacks with Deidre Crosby. I'm sorry you had to find out this way," he said, eyes glinting in jest.

Evelyn sat up straight, no longer attempting to get her book back. She knew it was a joke—Deidre Crosby was a homosexual—but she found it incredibly unfunny. The memory of catching him and Heather Whitmore in the library still made her cringe. He sobered up, feeling her go rigid beside him. She kept a straight face, but he saw through it.

"Something wrong?"

"No."

He was unconvinced. He peered closer at her, taking in her haggard appearance. "You look awful."

"Well, thank you."

"That's not what I meant. You know you're gorgeous." She didn't, actually. Sirius was perhaps the only person to ever think so. "I don't know—you just look different...tired."

She shook her head. "Nothing's wrong. I'd just like my book back, please."

He sighed. She could run so hot and cold sometimes. It was both frustrating and intriguing. He cleared his throat and changed the subject. "Speaking of giving things back..."

"Yes?" She raised an eyebrow at the slight tone of nervousness in his voice.

"Peter, being Peter, accidently dropped something the other day. He said you were there and that you might have found it."

"Oh? And what am I meant to have found?"

"A spare bit of parchment."

"I'm afraid not."

"Oh."

"I did find something else, The Marauders' Map?"

Sirius hung his head and groaned. "Of course _you_ were able to read it."

She dreaded having to admit that she'd lost the boys' map. She'd immediately woken the girls in her room, insisting that they return it at once. Of course, none of the girls had been stupid enough to admit to taking it for fear of Evelyn setting their beds on fire.

"I'm so very sorry, my darling," Evelyn said. "But it was stolen from me."

He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Wonderful."

Evelyn's fingers picked at the grass, anxiously. "I do apologize...Are you very cross with me?"

He shook his head. "No... I'm just going to have a hell of a time trying to find it again. Do you have any idea who might have taken it?"

"I would assume a Slytherin that had access to my dormitory. I will search through my dorm mates' things, as it was probably one of them."

"Thanks."

"Not at all, it is entirely my fault."

He snorted. "Nah, its Wormtail's. He'd lose his cock if it wasn't attached.

Evelyn's nose scrunched in disgust. He seemed totally unaware of how crass she found his words, but then again, Sirius' tendency to speak before he'd think was nothing new.

"So... what did you think?"

"Of the map? A very clever idea," she said. "Yours?"

"James', actually," he said, opening her book and flipping through the pages.

"I have a few questions pertaining to the nature of the map. When it's found, may I use it? You see, Luther's gone missing and—"

"You won't be able to find him with it. Animals don't show up on the map."

She looked at her lap. "Oh. Well, I suppose that brings me to my next question. When you and your friends transform into animals, do you still appear on the map?"

He shrugged. "The map is never fooled. Not by animagi, werewolves—anyone. We're not really animals in our natural state so... Look, I'm sure Luther will turn up sooner or later. He always does, doesn't he?"

Evelyn nodded disappointedly. She was angry with him, this Luther Cristol, for lying to her. When she was younger, she'd wondered if he was an animagi from time to time—he was far more clever than the average cat—but had eventually decided it wasn't possible. He'd been by her side her entire life and she had trusted him. He was just a stranger to her now, a grown man she'd undressed in front of for years. For all she knew he could be some sort of perverted criminal hiding from the law. Angry was a bit of an understatement.

However, as upset as she was at having been lied to, Evelyn missed him. He'd been her only companion for so long. The thought that he was gone, perhaps forever, hurt. She couldn't sleep properly without him curled up behind her. In this case, ignorance really had been bliss.

She decided not to share any of this with Sirius, uncertain of how he'd react to the news.

"Can I have that back now?" Evelyn asked, making a grab for her book.

"I don't think so," he teased, managing to evade her grasp again. "I'm without a map, I deserve some kind of compensation. Besides, if you're always reading, you're going to get too smart. Knowledge can be dangerous, in the wrong hands."

"Which is why I'm determined to take it from you!"

She got to her knees and stretched across him, reaching for her book. He managed to distract her though, by gently kissing his way up her arm. Through the fabric of her dark green cardigan, she could almost feel the heat from his lips. When she finally caught on to his diversionary tactic, she pushed against his chest with her other hand. Though he was stronger by far, he allowed for her to shove him backwards. Evelyn landed sprawled out on top of him. She scrambled to get away from him, but she didn't get far. The book was forgotten when he leaned up and wrapped his arms around her waist, tugging her down on top of him. She shrieked and thrashed against him, trying to get free but he held onto her tightly.

She soon stopped struggling, having exhausted herself. They were both panting with exertion and he was smiling so hard his face hurt. His arms loosened around her enough that she could push herself up onto her hands. She looked down at him, and he up at her. Their legs were in a tangle, her glasses rested on his chest between them, and her hair was falling around her face messily. The smile faded from his face as he felt her hips shift against his ever so slightly.

"Kiss me," he said, his hands splaying on her lower back.

She gave him a mocking look. "I don't know if that's wise, my darling. What ever will Deidre think?"

He chuckled, leaning up and pressing his lips against hers. While the randy, adolescent boy within was desperate for closer contact—sans clothing—he knew she still wasn't ready. He would have to content himself with kissing her for now. And yet when he nibbled her bottom lip and she moaned, he felt his control was waning. Her fingers tangled in his hair and his hips gave a tiny jerk. It was one of the most intense kisses they had ever shared.

His hands moved to her thighs and bunched up her skirt. She pulled away from him then, gasping for air and whispered for him to stop. Her pupils were dilated and her face was flushed—she was beautiful. He wanted to say something, either apologize or beg for more. But before he got the chance, someone standing over them cleared their throat rather loudly.

Evelyn's eyes widened in horror and she scrambled away from Sirius, hurrying to fix her appearance. Sirius lay there, still catching his breath. He looked up at and saw James hovering nearby, looking rather uncomfortable.

"How long have you been standing there?" Evelyn smoothed down her skirt and blouse, her face flushing.

"Not long," James answered, averting his eyes. "A thousand apologies, but Sirius and I have Quidditch practice."

Sirius, still lying flat on his back, closed his eyes in frustration. "Bugger, I forgot." He took a few deep, calming breaths before moving. He then quickly stood up and handed Evelyn back her book. He sent James an annoyed glare and bent over to kiss the top of Evelyn's head.

"I'll see you later, luv. Don't forget to ask Lily about Remus' birthday cake."

She waved him off, unable to look directly at him. Walking away, James leant in and muttered softly. "Did you get it?"

Sirius jumped back startled. "What? No!"

"Why not?"

"It wasn't the time. I just have to be patient," Sirius muttered.

"Why wasn't it time? Why can't she just give it to you?"

"Because she's not ready, you arsehole!"

James stopped walking and placed a hand of Sirius' shoulder, halting him. "What are _you_ talking about?" he asked, puzzled. "I'm talking about the map. Remember? Wormtail lost it?"

Sirius eyes widened. "Oh." He looked away from James, embarrassed. "No, she didn't have it."

"What were you...?"

"Just never mind," Sirius said, quickly.

They stood there awkwardly for a long moment before continuing their trek up the rest of the hill. "Let's change the subject," Sirius said, watching his feet.

"Right then," James replied, trying to think of something to say.

They walked all the way to the Quidditch pitch in complete silence.

* * *

><p>Remus' party was a subdued affair. It had gone fairly well and no one had gotten drunk except Sirius, much to Evelyn's displeasure. But aside from that, everyone had been on their very best behaviour, James especially.<p>

He walked with Lily back to their shared common room, conversation flowing effortlessly between them. She'd even invited him to sit down and join her in front of the fireplace. He was overjoyed by how far he and Lily had come since last year. An easy, friendliness had settled between them and Lily, much to his delight, had begun to call him by his first name.

He really didn't want to ruin the progress he'd made by asking for more, but seeing her lovely, laughing face illuminated by the firelight just made him snap.

"Lily?" She turned to look at him. "I know I've already asked you more times than I can count, but would you please reconsider and go out with me?" he asked, unable to keep the vulnerability out of his voice.

She tilted her head, considering him a moment. It was the longest, damn moment of James' life.

"Alright."

* * *

><p><em>Two weeks later...<em>

Alice gaped openly. "Are you serious?"

Lily nodded, smiling.

"When did this happen?"

"After Remus' party a few weeks ago."

"_Weeks_?" Alice shrieked.

Evelyn, startled by Alice's outburst, started to cough violently when her tea went down the wrong way. Lily patted her back gently and waited for her friends to digest the news they'd just received.

"You've been dating James Potter for weeks? And you didn't tell us?" Alice asked, kicking Lily under the table.

"Oww! What was that for?" Lily yelped, reaching under the table to rub her aching shin.

"How could you not tell us?"

Lily looked down at her breakfast plate guiltily. "I wasn't sure you'd believe me. I can't really believe it myself. I've spent so much time hating him!"

Evelyn straightened her glasses and turned her gaze to the front page of the Daily Prophet laid out on the table in front of her. There were more important matters than Alice's indignity at having been left out of the loop. For instance, Death Eater activity was increasing all over. Muggles were even being attacked now.

"Evie?"

"What?"

"I said 'aren't you hurt by Lily's secret'?"

"Not particularly," she said, disinterested. "Lily's relationship with Potter is her business. We shouldn't pry."

Lily uses her fork to fling a bit of scrambled egg at Alice. "Why can't you be as understanding?"

Alice dodged the flying food and gave Lily a serious look. "Because I've been waiting for this forever! I can't believe you didn't trust me enough to tell me!"

Lily sighed and reached across the table, taking Alice's small hand in hers and giving it a comforting squeeze. "I do trust you! I just didn't want to go telling anybody unless I knew there was something to tell. I wasn't sure if we had a chance or if I'd just lost my mind."

"But now there's something to tell?" Alice asked eagerly, hurt feelings falling to the wayside.

"I think so. Last night we just stayed up for hours talking, holding hands, kissing—it was wonderful. _He's_ been wonderful! It all happened so fast, but I really do fancy him."

Evelyn smothered a smile. "He's matured, don't you think?"

"Definitely! I mean, he's not perfect. He's still a Marauder, but he's deflated that big head of his a bit. And he doesn't treat me like some trophy he's won like I always thought he would. He treats me like a proper lady," Lily gushed. "Can you imagine? A lady? Me!"

"Well, thank you for sharing your news. I'm very pleased for you," Evelyn said, having had her fill of the conversation. She turned back to the newspaper, not at all caring how good a kisser Potter was or what Lily should get him for his birthday.

The Daily Prophet showed pictures of a few convicted Death Eaters, as if it was supposed to comfort readers into thinking that the trouble was being handled. Evelyn was not fooled, there were plenty more out there and it was only a matter of time before things escalated. At this rate, things were leading to a full out war in the wizarding world and few captured Death Eaters wasn't going to stop it. She pushed aside her tea and toast, having lost her appetite.

"Trouble?" Lily asked, giving a nod to the paper.

Evelyn frowned and removed her glasses. "Yes, but rest assured that the Ministry is doing their very best to keep you protected," she said, sarcastically.

Lily leaned her head on Evelyn's shoulder, her eyes scanning over the front page of the Daily Prophet. "The world's gone mad."

"I know." Evelyn sighed heavily.

Alice let out a low whistle. "I think I'm gonna take off now. Things just got a tad too serious for my liking."

"Going to spread the news that Lily Evans finally gave in?" Lily asked. "And settle all bets once and for all?"

"You know if it hadn't taken you so bloody long, I could be rich by now!"

Lily snorted and waved goodbye as Alice flounced away from the table. Evelyn's eyes kept straying back to the Daily Prophet. Every night she prayed that Hogwarts would not be attacked. She couldn't bear the thought of having to climb over the bodies of friends. She knew Hogwarts was especially safe but having already lived through a Death Eater attack once before, the fear still weighed on her.

Lily quickly finished up her breakfast. As the two girls gathered their books, preparing to leave for their first class, they were approached by Professor McGonagall. She did not traditionally look cheerful but today especially, McGonagall seemed rather dour.

"Miss Evans, Professor Dumbledore needs to see you immediately. Come with me, please."

"Of course, Professor," Lily said, slinging her book bag over her shoulder. "I'll see you later, Evie."

Lily had been gone for over a week now and no one could account for her sudden absence. She had just inexplicably disappeared and everyone was worried, James particularly. Lily would never voluntarily miss school. Something obviously must have happened, but even the teachers neglected to explain.

Evelyn sat by the shore of the lake, watching James skip stones. Peter attempted to do the same, but his stones continued to sink one after another. Remus was reading the book she had given him for his birthday. All in all, it was a decidedly quiet Thursday afternoon.

Sirius lay in front of her with his head in her lap. His eyes were closed peacefully, and Evelyn was unconsciously running her fingers through his inky, black hair. It was shorter than he'd worn it last year and Evelyn couldn't help but admire the way it curled just below his ears. Shorter suited him, in her opinion.

"That feels nice," he whispered.

Evelyn, now aware of her actions, almost stopped. But after a moment she continued, secretly glad that she was able to soothe him in such a simple way.

"The party's on Sunday, Prongs. Shouldn't we discuss plans?" Sirius asked, opening his eyes and glancing over at James.

"I'm not in the mood."

"Who should I invite?"

James didn't answer, a far off look appearing on his handsome face. Evelyn knew he was preoccupied with his concern for Lily. She looked down to Sirius and shook her head in warning but Sirius continued on, unable to realize that now was not the best time. While his thoughtlessness irked her, she could not truly hold the fact that he was oblivious against him. She had come to see that his good qualities far outweighed his flaws.

"What kind of—"

James snapped. "I don't care!"

Remus, on the other hand, was wise enough to change the topic. "Peter choose flatter stones or they won't skip. So, Evie, have you given any thought to what your plans are after Hogwarts?"

She smiled at him gratefully, not wanting James and Sirius to get into an argument over nothing. "I'm not entirely sure, but perhaps Healing. I have been tending to my sister my whole life. I think it's something I could do reasonably well, and it would also mean I could take even better care of Maureen."

Remus gave her a kind smile, but Sirius just stared at her.

"What?" she asked him.

He gave a small shrug. "How is she, anyway?" Sirius asked, taking her hand in his and bringing it to his lips.

"She's well, as far as I know. She's rather indecisive and I'm not sure if my company would be welcome at present. I assume it's not since she won't even look at me when we're in the same room."

"Talk to her."

"Easier said than done," she said, smiling when he kissed the back of her hand. It was moments like these that made her heart clench and her stomach flutter. She hadn't understood these sensations when she'd heard other's speak of them before, but now she realized how pleasant is was to be infatuated.

One of Peter's stones dropped into the water with a loud splash, gaining their attention.

"Smaller stones, Wormtail," Sirius said, rolling his eyes. He got up to show him how it was done.

"And you, Remus?" Evelyn looked over the rim of her glasses at him. The full moon was approaching and he seemed full of nervous energy, if his twitching fingers were any indication. "What will you do after Hogwarts?"

He smiled somewhat ruefully. "I've no idea. I'll do whatever pays, I suppose."

Evelyn nodded but said nothing in response. She knew that, as a werewolf, Remus was going to be severely limited by the prejudice that accompanied his condition. She thought it was particularly unfair that he was to be treated as a second class citizen. Remus was perfectly amiable, not the sort of monster the ministry painted lycanthropes to be.

"Hello."

Evelyn looked over her shoulder and saw Alice approaching.

"Hi Alice," Remus greeted.

Evelyn invited her to sit down and join them, but Alice shook her head.

"I can't. I have that Transfiguration assignment due after lunch and I'm only half finished," she said. Her round face was solemn and her voice flat. "I just stopped by to tell you that Lily's back."

James whipped around and hurried over. Everyone listened intently, waiting for the explanation.

"Is she alright?" Evelyn asked, worriedly.

"Her dad's just passed away. The funeral was on Saturday," she said. "I don't think she's up to seeing anyone just now. She's locked away in her room."

Before Alice had finished—and before anyone could stop him—James took off running towards the school. "I have to talk to her!" James yelled over his shoulder, ignoring Sirius and Alice's call for him to stop.

"That should go well," Remus muttered, closing his book.

* * *

><p><strong>Questions? Comments? Startling revelations? I'd love to hear them.<strong>


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter franchise. Amy recognizable characters/locations/magic-thingies from the series belong to JK Rowling and Warner Bros. Author's Note: A shout out to my lovely betas, who've been very supportive as this story heads into uncharted territory for me. Another thanks to everyone who continues to read/review/follow this story. I really appreciate you support and advice!**

* * *

><p>It had been a heart attack that claimed the life of Lily's father. Lily was a wreck, unable to bring herself to leave the solitude of her room. She wasn't sleeping or eating properly according to Alice's reports. Everyone was concerned for her, but none more so than James. He wanted desperately to be able to comfort her, but she refused to see him. His mind was so wrapped up in thoughts of his grieving girlfriend, that he wasn't able to enjoy his own birthday party. He appreciated all the effort that his friends had gone to, but he couldn't ignore the fact that Lily was absent.<p>

He strolled over to the refreshments table, away from the dancing and laughter, to stand next to Evelyn who was wearing a look of obvious disdain. If there was anyone there who was having less fun than him, it was her.

"Happy Birthday," she said, crossing her arms over her chest and looking out onto the dance floor.

"If you say so," he muttered, pouring himself a glass of punch.

"...I've been contemplating speaking with Lily."

James' head whipped around to look at her. Evelyn had been rather withdrawn, not having much to say about the loss Lily had suffered nor about the way she was handling it. Evelyn was the only person who hadn't attempted to visit her since she returned. He gave her a look of surprise.

"It's just a suggestion," she said, misinterpreting his expression.

"No, it's just I thought you might be uncomfortable or something since you haven't gone to see her since she got back."

"I've purposefully been distancing myself from Lily's circumstances. I just thought that giving her time and space to grieve was paramount."

He nodded in understanding. "Well, assuming she actually opens the door, you can go right ahead. Although, I don't know what you're going to say that I haven't already told her."

Evelyn gave him a pitying smile. She knew how hard it was to care for someone so unresponsive.

He sighed heavily, but returned the small smile. An awkward pause fell upon them.

"Well, this isn't good," James said, interrupting the silence.

"What?"

"I can see the bottom of my glass," he joked, turning to pour himself another glassful. "Can I get you some punch?"

She shook her head. "No, thank you. I suspect Sirius has added alcohol to that concoction."

James snickered. "Sounds about right."

Speaking of Sirius, he was out on the dance floor amongst the writhing, wriggling party guests. He was dancing with a dark haired girl that Evelyn recognized as one of his Quidditch teammates. Her name was Marlene McKinnon and her fondness for Sirius was rather obvious by the dreamy look she was giving him. Evelyn didn't care one bit for how closely the two of them were dancing, or for the familiarity between them. However, although she was tempted to intervene, she refused to give into jealousy. She was above such pettiness.

"Evie?"

She looked at James who was looking down at the punch bowl nervously. She glanced down and saw the contents of said punch bowl were bubbling. She looked around hurriedly, hoping no one else had noticed. Clearly she wasn't as immune as she would have liked to be.

"You alright?" James asked once the punch had stopped bubbling.

She nodded and smoothed down her hair. "I'm fine." She glanced back at Sirius and his dance partner.

He followed her gaze and nudged her shoulder, gaining her attention again. He shook his head and smiled. "You don't need to worry about them."

"I'm not worried," she said. "Sirius drools charm, he can't seem to help himself."

"The way she looks at him doesn't matter, you know. It's the way he looks at her."

She crossed her arms over her chest and looked back towards Sirius and Marlene. He was plainly enjoying the attention she was giving him, but Evelyn knew not to read too much into that. He revelled in the attention girls gave him if only to cure himself of any remaining trace of insecurity. When a girl paid him a compliment it was as if he was reminded that he had good reason to be as cocky as he was. Her beau was more complicated than people gave him credit for.

Knowing that, she tried not to let their interaction bother her. But she was failing miserably.

"You're good for him," James said over the rim of his glass. "He doesn't like to admit it, but he's not as carefree as everyone thinks he is... You make him happy. So, however you're doing it, please don't stop."

Evelyn felt a shy smile tugging on her lips. "I'll endeavour not to." She wanted to divulge how happy he made her—happier than she had ever thought she was capable of being—but couldn't bring herself to admit something so personal. She and James were on friendly terms, but they weren't exactly close.

He finished the last of his punch and set his glass down on the table. "I don't think he even realizes just how much he cares about you. But then he's never been in love before, so how could he?"

Her breath caught in her throat. Her arms dropped to her sides and she searched for something to say in response to that. Did Sirius love her? Did she love him? She often wondered if there was a way to be sure. If there was, she wasn't certain she wanted to know. Their romance had developed so quickly and she didn't know if she was ready for such revelations to be made. It would also make things so much worse if they were to part having confessed intense feelings like that.

James smirked at seeing her so caught off guard. He shoved his hands into his pockets. "Watch this. I'm about to do you a favour." He strolled across the dance floor towards Sirius and Marlene. He politely tapped him on the shoulder, cutting in. He took Marlene's hand and twirled her. She laughed at his antics and followed his lead into a rather awkward looking tango.

Sirius, feeling Evelyn's eyes on him, turned and strode towards her with a big smile on his face. As he neared, she could smell the whiskey on his breath and Marlene's perfume clinging to his ugly green and brown paisley shirt. He poured himself a glass of punch and drank it down in one gulp.

"Enjoying yourself, luv?" he asked.

She looked pointedly toward Marlene. "You certainly are."

"What, Marlene?" he scoffed. "You're actually jealous?"

She snorted derisively. "Of that girl? You have clearly had too much to drink." Evelyn knew Marlene was unimportant, that she was inferior. Yet, inexplicably, Evelyn couldn't help but dislike the girl.

"That might be true," he said with a smirk. "But it doesn't mean I'm wrong."

She rolled her eyes and straightened her posture.

"You don't need to be jealous," he said, putting an arm around her shoulders. "Marlene's just a friend. She knows how to have fun."

"Oh yes, drinking and dancing like imbeciles. What fun!" She shook her head in disapproval. "Your time is wasted on trivial activity."

His eyes narrowed at her and his voice took on a warning tone. "Remember that conversation we had about not trying to change each other?"

"Oh, very well. Do as you please," she said, sourly.

He kissed the top of her head and pulled away. He slammed his glass down onto the table and then turned back around to face her. He wore a mischievous grin and waggled his eyebrows, suggestively. "Care to dance, mademoiselle?"

Thinking he was joking, she chuckled, but when he took her by the hand and led her to the dance floor she stopped abruptly. She had never danced in her life, never took interest in frivolous things like that. She didn't really want to dance and was about to put her foot down and refuse. However, feeling Marlene McKinnon's watchful eyes upon them, she let him sweep her into his arms.

She didn't know what to do except let him lead. They shuffled side to side, slowly and somewhat stiffly. A slow song played, but mercifully it was not performed by Celestina Warbeck. She sighed heavily, partly in frustration for having to dance, but also in contentment. She did like being close to him this way.

From over his shoulder, Evelyn watched her peers behave like Sirius. They moved about the dance floor, drank copiously and groped in dark corners. She couldn't understand how they could find amusement in such juvenile antics. She leant in closer to Sirius so that he could hear her.

"Why do you suppose you act the way you do?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm curious. Why conduct yourself that way?"

He tilted his head in consideration. "Because it's fun."

"I don't think that's the reason."

He pulled back to look at her, intrigued and wary of what she might say. "No? If you know the reason, why bother asking? Is it just to prove you're clever?"

"I don't need to prove I'm clever, you are well aware already," she said, dismissively. Her dark eyes, filled with certainty, met his dead on. "I think you intentionally try and subvert people from developing serious expectations of you. You try so hard to make them believe that you're immature and self-centered, that you don't care."

"Why would I do that?" he challenged, his voice gruff.

"If you disappoint them from the start, then you can't be held accountable."

He pressed his hand into her lower back, forcing her closer again and sighed in resignation. He couldn't remember ever being so transparent. Rather than being irritated by that fact, however, he found it freeing. He pressed his mouth to her ear so that with each whisper he was lightly kissing her. "Something like that."

Evelyn smiled at him shyly. "I'm sorry to inform you, my darling, that your little plan has failed."

Sirius pulled back and looked at her curiously.

"You have never once disappointed me."

Of all the compliments girls had showered him with, that was by far the loveliest he'd ever heard. He wanted to say something equally as important, tell her that he loved her then and there. But when he opened his mouth, the words escaped him. That was probably for the best, he thought. Now—half drunk and surrounded by loud party guests—was not the time to tell her how he felt.

So instead he resorted to his typical, lecherous behaviour, sliding his hands down to squeeze her bottom.

* * *

><p>The party had ended after midnight. Students stumbled drunkenly to their beds, hoping that they would be sober in time for their morning classes. Sirius had offered to walk her back to her common room, but Evelyn—still annoyed with his lude behaviour—declined. She insisted that he make sure that an inebriated Remus got to his bed safely and without any detours to the girls dormitory. Remus was the most flirtatious of drunks, making a pass at almost every portrait he walked by.<p>

Evelyn didn't return to the dungeons, but made her way to the Heads' dormitory with James instead. He let her inside and excused himself for the night. Evelyn waited until she heard James' bedroom door close behind him, before she walked up the stairs leading to Lily's room. She didn't bother knocking on the door, choosing to open it and tip toe inside.

In the silvery moonlight, Evelyn was able to see the shambles the room had been reduced to. Clothes lay strewn about the floor, knick knacks had been knocked from the top of her dresser and bedside table, and a musty smell hung in the air. She looked across the room where the bed was, assuming that the giant lump underneath the covers was Lily. She moved forward and sat on the edge of the mattress, waiting for Lily to emerge.

"What are you doing here?" The voice was muffled by the covers.

"I've come to offer my condolences," she answered honestly.

Lily said nothing, not that Evelyn had expected her to.

"...And to insist that you get out of your bed."

The mattress shifted as Lily promptly sat up, the covers dropping so her upper-half was revealed. Her hair was tangled, her eyes were bloodshot, and the pyjamas she wore were crumpled and damp with sweat. Her face donned an affronted look. "Beg your pardon?"

"I realize time to grieve is necessary, but you can't carry on like this."

Lily's green eyes were filled with shock and hurt. "My dad just died!"

Evelyn's face softened and she placed her hand comfortingly on Lily's leg. "I know... and I'm so sorry."

Lily wiped at the tears that began to streak down her freckled cheeks.

"But as hard as it is to accept, the world goes on...and so must you."

Lily frowned. "So, I should just get over it? Is that what you're saying?"

"Of course not. Death is not something one simply forgets. You'll carry it with you for the rest of your life, the life which you cannot spend hiding in this... din," Evelyn said, glancing around the cluttered room before resting her eyes once again on Lily. "He loved you. I never met the man, but I'm certain of that fact. He wouldn't want you to be alone when you're hurting."

Lily nodded and wiped her nose of the sleeve of her pyjama top. "It's just not fair," she said in a tiny voice.

Evelyn repositioned herself to sit next to her. She put her arm around Lily's shoulders. "It's really not."

Lily cried herself to sleep, trapping Evelyn underneath the weight of her. At some point Evelyn also must have fallen asleep too, because she was startled awake when Lily's bedroom door creaked open. She cast an eye towards the door and saw Alice there.

Alice's eyes scanned the room and her mouth dropped open in shock. "Wh—did she murder the House Elves?" she asked, loudly enough to wake Lily.

Lily rubbed at her eyes and sat up. "I know it's a disaster. I told the House Elves to clear out," she said, meekly. "I'm sorry."

Alice shook her head frantically and scrambled to reassure her. "It's fine! Don't worry! I'll tidy up a bit, you just relax."

Evelyn stood up from the bed and stretched. She fixed her glasses and hair before marching over to Alice, forcing her to stop cleaning. She turned to Lily.

"Lily, I won't force you to leave your room if you aren't ready. However, you're going to need to take better care of yourself. We're worried for you."

Alice nodded her head in agreement, though her face was filled with guilt. "She's right. I don't want to upset you because I know you're in pain, but you can't keep on this way," she said, placing the picture frame she'd picked up from the floor on top of the dresser. "Now, you can sit there and watch us do the tidying up, or you can get up and help."

Lily shrugged and looked at the floor in contemplation. Truthfully, she wanted to stay in bed, but Evie was right. Her life had permanently changed and she couldn't avoid it forever. She stood up and nodded. "I'll help," she said, sniffling. "But I'm not going to class."

Evelyn smiled gently. "That's fine, dear. One step at a time."

So the three of them set about tidying the room. When they had finally finished, they managed to coax Lily as far as the common room. Evelyn sat in front of the fireplace with Lily's head in her lap, stroking her matted hair soothingly. Alice went to fetch them some breakfast, having finally badgered Lily into eating something decent.

"I keep thinking how my mum must be feeling right now," Lily whispered.

Evelyn remained quiet, listening intently. She hoped for Lily's sake that Mrs. Evans handled her husband's passing better than Mr. Gray had handled his wife's.

"She must be so lonely."

Evelyn shushed her gently when the redhead began sobbing once more.

"There's so much I didn't get to say to him... Everything's different. I'm going to go home and he won't be there... I-I miss him."

"I know."

"Do you miss your mum?"

Evelyn gave a small nod. "Sometimes."

Evelyn didn't really remember her mother, having been so young when she'd passed. She remembered some things, like her mother's smell—baked goods—and her laugh—like twittering birds—and how she had only ever spoken French. They were small things but they clung tight in her memory. The garden her mother had slaved away in was long gone. All pictures of her had been destroyed and Mr. Gray refused to talk about her. Outside of the few boxes storing what was left of her things and what little recollection Evelyn had of her, her mother was practically non-existent. Even Luther, who had originally been her mother's cat, had disappeared.

Did Evelyn specifically miss her mother? She had barely known her, after all. Or was it that she missed the presence of a mother? From time to time, Evelyn wondered about how different her life would have been had her mother never died. She didn't say any of this, of course. She was supposed to be comforting Lily right now, not the other way around. She scolded herself for letting her mind wander and pulled her handkerchief out of her sleeve to offer it to the weeping girl in her lap.

Lily dabbed at her eyes and wiped her runny nose with it. "I just don't know what to do next."

Evelyn hesitated for a moment, unsure of the answer herself. "Might I suggest that you begin with combing your hair? It looks like a nest in the owlery."

Lily gave a watery laugh.

* * *

><p>Lily woke hours later on the couch. It was growing dark outside, and everyone was most likely in the Great Hall for supper. Lily forced herself to sit up. Truthfully, she wanted to go back to her room before James returned. She wasn't quite ready to face him just yet, especially not looking as splotchy and bedraggled as she did.<p>

On the ground in front of the couch, was a silver platter that was undoubtedly her own dinner. Alice had stopped by during the day to make sure she had eaten, despite Lily's protests that she wasn't hungry. Looking at the tray made Lily's stomach clench and gurgle, nagging her to eat in Alice's absence. She stood and picked up the tray, intending to fulfill her promise to take better care of herself even if it was just a nibble.

Just as she was leaving the common room, something from the corner of her eye caught her attention, and made her smile.

Resting on the arm of the couch was a hairbrush.

* * *

><p>It was late Wednesday evening, when James finally saw her. She had remained in her room until now, refusing to answer the door when he knocked. She was seated in an arm chair in their common room, with a book lying open in her lap. She looked up at him when he entered and closed the book. He was afraid to speak in case he frightened her away. She gave him a small smile and stood up.<p>

"Hello," Lily said.

He smiled at her. "I've missed you."

"I missed you too."

He took a tentative step towards her and, when she did not flee, he moved closer until he was standing right in front of her.

"I'm sorry I missed your party," she said.

"Don't be daft!"

"I just wasn't up to it."

"...I wish I knew what to do for you, but I don't," he admitted.

She gave a sort of half shrug and wrapped her arms around herself. "I'm not even sure what I need."

He sighed and took in her frazzled appearance. He hated seeing her this way. He opened his arms and held them out in offering. "Would you like a hug?"

She slowly moved into his embrace. It was a long time before she returned the hug but when she did, James felt relief surge through his entire body. At least he could give her this much.

"What made you decide to leave your room?" he asked, hoping he wasn't overstepping the mark.

She clung tighter to him. "Evie," she said. "She told me to get out of bed and clean myself up."

"Ah, the direct approach."

"She also reminded me that I don't have to deal with this on my tod. And this is something I'm going to _have_ to deal with."

He nodded, his cheek rubbing against the top of her head. He sent a silent thank you to Evelyn, wherever she was. He was big enough to admit that he had been utterly wrong about her before. "She's not so bad, that one."

He felt Lily smiling into his neck. "Didn't I tell you?"

He chuckled and pulled away. He kissed her forehead and then looked into her eyes. Even after days of crying they still had the ability to leave him transfixed. He gazed at her for a long time before he spoke again. His words were said softly but in the empty room, they seemed to echo.

"I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked this chapter! Your thoughts would be most welcomed! I've been fortunate (knock on wood) to not have lost anyone close to me, so Lily's experience with grief comes from a hypothetical place inside me. I hope I didn't botch it up too bad.<strong>


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter franchise. Any recognizable characters/locations/magic-thingies from the series, belong to JK Rowling and Warner Bros. Author's Note: A month between updates? Yikes! So sorry for the delay, but the next few chapter will require some extra revision. That being said, a great big thank you to my betas for their help! I also have tremendous appreciation for everyone who continues to read/review/follow this story. I should probably mention that there's a bit of Maureen's dialogue in this chapter that was taken from an episode of Angel (which I also do not own). I hope this chapter was worth the wait!**

* * *

><p>Remus held the latest edition of the Daily Prophet open in front of him. He wasn't actually reading it, just pretending to so as not to be caught openly ogling Rebecca Merryweather. While he would have liked to have asked her out just as his friends insisted he should, he knew it wasn't a good idea. Rebecca was a nice girl and he had no right to impose on her with his furry problem. Sometimes Remus wished he could be in a simple, happy relationship like his friends, but he doubted it was in the cards for him.<p>

"Lily, will you just—"

"I don't want hear it!" Lily snapped.

There were also times when Remus doubted it was in the cards for James or Sirius either.

Lily sat down beside Remus and angrily took a bite of toast. It was her first day back to classes and she was quite obviously distraught.

"You're being unreasonable," James said, sitting down on Remus' other side as it was the only available seat left.

She sneered. "Oh, am I?"

James leaned around Remus, who had raised his newspaper higher to avoid being pulled into the conversation. "Will you just talk to me? Please?"

"There's nowt to talk about," she said, refusing to look in his direction.

James sighed. "I'm sorry if what I said upset you, but I was just trying to—"

"I know what you were trying to do," she interrupted. "But I don't need your bleeding pity."

"It wasn't pity!" he persisted. "It was the truth."

Peter, whose interest was piqued by their increasingly loud conversation, looked back and forth between them. "What was the truth?" he asked.

"Never you mind," Lily said, throwing down her piece of toast. "It doesn't matter."

James' eyes widened. "How can you say that?"

"Because you didn't mean it! You only said it because of what happened to my dad," she said, her voice cracking.

"Lily, I did mean it. I've always meant it! Maybe it was the wrong time to say it, but I needed to. After what happened to your dad—"

"See! I knew it."

"Hang on a minute," he said, gently. "Look, it made me realize that you shouldn't bite your tongue because you might not get another chance to say what needs to be said. Especially not in the kind of world we're living in these days."

Lily looked at him then finally. She sniffled and twirled the ends of her hair between her fingers shyly. "...Really?"

"Really." James smiled.

"I've been thinking about that too, actually. I keep thinking about all the things I never got to say to him."

James looked down at the table, suddenly nervous. "...I don't suppose there's something you want to say to me?"

Lily leaned over in front of Remus and kissed James' cheek. "...I'll let you know," she said, coyly.

Remus rolled his eyes behind his paper, annoyed that they were having this moment with him smack dab in the middle of it. It felt like he was having his nose rubbed into the fact that he was destined for the single life.

Peter sighed, confused. He looked to Sirius for answers, but he was otherwise engaged in a lovers' quarrel of his own. He and Evie were huddled together, whispering fervently. She seemed to become more and more agitated by everything that came out of Sirius' mouth. She pushed her glasses up her nose and fixed him with a cold look, before standing abruptly. She marched away and Peter watched as Sirius took off after her yet again.

* * *

><p>Evelyn adored Sirius, but there were times when she could slap him. They'd been having a perfectly lovely breakfast until he'd put his foot in it by mentioning Luther. She had still neglected to tell Sirius of her cat's true identity. He didn't understand what Luther had meant to her, no one did. Nor could he possibly understand how his betrayal and absence ate away at her. Truthfully, she didn't expect him to, but she did wish he would hold his tongue on such matters.<p>

She had tired of their argument and fled from the table, hoping in vain that he would leave her alone for the time being. He followed her out of the Great Hall, calling her name.

"Evelyn, don't be that way. Come back and eat with us."

She spun around to face him, a haughty look on her face. "I have no desire to sit at that table only for you to patronize me."

Sirius shoved his hands in his pockets and scowled at her. "I wasn't being patronizing. I was just trying to comfort you—my mistake!"

She pursed her lips and quirked an eyebrow at him. "Comforting? Is that what you'd call it? I have never in my life found being talked down to like a child comforting, Sirius."

"Oh, will you drop it!" he snapped.

"What?"

"That ice queen persona you've worked so hard to perfect. You're upset about that bloody cat, and you just won't admit it. You'd rather take it out on me, instead."

Evelyn shook her head. "I am doing no such thing, I am simply frustrated by the fact that you will not leave the subject alone. I do not care to discuss it further, for what else is there to be said? Luther has left and, no matter what you say, I am not deluded enough to believe that he will return."

"I don't know why he would with you carrying on the way you do. Lucky runt escaped unscathed," he muttered.

Evelyn's eyes darkened and Sirius knew he had gone too far. He was on the cusp of apologizing when a loud scream pierced through the Entrance Hall. He and Evelyn both quickly turned to see what had happened.

It appeared that a girl had fallen down the stairs and hurt herself. Looking closer, Evelyn took off towards the injured girl. She dropped to her knees and hurriedly inspected her broken leg. It was swelling quickly and the rest of her was covered in bruises from her tumble.

"Maureen, what happened?" Evelyn asked, panicked.

Students had circled around them to see what the matter was. No one had enough sense to call for help, of course. They all just stood around stupidly, staring and whispering. Evelyn felt them coming closer, and she held out her hand.

"Stop it! She needs air," she barked. When they didn't listen, she grew more and more aggravated. "I said get back! She needs space!"

Sirius pushed his way through the crowd, and knelt by Evelyn's side. "What happened?"

Maureen was obviously incapable of answering—too busy crying out in agony—so Evelyn explained. "She's broken her leg."

Sirius pulled out his wand, prepared to fix it himself. Evelyn's hand on his arm stopped him, however. She shook her head at him frantically. "You can't," she said, breathlessly. "We must take her to Madame Pomfrey."

Sirius looked at her in exasperation, but put away his wand all the same. Instead, he gathered Maureen up in his strong arms and lifted her. Evelyn seemed to want to do it herself, but Sirius insisted that he was perfectly capable.

"Clear the way," Evelyn said. The surrounding students continued to block Sirius' path. Evelyn repeated herself to no avail. She so despised the way they stood around uselessly. "Let us pass!"

Maureen whimpered in Sirius' arms and in a moment of irritation, Evelyn loudly bellowed, "For Merlin's sake... MOVE!"

The crowd was flung up into the air unexpectedly. Suspended in midair, they cried out in bewilderment and demanded to be let down. Evelyn didn't spare them a second glance before proceeding to the stairs, leading the way to the Hospital Wing. Sirius followed, gaping at her back the entire way. He was suddenly very glad that she hadn't taken such drastic measures against him.

Upon reaching the Hospital Wing, Sirius laid Maureen down onto a bed carefully. Evelyn thanked him, but then asked that he leave.

He took hold of her hand. "You don't want me to stay?"

Evelyn glanced at Maureen quickly, who was watching them closely. "I think it best you don't, my darling."

He nodded and kissed the hand he held clasped in his own, their previous argument forgotten. He gave Maureen a forced smile. "Be more careful next time, eh? This is a nasty habit you're getting into."

Evelyn smothered a smile and watched him leave, before returning her gaze to her sister. Maureen was frightfully pale and her expression was pulled into a pained grimace.

The sisters stared at each other silently for a long moment once the door closed behind Sirius.

"You really think _him_ more worthy of your time than I am?" Maureen eventually said, shaking her head in disbelief.

"No," Evelyn replied. "But he is more appreciative."

"Appreciative? Is that what I should be?"

Evelyn sat down at the end of Maureen's cot, mindful not to jostle her sister's injured leg. "I should think so and instead of glaring at him like you did, you might have offered words of thanks for being considerate enough to carry you here."

"You might _appreciate_ his grubby hands upon your person, Evelyn, but I do not. You should have never let him touch me," the younger girl spat.

"Maureen, let's not overreact shall we," Evelyn said, her tone sharpening slightly. "I do not wish to discuss your disdain for Sirius any further. Now, tell me what happened."

Her little sister crossed her arms over her chest, petulantly. "...I was pushed."

Evelyn took a deep breath to regain her patience. "By whom?"

Maureen looked down at her lap. "I don't know."

"How can you not know, Maureen? I've told you to be more vigilant concerning those who might do you harm."

"I don't know," she repeated. "I don't understand why you're pestering me with your questions. Shouldn't you be crawling after that vile boy?"

Evelyn clenched her jaw in frustration. "He is not vile, and no I shouldn't. You're injured and I would see you healed."

"I don't know why you suddenly care."

"Because I love you!" Evelyn said, standing. This was a tired topic of conversation and she was becoming exasperated. "You are my sister and I have always cared for you. Being with Sirius hasn't changed that."

Maureen glowered. "Hasn't it? You, yourself, are totally unrecognizable to me."

"Perhaps that is because for the first time, I'm actually happy!" Evelyn shouted.

Maureen's cold demeanour faltered and an undecipherable hurt filled her dark eyes. Evelyn cast her gaze to the floor, guiltily. She did truly love her sister, but having a life of her own with friends who valued her was a joy she had never known or anticipated.

"Leave me," Maureen said, quietly.

"Maureen, I did not mean to—"

"Bleat at me no longer, we're done."

Evelyn sighed and headed for the door. A year ago she would've felt the sting of rejection, she would've have fled to the lavatory to compose herself. Now however, she couldn't find it within herself to be truly hurt or upset by Maureen. This treatment had become familiar and expected, much like the scorn her peers had once seemed to have for her. Evelyn let it roll off her back.

"Very well," Evelyn said, opening the door. "I'll check on you this evening."

There was a pregnant pause, broken only by Madame Pomfrey's approaching footsteps, which made Evelyn hesitate in leaving. Maureen finally spoke, but her tone had regained its bitter edge.

"By the way, has the post arrived yet?"

* * *

><p><em>Four days later...<em>

Evelyn had read the letter over a dozen times and each time it left her feeling rather numb. It was from Mr. Gray, informing her that he would, under no uncertain terms, see her at Easter. Maureen had finally told him everything. To be honest, Evelyn was a tad surprised she hadn't done it sooner. There had been no visits made to Maureen since receiving the letter. She kept it in her pocket, where it acted as a reminder to enjoy the time she had left before she was once again sentenced to a life of servitude.

The Quidditch cup had been won by the Gryffindor team. Evelyn didn't really understand the game—didn't care enough to try—but she knew enough to clap. She watched from the stands with Lily and Peter, as the victorious team landed on the pitch below. They jumped around, hooting and hollering in their delight. Marlene McKinnon flung herself into Sirius' arms and Evelyn watched, annoyed, as Sirius spun her around merrily.

"That was an incredible match!" Peter declared, hoarse from cheering.

"Was it?" Evelyn asked, eyes never straying from Sirius.

Lily, who had decided to abandon her solitude for today in favour of supporting her House, sidled up next to her. "I know you can't be arsed about Quidditch," she said. "I fancy football, myself. But our lads played hard and won the cup, so you best put on a smile when we see them. "

Evelyn nodded but her expression remained solemn.

"Is everything alright?" Lily asked.

Evelyn nodded again, but her eyes never strayed from the pitch. "I'm just... dreading the victory party," she lied—she wouldn't actually be attending.

"Ah, I see. I'm not going myself, I'm not in the mood for a party yet—too many happy, drunken people. I was planning on studying up in the library, if you want to..." Lily trailed off, realizing that Evelyn wasn't paying attention anymore.

The team had headed off towards the showers but Evelyn continued staring down at the pitch in deep concentration. She was clearly lost in thought, so Lily let her be and joined Peter in another spectators' sport—watching Remus work up the nerve to finally ask out Rebecca Merryweather.

Remus sat stiffly in his seat, looking at Rebecca from the corner of his eye. She hung back, searching for something under her seat. Every so often he'd brace himself as if to stand, but he never did. After weeks of tutoring, he still couldn't pluck up the courage to even say 'hello' outside of the library.

After several long moments of watching, it became too pathetic.

"For Merlin's sake!" Lily said, exasperated. "Just go and talk to her."

"I will when the moment's right," Remus said, having been fully aware that his friends were watching him.

"When would that moment be exactly?"

"As soon as I get the strength back in my legs."

"You should hurry," Peter urged. "Otherwise, she'll head off to the party and you'll have missed your chance. She's not going to be available forever, a pretty girl like her. Someone else is bound to swoop in."

Remus sighed. "Maybe that's the way it should be, she's way too good for me anyway."

Lily, who was steadily becoming more and more impatient, smacked his arm hard. "I don't want to hear that from you!"

Remus rubbed at his now sore arm. "Lily, what—?"

"She is a person like anyone else, no better than you or me. You might not believe this, Remus, but you're a bit of alright. Any girl would be lucky to have you!"

"Well, I—"

"No! I'm tired of this," she said, sternly. "You fancy Rebecca and she's a nice girl. You _deserve _a nice girl! You are entitled to a wee of happiness every once and a blue moon, you know."

A look of begrudging amusement donned his features. "Once in a blue moon, eh?"

"All I'm saying is that you're being a mopey git. Enough is enough!"

He tilted his head, considering her words for a moment. "There's no point. The school year's almost over." Another excuse.

"All the more reason to take a chance," she insisted. "Aren't you curious whether or not she fancies you too?"

He nodded, blushing slightly.

"Then go now. The worst she can say is 'no'," Peter said.

"That's what I'm afraid of," he murmured. Peter patted his back sympathetically.

"Go on, Remus!" Lily prodded. "Strike while the iron is hot."

"How do you know when the iron is hot?"

"Well, she's been looking under her seat for something for almost ten minutes. I think if she hasn't found it by now, it's a pretty safe bet that she's dawdling to give you the chance to ask her out."

Remus' eyes widened. "You think?"

"Yes!"

"Absolutely!" Peter said.

Remus, still unsure, looked to Evie. If there was ever anyone he trusted not to spare his feelings, it was her. "Evie, what do you think?"

Evelyn finally tore her gaze from the pitch and looked at him. In all honesty, Evelyn didn't much care for being pulled into their trite conversation. However, Remus looked at her with such trust and hope, that she couldn't deny him an answer.

"Faint heart never won fair lady," she said, forcing a smile.

Remus nodded and gulped. When he still failed to move from his seat, Lily sighed and took matters into her own hands.

"Oi, Rebecca!"

Remus' expression twisted in panic. "What are you doing?" he whispered.

"If you won't do it, I'll do it for you," she threatened.

Rebecca drew closer, smiling. "Alright, Lily?"

"Aye, not so bad, thanks," she said. "Looking for something, are you?"

The fair-haired girl smiled shyly, her eyes flicking to Remus. "I thought I'd lost my bracelet, but I found it."

Lily smiled, not believing her for a second. "Ah, good. I just wanted to tell you that Re—"

Remus stood up abruptly, effectively cutting Lily off, and offered Rebecca his arm. It was a considerably bold move for him to make, especially when he had yet to speak, but she accepted it without hesitation. The two strolled away, blushing bright red all the while.

Once the pair was out of sight, Lily and Peter looked at each other and burst out giggling.

It felt good to do so. It was a slow process, but Lily was beginning to feel more and more like herself. Once the giggling had subsided, Peter and the girls made their way from the stands towards the school. It wasn't until they caught sight of Sirius and James, that Evelyn took off running in another direction.

"What's with her?" James asked, wrapping his arm around Lily's shoulder.

She shook her head and shrugged. "She's... just been a wee bit off today."

Sirius sighed. "I guess I'll go after her. Have fun without me," he said, waving the others off.

He took off after her, experiencing the strangest sense of déjà vu. It seemed like he was always chasing her. Not that he really minded, of course. He knew she was worth it.

"You played magnificently," Evelyn said to Sirius, when he finally caught up with her. "Congratulations on your victory."

Her words were rehearsed and her smile faked, but he appreciated the effort all the same. "Thanks, luv. Now onto the party where we—or rather I—shall indulge in well deserved libations!"

"I'm afraid I won't be attending," Evelyn said.

"Why not?" Sirius whined.

"As it was the Gryffindor team's victory, the celebration will undoubtedly be held in the Gryffindor common room. If you'll recall, my darling, I am in Slytherin House."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Damn."

She was so unlike the other girls in Slytherin—or any house, to be frank—that that fact had nearly slipped his mind completely. It didn't really bother him anymore what House she was in, but her being a Slytherin—and thereby a natural enemy to Gryffindor house—was problematic in situations like this one.

"Maybe we could sneak you in," he suggested, weakly.

"I am not at all troubled, I assure you."

Sirius sighed and shoved his hands into his pockets, disappointedly.

She knew she should insist that he celebrate Gryffindor's victory with his teammates, maybe he was even waiting for her to do so. But she didn't. The letter was burning a hole in her pocket, reminding her of what little time she had left with him and it made her greedy for his attention. She stepped nearer to him, letting his arms encircle her waist.

She kissed him, sighing happily into his mouth. He drew her closer, so that she was pressed up against his chest. They were as close as they could possibly be, but it wasn't enough for her. She wasn't ready for this to be over yet, to be left so unsatisfied in the wake of Sirius' absence. Maybe she should have been annoyed with herself for being so weak and needy, but she couldn't bring herself to really care. She already missed him.

"So, what do you want to do?" he whispered, after breaking the kiss for air. "Why lead me over here? Aren't you afraid I'll compromise your integrity?"

There were only a couple days left until Easter break, when inevitably her confrontation with Mr. Gray would take place. She was sorely tempted to ignore her family's disapproval and risk their wrath, to not give up Sirius. But such a thing would be unforgivable. She could never be so selfish as to disregard her family. How could she let herself be happy if it meant the unhappiness of those she held most dear?

So, in what little time she had left, Evelyn knew exactly what she wanted. Consequences be damned.

"That's exactly what I want."

His brow furrowed in confusion. "What?"

"I want you to make love to me."

* * *

><p><strong>Questions? Comments? I'm happy to hear them. Constructive criticism is always welcome!<strong>


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter series. Any recognizable characters/locations/magic-thingies from the series belong to JK Rowling and Warner Bros. Author's Note: DON'T SHOOT! I've been super busy with the end of school and the play I was directing/acting in. Aside from that though, I took extra time with this chapter because it's an important one. I hope it was well worth the wait! **

**_THERE ARE SEXUAL DESCRIPTIONS IN THIS CHAPTER. THOUGH NOT EXPLICIT, IF SUCH THINGS MAKE YOU UNCOMFORTABLE SKIP THE THIRD SECTION!_ **

**I want to thank my wonderful betas, who have been encouraging and patient with me whilst developing this chapter. Also, thanks to all of you who continue to read/review/follow this story patiently. You support means so much.**

* * *

><p>"Can you repeat that?" he asked, unable to shake his confusion. "Just one more time."<p>

"Sexual intercourse, Sirius. I've said it nearly a dozen times now," Evelyn said, impatiently. "I would have thought that you of all people would be able to grasp this concept."

Sirius bobbed his head, but he still didn't quite understand. She wanted to have sex? _Evelyn_? Where was this coming from? He was not opposed to the idea, but he'd very much like to know when she had suddenly decided she was ready. He felt like he should've noticed before now, instead of letting her ambush him.

Evelyn misinterpreted his look of shock and turned away from him, feeling the sting of embarrassment. "Never mind, then. You clearly have no interest."

He grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him again. "It's not that I don't want to," he said in a rush. "I'm just a bit surprised. What brought this on?"

It was the perfect opportunity to tell him the truth, tell him that the end of their relationship was nigh. Yet, she couldn't bring herself to do it. He would undoubtedly leave her or worse, want to talk it through, but she was in no mood for words. There was so little time left before Easter weekend. She knew it was selfish, but Evelyn was too desperate for what little joy could be afforded her in two days time. Guilt was pushed to the back of her mind.

"Simply that I feel it time, my darling," she said.

"Now?" he asked, incredulously.

"No, not _right_ now! Tomorrow evening."

He gave her a long look, searching her eyes for some sort explanation. He found none. Instead, he saw secrets floating behind her eyes. She wasn't telling him everything and, though that was troubling, she seemed determined, sure of what she was asking for. So he found himself agreeing, despite his apprehension. He couldn't deny her what they both wanted.

"Tomorrow night, then." He nodded, wrapping his arms around her. "We'll meet in the Room of Requirements."

* * *

><p>Alice had been reading the latest issue of Witch Weekly when Evelyn sat down across from her. Evelyn was staring at her, not saying a word. She clearly had something to say, but was hesitant. Not that Alice could really blame her for that. Lily was the one that united them and, when she was absent, Alice wasn't sure of how to act. It wasn't that Alice didn't like Evie, or even that she still distrusted her, she just didn't understand Evie the same way Lily did.<p>

"What?" Alice asked, impatiently. She closed her magazine and gave Evelyn her full attention.

Evelyn tilted her head, taking another moment to consider if she should ask. "I need your advice on the sexual aspect of a relationship."

Alice sat dumbfounded. She blinked once, twice, several times before the words sunk in.

"Did you just ask...? I think I need to be going," Alice squeaked. She pushed her chair out from the table and stood up, hurriedly gathering her book bag and reading materials.

"Don't leave," Evelyn pleaded. Her dark eyes were wide and fervent behind her glasses.

Alice may not have known her as well their redheaded friend, but there were obvious traces of anxiety in Evie's tone which made Alice pause. She dropped her things and flopped back into her seat. "Why me? Why not ask someone else?"

"I'm sorry. I know this is frightfully awkward, but I'm in need of guidance. Sirius and I will be copulating tonight. I don't want to trouble Lily with something trivial so soon after her father's death, I can't imagine asking Remus, and my sister... well, you know." Evelyn clasped her hands together tightly. "I know we're not particularly close, but I need help. Your help!"

Alice sighed. She desperately didn't want to have this discussion, but she also didn't have the heart to walk away and leave Evelyn so pitifully alone in this. She slumped back in her seat and gave Evelyn a look of dread. "Fine."

Evelyn cleared her throat and sat up even straighter. "I understand the mechanics involved, but otherwise my knowledge on the subject is rather limited."

"What do you want to know?" Alice asked, regretfully.

"When did you know you were ready to have sexual intercourse?"

Alice shrank further down into her seat, mortified by how personal this was about to get. "I don't know," she murmured.

Evelyn rolled her eyes. "That's not entirely helpful."

"Well, it's not an entirely easy question," Alice snapped in response.

"How did you know it was the right time?" Evelyn prodded. "What prompted you?"

The round faced girl blushed and fidgeted in her seat. "Too much Nettle wine," she muttered under her breath.

Evelyn, hearing her, gave Alice a confused look. "I'm afraid I don't understand. You were inebriated when you and Frank—"

"My first time wasn't with Frank!" The words came out in a jumbled rush.

At first, Evelyn didn't quite understand what Alice had said, but when she did eventually decipher Alice's words, her eyes widened. Alice and Frank's adoration for each other was at times so apparent, it became nauseating. To hear Alice say that she been involved with anyone else was surprising to say the least.

Alice's dalliance with Timothy Mullgrew had occurred just a few weeks before Frank had first asked her out. She and Timothy had been mortified by their actions in the sobering light of day, and had agreed to never speak of it. Alice had only ever told Lily about that night, not even Frank knew. "It wasn't exactly my proudest moment," Alice said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"There's no need to be self-conscious in my presence," Evelyn said, her gaze falling to her lap. "After all, I plan to have sex with the Sirius Black."

Alice snorted. "He is a slag, isn't he?"

Evelyn nodded, not able to force a smile. She didn't particularly find Sirius' reputation amusing. She tried not to hold it against him, but it did bother her sometimes that there were others—Mary, Heather and that Hufflepuff girl from last year, to name a few—who had experienced him in such an intimate way.

Alice looked at Evelyn, apologetically. "Is that what this is about? You're intimidated by Sirius' experience?"

Evelyn shifted in her seat. "Intimidated, hardly," she sneered. "I just don't understand how he can be so cavalier about sexual intimacy until the moment I propositioned him. You should have seen his face! I thought his eyes were going to fly out of their sockets. I don't understand why he was so nervous—it's going to be _my_ first time."

Alice shrugged. "Maybe because it never meant anything before it was with you. It was just shagging. Like me and my first time, it was just a physical act."

Evelyn peered at her over the rims of her glasses, curiously. "Do you mean to say that when you and Frank engage in sexual intercourse, it's something beyond that?"

Nodding, Alice uncrossed her arms and leaned forward. "I don't really think about my very first time because it was the first time with Frank that really meant anything to me."

"What did it mean to you?" Evelyn asked.

"It was the closest I had ever felt to anybody before," Alice said, her tone softened by her fondness of the memory. "We trusted each other in what is likely a person's most vulnerable moment. I just knew I was loved, and I felt like I was finally able to properly show Frank how much I loved him. It was wonderful."

The way Alice described it, it sounded appealing. The longing Evelyn had been struggling to suppress had become stronger than her sense of propriety, her doubts and worries. She mulled over Alice's answer for a while before standing up to leave. She gave Alice a nod of thanks and turned to go, but the smaller girl stopped her.

"Evie, if you're not ready, don't do it. Sirius will understand if you're having second thoughts," Alice said. "Maybe take some time to think over your questions, and draw your own conclusions. I know I wasn't all that helpful—Lily would've been better at this."

"On the contrary," Evelyn said. "This conversation has been rather enlightening. Thank you for your time and your honesty." She turned to leave again but paused.

"...Might I pose one last query?" It was the question that had been nagging her for some time now.

"Sure," Alice said.

"How can I be sure it's love between Sirius and I?"

Alice gave her a sad smile. "I don't know, I think only you can answer that."

* * *

><p>Sirius arrived at the Room of Requirements close to midnight. He entered, his eyes immediately falling upon Evelyn, who stood in the corner of the room, lighting the last of the candles. She didn't use her wand, simply blew over the wick to ignite it. The corner was soon bathed in the same warm glow that filled the rest of the room. She turned to look at him then, with an indecipherable expression on her face.<p>

Sirius cleared his throat. "Cute trick."

"I've always done it, ever since I was young. I remember once my sister blew out the candles on her birthday cake, I then sneezed and ignited them once more. I think it was the very first time I had ever shown any magical ability." A small smile appeared on her face, as she recounted the memory.

He stepped towards her, but the movement startled her into action. She swiftly moved passed him, to stand by the bed he'd avoided looking at until now. He swallowed thickly and his palms began to sweat. She removed her glasses and set them down on the bedside table.

"Shall we undress ourselves?"

"Uh..." he stared at her dumbly.

She let her hair down from its bun, her fingers smoothing down the thick, dark tresses. She sat down on the bed and started removing her worn boots. Sirius watched her, too stunned to say anything.

"I think it more efficient that way. Also, have you brought your wand for the contraception charm? I've never performed it before, and would rather a practiced hand do it."

She took off her cardigan, draping it carefully over the frame of the bed. She went to remove her blouse, but her fingers struggled with the buttons. He moved closer and grabbed her shaking hands, forcing her to stop. He could tell she was anxious by the way she was chewing on her bottom lip—a habit she must have picked up from Lily.

"We don't have to do this," Sirius whispered. "I can wait."

She looked up at him, her expression a mixture of nerves and determination. "I can't."

He let go of her hands, and grasped her tightly by the shoulders. "Why? Why are you doing this?"

She let out a shuddering breath and stood. Her eyes were glassy, something was clearly upsetting her and it made him worry. "What's wrong, Evelyn?"

She shook her head. "Nothing."

"Then... I don't understand. Why all of sudden do you want to...?" He nodded in the direction of the bed.

"Because... because I can't wake up one more morning without you being mine."

He stroked her hair, comfortingly. "Don't be daft, I'm already yours."

"It's not the same," she argued. "Please, Sirius. I want this."

He knew she was keeping something important from him, he could just tell. But he also knew that despite her unease, she spoke the truth. For the first time, standing in front of him, she looked small. She seemed to hold her breath, waiting for his rejection. But he knew he could never turn her away.

He leaned in and kissed her tenderly. "Let me help," he whispered against her lips, and reached to unbutton her blouse.

Her hands fell to her sides, as she watched his work at the fastenings of her top. "I confess I'm uncertain of how to proceed. What am I to do?" she asked, timidly.

His fingers skimmed the skin revealed to him. "Whatever you want to, I don't mind."

He heard her gulp down her reservations and her trembling hands reached up this his collar. She unbuttoned it and leaned in to brush her mouth across the skin. His breathing became erratic, the weight of what was to come finally striking him. _Evelyn_ wanted him. Of all people to do this with, she'd picked him. He felt a strange, undeniable sense of honour at having been chosen. All the girls he'd slept with before hadn't been nearly as selective.

He slipped her blouse off her shoulders and let it fall to the floor. She pulled back from him then, hesitant to remove her bra. Not quite ready to be fully exposed yet, she reached behind her and unzipped her skirt. She let it drop around her ankles then stepped out of it.

While she did this, Sirius hurried to match her state of undress so as not to leave her feeling uncomfortable. He removed his shirt and belt, toeing off his shoes and socks simultaneously. He nearly toppled over in his eagerness, but she reached out to steady him. She snorted at his hurriedness. She knew he had wanted this more than he let on. He smothered her amusement with a sound kiss.

She stood before him in only her underthings, but still somehow managed to look dignified by the upwards tilt of her chin. He reached around her waist and pressed her to his chest. She gasped at the intimate feel of his bare stomach and against hers. His skin was burning hot and sprinkled sparsely with hair that tickled her pale skin.

He kissed his way along her neck, pleased by the way her hands tried to pull him closer. His hands ran up her back to unclasp her bra. She gasped and shoved him away, her arms covering her breasts.

He bit back a chuckle, not wanting to anger her. "Not much point in being shy now, luv."

"Don't mock me!"

"I'm not," he promised. "But you must have realized that this would involve nudity."

"It had crossed my mind," she bit back.

"You've nothing to be embarrassed about."

"I'm not embarrassed." She wasn't—not really. She was perfectly comfortable with her body, not one for dwelling on appearances. However, what gave her pause was years of reservation. She had worked so hard, for so long to disguise herself. Her entire life had been dedicated to behaving appropriately, just as her father wished. If she was laid completely bare before Sirius all of that time was wasted.

Evelyn took a deep breath and closed her eyes, which made it easier somehow. She bravely removed the bra and brought her arms down. Tonight was about what they wanted—her and Sirius—not Mr. Gray.

He watched, smirking as she squared her shoulders proudly.

"Well?" She kept her eyes closed

"Well, what?"

"I confess I'm quite curious as to whether or not I meet your usual standards for a lover."

He frowned at her then. "Why are you bringing them into this?"

She opened her eyes only to look at the floor. "I don't really know."

He stepped towards her and let his hands stroke up and down her waist, causing her skin to break out in goosebumps. "Does it bother you that much? That I've had so much...experience?"

Her right hand reached up to play with the ends off his shaggy hair while her left one rested on his shoulder. "I try not to let it," she replied. "I shall never admit this again, but I can be quite jealous."

He rolled his eyes. "_I knew that_...But this time's different. It's different between you and me, isn't it?"

She nodded. "I'd like to think so."

"We _are_ different," he insisted, and coaxed her to lie back on the bed.

He sat on the edge of the mattress and brought her left foot up to slowly roll down her stocking, and then repeated the action with her right. She shivered when his fingers grazed the inside of her thighs. He then kissed each knee affectionately, before crawling up the bed to cover her body with his own.

They shared a multitude of kisses, varying from gentle to desperate. She ran her fingernails lightly down his back and around to the fastening of his trousers. She hesitated then, so Sirius took them off himself along with his underpants. He reached inside his trouser pocket for his wand, and rested it on the bedside table where it would be in reach.

She flushed when she glanced down and caught sight of him. Her shyness came and went, but he wasn't bothered. Tonight she could do no wrong, as far as he was concerned. He smiled at her innocence and cupped her heavy breast with his palm.

She moaned and he almost leapt back in surprise, not expecting her to be so responsive. He continued to fondle her and she trailed kisses alone his jaw enthusiastically.

"Sirius," she said, breathlessly. She wasn't sure why but for whatever reason, she had needed to say his name. It was almost as if she was reaffirming that this was real, that he was with her now.

He removed his hands from her breast, and caressed the heated flesh of her hips and outer thighs. He held his breath and slowly pulled her knickers off.

She let him spread her legs with little resistance. Her body seemed to ignore her uncertainty, deciding what it wanted for itself. She waited self-consciously for him to stop staring at her and do something—anything—but when his fingers reached down to touch the slick flesh between her legs, she wasn't in the least bit prepared for the sensation it caused.

For that single moment, she wondered if the world didn't stand still.

* * *

><p>When it was over, they lay in the damp tangled sheets, breathing heavily.<p>

Sirius had been so gentle and considerate of her comfort, but it wasn't the most pleasant of experiences. It had been painful when he'd first entered her, it didn't last, but it had remained rather uncomfortable throughout. She didn't mind too much though, not when Sirius was enjoying himself. She'd traced random patterns along his back with her fingernails, silently confirming that he should continue. He'd kissed her eagerly and whispered her name as if it were a sacred word. The act itself was relatively quick and messy, but the experience had to still been altogether amazing.

She was totally overwhelmed by him, by the emotions that coursed through her veins. She felt powerful. She felt beautiful. She felt free, and that was the most incredible feeling in the world.

She curled up on her side away from Sirius, tears springing to her eyes. He said her name and moved behind her so that his front spooned her from behind. His arm curled around her stomach and he kissed her shoulder sweetly.

"I'm sorry, luv. I know the first time hurts for girls. Are you okay?"

She forced a smile and nodded, unable to speak. Alice had been right. She had never before felt so close to Sirius, to anyone before. It was remarkable and devastating how happy she was in that moment. She hadn't thought it possible for her to ever feel this way. He'd moved inside her, touched her with nothing but care and respect. No matter what happened after tonight, she would never forget this.

She pressed back against him, and willed herself not to cry.

He waited for her to say something, but she stayed quiet, so he covered them with the sheets. He kissed her shoulder again, his stubble making her now sensitized skin tingle. "I love you," he whispered, burying his nose into her hair and breathing in the scent of mint. "Do you know that?"

She pulled his arm around her once more, and stroked the back of his hand with her own fingers. She knew her feelings now. It had been made so clear tonight, but it was the thought of tomorrow that kept her silent. She knew she couldn't keep this outside of a memory, and that knowledge weighed on her heavily, just as she had known it would. She turned her head and looked at him from the corner of her eye, but he wasn't watching her anymore. His eyes were closed and he was breathing evenly, asleep. He'd saved her from answering, for tonight at least.

She rested her head on the pillow and closed her eyes, but she did not sleep—not one wink.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I've never written a love scene before this one, so feedback would be most appreciated!<strong>


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter franchise. Any recognizable characters/locations/magic-thingies from the series belong to JK Rowling and Warner Bros. Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. Another round of applause for my wonderful betas! If you catch any errors that they might have missed, please feel free to point them out. Thanks to everyone who continues to read/review/follow this story. I tried to get this chapter up quickly, but the next one might take a wee bit longer.**

* * *

><p>He wouldn't let go of her hand. Evelyn knew she should pull it away, stop Sirius' nonsense and get into the carriage, but she didn't have the heart to. He looked so ridiculously happy, wearing a grin so big that could have split his face in half. So, she continued to indulge him and let him entwine their fingers.<p>

"I'll see you when you get back," he said.

She nodded, unable to look at him directly. She didn't want to think of the next time they met. She wanted to keep this moment, and last night, forever in her mind's eye. He'd swept her away when the whole world—herself included—thought it impossible. But she'd been placed firmly back on the ground and she knew that, from now on, that was where her feet would have to stay.

"What's wrong?" he asked, squeezing her hand when she tried to take it back. "You've been even more bloody mysterious than you usually are."

She looked up at his face, still unable to burden him just yet with the thought of "the end". He sighed, releasing his breath so that it blew across her face.

"Do you...regret last night?"

Sirius was an insecure person, but he covered it with bravado. So, to hear the slight quake of uncertainty in his voice made her wince. She had stripped him bare, both literally and figuratively, last night. She finally met his eye and delivered the one ounce of truth she could for his sake.

"Never," she said.

"Have I done something wrong?"

She shook her head. "Doubt me, my darling, not yourself."

He tilted his head and fixed her with a confused look. "What does that mean?" Evelyn didn't answer him, but finally tugged her hand free from his.

She had always been somewhat obscure, even to those who could claim to know her best. Lately however, he noticed that she spoke in circles. It was as if her mind and her words were constantly contradicting each other. But she said that he wasn't the cause of her strange behaviour, and he believed her, if only because he wanted to. He hoped that the Easter break would give her enough time to sort through whatever was troubling her.

"I must bid you farewell."

He shoved his hands into his pockets. "Kiss me goodbye?"

She tossed her long braid over her shoulder and unnecessarily readjusted her glasses. "I need to be going."

"Which is why a kiss goodbye seems warranted."

"I don't want to cause a scene," she said, glancing around as if for some excuse.

He tossed his hair out of his face and smirked at her. "Since when has that ever really stopped you?"

She bit back a frustrated growl. "If I kiss you, I'll be no nearer getting in that carriage than I am now. I have to leave!"

He shrugged, his smirk slipping away. "Kiss me anyway."

She took a deep calming breath. Sirius could be trying, but this might be her last chance to kiss him. So she placed her hands on his shoulders and stepped nearer to him. "I suppose if it will silence you..."

He removed his hands from his pockets, ready to place them around her waist, but she couldn't have that. The thought of his hands on her was enough to drive her to make rash decisions. If he touched her, she'd never get into the carriage and she needed to face her father now, or things would end up worse than they were bound to already.

She gripped his shoulder tightly and leaned back so that he could see her face. "You must promise not to hold me."

His hands paused in their quest for the feel of her. "Why?"

"Promise me," she insisted.

Rolling his eyes, he promised and put his hands behind his back.

It was a kiss that carried the weight of the hundred apologies she owed him, all of the declarations that ought not and would not be made. Her hands slid from his shoulders up into his shaggy black hair that felt much softer than her own. She would miss this. Having been as intimate with someone as she had with Sirius, it was probably only natural to lament the loss of closeness. But every feeling that Sirius inspired in her, that had been foreign at one time to her, was being mourned. She felt as if she was being emptied out slowly through this kiss, and no matter of clinging to him would stop it.

The kiss started gentle, but as soon as he parted her lips, he was lost. Sirius wrapped his tightly around her back, his promise broke, pulling her closer as if he was trying to meld them together. He dug his fingers in her clothes and kissed her fervently. It took a long moment for her to come to her senses, but soon Evelyn was pulling away from his lips and shoving him away from her almost angrily.

Her skin was flushed and she was panting for breath. Her glasses sat askew, but she didn't seem to notice.

"I lied," he said, smiling boyishly.

She said nothing, simply turned around and climbed into the carriage. He was so focused on how adorable she was when she was flustered, that he missed her parting words to him.

"So did I," she whispered, trying to blink away the tears that were forming at the corners of her eyes.

When she was finally inside the carriage and out of his sight, he ran his fingers through his hair. That last kissed had convinced him of the cause for her recent peculiarity.

He waved at the carriage as it departed, unsure if she saw him. He released a steadying breath and smiled to himself.

"She loves me."

* * *

><p>Lily and James escorted Remus and Peter down to the carriages that were taking students home for the Easter weekend. Upon arriving they caught sight of Sirius and Evelyn, wrapped up in each other's arms, a rather passionate farewell.<p>

"Do you think they'll be coming up for air anytime soon?" James asked, smirking.

Peter gaped openly at the pair. "I didn't think Evie went for such public displays of affection."

Remus nearly blushed at the way Sirius and Evelyn clung to each other like there was no tomorrow. "I'm not sure 'affection' is the right word, Wormtail."

Lily smacked Remus, good naturedly. "Shut your gob. I think it's sweet!"

Students started climbing into the carriages, including Remus and Peter, but not before Lily pulled each of them into a hug. "Send me best to your mum," Lily said to Remus. "Promise not to forget?"

Remus smiled, released from the crushing embrace. "I'll try not to," he said, helping Peter to step up into the carriage. He stole a glance over to Sirius and Evelyn, and then sent Lily and James a wink. "I can't say the same about Sirius' vigorous use of his tongue."

James chuckled and slung an arm around Lily, leading her away from the carriages.

"He seems rather chuffed, doesn't he?" Lily grinned up at James, wrapping her own arm around his waist.

James nodded. "He asked Rebecca out at the victory party and she said 'yes'."

"Really?!" Lily giggled gleefully for a moment, but it quickly died off when a thought struck her. "Wait... was he...?"

"No, he was completely sober."

"Well, that's probably why she didn't say 'no'."

"Or slap him."

They strolled along the path that led back towards the castle in contented silence. The spring air was warm, but there were dark clouds blanketing the sky overhead, threatening to disturb the lovely day that had been bestowed upon them. She frowned, hoping Remus, Peter and Evie got home safely.

The smile fell from her face. "Should I feel guilty about not going home?" she wondered aloud.

James looked down at her warmly. "I won't tell you not to," he said. "You'll just ignore me, anyway. But if you aren't ready to go home yet, I think your mum will understand."

Lily nodded and absently twirled her hair between her fingers. Despite James' reassurance, she was still guilt-ridden...just as he said. She was both comforted and annoyed that he knew her so well.

"Oi!"

The couple stopped walking and turned at the sound of Sirius' voice. He was running to catch up with them, a giant grin split across his face.

"There you are!" James said.

"We thought you might have followed her into the carriage," Lily teased.

"Jealous, are you?" He gave Lily a sloppy kiss on her cheek, making her squeal. "Don't worry, there's enough of me to go around."

She and Sirius had become the best of friends in the last short while. This time last year, Lily wouldn't have considered it possible. She also never would have thought she'd be dating James Potter, of all people, but he was different now. So was she, in fact. She'd always believed that people could change, but, for some reason, she'd always overlooked herself.

The three of them strolled up the path, getting closer to the castle. The wind picked up, cold and strong, and the clouds passed over the sun, casting the grounds in shadow. Lily shivered and burrowed closer into James' side. A storm was definitely on its way.

James peered at Sirius suspiciously. He seemed rather disappointed at the prospect of a weekend without Evelyn. But it was more than that, James noticed. Had something happened? Sirius met James' curious look over Lily's head and responded by mouthing the words 'I'll tell you later'.

Lily smiled at Sirius. "You look like you're on cloud nine."

He and James wore confused expressions.

"Muggle saying," Lily explained. "What I mean is: you look happy."

Sirius pushed his hands into his pockets and shrugged, but there was no denying it. He'd woken up early that morning, next to Evelyn, in love and happier than he could remember being in a long time. It had only been six months, but when she looked at him, he felt as if she'd known him all his life. He beamed merrily, giving Lily all the confirmation she needed.

Thunder boomed loudly and the three of them ran into the castle, to escape the onslaught of rain.

* * *

><p>Neither Mr. Gray nor Maureen spoke to Evelyn until they'd return home from Platform 9 ¾. Maureen had gone directly to their room, leaving Evelyn to be sentenced in private. She sat down at the kitchen table, trying not to fidget in her seat as her father moved quietly about the kitchen. She waited for him to say something, but he seemed to want to drag this out.<p>

He filled the kettle and put it on the stove to boil, then went into the other room and returned with a letter in his hands. It was the letter Maureen had sent him, Evelyn realized. He placed it on the table and then sat in the seat across from her, hands clasped and wearing a stern expression. Evelyn sat up straight in her seat, bracing herself for what was about to come.

"I've read that letter over a dozen times now," Mr. Gray said. "At first, I didn't quite understand what Maureen was trying to tell me. I couldn't imagine why you would be neglecting your sister when I discussed the issue with you at length before the school year started. Instead of heeding my word, you explicitly defied me and began a relationship with that hoodlum."

"I would never ignore Maureen for him," Evelyn defended, meekly. "Maureen hasn't been allowing me to care for her."

Mr. Gray's frown deepened. "Are you trying to blame your sister for your negligence? Maureen is ill, Evelyn. As her older sister, it is your responsibility to ensure that she is looked after. I don't want excuses."

Evelyn nodded, staring down at her lap. "I will strive to do better, father."

"You _will_ do better, and that's the end of it," he said, coldly. "After what happened before the summer, what could you be thinking of, avoiding her?"

"Why am I to be blamed for that? Also, how exactly am I to avoid someone who refuses to be in the same room with me?!" Evelyn asked, exasperation leaking into her tone.

"To whom do you presume you are speaking?" Mr Gray asked sharply. He stood up abruptly, nearly knocking over his seat. He pressed his palms down onto the surface of the table, leaning across menacingly. "I am your father, and you will show me the respect I deserve."

Evelyn finally glanced up to look him in the eye. He was dead serious, and Evelyn scolded herself for making the situation worse. "I apologize," she said, trying to disguise her bitterness.

"Look at the influence those ruffians have had on you," Mr. Gray snarled. "You will sever all ties, do you understand?"

"Father—"

"I can only imagine what your mother would say about your behaviour."

Hot, angry tears welled up in her eyes, but she refused to let them spill over. "I couldn't venture a guess, father. You dare not speak of her unless it's to shame me."

She'd stepped too far, it seemed. For a moment, she wondered if Mr. Gray would strike her. By the look on his face, she knew he wanted to. However, Mr. Gray firmly believed violence was for Neanderthals. Instead, he gritted his teeth and turned away from her.

"If you had been more responsible, if you had been less selfish, your sister would not have been targeted by this menace," he said, not responding to her words. "You will end this foolishness immediately!"

"Yes, sir." She decided it in her best interest not to say anything else.

"And should—heaven forbid—some other misfortune fall upon Maureen whilst in your care, I will not be so forgiving."

The kettle whistled loudly, making Evelyn jump. Mr. Gray took the kettle off the stove and poured the water into a teapot. "Now, get out of my sight," he said, quietly.

Evelyn stood up and walked out the kitchen, taking Maureen's letter with her. She stopped by the cupboard that stored what was left of her mother's belongings. She needed some place to be alone, a sanctuary. She found the door locked, however. She took a deep, steadying breath and hung her head. Maybe it was a sign of the disappointment that he mother _would_ have felt. She went upstairs to the bedroom she shared with Maureen, feeling dejected.

Her sister was waiting, sitting on the edge of her bed. She wore an unreadable expression, a mix between guilt and anticipation. Maureen was waiting for Evelyn to speak, though she could hardly think of what to say.

"Father is preparing tea," she finally said. "Perhaps you should join him."

Maureen nodded and stood up, brushing by Evelyn's arm as she moved towards the door. She paused in the doorway. "I'm sorry to have had to do this, but you left me no recourse. You have a responsibility to me, to this family—not them. They don't care for you, Evelyn, not really. You'll come to realize that soon enough, try not to be too cross with me."

Evelyn turned slowly to look at Maureen. She felt the lump in her throat get bigger and her eyes burned from the tears she held back. She wanted to scream, to rip Maureen's hair out for being so cruel. But she didn't. Even then, when she hated her sister most, her anger was tempered by the curse of remaining love.

"I suppose I should be grateful to you, Maureen," she said, her tone flat. "Thank you for reminding me who I really am. I'm your sister... That's all I need."

* * *

><p>Since she had returned, Evelyn had been avoiding him. Sirius couldn't account for why she was suddenly pulling away, especially not after what had transpired the night before she'd left. Lily and Alice couldn't explain it to him, as she wasn't speaking to them either. He'd tried approaching her between classes, but she'd rush off before he got the chance. The rest of the time she hid in the Slytherin common room, where he wasn't able to follow. It was confusing to say the least.<p>

But she did end up coming to him, sending him a note asking to meet in the Trophy room after dinner one evening. When he arrived, it was clear that she was upset. Her eyes were rimmed red and she seemed determined to keep a specific distance between them, stepping back when he approached.

"Want to tell me what I've done wrong?" Sirius asked. "Because if you're waiting for me to figure it out, I'm going to need a clue."

She shook her head. "You've done nothing wrong."

"Then why have you been avoiding me?"

"I haven't."

"Yes, you have."

"I needed time," she croaked.

He raised an eyebrow, unconvinced. She seemed serious—more so than usual. He stepped forward to comfort her, his arms reaching out to encircle her waist. She didn't return the embrace, remaining rigid in his arms. "Please don't hold me," she whispered.

He released her and she stepped back.

"Did something happen, luv?" Her face was blank, but for a split second he thought he saw her flinch.

"Yes."

"...I swear—it's like pulling vampire teeth with you! What happened?!"

She glanced around, looking to see if anyone was listening, but they were alone. "My father has discovered our relationship and forbade me from seeing you anymore."

He frowned, never having given Evelyn's father much consideration before. He'd never thought Mr. Gray approved of their relationship, as so few parents had ever approved of him at all—not even his own—but Sirius had assumed he knew about it. "You hadn't told him?"

"If I had, he would have insisted I end it sooner."

"So? What did you say?"

He felt his chest constrict when she finally met his eye. The truth was as plain as day. "Oh," he whispered, taking a small, stunned step back.

She was breaking it off.

He didn't understand why she was doing this, things between them had been better than ever before. Why, just a matter of days ago, they had—the realization left him breathless. It all made sense now, he could have smacked himself for not figuring it out sooner.

"You knew that you were going to end it? That night? Is that why you did it?!"

She knew what he was referring to, and she wasn't denying it. Her eyes seemed to look through him, as if he wasn't actually standing in front of her. He wanted to grab her by the shoulders and shake her. How could she do this? Use him that way? He felt a wave of nausea come over him. He'd actually been fool enough to think that she lo—the word made his stomach churn.

"The truth is that this relationship always had an expiration date, Sirius."

"You just forgot to mention that?" he asked, angrily.

"I was reluctant to tell you the truth because... I should never have let things progress as far as they did between us. I've been unfair to my family and to you...There's no good reason for it. I just—I simply liked having something that was mine and mine alone."

He was silent a long time, taking in her rehearsed words. He had been hers, he'd shown her parts of himself he'd never shared with a girl before, parts even he didn't realize existed. "Why give it up? Don't you want to be with me?"

"I have an obligation to my family that must be upheld," she said before he finished the question.

He grasped her arms, drawing her closer. "We could keep it a secret, don't do this." He felt pathetic, begging her to stay with him, but he was desperate. He loved her.

But it wasn't enough.

"I must," she said.

His grip tightened. "No, you don't have to! They don't care about you! I do!"

"They are my family, Sirius. Now, let me go."

"You don't owe them anything! I know it's scary to walk away, but you'd be better for it. I was!"

"I'm not you!" she snapped, violently twisting out his grasp. "I can't just ignore my own flesh and blood, Sirius. I cannot be that selfish!"

He let his arms drop down to his sides, defeated. He wanted to argue, but there seemed little point. Her mind was made up. He wanted to hate her for doing this, but he didn't, and that was so much worse. His love wasn't good enough to keep her and that knowledge was tearing away at him. Was this what it felt like to be heartbroken? Humiliation mixed with the anger swirling around in the pit of his stomach. He was going to be sick.

"So, this is it?" he asked coldly, when he was able to swallow down the bile that had risen in his throat.

She nodded and blinked rapidly, as if to keep a flood of tears at bay. Or maybe that was wishful thinking on his part, he didn't want to be the only one affected by this.

"I shall not impose on your further, except to extend my sincere apologies."

He scoffed. "I'm sorry, too," he said after a long moment, turning on his heel and storming off. "I'm sorry that I spent the last six months with a heartless bitch like you!"

Evelyn watched him leave, biting the inside of her cheek to stop from calling after him. She watched him go and when he was out of sight, she released a shuddering breath. The crystal display cases, housing a variety of medals, shattered. Trophies, plaques and cups clattered to the ground in a loud crash, but she hardly noticed.

She wanted to break down sobbing, but after days of crying herself to sleep; she couldn't muster any more tears. He'd been so upset—not that she'd expected him to handle it much better—but the look of hurt he wore was overwhelming. She wanted to chase after him and take back everything she had said, but this was the way it had to be.

It was painful right now, but she told herself it was only temporary. She'd got on well enough before. She felt her exhaustion wash over her all at once. She slowly made her way towards the Slytherin dormitories, where she planned to climb into bed and perhaps never emerge again.

* * *

><p><strong>I hate to leave you hanging but the next chapter might be a wee while. I'm still perfecting the tail end of this story. Questions and comments are always welcome! Constructive criticism is much appreciated.<strong>


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter franchise. Any recognizable characters/locations/magic-thingies from the series belong to JK Rowling and Warner Bros. Author's Note: DON'T SHOOT! I know my updating has been less than stellar but I've been editing the end of this story like mad. Not to mention working on the sequel. I hope to update soon, but it's really up to my betas (who deserve much thanks). Also, I appreciate the support all of you who continue to read/review/follow this story, have shown me. I hope the next few chapters are worth the wait!**

* * *

><p>Girls were flocking around Sirius now that he seemed to be cured of amortentia poisoning, which was the only explanation for his dating Evelyn Gray in the first place. The news of his break up had spread rapidly across the school, inciting endless gossip as to the cause. Amazingly, the person who was possibly the last to know was Lily.<p>

"What!" Lily screeched, startling Peter into spilling his pumpkin juice all down his front. "Why? When did this happen?"

Suffice to say, she didn't handle the news well. James had nearly had to pin her down when she caught sight of Sirius snogging some fifth year tart by entrance to the Great Hall.

"A few days ago," James said, handing Peter a napkin. "She ended it, and that's all we know."

Lily gestured towards Sirius and his 'friend'. "And he decided to celebrate?"

"It's part of his healing process," Peter explained, causing Lily to roll her eyes.

"His healing process is about to make me ill," she snapped.

"Don't pay it any mind," Remus told her.

"Easier said than done." She looked down, pushing her food around the plate. After a long moment she slammed her fork down, unable to distract herself from her own thoughts.

"...Why didn't Evie tell me?"

Alice gave her a pointed look. "Now you know how I felt when you didn't tell me about you and lover-boy."

"I'm upset because I care! You were upset because you're a bloody snoop!"

Alice shrugged, not bothering to deny it. "Fair enough."

"Well, more importantly, why didn't any of _you _tell me?" Lily demanded.

James, Alice, Peter and Remus all looked down at their respective breakfast plates. Their awkwardness explained it all and Lily's exasperation grew. She was tired of everyone walking on eggshells around her, undermining her normality. Her father's death might have changed her, but not so completely that she was incapable of being a good friend. It hurt her feelings that anyone would doubt that. Of all people, Evie hadn't felt she could confide in her. Watching Sirius and his latest conquest, made Lily wonder how Evie was coping.

Remus offered Lily the toast, but she refused, seeing Sirius' _healing process _wasn't doing much for her appetite. She pushed her plate away from her.

Alice snorted. "Well, he's certainly reverted to form."

"Cut him some slack, he's been having a hard time," Peter defended.

"Oh, he looks it," Lily said with disdain, as Sirius leant in and whispered something obviously salacious into the girl's ear.

"Looks can be deceiving," Remus said, calmly. "Don't read too much into it."

Lily looked at James. "And what do _you_ think about this?"

Sighing, James picked up his goblet and gulped down the rest of his pumpkin juice. He felt a little uncomfortable being put in the middle of this. Lily was his girlfriend and she wasn't wrong, he didn't like the way Sirius was handling the break up, with denial and feigned nonchalance. However, Sirius was his best friend and needed to nurse his broken heart the way he saw best saw fit. James could only do so much. "He needs to sort things out himself."

Evelyn soon entered the Great Hall, strolling right by Sirius and the Hufflepuff he was kissing without as much as a glance in their direction. Instead of joining them at the Gryffindor table like she usually did though, she headed toward the Slytherin table where she so rarely dined. Lily stood up, ready to confront her.

James grabbed her arm and shook his head, nervously. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"I'm just going to talk to her." Lily shrugged him off gently. "I need to make sure she's alright."

"She's not going to want to talk about it," Remus said.

Lily sighed. "Probably not, but she needs to know that we're still here for her."

"Believe me, Lily, I've tried to talk to her. She's not having it."

"Well, that's a proper shame, because I am."

"Just be careful," James warned. "You don't want to end up in a tree for your trouble."

Lily turned on her heel and headed for the Slytherin table, purposefully shoving into Sirius and Nancy whatsername along the way.

A muggle-born Gryffindor amidst the Slytherin students stuck out like a sore thumb. Lily felt all eyes on her as she neared, as James put it, 'enemy territory'. She saw Evelyn sitting quietly by herself, sipping her morning tea. Lily plopped down in the seat beside her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I've just heard," Lily said. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not particularly," Evelyn answered quietly.

Lily nodded. "Alright, but I'm here if you change your mind."

Evelyn said nothing. In fact, she didn't even look in Lily's direction. Her hair was pulled back tightly and the chain Lily had given her wasn't attached to her glasses. She appeared severe—more so than usual, Lily noted. She removed her hand from the dark-haired girl's shoulder, feeling silly for having left it there for so long when the comfort was clearly unwelcome.

"Do you want to come join us?" she suggested after a moment. "Come on. We'll have a laugh at Sirius' catch of the day."

The corner of Evelyn's mouth twitched, as she fought back a smirk. Lily felt a swell of relief at the sign of emotion, small as it was. She was about to insist that they gorge themselves on Honeydukes chocolate for breakfast—the cure for any broken heart—when they were interrupted by Maureen who had crept up behind them.

"Ey up," Lily greeted, guardedly. It wasn't that Maureen was an especially wicked person, but Lily felt down in her bones that Maureen's mean streak was wide enough to warrant some caution.

"You are not welcome among us," Maureen said, a sour expression on her face.

Lily shrugged. "That's not really up to you, now is it?"

"Be gone or I will hex you myself."

"That so?" Lily asked, sharply.

"Indeed."

Lily stood up, put her hands on her hips and glared down at the small girl challengingly. The younger girl squared her shoulders and matched Lily's expression. While Maureen was by no means intimidating in stature, her dark eyes were so fierce that Lily was almost inclined to reach for her wand.

"I'm here to talk to Evie, it's nowt to do with you."

"She's my sister," Maureen hissed. "And you've caused our family enough trouble, you foul little Mudblood!"

Lily's eyes narrowed. "If you're not careful, I'm gonna land one on you!"

Evelyn also stood then, quickly intervening before things escalated even further. "Enough," she scolded. "Stop squabbling like fools."

Lily looked at her feet, embarrassed that she'd let Maureen get the best of her. As Head Girl, she should be able to withstand one pint-sized bully, for Merlin's sake.

"Evelyn, send her away," Maureen demanded. "Now!"

Evelyn took a deep breath and slowly turned to face Lily. "I'm sorry, but I think it best if we cease further contact. Please return to your friends."

"Our friends," Lily corrected, hurt.

"Not anymore."

"Evie—"

Evelyn's eyes narrowed beneath her glasses and her tone sharpened. "Do not address me so informally. From this point forward, you shall not call me 'Evie'. You shall not speak to me at all, am I clear?"

Evelyn escorted a smug Maureen away, leaving Lily standing stunned. Lily's chin wobbled and she had to swallow back the urge to cry. Evelyn was standoffish and rigid by nature, but she had never been so unkind. Standing there with Slytherin eyes watching her, Lily suddenly felt a fool for not heeding James' words. Clearly, Evelyn was not handling this break up well and Maureen was taking full advantage of that fact.

A humiliated Lily quickly turned and headed back to the Gryffindor table where James was waiting to give her a much needed hug.

Evelyn didn't dare turn and watch the redhead's departure for fear that her decision would be compromised. She was determined to properly maintain her disposition—a skill that needed to be mastered once more. Lily would only complicate matters.

"I'm so glad you've come to see reason," Maureen said, pleased. "Soon things will be just as they were."

Evelyn gave a swift nod, but did not reply. Nor did she refuse the small kiss on the cheek her sister bestowed her when they parted ways. At least, Maureen's favour had been returned—a small consolation. Once her family's approval had been all that Evelyn had craved, but now it did little to fill the gaping void her friends and Sirius had left. However, despite her own upset her main priority was, and had always been, Maureen's best interest. So if this was what Maureen required from her, Evelyn would just have to find a way to cope with it.

* * *

><p><em>Three Weeks later...<em>

Lily sat at her usual table in the library with James, Remus, Peter and Alice. Her books lay open in front of her but she couldn't concentrate. With exams around the corner, she had thought that she would have ample opportunity to talk to Evie. Unfortunately, no one had seen hide or hair of her outside of the classroom.

"Shouldn't we be worried?"

Alice looked up from her Witch Weekly article—she would leave studying until the night before like she always did. "No."

"Why not? Am I the only one who cares?"

"Of course not," Remus said. "But there's not much we can do for her if she doesn't want our help."

Lily sighed and slumped further into her seat. "Friends don't just give up on each other when the going gets tough."

"Tell that to Evie. Oh wait..." Alice said, rolling her eyes.

Lily frowned at her. "Sometimes we push away the people we love, when we need them most. She didn't let me shut the world out, so I'm not going to let her pack it in either."

"You're a good friend," James said fondly, reaching under the table and placing a hand on her knee.

Alice sighed. "I just hope she realizes how lucky she is to have you."

Just then, from one of the dark corners of the library, Sirius appeared. It was obvious from his appearance what he had been doing. Lily tried not to, but she couldn't help but look disapproving.

"Why the sour look, Evans?" Sirius asked. "What's got your knickers in a twist?"

Lily looked down at the table and shook her head. She wanted to tell him off, remind him that having it off with other girls wouldn't win Evie back, but it wasn't her place to judge him. The way James explained it to her, Sirius was overcompensating for his hurt feelings, by pretending he was over Evie. It was a whole male pride thing that Lily only half understood. Also, he wasn't technically doing anything wrong since Evelyn had been the one to end it, after all. Though in spite of knowing all this, Lily was still disappointed in him.

"Nothing."

"If you've got something to say, don't be shy," he said, baiting her.

She sighed and looked away pointedly. "Your shirt's caught in your zipper."

* * *

><p>He wanted to get a rise out of her. The way Evelyn had ended it was cold, he wanted some kind of reaction from her. Anything was better than her indifference. Didn't she care even the smallest bit? Had she ever cared for him the way he had for her? He was desperate to know, and desperate times call for desperate measures. So he'd started frequenting the library again in the hopes that she would be there studying, that she would be there to catch him with his pants around his ankles again.<p>

Instead, and not for the first time, he was met with Lily's accusatory stare. He couldn't help but feel she blamed him for Evelyn's avoidance, that she thought the break up was his fault. He could understand why she might assume that given his track record with the girls he dated, but nonetheless it angered him. Maybe because to a certain degree he felt like she was right to blame him. He hadn't been worth Evelyn fighting for and that, somehow, had to be his fault.

He needed to know the truth, know how Evelyn really felt. Did she miss him? Did she lie awake at night, regretting her decision? There had to be some way of knowing. He was tempted to use the mirrors she gave him for Christmas to spy on her, but he'd already given the second to James and he couldn't very well sneak it into her dormitory. He could try approaching her, but if he forced a confrontation there was every chance she could send him flying through a window. He could ask—No. Regulus was not an option. In fact, Sirius could have smacked himself for even thinking of it in the first place.

Later that night when Sirius was lying awake in bed listening to Peter's snoring, inspiration struck. When Lily had first befriended Evelyn, James had found a way to spy on her to ensure she wasn't plotting something against his favourite redhead. It seemed fool proof.

So once he was sure Remus had drifted off, Sirius climbed out of bed and crept over to where Peter was sleeping. Knowing he wouldn't be refused, he shook Peter's rounded shoulder, waking him up.

"I need a favour, Wormtail."

* * *

><p>Sitting on her bed studying for examinations, Evelyn could feel their eyes on her. There seemed to be nowhere she could go to escape talk of her break up with Sirius. The girls in her dormitory stared at her, thinking she had failed to take notice. It was trying her patience, but she ignored the whispered speculations about her and Sirius, as any sort of reaction from her would only spur the mindless gossip mongers on.<p>

She read through her notes until her eyes grew tired, then put them away and climbed into bed. She knew she wouldn't fall asleep, not for a good long while at least. So she stared up at the canopy like she did most nights, thinking of Sirius. She knew their relationship had ended for good reasons—her family had to come first—but that didn't stop her from missing him. She missed the way he called her 'luv', the way his eyes would light up when she'd insult him, and even his infuriatingly arrogant smirk. He was the only person to make her feel special in years, and she'd hurt him. Worse, she'd made him feel small.

She knew that was why he had taken to carrying on with other girls like he had before they'd been together. Evelyn knew—and hated—that she was the jealous type, but as much as his antics bothered her, she could hardly fault him for it. Nor could he spend all of his time pining over her. At least, that's what Evelyn told herself when she saw him making time with his little chippies.

She pulled her covers up over her shoulder, once again feeling very much alone. She closed her eyes and prayed for the blissful peace that a dreamless sleep could bring her.

Little did she know that next to her bed, a pair of beady, little eyes were studying her closely.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think? Constructive criticism is always welcome.<strong>


	46. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter franchise. Any recognizable characters/locations/magic-thingies from the series, belong to JK Rowling and Warner Bros. Author's Note: A big word of thanks to my lovely betas, first and foremost. This was a considerably longer chapter than per usual, and they were extremely thorough and prompt in editing it. We're approaching the end, so the next couple of chapters are going to be a bit longer. Thanks to all of you who continue to read/review/follow the story! I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

><p><em>A few days later...<em>

Lily and Remus sat at the study table in the Heads' common room. They had spent the last hour practicing the Protean charm, and were now exhausted. Well, to be more precise, Lily was exhausted. The Protean charm reminded her of the Dark Mark, which made her think of Snape. Thinking of Snape, made her think about Evie. How was she coping all alone? The idea of coping led her to think of her mum, which in turn, made her think of her dad.

Needless to say, Lily now had a headache.

Remus put his wand down when he noticed her rubbing her temples. "Are you alright?"

Lily forced a smile. "Head's a wee bit sore."

"Do you want to take a break?"

She nodded and got up from her seat. Stretching her arms over her head, Lily walked over to the sofa and draped herself across its cushions. Remus watched her solemn expression, concerned. He followed her from the table and stood behind the couch. He leant against the back and looked down at her. He could sense that she had a lot on her mind, but he didn't want to pressure her to share. So, he stayed quiet and waited for her to say something.

Lily stared up at the ceiling for a long time. When she did finally speak, her voice shook. "What was the last thing your dad said to you?"

Remus turned his eyes away from her, looking into the fireplace instead. His dad's death was still a difficult topic for him. "Keep your nose clean."

She sniggered. If Remus' dad had thought he was a troublemaker, he'd clearly never seen James and Sirius at their worst.

"What about you?" he asked, looking down at her again.

"I don't remember," she said. "Makes me wonder, what else I'm going to forget."

She loved her dad and knew that he had loved her, but they hadn't been especially close. She wished she'd made more of an effort, that she could remember his last words to her. But it was too late, and now the guilt gnawed away at her. How was she supposed to let it go? To make her peace with that?

"Do you miss him?"

"Of course, I do," Remus said, as if the answer should be obvious. "What's this about?"

She sighed and hugged one of the throw pillows to her chest. "I've just been thinking about my dad—about death. Sometimes it's all I can think about."

He nodded sympathetically. "That's understandable."

"But I _don't_ understand," she said, sadly. "I don't understand why I'm already starting to forget. He's only been gone a couple of months. What kind of person am I that I can just forget my own dad?"

Remus hushed her. "You're a good person, Lily. Don't ever doubt that."

She fought back her urge to cry—she'd been doing too much of that lately. "If that's true, then why won't Evie confide in me?"

Shaking his head, he let out a long sigh. "I don't think it's about you or anything you've done wrong. Things are just a bit...muddled for her, right now."

Lily nodded, but it was clear that there was more she wanted to get off her chest. She gave a small shrug and a watery smile when Remus prompted her to continue.

"It's just real now—death, that is. I s'pose I'll just have to get used to it."

He frowned, not quite understanding.

"Losing people," she explained, sitting up. She wasn't looking at him anymore, choosing to stare down into her lap instead. "I mean it comes to us all, doesn't it?"

"Lily—"

"Here we're all safe, but when we leave Hogwarts..."

Remus reached down and put his hand on her shoulder comfortingly. "We're going to be fine," he said, knowing that his words were empty. There were no guarantees, especially not when the wizarding world was going to the dogs.

"You can't know that. What if something horrible happens and Evie's still not speaking to me? What if the next person to die is James? Or you? Or someone else I care about?" She leaned her head against his forearm and closed her eyes, trying to shut out her fears. "I just don't want to forget anyone else."

Unsure of how to respond, Remus bit the inside of his cheek, and decided silence was probably the best route. He squeezed her shoulder gently, offering what little comfort he could. He knew she'd been having a rough go of it lately, but he'd had no idea that Lily's concerns extended to the reality of life and death situations outside of Hogwarts' walls. One could say that, as smart as Lily was, she might have had the tendency to think too much.

"You know, if I were the jealous sort, I might be worried about you two being so cozy."

Glancing over, the pair was met with the sight of James climbing through the entrance to the Heads' common room. He was grinning, flushed with the excitement of a successfully pulled off prank. He'd been spending some one-on-one time with Sirius, who'd been in desperate need of blowing off some steam. So the two of them had cajoled Peeves into distracting Filch, while they planted Dr. Filibuster's Fabulous Fireworks in his office. It had also given them a chance to look for the map, though their search had been fruitless.

Lily stood up, wiping at her eyes hastily. She rushed across the room and flung herself into James' arms. She just really needed to hug him in that moment, when dark thoughts were getting the best of her. He returned the embrace without hesitation. Stroking her hair soothingly, he looked over her shoulder to Remus for some kind of explanation.

"I love you," Lily whispered into James' neck.

James' grip on her tightened, and he buried his face into her hair. He'd been waiting so long to hear those words from her. He'd imagined this moment dozens of times, and yet none of them had managed to live up to reality. Her words had been muffled by his robes, but they rang as clear as bell in his ears. He swallowed a few times, his throat suddenly dry. "I love you, too."

Remus shuffled his feet awkwardly, and tried not to interrupt the private moment he was being forced to witness. Recently things between him and Rebecca had fallen through, just as he had anticipated. Maybe it was time for him to accept that he was never going to have a moment like the one James was currently having. It was one thing to know it, and another to accept it. When he considered the sorry state Sirius was in after having his heart broken, Remus couldn't help but think that he might be better off alone in that respect. Besides, what did he have to offer a woman—aside from his furry problem and all of the trouble surrounding it?

He cleared his throat, interrupting the couple's personal moment, which was taking far longer than he was comfortable with. As if surprised to find that Remus was still standing there, Lily and James pulled away from each other with sheepish looks on their faces. Lily tucked her hair behind her ears while James mussed his up further. Neither was sure what to say to break the sudden awkward silence.

Luckily, Remus spoke first. "What's that?"

He pointed out the shadow-like figure that crept quickly from behind where Lily and James were standing, out through the still opened entrance to the common room.

Lily, turning around quickly, caught sight of what Remus was referring to. It was a cat with big, yellow eyes and small patches of grey in its black fur. She recognized this cat, not by its' features—which were hardly rare in the wizarding world—but by the shifty, distrustful gaze it possessed. The cat scampered away and the entrance to the common room sealed up in its wake.

"Luther," she called, preparing to chase after the lightening fast feline.

"Don't bother," James said, catching her by the elbow. "You'll never catch him in time for curfew." While he didn't care the littlest bit about such things, he knew Lily did.

Her shoulders slumped. She knew how much Evie loved that cat, and how upset she must have been when he'd disappeared. Returning him would have been the perfect opportunity to try and get her to open up about her feelings. "Chuffing hell."

Remus stepped around Lily and James, and bent down to pick up a folded up bit of parchment that had been left on the floor. He held it out to James. "Here, you dropped this."

"It's not mine."

Lily shook her head when Remus offered it to her. He unfolded the parchment and read the slanted message that was scrawled on it.

"What is it, Moony?" James asked, watching Remus' features shift into a puzzled look.

* * *

><p>Lily, James and Remus all took turns approaching Evie over the next few days, only to be ignored or outright rejected at every turn. The note they'd found was undoubtedly for her, but they had no idea what it was supposed to indicate. The three of them currently stood in the empty fourth floor corridor, waiting to ambush Evie when she exited the girls' lavatory.<p>

"Let me try again," Lily said, determined. "I think I know how to get through to her this time."

James and Remus, who were leaning against the wall, shared a look.

"What?"

"It's just that she doesn't seem to respond to you any differently than she does us," Remus said. "She's determined to cut us out, all of us."

"Well, she's not getting away with it that easy," Lily said.

James reached out and rubbed his hand down her arm, intending the gesture to take the sting out of his next words. "I know you want to help, but you can't force your way in. You can't fix things for her all by yourself."

"He's right you know," said a wizard in purple robes, who was passing through the framed landscape that hung on the wall next to Remus.

Lily smiled politely. "Please excuse us, but this is a private conversation."

The wizard tipped his hat and scurried out of the landscape. When they were alone once more, Lily slung her book bag over her shoulder and tucked her long, red hair behind her ear. She was eager, if not a little nervous.

"I know that," she said to James. "You're both right, but this time I have something that will make her listen. Call it a last ditch effort."

However, before they could have her explain, Evie finally appeared from the washroom. She seemed slightly taken aback that the three of them were all standing around looking at her, but she masterfully covered her surprise with a blank expression.

James smirked at her. "Did you wash your hands?" he joked.

Remus rolled his eyes at the poor attempt at relieving the tension, and shoved James into the girls' washroom. "We'll just give you two a minute..."

"—and take a look around in here for Moony's sense of humour."

When the door was shut behind them, Evelyn started down the hall. Lily followed behind her, prepared to speak her mind regardless of whether or not she was actually going to be acknowledged. She'd been rehearsing what she wanted to say for weeks now, but in that moment, the words escaped her. So, she spoke candidly and prayed that she didn't say the wrong thing.

"If you want me to belt up, then I will, but not before I tell you that you're being a proper bitch."

Evelyn's steps halted, though she still refused to turn around. Lily ploughed ahead, despite already beginning on the wrong foot.

"And if you're not careful, you'll have no friends left when you finally pull your head out of your arse. Now if that's really what _you_ want, and not just what your family wants, then we'll all push off and give you peace. We miss you, but...we want you to be happy."

Evelyn's hands clenched into fists but she remained silent. Lily briefly wondered if the dark haired girl was tempted to take a swing at her. She knew of Evie's temper, though until this moment she'd never been in its line of fire. Thinking it would be wise to switch to the gentler approach before Evie snapped, Lily reached into her book bag. She rooted through her things for a moment before she pulled out the copy of _Persuasion_ that Evie had given her for Christmas.

"If we're not going to be friends anymore, then I don't think it's right that I keep this."

Evelyn slowly turned around to see Lily holding it out for her to take. She said nothing, but Lily could have sworn she saw her wince.

"You love this book," Lily said, when Evelyn hesitated to take it from her. "I know you've read it a hundred times already, but I think you should read it once more."

Evelyn didn't meet Lily's eye, but she did slowly reach out and take the offered book. Her thumb caressed the worn cover, affectionately. Having been Evelyn's mother's copy, Lily was well aware of the significance of it. It was perhaps dirty pool to use sentiment against her, but Lily deemed it necessary. She also hoped that the book's relevant plot would be inspirational. She waited for some kind of reaction from the taller girl, but Evelyn's trademark stoicism was all that could be found.

"For your own sake, read it again." Lily sighed, tiredly. "It's your life, Evie. You're the one that has to live it, and you know what the best way to go about doing that is. Not your father, not your sister—only you."

Evelyn brought the book to her chest, holding it close, before turning back on her heel and striding down the hall. Lily watched her go, knowing that whatever happened next was out of her hands.

A knock on the other side of the washroom door, made her jump, and a moment later James and Remus came back out into the hallway. They wore identical expectant looks on their faces.

"Well?" Remus asked.

Lily shrugged. "I can't be sure what's going to happen. She didn't say anything and you know how unreadable she is."

James slung his arm over her shoulder. "Did you tell her about the cat?"

She shook her head. "I gave her the note but if I'd have mentioned Luther, she'd have been furious that I didn't hand him over too. She _would _have clouted me."

"So, what's next?" Remus asked as the three of them started to stroll down the corridor.

"Nothing," she answered, playing with the ends of her hair.

"What happened to not making it easy for her?"

Lily shook her head. "I didn't, believe you me. But it's up to her now, and all I can do is hope for the best."

James kissed the top of her head. "I'm sure you got through to her. If anyone could, it would be you."

* * *

><p>While other students were tucked away in their beds asleep, she sat in front of the fireplace with her recently returned copy of <em>Persuasion<em> in her lap. Lily had urged her to read it again, but Evelyn couldn't even bring herself to open it. She was tired of being an emotional wreck, and if she read the inscription to her mother on the first page, she would surely dissolve back into a fit of tears.

So, instead Evelyn sat alone and stared straight ahead, the flames from the fireplace reflected in her glasses. It was late and the Slytherin common room was so silent and still, that when she caught a glimpse of movement out of the corner of her eye, she nearly leapt out of her skin. She peered over her shoulder, looking for the source of the disruption. It took a moment before recognition set in, but the moment it did, Evelyn was on her feet hurrying towards him.

Luther evaded her, zigzagging all over the room. She drew her wand from the pocket of her dressing gown, but no sooner would she take aim than he'd somehow elude her.

"Enough!" she commanded, angrily. "Whoever you are, we need to talk! Transform! Now!"

He froze suddenly, eyeing something behind her. She heard the entrance to the common room open, and reflexively craned her neck to see who had entered. Of course, Luther took that opportunity to scurry away from her. He sprinted across the room and out through the open entrance. Evelyn groaned, feeling the strangest sense of déjà vu, and chased after him. She pushed past the two boys, barely acknowledging them, and ran out into the hall.

She used her wand to light her way, and hurried down the corridor after him. He was a lot faster than she was, but for a time she managed to keep up. It wasn't until Luther turned a corner that she lost sight of him completely. She spun around with her wand out in front of her, searching for some sign of him.

It took a few minutes, but from the end of the hall, Evelyn heard a creaking sound. She slowly crept towards the source of the noise, holding her breath and putting out the light her wand was emitting. She didn't want to give him any indication that she was approaching. She came upon a door that was slightly ajar, and surmised that Luther must have slipped inside. She silently counted to three and threw open the door, wand raised in preparation.

Her eyes darted all over the Potions classroom, searching for the cat, but he had somehow managed to vanish yet again. What she found instead of Luther shocked her. It was an out of breath boy with round shoulders and scruffy blonde hair, cowering in the corner behind the door. She lowered her wand and fixed him with a suspicious look.

"Peter?"

He gave her a small, timid wave. "Hi Evie."

* * *

><p>She stomped back to the Slytherin common room, her eyes blazing wrathfully. Peter had been spying on her. When she suggested as much, he practically swallowed his own tongue trying to deny it. Perhaps she should have felt guilty for intimidating Peter, frightening him into admitting the truth to her, but she wasn't. He'd been loyal enough to leave Sirius' name out of it, but Evelyn wasn't foolish enough to believe he wasn't involved. She'd let Peter escape unscathed, with the promise that he'd never do it again. She was certain that had Sirius not asked it of him, Peter would have never dared to do something so underhanded in the first place.<p>

Another thing she was certain of was that she was going to throttle Sirius.

She angrily spat out the password and stomped through the entrance, interrupting a conversation between two boys standing in front of the fireplace. They were the same two boys Evelyn had knocked into earlier, though she hardly noticed. They watched her march right by them. One of them cleared his throat then, interrupting her inner tirade. She stopped and spun around, long hair flying wildly behind her.

Regulus Black stood facing her, looking every bit as smarmy as he usually did. He was quite possibly the last person she wanted to talk to right now—or ever, in fact. She tried to muster what little tolerance she could before he inevitably opened his mouth and started speaking.

"So you snogged my brother, I snogged your sister—when are you and I going to give it a go?"

Evelyn's grimace made him smirk. It wasn't the same self-satisfied half smile that she'd become so familiar seeing Sirius wear. It was too similar to a leer to ever be considered the least bit charming. She stood tall, ready to engage in a round of verbal sparring with him, until she saw her mother's book tucked away under his arm. In her haste to chase after Luther, she'd dropped the novel on the floor and left it there for Regulus to find.

"Give me my book...please," she struggled to say.

He pulled it out from under his arm, and held it out for her to take. When she stepped towards him to do just that, he yanked it away mockingly. She clenched her jaw and gave him a hard look.

"Return my book to me, at once," she all but snarled.

He sucked through his teeth, making a hissing sound. "I'll tell you what: I'll give it to you if I get a kiss in exchange."

She wanted to slap him, but clenched her hands into fists, resisting the temptation. The flames in the fireplace began to flicker aggressively.

"Give it to me _now_, or I will take from you."

By the look in his eyes, it was clear that he knew she was fully capable of doing just that. He'd already had a taste of her fury once and, if he was smart, he wouldn't test her patience. However, the pride that seemed to run in the Black family, trumped his sense of preservation. He held the book over the fireplace teasingly.

As her anxiety grew, so did the flames, threatening to burn one of the last precious reminders of her mother. Evelyn stepped forward, preparing to tackle him if need be, but the other boy grabbed Regulus' wrist to halt him. She then recognized the second boy as Severus Snape. He was the one Sirius thought had poisoned Maureen. Evelyn gave the pasty boy a cold look, tempted to take action against him. However, she had no proof and Sirius had already done so on her behalf. To attack him unduly now would have been unwise considering also that he was not alone.

She'd never actually interacted with Snape despite him being in the same House, the same year, and in many of the same classes. He was like a spectre, one of the many school ghosts; always present but never truly affecting anyone. Except for Lily, that is. She had once cared for him, as she now cared for Evelyn. Evelyn forced her gaze from him. Just looking at the pale boy with long greasy hair, made her feel even guiltier for casting Lily aside.

"Don't be childish, Regulus," Snape said. His voice was deep and intense—almost haunting—and the way he looked down his considerably large nose at her, made Evelyn feel thankful that her wand had been tucked away once more in her dressing gown's pocket.

Regulus looked somewhat disappointed at having his taunting cut short. He appeared ready to argue, but Snape stopped him before he could start.

"Give the filthy Muggle book to her," he instructed.

Regulus seemed to pout as he held out the book for her. She reached out and took it, feeling a sense of relief once it was out of his grubby hands and safely back in hers. She squared her shoulders and looked from Regulus to Snape. She met his black eyes dead on, not wanting to let him away with knowing he had intimidated her. She turned away from them then, striding towards her dormitory.

"Goodnight, gentlemen," she said, carelessly over her shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>You can edit til the cows come home, but you will inevitably have missed something-please feel free to point out any errors you might find. I'd also love to hear your thoughts on this chapter. Review please!<strong>


	47. Chapter 47

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter franchise. Any recognizable characters/locations/magic-thingies from the series belong to JK Rowling and Warner Bros. I also do not own any of the following fandoms. Author's Note:** **A big word of thanks to my betas for their help, and to everyone who continues to read/review/follow this story. There are a number of omages made in this chapter, including: _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ (dialogue), _Spartacus: Vengeance_ (dialogue), _Wicked_ (dialogue), and _Now Voyager_. I will try to have the next chapter-the final chapter-up soon. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Unsurprisingly, Regulus reported Evelyn's late night jaunt to Professor Slughorn. The Potions Master—who Regulus was a favourite of—approached her the next morning to lecture her about breaking curfew and to give her detention for that same evening. So, Evelyn found herself trudging down towards Hagrid's Hut where she and other delinquents like her, were to assist him by tending to the vegetable garden.<p>

Upon arriving, Hagrid greeted her cheerily, handing her a pair of gardening gloves and a can of Flesh-Eating Slug repellent. He led her over to the vegetable garden where another student had already started pulling weeds. Her breath caught in her throat when she caught sight of who it was. Sirius, hearing Hagrid approaching, looked up and immediately froze once he saw her.

"Bloody hell," he muttered.

Evelyn glared at him.

"Oh, good! You two already know each other," Hagrid said merrily. His massive form turned and walked away, leaving his two new gardeners to work unsupervised.

Evelyn smoothed her hair back and knelt down in the soil. She absently sighed for the mess her skirt and stockings would no doubt be in soon. From the corner of her eye, she saw Sirius bow his head and continue pulling weeds. She wanted to yell at him, smack him for putting Peter up to spying on her but, more than that, she wanted to get as far away from him as possible.

She pulled on her gardening gloves and got to work, all too aware that Sirius was just a few feet from her. His very presence made her chest ache. She viciously yanked the weeds from the ground, sprinkling her white blouse with dirt. Sirius was sneaking glances at her when he thought she wouldn't notice. She could feel his eyes on her though, just as she always had. She didn't dare look up and meet his eye, knowing he would only take it as an invitation to speak. As awkward as it was, she wanted to maintain the silence between them. Arguing with him would be too familiar.

Eventually, when the garden was free of weeds, they both stood up. She stumbled slightly as she tried to stand, stepping on the hem of her own skirt. Reflexively he reached out to catch her, and, for one blissful moment, he was holding her again. The moment was short lived, however, because soon she righted herself and pulled away from him. She picked up her can of repellent and busied herself with spraying cabbage leaves.

He sighed and did likewise, trying to ignore the attractive way stray locks of hair had fallen out of her braid to brush against her neck and shoulders. Eventually, he started whistling to break the silence he could no longer bear. At first it was a non-existent tune, but it soon became _Don't Leave Me This Way_ by Thelma Houston—he'd been listening to that song a lot lately.

Evelyn paused, the song sounding familiar. When she identified the tune he was whistling as the same disco song he'd drunkenly serenaded her with all those months ago, she flinched. He'd been such an idiot that night, and she was amazed to find herself remembering his antics with fondness. She lowered her spray can and threw him a stern look, silencing him.

His whistling trailed off and he rolled his eyes. "Sorry."

"I should certainly hope so," she muttered under her breath, as she turned away from him. She hadn't intended for him to hear her, but he still managed to. He also lowered his spray can and spun towards her.

"What?"

She shook her head and continued spraying.

His eyes narrowed and he tossed his spray can aside. "No," he said, throwing his arms out invitingly. "By all means, speak your mind."

She stopped spraying the cabbage leaves and turned to face him again. She knew it was a bad idea to start talking to him, but she also knew he was going to continue provoking her until she did.

"You owe me an apology," she said.

He scoffed and pulled his pink polka-dotted gardening gloves off, throwing them down at his feet. The gloves were both literally and figuratively, coming off. "I owe you? Really?"

She nodded expectantly. He absolutely hated the way she could manage to be so superior looking, even covered in dirt.

"What for?" he demanded, ready to have it out with her. "If anyone needs to apologize, it's you!"

"Is that so? What am I meant to be apologizing for? Could it perhaps be for sending my friend to watch your every move?"

He paled and swallowed thickly. "How did you find out?"

"Out of all the words I'd use to describe Peter, 'stealthy' is not one of them."

"You'd be surprised," he said without actually meaning to. He cursed himself, watching realization wash over her.

"He's done it before?" She dropped her spray can then. "_He's spied on me before_?"

Sirius said nothing, but his wince at her tone of voice was confirmation enough. She didn't know what to say to that. How had she never noticed Peter stalking her until last night? When she voiced that particular question, Sirius finally answered.

"He's an animagus, like me."

Her brow furrowed in confusion. Peter was an animagus like Sirius, like Lu—it dawned on her then. "The rat...that blasted rat that Luther was always chasing? That was him?"

He sighed and shoved his hands into his trouser pockets.

She glared at him fiercely. He'd betrayed her trust, just as Luther had. She felt heat rising around her collar, an angry flush appearing. She hadn't known the kind of man Luther was, but she had thought she knew Sirius. Maybe it was naive of her, but she'd expected more from him. A combination of disappointment, hurt and fury swirled around inside the pit of her stomach.

The ground next to Sirius suddenly erupted, a burst of dirt exploding up into the air. He jumped back surprised, glancing back and forth between Evelyn and the ground. He held up his hands in surrender, and tried to explain. "Yes, we spied on you, and it was wrong..."

"What gives you the right?" she snarled.

Another, bigger blast of dirt blew up near Sirius' feet, making him leap out of the way. He landed on his back amidst the cabbages. He looked up to where she towered over him, strands of her dark hair hanging down around her face. He saw the thin and angry line of her mouth, the crease in her forehead and, through her glasses, the rage in her eyes burned bright. But behind the ferocity, there were traces of hurt. For so long, he'd wanted some kind of reaction from her. Now, he knew she wasn't as indifferent to him as she'd pretended. A small part of him was satisfied at having affected her, but it was soon smothered by his guilt. He'd betrayed her—twisted a knife into her back, and she felt it now. He wanted to reach out and offer comfort, but that's not what she wanted from him.

"I'm sorry," he said, sincerely. "I really am."

It took a long moment, but she moved away from him. With some difficulty, she schooled her features, hiding away any sign of emotion. She resituated her glasses, the dirt from her gloves smearing across her long nose, reminding her that she was meant to be gardening. Instead of serving her detention, she'd only created a mess for Hagrid.

Sirius sat up slowly. He watched her remove her gardening gloves and smooth her hair back. When she seemed to have calmed down, he forced himself to stand.

"Why?" she asked, softly. "Why would you do that?"

He shrugged and brushed himself off. "I needed to know if you missed me."

She slowly put her gardening gloves back on, listening to his words without giving him so much as a glance. He appreciated it, as it would be a great deal easier to get it all off his chest without her staring at him.

"I've been...I've been having a hard time the last few weeks," he admitted. "When you ended it—no one's ever cut me that deep before, and I…I've been trying to act like everything's alright, carry on like it doesn't matter…"

"Which explains the endless procession of girls, you've been...entertaining," she said, not without a bitter edge in her tone.

"So you noticed that, did you?"

She snorted. "You made it rather difficult not to."

"Well, that was the point, I suppose." He cleared his throat and shrugged. "Anyway, I just hated that it was so easy for you—that I was so forgettable."

"Easy?" she repeated, finally meeting his expressive, grey eyes.

Sirius sighed, his breath tickling against her skin. He'd been steadily drawing closer while speaking, and she was just now becoming conscious of it. This closeness was not unwelcome, but she couldn't let it distract her. She straightened, preparing to stop him should he try something.

"Yeah, it seemed to be. I just needed to know that I wasn't the only one hurting," he said, begrudgingly honest. "So, don't be too upset with Peter. He was just doing a mate a favour."

She nodded. While she was annoyed with Peter, she could hardly fault him. He was so easily influenced after all. Though...

"You realize he's probably seen me undressed?"

Sirius eyes widened. "Probably...sorry, again."

The corners of her mouth curled up slightly. "Does wonders for his reputation, I'd think."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he was able to see me naked a lot sooner than the legendary Sirius Black."

He barked out a laugh and, though she tried to stifle it, so did she. When their laughter died down, a moment passed between them, in which an unspoken truce was established. Within the span of the look they shared, all anger and harsh words fell away, and were replaced with a tentative harmony. He glanced down at the dirt on her nose, and reached up to brush it away. Evelyn held her breath and let him, closing her eyes. She'd missed the calloused touch of his fingertips against her skin. But the peaceful moment they were sharing was so tenuous, that when she felt him lean closer to try and kiss her, it ended.

"Don't," she whispered. "Please, don't."

He pulled back and let his hand drop from her face down to his side. He opened his mouth, though whether it was to argue or beg, he wasn't sure. Before he could get a word out, Hagrid reappeared with a teasing smile, not oblivious to how close the two were standing. Evelyn sprang away from Sirius.

"Nice to see you two getting along," he joked, his black eyes giving Sirius a knowing look.

Detentions with Hagrid never really felt like detention. Hagrid acted like they were there doing him a favour, not actually being punished. The groundskeeper was such a genuinely kind and jovial fellow, that one couldn't help but like him. However, Sirius was currently irritated by the large man's impeccably bad timing.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we still have some work to do."

Sirius nodded and picked up his abandoned gardening gloves.

A little over an hour later, when Hagrid had dismissed them, Evelyn and Sirius headed up to the castle—not together, but not alone either. They were both covered in soil and would need to wash up before supper. As they were parting ways, Sirius turned to watch her leave, and found himself calling out to her.

"It does hurt, then?"

Evelyn halted and looked back at him over her shoulder. While she was naturally ready to deny it, she understood that Sirius needed to know. After putting him through what she had, she could afford to give him the truth, small consolation that it was.

"It changes nothing," she said, trying to keep her voice steady. "However, if you're terribly curious then...yes, it hurts."

He gave a small nod. "Thanks," he said, before turning and walking away.

"You're welcome."

* * *

><p>That same night, Evelyn drew the curtains around her bed closed and finally did what she had been refusing to do. She used her wand for light and reached for <em>Persuasion, <em>opening it up to the first page.

She had just reached the part in the story where the heroine hears of her past love's return, when Evelyn turned the page and found a folded up bit of parchment. Briefly she considered the note being from Lily, until she got a look at the handwriting.

It was familiar; she recognized it from somewhere, but it was certainly not Lily's chicken scratch. It was too neat and slanted to be hers.

**Read Maureen's Letter.**

Evelyn read the concise message, unsure of what it meant. What letter? Maureen had never sent her a letter. She looked over the bit of parchment it was written on, hoping for more clues. She even removed her glasses in case it was like the Marauder's Map, but nothing happened.

She pondered the message a while, until she remembered. When she'd returned home for Easter, Mr. Gray had displayed the letter that Maureen had sent, informing him of Evelyn's relationship with Sirius. Evelyn set aside the note and the book, crawling out of bed. She drew back the curtain and dimmed the light, considerate of the sleeping girls she shared a room with. She tiptoed to the end of her bed and opened her trunk, containing all of her personal belongings. She rifled through her things for a while but, unable to find it with such limited light, she quietly performed the summoning charm.

Within seconds, the letter she'd taken from Mr. Gray—a symbol of her family's unending disappointment in her—appeared in her hands. She closed her trunk and climbed back onto her bed. She took the letter out of the envelope, unfolded it and began reading.

* * *

><p>The next day Evelyn searched for Maureen, determined to speak with her. She found her in the most obvious of places—the Hospital Wing. The peaky looking girl was seated on one of the beds, waiting for Madame Pomfrey to brew a new batch of sleeping draught for her.<p>

"Evelyn, hello," Maureen said, surprised to see her. "Why are you here? I didn't send for you."

Evelyn did not return her sister's smile or bother with pleasantries. She needed to get to the bottom of this. She reached into her pocket and pulled out Maureen's folded up letter. She'd read it three or four times the previous night, before she understood the significance of the message that had been pressed between the pages of _Persuasion_.

"You sent this to father," Evelyn said, holding it out for Maureen to take from her. She didn't want to keep it any longer, knowing now what she did.

Maureen sighed, setting the letter down on the night table beside her. "We've been over this," she said, as if addressing a child. "I did what was necessary by informing father of your dalliances. It was for the best, believe me."

Evelyn shook her head. "That's not what this about—not entirely, anyway."

Maureen folded her arms, obviously disliking Evelyn's sharp tone. Nor did she seem pleased that Evelyn was here out of anything other than concern for her wellbeing. "What is it then?" she asked, impatiently.

"When did you send that letter?"

Maureen's frail shoulders gave a small shrug.

"A couple of days before you broke your leg, wasn't it? It was the week before Easter?"

"I believe so."

Evelyn knelt down in front of where Maureen sat, firmly taking her sister's small hands in her own. Her face was solemn and her eyes harsh. She had an inkling of what the answer to her line of questioning would be, but she needed to hear it from Maureen's own lips.

"Then why in the letter did you reference your fall down the stairs?"

Maureen's eyes widened and her thin mouth dropped open, shocked at having been found out. Evelyn searched her sister's eyes and found a myriad of emotion, all confirming the answer.

"Maureen?" Evelyn prodded, a little more forcefully. "Did you purposefully injure yourself that day?"

The younger girl's chin wobbled and her eyes flooded with tears that started to spill down her ashen cheeks. Evelyn squeezed her hands a little bit harder, trying to pull confirmation from her.

"Maureen? Did you?" Evelyn asked, raising her voice slightly. "I insist you tell me the truth!"

"Yes."

Her answer was so quiet and small sounding, that Evelyn nearly missed it. She promptly released her sister's hands and stood up, almost stumbling back in an attempt to put distance between them. Evelyn wrung her hands, not wanting to shake Maureen for her foolishness though she felt compelled to do so.

"...The poison?" Evelyn asked. "Was that you also?"

"No," Maureen said.

"Really?"

"I swear!"

"Who was it then?"

"I don't know!" she insisted. "It wasn't me!"

Evelyn scoffed at her indignant tone. "Excuse me if I appear a bit skeptical."

Maureen hunched her shoulders and wept. Usually, making her sister cry would have consumed Evelyn with guilt, but right now the last thing on her mind was worrying about hurting Maureen's feelings. Evelyn stared at her sister like she was seeing her for the first time. She couldn't understand why Maureen would have gone to such lengths. Evelyn put her hands on her broad hips and closed her eyes, summoning all of her patience, and forged ahead with her next question.

"Why would you do that?"

Maureen made an incoherent sound, which might have been an answer, though Evelyn really couldn't tell. She asked the question again, and Maureen managed to be more articulate in her response.

"How else was I to gain your attention?" she cried. "You were avoiding me."

"No!"

"You hated me!"

Evelyn sat down on the bed beside her, though couldn't quite bring herself to offer a comforting touch for fear of shaking Maureen senseless.

"I could never!" Evelyn felt like shouting, but she didn't want Madame Pomfrey scolding her. "How many times must we have this conversation? I have never abandoned you, Maureen, you push me away!"

Maureen sobbed, though Evelyn knew her well enough to know that her tears weren't born out of remorse, but rather of self-pity. Evelyn sighed in frustration and pulled out her handkerchief to offer it to the distraught girl.

"It's not fair." Maureen said, after taking it and blowing her nose. "You have everything, and I, nothing but illness."

Evelyn shook her head. "I hardly think that's true."

Maureen's tearstained face twisted up, hatefully. "You have the life I crave for myself and you never even wanted it. You don't think that's unfair?"

"Would you rather have lived my life, constantly being held responsible? Being ridiculed for the maturity forced upon you?"

"Don't be dramatic." Maureen rolled her now red-rimmed eyes. "You've always had the advantage."

Evelyn looked ahead, trying to calm herself but she couldn't help the angry grimace that appeared on her face. Evelyn had done everything for her sister; she'd loved her and had always put her first, but had Maureen ever truly deserved it? Having been spoiled and coddled her entire life, her inability to sympathize was not surprising. All the same, Evelyn was still overwhelmed by Maureen's sheer selfishness.

"My whole life, I've felt this guilt weighing on me for resenting you our father's favouritism," Evelyn said. "But I've never wished you unhappiness, either."

Maureen didn't respond, still too busy trying to console herself.

Evelyn felt something inside her snap. Years of devotion and it was only now she begun to question if it was right. Was blood enough of a reason to endure such treatment? Others—namely Lily and Sirius—insisted otherwise, but she had always disregarded them in the past. However, now Evelyn could no longer be ignorant to reason; not when she'd been left to nurse a broken heart all because her sister couldn't bear to allow her one ounce of joy. Standing up from the bed, Evelyn headed towards the door.

"So, I am to stand condemned for being ill?"

Evelyn paused and shook her head sadly, the weight of the truth sinking heavily inside her. "You stand for nothing and no one but yourself, Maureen. You always have."

"Where are you going?" Maureen stood up, ready to follow and berate her until she got her way. "What are you going to do?"

"To fix the mess I let you create by begging my friends for their forgiveness."

"You can't! You know what father said!"

Evelyn turned to look at her sister and nodded. She knew only too well that what she was about to do would displease her father and have permanent results. But perhaps it was a chance worth taking, not just for the sake of getting her friends back, but for being rid of burdensome familial duty. Maybe it was time she started fresh—time to stand tall and commit to living her own life. The look of despair on Maureen's face made Evelyn wince, but she would not be swayed. She wasn't entirely sure where this surge of independence was coming from, but it had taken hold so tightly inside her, that she could not—would not—ignore it.

"Evelyn, please...you can't forsake me."

"I'm not forsaking you!" Evelyn reached out and rubbed her hands down Maureen's arms, providing one last bit of comfort. "But I must release myself from all obligations to you and to him."

"An obligation?" Maureen spat. "Is that all I am to you?"

"No longer. I'm sorry it upsets you, but I realize now that I cannot possibly ensure your happiness, if I'm not willing to ensure my own."

Maureen blubbered, and scrambled forward to physically stop her. "Evelyn, don't do this...We're sisters. Don't you love me?"

Evelyn untangled herself from the petite girl, gently but determinedly.

"Always," she said, meaning it whole heartedly. "But it's never been enough for you...and I don't know if it ever will be."

She turned and walked out of the Hospital Wing, never daring to glance back at her sister and the life she was leaving behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Questions? Comments? Feel free to share! Also, a pat on the back to whoever can spot where I referenced the aforementioned fandoms. One chapter left...<strong>


	48. Chapter 48

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Harry Potter franchise. Any recognizable characters/locations/magic-thingies from the series belong to JK Rowling and Warner Bros. I have written this for entertainment purposes, not gain.**

* * *

><p>After completing their N.E. that afternoon, Alice and Lily spent their time discussing their summer plans.<p>

"We could go dancing," Lily said, washing her hands. "Or to the beach, maybe?"

Alice stood in front of one of the washroom mirrors preening. "Sounds good, but I'm not sure what Frankie's got planned."

Lily waggled her eyebrows and made loud, obnoxious smooching sounds, earning a jab in the side from Alice's bony elbow. Alice turned back to the mirror to give her appearance a once over, and let out a screech when she saw the reflection of someone standing behind them.

Lily jumped. "Chuffing Nora!"

The two whirled around to face Evelyn. Neither of them had heard her enter through the bathroom door, nor did they have any idea how long she'd been standing there without interrupting. Her long hair was let down out of its usual bun, and Lily took notice of the chain she'd given her was once again attached to her glasses.

"Hello," Evelyn said, seemingly timid.

Lily didn't return the greeting, crossing her arms over her chest in a decidedly unfriendly manner. She was wary and just a little bit angry with Evelyn, having spent the last few weeks being given the cold shoulder.

Alice glanced between the two awkwardly.

"Those exams were a bugger, weren't they?" she asked in an attempt to break the palpable tension. She looked at Lily expectantly.

"Yeah, they were," Lily answered, after a long moment. "They would have been a lot easier though, if you hadn't left studying until the last minute."

Alice rolled her eyes. "Well, we can't all be as smart as the pair of you."

Evelyn smiled hesitantly, as though expecting to be rejected. "So, you did well?"

Alice shrugged and turned back to the mirror, pretending to fix her hair. She gave Lily a sidelong glance, knowing that the last few weeks had been especially hard on her.

Lily sighed. "I did alright, I think."

Evelyn nodded.

"...How'd you do on the Charms portion?"

"Surprisingly, well. It was the Herbology portion that gave me the most trouble."

"Oh really?"

"I couldn't for the life of me recall how to tell the difference between a Flitterbloom and a Devil's Snare."

Uncomfortable silence fell upon them once more. She'd intended to mend broken fences as soon as examinations had come to an end and, now that they had, she was more determined than ever. So she stepped forward and revealed what she'd been hiding behind her back—the infamous copy of _Persuasion _by Jane Austen.

"I read it," Evelyn said, nervously.

Lily, despite hurt feelings, took the peace offering without hesitation.

Evelyn looked down at her feet, ashamed. "I'm..." The apology caught in her throat.

Lily took a deep breath, releasing all of the frustration and anger she'd been carrying around, and gave Evie a smile. She then flung herself forward and caught the taller girl in a hug that she awkwardly returned. And just like that, all was forgiven.

Alice, who was glad that this hadn't become another Snape fiasco, turned around to face the friends. "You're lucky," she said, grinning cheekily. "I would have made you grovel a bit more."

* * *

><p>The Marauders sat out by the edge of the Black Lake, the latest Hobgoblins' song blaring loudly on Remus' portable radio. It was one of their favourite places to kick back and relax, and this was possibly one of the last times they'd be able to enjoy it before they said goodbye to Hogwarts forever.<p>

Peter and Sirius stood in the water with their trousers rolled up to their knees, skipping stones. Remus and James sat by the tree discussing summer plans.

"Well, first and foremost, I'd say we should go on a good, old fashioned pub crawl," James said, laying back and lacing his fingers behind his head.

Remus smiled wryly, looking up from the Daily Prophet's fiendishly difficult crossword. "Only if you promise to keep me from dancing on tables, stripping, and making a general fool of myself."

"I am only one wizard! You're asking for a miracle!" James joked.

"I give up," Peter said, unable to compete with Sirius' technique. He stepped out of the water and sat on the grass next to James.

"You just need practice, Wormtail," Remus said.

James snorted. "He's had seven years practice!"

Sirius laughed, flicked his wrist and tossed the stone he was holding, watching it skip further than the rest had.

He was going to miss this, the comfortable simplicity of this life. Hogwarts had always been his home, something to look forward to during the summers when he was trapped in his parents' house with their bigotry. It was the place he'd met his friends—his brothers. Now he was expected to go out into the world and actually do something other than piss about with his mates. Perhaps he could play Quidditch professionally, or build broomsticks or become an Auror. He had plenty of opportunities available to him, more than someone like Remus did anyway. But there was nothing Sirius could think of that was worth devoting the rest of his life to.

Just then Remus' radio started to crackle and change stations. Peter gave it a smack, earning a disapproving frown from Remus. A warm breeze rustled through the leaves, and caressed the surface of the lake. A strange feeling came over Sirius, as though he was being watched. He slowly turned and looked around for what he guessed was the cause of the disturbance.

She was approaching them, hair flying free behind her. The anger he felt towards her had dissipated since their shared detention a few days ago. Yet, as much as missed her, he wasn't prepared for them to be friends. Every time he saw her, his chest tightened painfully, remembering how happy she'd once made him. It was the happiest he'd ever been, and he'd wanted to hold onto it forever. But...what was that Muggle poem she'd recited to him, on one of their many walks last autumn?

_Nothing gold can stay_. Truer words were never spoken.

She was close now, gracefully walking towards him. Her glasses hung on the chain around her neck, and she wore a familiar expression on her face. It was the same look she'd worn the night they'd slept together—vulnerability. He felt a small spark of hope ignite inside him.

"Evelyn?"

She never broke stride, nor acknowledged the other Marauders who she'd taken by surprise. She walked past them, determinedly. Sirius didn't dare move as she stepped towards him, splashing through the water.

His mouth was so dry that he couldn't speak. His palms were sweating and his heart was racing as she stopped right in front of him. Her close proximity made him anxious and he waited on baited breath for her to speak.

But she didn't say anything. Instead, she leaned in and brushed her lips across his in a kiss.

At first he went rigid from shock, but soon he was wrapping his arms around her waist and returning the kiss, his body remembering the feel of her. He'd missed the taste of her, the way her nails dug into his shoulders, and how she sighed sweetly into his mouth. He remembered this all too well. It was the same rush of feelings and sensations she had always inspired.

Yet, this kiss was different. It was almost as though every kiss they'd shared before had been in practice for this one. It was the mark of something, though he wasn't entirely sure what. He couldn't focus or think reasonably when she was so near to him after weeks of being apart. He pulled her even closer, lifting her and propping her against his body, wanting to revel in this for as long as it lasted.

This didn't happen to be for much longer, as it turned out.

Sirius soon lost his balance and toppled back into the water, bringing Evelyn down with him. The kiss was broken, with a flourishing splash. The shock of the cold water had them scrambling to sit up, spluttering all the while.

Peter, Remus and James—who'd Sirius and Evelyn had forgotten were there to witness everything—pointedly looked away, trying and failing to hide their hysterics. Sirius stood up, pushing his wet hair away from his face. He looked down at a wet Evelyn, long hair plastered to her head and shoulders.

He hid a smirk and offered her a hand in getting up. She moved her hair out of the way, and stood. She was dripping and shivering, but all the while smiling at him.

"We should dry off," she said, squeezing his hand before letting it go. "But perhaps afterwards, we could speak privately?"

"Sure," he said. "We can go for a walk."

* * *

><p>They met outside of the Entrance Hall after changing out of their wet clothes, and then proceeded to stroll across the grounds. The awkward silence between them dragged on painfully. When she practically mauled him earlier, she hadn't really given much thought to how she should approach this conversation. While they both excelled at having the last word, neither was particularly efficient at starting important conversations.<p>

"So...?" Sirius shoved his hands into his trouser pockets. "You wanted to talk."

After that kiss earlier, Sirius felt as if the anticipation was going to burn him from the inside out. He listened to her recount the series of events that had led to her epiphany. He practically held his breath the entire time, eagerly awaiting the part in the story when she would confess her undying love. However, she seemed to be struggling to find the right words. Eventually he took pity on her when her ineloquence became almost painful for him to witness.

"I don't mean to appear indecorous, but I propose—if you are amenable, that is—that you...that we resume...Sirius...what I'm getting at—or what I'm try—I missed you and—"

He took her by the hand, mercifully silencing her. He smiled and entwined their fingers together. Her dark eyes brightened with hope, as he brought the back of her hand up to his lip so he could brush a tender kiss across her knuckles. It wasn't what he'd wanted to hear, but it was enough to send his heart soaring.

"I know."

In the long run, perhaps it wasn't words he needed from her. Though as articulate as she normally was, he really only required this: to be allowed to hold her hand. So long as he had that freedom, nothing else mattered.

* * *

><p><em>A few days later<em>...

On the Hogwarts Express for the last time, Evelyn sat in the cramped compartment with her friends. The seventh years had been escorted across the Black Lake to Hogsmeade Station on little dinghies, giving them one last look at Hogwarts Castle in all its glory.

Evelyn stared out of the window in contemplation, as the train pulled out of the station and started its journey. She'd arrived at Hogwarts a different person. She'd been lonely and miserable without actually having known it. Now, she had people that cared for her, who she cared for and not out of a sense of obligation. She had seen people change—Sirius and Maureen to name a few. She'd lost Luther, who she'd thought would always be by her side. Her entire life had changed, and as soon as she got to Platform 9 ¾ she knew it would change all over again.

Alice slurped her iced pumpkin juice loudly, drawing Evelyn out of her reverie.

"Thirsty, Alice?" Remus asked, seated across from her.

She smiled. "I'll need to be hydrated for when the train stops."

Peter gave her a confused look. "Why?"

Lily sat on James lap, as there weren't enough seats in the compartment. "Her Frank will be there," she sniggered.

"So?"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Honestly, Wormtail, have you been living under a rock?"

James frowned. "I don't get it, either."

"Really?" Lily looked at him, incredulous.

"Yes," he said, before cocking an eyebrow suggestively. "Care to explain it to me?"

She shook her head and playfully smacked his arm, but kissed him anyway. The affectionate pair were another example of change that Evelyn had been witness to.

Sirius took Evelyn's hand, entwining her fingers with his. She didn't look at him, but squeezed his hands and smiled.

"I'm glad you two lovebirds are flying again," Lily said.

"Me too," said Sirius. "But I can't but help but think I should've made her get down on her knees and grovel."

Alice chuckled. "That's what I said!"

Evelyn rolled her eyes, but stayed quiet. If nothing else, she deserved a bit of ribbing for what she'd put them through.

* * *

><p>"What are you going to miss most about Hogwarts?" Remus asked her later, when the train was whizzing along the countryside.<p>

She arched her eyebrow in consideration. "I'm not entirely sure."

"I'm going to miss it all, I think especially the Sorting Ceremonies."

"Why?" she asked, not having expected him to say that.

He smiled and brushed his fringe out of his eyes. "It's where it all started for me. It was the moment when I realized something spectacular was happening. The hat put me in Gryffindor, and because of it my whole life changed."

She smiled thoughtfully. "I was never sorted."

"Do you ever wish you were? Or wonder what House you might have ended up in?"

She shook her head. "No," she said. "I've spent a great deal of my life defined by my allegiances. The notion of letting a hat decide where my heart should lie seems just as unwise."

Remus mulled over her answer. "But the Sorting hat sees inside your head, it knows who you are."

"How could it?" she asked. "Until recently, I didn't know. I still don't think I know myself entirely. Though, I suppose that's what time is for."

Remus bobbed his head, conceding to her logic. "That's very wise."

She gave him teasing smile. "Said one fool to another."

Over the course of the trip, the others had looked for distractions. Alice, James and Peter had turned to a game of Exploding Snap, and Lily had cracked open a book. Meanwhile, Sirius had leant his head back, closed his eyes and let the motion of the train lull him to sleep.

"What are you reading, Lily?" Remus asked.

She showed him the cover. "_Jane Eyre_. Evelyn insisted I should read it."

"I think I've heard of it," he said, his father having been Muggle born. "Does it have a happy ending?"

He looked over at Evelyn for an answer.

From the corner of her eye, she saw Sirius' chin drop to his chest and his head loll forward. Every so often when a card would explode from the other side of the compartment, she would glance over to see if it had disturbed Sirius' sleep. But Sirius was so at ease both awake and in slumber that it never did. Her thoughts briefly flitted to Maureen, who differed from him so much in her incapability to be content—even with her own dreams. Evelyn's thumb gently caressed the back of Sirius hand, which still grasped her own. "It's bittersweet."

"Worth reading?" Lily asked, only halfway through the novel herself.

Sirius unconsciously squeezed her hand. "Yes, definitely," she said.

Eventually, the trip came to an end and they arrived at Kings Cross Station. Evelyn roused Sirius, who helped her carry her trunk off the train. The seven of them stepped onto Platform 9 ¾, and were immediately bombarded by greetings from loved ones and goodbyes from school friends. Lily fiercely hugged her mum, the Marauders shook hands with their fellow Gryffindors, and Alice was kissed by whom one could only assume was Frank.

Evelyn stood alone, away from the swarm of people. She'd sent Mr. Gray a letter explaining her decision to reunite with Sirius and her friends, but he hadn't responded. Her eyes apprehensively scanned the multitude of people, searching for her sister and the tall, grim looking man that she would undoubtedly be standing with.

The platform in time became less crowded as the students began heading home with their families. Sirius returned to her side and placed a hand on her back, ready to meet her family and play the perfect gentleman he wasn't. But as far as he could tell, Mr. Gray and Maureen weren't there.

One of the train station attendants, a balding man with crooked teeth, approached Evelyn and indicated to the cardboard box a gentleman had specifically left behind for her. She knelt down and opened the box, which had her name written on the side. Upon finding what few possessions Evelyn owned packed away, she understood instantly. She had known on some level that it was coming, but the reality of it still struck her hard.

"I do believe, I've been disowned," she said to Sirius, who knelt down beside her.

He rubbed gentle circles into her back and kissed her cheek, trying to comfort her the only way he could think of. Her eyes watered behind her glasses and her shoulders began shaking in tiny, silent sobs. He pulled her into a hug and whispered soothing words into her ear.

"It's going to be alright, luv," he told her, despite his own doubt. "I'm here. I'll take care of you."

"You can stay with me," someone offered, though in the state she was in, she couldn't discern who.

She wept into the crook of Sirius' neck, tears of happiness and misery mixing together to dampen the collar of his shirt. Her life was now at loose ends, her future holding little certainty. She'd turned her back on everything she'd known for the sake of being with him. So, she clung to Sirius and let him console her. Her hands grasped the front of his shirt tightly, unwilling to let go of him now that he was all she had. For now, in the home his strong arms provided, she knew it was enough.

When Sirius finally did release her to fetch a trolley, Evelyn looked around at her surroundings with new eyes. She wiped away the remaining tears from her cheeks with her hands, handkerchief forgotten. She was unquestionably frightened, but at least she wasn't alone anymore. Her freedom had come at a high cost, but that's what she was now.

"I'm free," she whispered.

Sirius, returning with a trolley to cart her belongings on, put his arm around her. Her hands found their way to the handle bar and she steered her few worldly possessions out Kings Cross station, towards whatever future she had lying ahead.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: It took a long ass time, but we finally made it. I cried when I finished this chapter, for reasons which I think only members of the fan community can understand. This was the first fanfiction I ever wrote, as well as the <strong>**first story I ever shared with anybody. I am enormously proud of it, and myself for actually completing it. That being said, I really want to thank all of the betas who have contributed to this story. I have mentioned them by name in previous chapters, but I want to just sing their praises once more for all of their help and support. I also really appreciate everyone who read this story. I know it can be risky reading OC fanfics, but you all stuck with it. All of the kind words and advice you shared mean so much more than I can tell you. If I could hug each and every one of you, I would!**

**Now, for those of you who don't know: there is going to be a SEQUEL! I am currently writing the overview which I'll refer to when I start writing. I am going to take a break before I start, though. There are other projects I'd like to work on before I dedicate myself to another big story. I'm thinking it will be next year before I start posting, just so you know. Now, this story was always intended to be a trilogy. It's a big, daunting ****task but IT WILL BE DONE! **

**Please feel free to share your thoughts about this last chapter. I'm aware that the ending might seem a tad abrupt, but I felt that this was the perfect place to leave the story for now. Constructive criticism is always appreciated. Hope to see you at the sequel!**


End file.
